Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Gleekmom33
Summary: Finally, Kurt and Blaine have moved into their apartment. No more drama, right? Right? Follow our favorite couple on their journey. I don't own GLEE, but honor it always. All hail Ryan Murphy. Love your reviews! Their adventures will continue in the next story, "Side By Side". See you there!
1. The First Night

They were sitting in the back seat while Burt drove them from the hospital, holding hands in the center. The morning had not gone as easily as planned. When it was time for Blaine to be discharged, the hospital needed a parental signature and consent. Burt tried to bluff his way through the process, but in the end, they needed to wait for Blaine's mother to come to the hospital to sign the release forms. It seemed to take her forever, and in the end, she never even went to the room to see Blaine. She just signed, and left. The nurse at the front desk also handed Burt an envelope addressed to he and Carol. It was a notarized letter giving them temporary legal guardianship of Blaine until he turns 18. He hadn't told Blaine about this yet.

"You guys hungry? Carol wants us to stop at the house first so that she can make something for you. You're looking a little thin, Blaine".

"If you saw what they tried to feed me, you would have passed too." Blaine thought back, and the only good meals he remembered having was pizza and cheeseburgers, both brought in from outside. "Burt, do you think we'll have time to go and pack up some of my stuff? I don't really have anything to wear. And Finn dresses me funny." They all laughed, and Burt was trying to not let them know, just yet, that they had already taken care of Blaine's clothes.

"And I have so much to pack…my clothes…my products…we better eat something, Blaine. We'll need all of our strength to get through this day." Kurt picked up Blaine's hand, pressed it to his lips, and kissed it softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Happy to be going home."

They got to the house, and Burt walked ahead of them as they went down the driveway. Blaine stopped for a moment, and Kurt leaned in to ask him what was wrong. "I just realized I don't have a car anymore."

"They had to total it, kid. But we'll make some calls to the insurance company and see what the story is."

Carol threw open the door, and welcomed the boys home. "Blaine, honey…are you doing ok?" She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Come and sit. Lunch is just about ready."

"Is Finn at school?" Kurt wanted to talk to him about the conversation they had in Blaine's room the other night.

Blaine looked up from his plate. "About school. I need to get a few things, I think".

"We'll take care of it tomorrow. I want you two to just relax today, get your bearings again. We also have the whole weekend, so don't you worry".

"There's no time to relax. We have so much to do. Were Finn and Puck able to get the bed?"

"They did, and it's all set up. Now, I put some sheets on there, but if you don't like them, we can get some different ones." Carol waited for Kurt to ask about their color, or thread count, but there was nothing. She reached over and with the back of her hand checked his forehead for a fever.

"What was that for?"

She smiled to herself. "Nothing, sweetie. You look a little flushed is all."

"Blaine, there's something I want to talk to you about." Burt took out the envelope that was left for he and Carol at the hospital. "If seems your mother has decided that since you will be living in the apartment, and we are closer, that she would sign something called a temporary legal guardianship. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head. "Does it have to do with my trust fund?"

"Not really. What it means is that, until you turn 18, Carol and I can make some decisions for you without your parent's input". Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. He knew exactly what this meant without it being said out loud. His mother had basically washed her hands of him. He saw tears forming at the corner of Blaine's eyes, and he gripped his hand tighter.

Carol and Burt didn't know what to say. While his mother had made it easier for them to help Blaine live his life here in Lima, she had also shown him his worth to her.

"Dad, I think we need to go now." Kurt reached up and wiped a tear from Blaine's cheek. "Please?"

"Ok. Kurt, you and Blaine take your car over to the apartment, and we'll follow you. But don't go in until we get there."

"Why?"

"Humor us, Kurt. We're older and wiser."

"You don't have to tell me". Blaine laughed at Kurt. It was nice to see him smile.

* * *

><p>They got to the apartment, and walked up to the door. "Hey, wait a second". Kurt pointed down at the Home Sweet Home welcome mat in front of their door. "When did they get this?"<p>

Carol and Burt pulled up, and walked quickly to the door. "Ok, open it up".

They pushed the door open, and they both let out a shout as they looked around and saw the furniture from the guesthouse throughout their apartment. Walking through, they saw their new coffee pot, nicely decorated bathrooms, and in their room, the bed that meant so much to Kurt. Up on the dresser was the door from the medicine cabinet that had "Blaine Loves Kurt" written on it. Kurt looked at his parents.

"That was Finn's idea. He thought you would want to keep it".

"When did you do all of this? It's fantastic". Kurt felt so much joy as he looked around.

"Well, we all—your Dad and I, Finn and Puck, and the ladies all worked together. We wanted everything to be perfect for your homecoming. Do you like it?"

Kurt hugged her tightly. "I love it. _We_ love it, right Blaine?"

"Yes, we do. Thank you so much for this".

"And listen, we took care of your clothes too. Everything is hanging in that massive closet of yours".

"Mine too?" Blaine looked a little confused.

"Yes, yours too. You mother was kind enough to have things ready for when Finn and Puck got there". Burt didn't tell him the truth...that she had everything packed without even asking her. He didn't need to feel worse than he already did about her.

"And there is some food here for you both for the next couple of days until we can go out and do a longer shopping trip. Blaine, we need to make a follow up appointment with your doctor for probably the beginning of next week. Ok…now, when Finn and Puck get out of school, they're going to bring over the spare television that we have in the garage. Aside from a few little things, you boys should be ok. Now, why don't you both come back to the house for a little bit, maybe watch a movie and relax for a bit until we get that TV over here."

Finn and Puck walked into the house and saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch watching "Singing in the Rain". Blaine looked up and mouthed the words "help me" to them.

"I saw that." Kurt gave him a stern look. "This is an absolute classic".

"Kurt, hasn't your guy here suffered enough lately?" Puck walked over and patted Kurt on the head. "Cut him a break"

Kurt looked up at Finn, and remembered that he wanted to talk to him about the other night. "Finn, come downstairs for a sec and give me a hand with something."

"I can help you, Kurt." Blaine started to get up, but Kurt pushed him back down onto the couch. "You, relax. I don't want you lifting anything."

Finn followed Kurt down to his room, and they stood at the bottom of the steps. "Listen…I just wanted to thank you for the other night. You were right."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say I was right about something? Let me get a calendar so that I can mark this date down".

"I'm serious, Finn. I admit it. Sometimes I think that it's easier to run than to deal with things. I can't do that to him. To us. I would have made a huge mistake and you stopped me. So thank you."

"Is this where we hug?" Finn laughed, and pulled Kurt in for one.

"You're a good brother, Finn. I'm really lucky."

"So am I, buddy. So what else do we need to take from down here?"

"Just some of my pictures. And we'll grab Bocelli last. So you're coming back to the apartment with us tonight, right?

"You know something, Kurt. I talked to Burt and my mom about that. I mean, if you guys think you need me there, I'll do it. But, honestly, I think that you guys should be alone your first night in there."

"I think you may be right. I have some serious plans for that man of mine".

"Ok, now see…I could have gone my whole lifetime not knowing that bit of information. Oh…that reminds me…be right back". Finn ran upstairs to grab something, and then came right back down. "We found this at the guesthouse". He handed Kurt the old boutonnière, and smiled at him. "I thought you'd want to keep it."

Kurt looked at the withered flower in his hand. He had wondered where it had gone. "Thank you, Finn. You really are turning into quite the romantic".

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but we also found some kind of mask and one of Blaine's ties all knotted up in the bedroom. Nice."

Kurt's face turned bright red.

"It's ok. Puck says you're his hero now."

* * *

><p>Burt ordered pizza for everyone for dinner, and when it finally had gotten dark out, Carol tried to give them a little nudge. "It's getting late, boys. I want Blaine to get his rest tonight. You too, Kurt".<p>

They looked at each other, and smiled. Finn took the box that Kurt had packed up, and Bocelli's cage, out to his car. They decided the TV could wait until tomorrow. As they got ready to leave, it became very emotional. Even though they would be living only a few minutes away, it was on their own now.

"Ok, guys. If you need anything, we're here. And here's where I give the speech". Burt cleared his throat, clearly realizing that his young son was all grown up. "Kurt, I am so proud of you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And I know you are with this guy." He turned to Blaine "You're part of this family now. Take care of my boy, Blaine." He hugged them both, and started to walk back into the house. "Remember to lock your door before you go to sleep. Love you".

Carol put a hand under each of their chins. "You two make me so proud every single day. Just be happy. And be good to each other. We're always here."

Kurt and Blaine were choking back tears as they looked at Finn and Puck. Kurt was surprised by the look on Finn's face. "I'm going to miss you, Kurt. I mean, I know I'll see you at school all the time, but I'll…you know…really miss you here." He hugged Kurt, and then spoke to Blaine. "I really like you Blaine. Thank you for loving my brother so much". Finn hugged Blaine, and then walked away.

Puck tried to find something to say. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"That's a frightening thought, Puck".

"Where's the love, gentlemen?" He opened his arms for a hug. "That's better"

They got into Kurt's car, and made the short drive to their apartment. When they got there, Kurt grabbed the box from the back seat, Blaine grabbed the birdcage, and they walked to their door.

"Welcome Home, Kurt". Blaine unlocked the door, and put his hand in the small of Kurt's back to guide him through the entrance. They put Bocelli on the kitchen counter, and the box on the floor.

They stood looking around, at the furniture, the Welcome Home banner-they were finally in _their_ home.

"We're all alone." Blaine put his hand in Kurt's. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"You know, I've been waiting all day to get you all to myself. Thank you, Kurt"

"For what?"

"For being you. For taking care of me. And for making my dreams come true."

"Well…I think a more proper thank you is in order, don't you?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Oh, I think I can handle that."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to their bedroom. They stood at the door, and Blaine said, with some sadness, "I wish I could carry you to the bed, Kurt. I want to so bad…"

"We can save that for the wedding night. But right now"…Kurt turned Blaine to him, and kissed him. Their tongues touched, and Kurt let out a sigh. "I've missed you. I've missed…this…"

"Come here, beautiful". Blaine walked Kurt over to the bed, and sat him down on the end. "I love you, Kurt. And I love that we're here, finally." He knelt down in front of Kurt, and looked up at him. "I want you so bad, Kurt. I don't know how much longer I can wait".

"I don't want to hurt you." He reached down and grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt, pulling it gently over his head. He put his hand on the bandage on the right side of Blaine's chest.

"Kurt…please, baby…"

Kurt moved his hand up and touched the soft hair on Blaine's chest, playing with it between his fingers. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Blaine's, and what began as a light kiss became harder, more passionate.

Kurt broke their kiss, and told Blaine to stand up. He put his hands on Kurt's knees, and pushed himself up. As Blaine played with his hair, Kurt undid Blaine's belt and lowered his pants. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now. Where to begin?"

"Why don't you start right there, Kurt…" He slid Blaine's underwear down, and wrapped his fingers around him.

"Right there?" Kurt looked up at him, and his big blue eyes made Blaine melt.

"Don't be a tease, Kurt. It's not nice."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine, and then wrapped them around him. Blaine let out a low moan, and could barely stand as Kurt took in more of him. He had to hold on to Kurt's shoulders for balance.

Kurt stopped, and looked up at Blaine.

"I'm so afraid of hurting you."

"That's why we're going to take it slow, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now let's get you undressed. I need to see all of you." Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, and when he was finished, he slid it from his shoulders. He really loved Kurt's body…his small waist…the long legs…he couldn't get enough of it.

He started to unfasten Kurt's pants, and stopped to run his fingers across the front of them. Kurt took a deep breath, and as Blaine slid his pants down, he stepped out of them. "Now these", and slid his underwear off.

Blaine reached over and pulled the covers down on their bed. "Come to bed, Kurt". He patted the mattress, and Kurt slid in, with Blaine right behind him. Blaine had his head on the pillows, and Kurt was up on his elbow, playing with the curls around Blaine's face. He got up on his knees, and looked down at Blaine, a huge rush of emotion hitting him as he realized that not that many days ago, he thought he would never have moments like this again.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I'm just taking in how gorgeous you are. And thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you, too. For always."

Kurt leaned down and kissed him, wanting him so much that it hurt. He kissed down his body, getting to the spot where it was clear how much Blaine wanted him too. Kurt teased Blaine with his tongue, running his fingers along his thighs, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his boyfriend.

"We need to do something quickly, Kurt." Blaine felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched Kurt touching him.

Kurt leaned back, and asked Blaine if he could sit up. He did, and then Kurt told him to get on his knees, facing the headboard. Blaine smiled as he thought back to some of the other incredibly sexy moments that had shared in this very bed, and he knew this time would be no exception.

He did as Kurt asked, and before he knew it, Kurt was behind him, his hands on top of his on the headboard. Kurt whispered into his ear, "Blaine Anderson, I'm going to take you to the edge of heaven". It was one of the sexiest things that Blaine had ever heard Kurt say. He then kissed his neck, from one side to the other. Using his knee, he pushed Blaine's legs apart. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you are most definitely not hurting me".

He teased him with his fingers first, as Blaine gripped the headboard tighter, and the whole time, Kurt kept talking to him, in that wispy voice that Blaine has loved since the day they met. "

He put his hands on Blaine's waist, lifting him up slightly, and as he told him how much he loves him, he lowered Blaine down onto him, causing Blaine to lose his grip on the headboard. "It's ok…I've got you" Kurt said into his ear, and the warmth of Kurt's breath made Blaine tremble.

Kurt went deeper, and Blaine leaned back into Kurt's chest. Kurt took one of Blaine's hands in his, and moved it down in front of him so that both of their fingers were wrapped around Blaine. Kurt moved their hands up and down. "Do you like that?"

"Kurt…my God…you are so…" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't able to form the words.

Kurt began to move his hips into Blaine, and he felt Blaine tighten around him as they both cried out, and collapsed against the headboard.

Blaine turned around so that he was facing Kurt. He was still shaky and having a hard time focusing.

"Kurt Hummel, you certainly are full of surprises."

"Can you handle it? "

Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back, and looked down at him, smiling.

"Watch me."


	2. Nothing to Fear

This is what it's all about, Kurt thought, as he slid out of their bed.

He looked down at Blaine, who was sleeping soundly, and thought about how every morning for the rest of his life was going to start by looking at the face of the man he loves.

His Dad had asked him, not long ago, if he didn't think that it was a good idea to date more than one person, so that there is no doubt that the person you're with is "the one". Kurt supposed it was a harmless enough statement for a father to make, but it did take him aback.

"I just know, Dad. I've known from the moment I laid eyes on him."

At first, of course, it was his looks. He really is the handsomest person he's ever met. His coloring, his eyes, those curls that, now that he would be at McKinley and not in a strict uniform environment would hopefully be kept loose most of the time. His smile weakened Kurt's knees, and the sound of his voice…just thinking about it was stirring things in Kurt. And his body…so different from Kurt's, and yet they fit together perfectly. But it was Blaine's heart, and all of the goodness that comes from within him that makes him love him so much. Looks fade, Kurt knew…but what's inside of person's soul lasts forever.

And it was true. There was something about Blaine that made Kurt's heart race from the moment he met him, and Blaine had shaken his hand on those steps at Dalton. It did make Kurt a little sad that it didn't happen the same way for Blaine. Standing by and watching his interests—and affections—go elsewhere, even temporarily, was hard, and he had spent many a tearful night wondering why it couldn't be him.

But fate had smiled on Kurt, because in the end, they were together.

Kurt went to the kitchen to put coffee on, and think about the day ahead of them. He had homework to catch up on, and thankfully Finn had brought everything home that he would need to do so. It's Friday, so they have 3 days before Blaine starts at McKinley. Well, providing he gets the medical clearance. If not Monday, then Tuesday. The school had been very lenient with Kurt about his absences since the accident, but he's kept up with things as best he could, and with his grades, there wasn't really a problem.

The coffee was made, Bocelli had been fed, and Kurt sat on the couch to make a list. Curtains, supplies for Blaine for school, and a few things for around the apartment. He needed to look at Blaine's wardrobe, he thought to himself. McKinley would be a lot different than Dalton, and he wanted it to go smoothly for Blaine. He knew all too well how people are judged by many things, including what they wear. He didn't want his partner to have to go through that.

Kurt walked quietly into their bedroom, and stepped into their closet. Each time he looked at it, he became giddy over the size of it. As he looked around in there, he saw a huge difference in the amount of items they each had. He let out a long sigh that was obviously louder than he thought.

"Kurt Hummel, are you cheating on me with our closet?"

"Good morning, sleepy head. And no, I'm just assessing the lay of the land in here. We need to go shopping."

"Didn't we just go? Remember, the day you ended up smelling like a cinnamon roll? Which, if I recall, was quite delicious." Blaine patted the bed next to him, and Kurt walked over and sat down.

"Just to get a few things for school. Are you hungry?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "You know something? I was actually going to make a really suggestive comment, but I have to say, Kurt. You wore me out last night."

"I'm….sorry?" Kurt felt a blush creep along his cheeks. He wasn't sorry in the least.

"Yeah, I can tell. I think we may have set a personal record. We need to put vitamins on our shopping list if I'm expected to keep up that kind of pace. It's a good thing I'm young."

"And flexible. I'll give you that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and smiled at Kurt. "I do love you, Kurt."

"I know. And I love you. Now, how about breakfast in bed?"

"We are talking about food, right?"

* * *

><p>Finn was walking down the hall when he saw David Korofsky coming towards him. He hadn't spoken to him since Blaine's accident, and deep down he had a sense that Korofsky knew more than he would admit about why Azimio had done what he had.<p>

"Hudson, listen, I'm sorry about what happened to Kurt's boyfriend. I really am. It's messed up".

"Yeah, it is. Blaine could have died."

"How's Kurt holding up? I mean, is he ok?"

"He's fine. More devoted to Blaine than ever". Finn wasn't sure why he said that. He had hoped that the whole obsession that Karofsky had with Kurt was in the past. "Thanks for asking".

"So what's going to happen next?"

"Azimio admitted doing it. From what our dad says, he said he did it because of you. Now, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Korofsky got very defensive. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that he's telling people it was because of something that happened between you and Kurt."

Karofsky just looked at Finn.

"And we both know, David, that what _did_ happen between you and my brother was not something that he wanted, nor asked for, don't we?"

"I would never want anything to happen to Kurt, Hudson. You should know that."

"That part I believe. But by hurting Blaine, you're hurting Kurt. Just remember that."

Finn walked away and tried to not think about Korofsky and Azimio putting their two small brains together to plan what had happened to Blaine. Azimio had said that it was Kurt that he was trying to get to. Something about this whole story didn't fit, and Finn was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>They decided to go to the mall first and see about some more casual clothes for Blaine. But first they stopped at Burt's auto shop.<p>

"Hello gentlemen. Blaine, how are you doing, kid?"

"I'm feeling good. Your son says I need a wardrobe intervention, so we're heading up to the mall. I just wanted to ask you about the money situation. You said that there was some set aside for me to buy things I needed. How do I do that?"

"Well, the way that your parents, or your mother, set it up was that it's in an account that's accessed by a debit card. I can give that to you, but here's the thing…and Kurt, you listen too…I don't want you both going crazy spending. With the current dilemma with Blaine's parents, we don't know what, if anything, is going to change financially. So get what's necessary, and that's it, ok?" Burt pulled the debit card from his wallet, and handed it to Blaine. "You hold on to the card from now on."

Blaine nodded in approval. Kurt made a sad face. "I'm serious, Kurt. This is Blaine's money, and he needs to use it wisely."

"Ok, ok…we're off". Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

They got to the mall, and stopped at various stores, looking in the windows. "So what look are we going for? Retro? Preppy?". Kurt looked at Blaine. "This is difficult because, let's face it, you look amazing in everything."

"Hardly, Kurt. And I don't know…just something comfortable."

They were walking past a Banana Republic store when two girls passed, looking at Blaine and smiling. Kurt saw it, and felt a twinge in his stomach.

It happened again later in the day. They had just sat down to have some coffee in the food court, and a girl walked near their table, mouthing the word "cute" at Blaine, not even noticing that Kurt was there.

"Hmm…maybe instead of clothing we should get you a chastity belt."

"That's ridiculous. People don't wear them anymore. And besides, it's for women, not men. I'd look silly". Blaine moved his foot to touch Kurt's under the table. What was that look on Kurt's face? Jealousy?

"Give me your hand", Blaine said as he reached across the table. Kurt slowly moved his hand to Blaine's. "What's wrong?"

"Are you talking to me? Because it seems I am invisible to most other humans walking the earth."

"Is this about those girls?"

"So you did notice. I can't compete with both sexes, Blaine. I'm only one person." Kurt picked up his coffee cup, but just kind of shook it around.

"Well, the way I see it, you don't compete with anyone. End of story."

"Why do women do that? Can't they tell that we're a couple?"

"If they had seen how you had me pinned against our headboard last night, there would not have been a doubt." Blaine winked at Kurt, who flushed at the memory of their first night at the apartment. "You don't need to be jealous, Kurt. It means nothing to me. And it shouldn't to you, either. Now come on, let's keep looking around."

When they stood up, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, making it clear to anyone with eyes that they are a couple, and they continued shopping, finally deciding on some jeans, and a few button down shirts. As they made their way to the parking lot, Kurt had to think-is this what having Blaine at McKinley was going to be like every day? Women-and some men- looking at him like that?

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted to talk to Finn, but how to do it without Kurt? He texted him, and asked if he could spare a few minutes to stop by the apartment. He'd figure something out so that they'd be alone. Finn said that would be fine, and that he would come over after practice. Now what to tell Kurt?<p>

At just before 4pm, there was a knock at their door. Kurt looked through the peephole, and saw that it was Finn. He opened the door, and looked at his brother. "This is a treat! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Blaine was sitting in the living room flipping through a magazine, and looked up when Finn approached. He gave his head a slight shake, trying to let Finn know that what he needed to talk to him about, Kurt couldn't hear. "Hey, do you have something to drink?"

Kurt looked in the refrigerator, and shook his head. "No. But it's no problem. I'll just run across to the 7-11. I'll be right back." Kurt grabbed his keys and ran out the door. When Blaine looked out the window, and saw the car pull out of the parking lot, he turned to Finn and said, "I need to make sure this whole Sam situation is resolved. I don't want Kurt having to deal with it when we're together at McKinley."

"What brought this up again? Sam knows the deal. He won't do anything."

"That brother of yours is feeling a little insecure at the moment. Something happened at the mall today, with some girls."

Finn looked confused. "I'm thinking you two shouldn't have _any_ issues with girls. Am I missing something?"

"They were kind of flirty with me, and Kurt got upset. I told him it doesn't mean anything, but you know him. He thinks he's going to have to deal with advances on me from both sides. I want to put the brakes on this right now. So, what I need you to do for me is to make sure that Sam is clear on the boundaries, and let me ask you this-what are the rules on public displays of affection?"

"Well, I mean, we can high-five each other, dude, but don't think about going any further". Finn liked messing with Blaine. It was easy most times.

"Not you and I, you big doofus, with Kurt and I."

"I guess the same as any school. Holding hands is ok. Kissing goodbye before class is ok. You know, the usual." Finn remembered that Blaine had been going to an all boys school until now. "I mean, the usual for a bi-sexual school".

Blaine laughed out loud. "I know that's not what you meant to say, Finn…but sadly I think I know where you're going with it. So if I hold Kurt's hand in the hall?"

"I'm sure you'll catch some heat for it. Not from the teachers, really. Just some of the other students. But who cares? You guys are a couple. They need to deal with it."

* * *

><p>Carol was able to make an appointment for Saturday morning for Blaine's medical clearance to go back to school. She went to pick the boys up at 9:30am, and as she was waiting in the parking lot, she pictured them inside, scrambling to get ready, and it made her smile. She missed Kurt being around the house, but she was so happy that he and Blaine were finally settled in. Her thoughts were broken as she saw Kurt running to the car, dragging Blaine by the hand. "Kurt, go easy with him", she said out the window, knowing full well that Kurt wasn't even listening. As the doors opened, and they slid into the back seat, there was endless chatter coming from Kurt.<p>

"So if we finish at the doctor early enough, we can come home for lunch, then go to a movie. Who knows when we'll have so much free time again, and I just want to do something fun before school again. And then…"

"Kurt. Breathe." Blaine took his hand in his. "Carol, I'm sorry. He's been like this all morning. I'm thinking I need to set caffeine limits on him".

"I'm fine. I just don't want to waste any of the weekend that we have left, that's all". Carol looked in the rear view mirror at them. They really were adorable together.

"We have a whole lifetime together, Kurt. With many, many more weekends."

The doctor's visit went well, and they got the note that was needed for Blaine to start at McKinley on Monday. It was official. Carol told them to come to the house for lunch, and it would still leave them plenty of time for the movie, which was a showing of "Casablanca". When Blaine told him that morning that he had never seen it, that was all that Kurt needed to set things in motion. "You must. Today."

Carol dropped them off after the doctor, and they walked in to hear Bocelli singing loudly. It made them both smile.

"Let me work on some of this homework before lunch. Do you want to help me? You'll be the sexiest study partner ever." Kurt sat on the couch and pulled open his laptop.

"I think I'll just go over my class schedule and get some things ready for Monday. But if you need help, just let me know."

* * *

><p>It looked a little overcast, so they both grabbed their coats before heading over to the house for lunch. When they got there, Burt grabbed both of them into a hug. "I miss you guys".<p>

"Dad, you saw us yesterday". It made Kurt smile to see his father like this. And it also made him happy to see Blaine so welcomed into the family.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"Can you believe that Blaine hasn't seen "Casablanca"? My head is still spinning".

"I _have_ seen The "Sound of Music" 5 times now, if that gets me points at all." Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder. "And one of them was a sing-a-long."

They ate their lunch amid pleasant conversation at the table. "Where's Finn?"

"He said he was doing something with Rachel today. She's probably dragging him to the mall. Poor kid."

"Yeah, he needs to be careful there. The barracudas are on the loose." Kurt looked down at his plate, then back up at Blaine.

"Did I miss something?" Burt looked back and forth between the two boys.

"No. I just had to deal with a few flirty girls yesterday at the mall, that's all."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he said it.

"Well, that's flattering, Kurt. You should enjoy the attention." Carol was at the sink, cleaning up.

"Yeah, see…the attention was for Blaine, not for me." Kurt finished up the last of his lunch, and pushed the plate away.

Blaine felt the need to explain. "It's nothing. Some girls were giving me the eye—unwelcome, mind you—and my guy here didn't like it." Blaine said, as he put his arm around Kurt. "There's nothing to worry about, right?"

Kurt gave half a nod in agreement. "Right".

When they got to the theater, Kurt purchased the tickets, and they went in to take their seats. There were only about ten other people in the theater, but they still chose to sit near the last row. "It makes the screen look so much bigger from back here. You're going to love this, Blaine. It's one of my favorites". They put their jackets in their laps, and shared some popcorn, much to Kurt's dismay.

"I mean honestly, Blaine…how often do you think they really clean that machine?"

The movie started, and Blaine was laughing as Kurt spoke along with the lines. He did this all the time, and while most people would find it annoying, Blaine found it endearing. It's just something that Kurt does. Sometimes he'll get a line wrong, and then look at Blaine as if to say, "yeah, so?"

About halfway through the movie, Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his leg under their jackets. He didn't say anything, but if Kurt didn't stop what he was doing, he wouldn't have to. He shifted in his seat as Kurt's fingers were tracing circles on his thighs. Blaine looked around to see if there were people near them.

"Kurt…what are you doing?" Blaine put the popcorn down on the floor.

"I'm watching a Hollywood classic. Why…what are you doing?" This was the Kurt he absolutely adored…flirtatious, sweet, and so, so sexy.

"I think you should stop." He didn't really want him to, but there they were, in public again. Flashbacks of the car incident played through Blaine's mind.

"Do you? Because I will, if you really want me to…" As he said it, he moved his hand to the front of Blaine's pants, which caused him to let out a small moan.

Kurt turned his head so that his mouth was close to Blaine's ear. "I love you."

Blaine was having a hard time keeping his breathing at an even level. "Kurt, I love you too."

He kept running his fingers across Blaine, until finally Blaine looked at Kurt, and said, "We have to go. Like right now."

"But what about the movie?" Kurt stared at Blaine, then leaned in and kissed him, teasing him with his tongue.

"God, Kurt, you're killing me. Let's go." Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand, and their jackets, and pulled him down the aisle. "Give me your keys."

Kurt handed Blaine the car keys, and when they got to the parking lot, Blaine opened the door for Kurt, told him to buckle up, and then got behind the steering wheel. He turned to Kurt, with a look that he didn't understand. "You, Kurt Hummel, don't play fair. And you need to be taught a lesson."

It only took a few minutes to get home, and during the whole ride Kurt kept stealing looks at Blaine, wondering what he was thinking. They pulled into their apartment complex, and when he put the car in park, Blaine turned again to him. "Get out of the car, Kurt".

Kurt opened the door, and stepped out. Blaine was already there, and as soon as Kurt slammed the door shut, Blaine kissed him. Hard. Pressing him against the car, he looked into Kurt's eyes. "Do you want me right here, Kurt?" He put his hand on the front of Kurt's pants. "Because I think you do."

"Blaine, we're in our parking lot. What if one of our neighbors sees us?"

"Having a case of shyness now, Kurt? I'm not buying it. Come on". Blaine took his hand and walked towards their apartment door. He put the key in, and they walked inside. Kurt looked at him, not sure what was happening. Blaine pushed him against the wall near their kitchen, and kissed him, holding his shoulders down. The kisses were not the soft and sweet kisses that he was used to from Blaine. There was an urgency to them that confused Kurt.

"Blaine, are you upset with me?" Kurt felt tears beginning to form, wondering what he had done wrong.

"No Kurt, I'm not upset with you. I love you. But you need to understand that you can't touch me like that in public and expect me to not want to act on it, right where we are. You make it really hard to behave, Kurt. And it's going to get us in trouble."

"I'm sorry." Blaine looked at a tear that ran down Kurt's cheek, and wiped it away with his thumb.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Kurt. You just need to know that you are the sexiest person alive, and when I'm with you, and you're doing that to me, I can't think clearly. Do you know I wanted to make love to you right in that theater seat? That's what you do to me…"

"Blaine…" Kurt barely whispered his name.

"I know…" Blaine took his face in his hands. "I know why you're behaving like this. And I know you're scared, beautiful. But there's nothing to worry about, ok? I'm yours forever, and no one—man or woman—can change that."

Across town, in two separate houses, were people who felt differently.


	3. A Night Out

He took Kurt's hand, and led him to their bedroom. Kurt sat down on the end of the bed, and Blaine knelt down in front of him, looking up at Kurt's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry I was rough with you, baby. Sometimes I just…am I not doing enough to show you how much I love you? I don't know what else to do, Kurt…"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't do that to you when we're out in public. I just waited so long for you." Kurt looked down at him. "I waited so long…to be the one." Kurt dissolved into tears, which tore at Blaine's heart. "I don't want to lose you now."

"But I'm here. We're together. What am I doing wrong, Kurt? Please tell me so that I can fix it. I don't ever want you to go through a second thinking that you are not _everything_ to me. What am I doing wrong?" Blaine felt his tears building now, and his hands were on Kurt's knees to hold himself steady. "You don't have to do that stuff to make me want you, or love you. I already do."

"I don't look at anyone else. I don't think about anyone else. I don't _want_ anyone else. It's just you. Sweetie, I can't control what other people do, or say, or how they look at me." Blaine could barely catch his breath in between sentences. "I can only control _my_ feelings, and how much I love you. Only you. You are my life, Kurt."

"You scared me…out there". Kurt pointed to the living room. "That wasn't you."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. And I'm so stupid. I was trying to be romantic, and it turned out all wrong."

"Romantic?"

Blaine sat down on the floor in front of Kurt. "Do you remember last month, when we were comparing movie lists, and you had a fit because I had never seen "Gone With The Wind"?

Kurt nodded. "I remember. I think I actually asked if you were raised by wolves to have missed such a classic". In light of the recent parental issues Blaine was having, Kurt felt ashamed now for having made that statement.

"Well, I've been watching it online a little at a time. To surprise you. And it is a great movie. But I think my Rhett Butler impersonation is seriously lacking. I can't sweep you up a grand staircase or throw you over my shoulder. Not now anyway. And my attempt at fierce passion kind of backfired. I know you love romance, Kurt. I apparently don't do it very well." Blaine looked down at the carpet, then back up at Kurt.

Kurt put his hands out and pulled Blaine up from the floor. He sat on the bed next to him. Kurt then turned Blaine's face towards him, and pressed his lips to his. "I just want my Blaine."

"And if you don't think that you're romantic…how about that mirror that Finn took from the guesthouse? Or my ring? Or about a million other little things that you do?"

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine put his arms around him, and held him tightly against his chest. "And I love when you touch me. Even in public."

Kurt began to unbutton Blaine's shirt. When he was finished, he slid the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders, and leaned in to kiss his neck. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, so that his ear was right near Kurt's mouth. "I can't get enough of you", he whispered to Blaine, and his answer was a sigh from deep within him.

They moved up to the pillows, and Kurt knelt over Blaine, kissing him. "Do you know that I want you all the time?"

"Kurt, come here." Blaine dealt with the different fasteners and buttons that Kurt had on his shirt. It seemed to take forever. When it was finally off, Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's chest. He took Kurt's hands in his, and pulled him closer, kissing him gently.

"I love your mouth, Kurt. I love how it tastes, and I love what it does to me. Just watching you talk is a turn on." Blaine traced Kurt's slightly open mouth with the tip of his finger. "You're so sexy, baby".

"And your eyes, Kurt. I can get lost in them forever". Blaine looked at the color of Kurt's eyes, and how they would change based on his outfits…looking bluer one day, greener the next. They were fantastic, just like him.

They lay back down on the pillows, still partially clothed, and enjoyed feeling the warmth of their skin against each other. They held each other's hand, and stole kisses in between words. Kurt cuddled up close with Blaine's arm around him. "You know something? That Rhett Butler fellow has nothing on Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>What do you want to do for dinner tonight?<p>

"Let's go out. Man cannot live by pizza alone." Blaine sat up on the side of the bed. "I mean, it's not a horrible way to exist, but a little variety is nice."

"We could try to infiltrate my parent's house. They won't mind."

"Kurt, do you realize that we've eaten more meals at your parent's house since we moved out than I've eaten there in the whole time we've been together?"

"Exaggerate much?"

"Ok, maybe so. But if we want to prove to them that we can be independent, we have to do things for ourselves. Like cooking. Which, my darling Kurt, I thought you were looking forward to."

"I am. I think I'll be able to get more into a routine once we're back at school. We may want to think about the bag lunch versus school lunch situation. Unless you like salisbury steak or tater tots, life will be pretty grim come meal time."

"About tonight...how about the Mexican place near the outlets? If we go early enough, it won't be too crowded."

"We can do take out if it is." As much as Kurt hated to admit it, he really would rather stay at their place than go out.

"I don't think so. I want everyone to see me out with my fabulous guy."

"I bet you say that to all the boys", Kurt said, smiling as he watched Blaine trying to get his shirt, which was now inside out, on.

"Nope. Just the one."

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone rang as they were heading into the restaurant. It was Finn.<p>

"Hey, where are you guys? You aren't in bed are you? If you are, don't tell me."

"We're at Borderlines. What's up?"

"We're all heading down to Breadsticks. Come there instead."

"We're pretty hungry, Finn. And we're already inside."

"Oh, come on. It's open mic night. We can have some fun".

Kurt put his hand over his phone. "They're all heading to Breadsticks for open mic night. They want us to come."

"It's up to you, Kurt. I don't mind either way." Blaine had hoped to be alone with him, but knew how much Kurt enjoyed being with his…with their…friends.

"Ok, save us a seat. We'll be there in about 20 minutes or so." He disconnected the call. "I have an ulterior motive".

"Oh?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked back out the door towards the parking lot.

"I want to hear my guy sing. If you're up to it."

"I should be able to handle it. And what about you? Are you taking requests?"

"Not for a certain song, if that's what you're thinking. I've done my last performance of "Single Ladies", thank you very much".

"It's just as well. Those moves aren't really for public consumption. I prefer that be a private performance."

* * *

><p>They got to Breadsticks and walked inside. It didn't take long to find everyone-they were the loudest group there. "Hey, guys, over here", Finn called out. Blaine looked around to see who was there. He was not surprised to see Sam there-he was part of the group, after all, and up until things got weird with him, Blaine thought of him as a good guy. He's sure he still was. But Kurt was going to be on edge all night with him there.<p>

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked over to the table where Finn and Puck were sitting. He pulled out the chair for Kurt, and then sat down next to him. "So what are the rules?"

"Any song less than 4 minutes long…no profanity…and all clothing needs to stay on". Puck made a face at the last one. "I guess it is a family place."

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Sam is here".

"I know. And it doesn't matter, because I'm here with you. No worries, right?"

Kurt nodded.

The emcee for the night laid down the ground rules, and there were several people that got up and gave it their best. There were some laughs, probably unintentional, and when it came time for the GLEE group, Blaine volunteered to go up first. "Puck, I need your backup. Can you play this?" Blaine wrote a song title on his napkin, and Puck smiled. "Yeah, I got this."

Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Blaine Anderson, and tonight I'm digging into the past. For my guy, here's "My Guy" by Mary Wells. Puck…hit it.."

_Nothing you could say_

_Can tear me away from my guy_

_Nothing you could do_

_Cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy_

_I'm stickin' to my guy _

_Like a stamp to a letter_

_Like the birds of a feather_

_We stick together_

_I'm tellin' you from the start _

_I can't be torn apart from my guy_

All of New Directions was clapping along…except one.

_Nothing you could do_

_Could make me untrue to my guy_

_Nothing you could buy_

_Would make me tell a lie to my guy_

_I gave my guy my word of honor_

_To be faithful, and I'm gonna_

_You best be believin'_

_I won't be deceiving my guy_

Blaine finished the next few lines, and looked at Kurt, who was smiling from ear to ear. "That was for you. And I mean every word of it."

"You're so lucky, Kurt". Rachel put her arm around him. "Blaine is the best."

"Yes, he is."

Kurt turned to see where Sam was. He had moved to the other side of their table, and was talking to Santana. "So this is now the Blaine and Kurt show?"

"Hush. It's sweet. What's your problem with them anyway? I thought you liked them both?"

"Yeah." Sam walked away from the table, and stood in the corner.

"My name is Noah Puckerman, and this is my tribute to Billy Joel." He then broke into a rousing rendition of "Only The Good Die Young". By this point, the crowd was getting into the performances, and clapping along if they knew the song.

Finn picked "Losing my Religion". He had performed it in class not long after Burt had been in the hospital, and it really meant something to him.

Kurt was up next. He thought long and hard, and when he decided, he asked Puck to back him us as well. "My name is Kurt Hummel, and I too am pulling something out of the oldies vault. "It's called "I Will Follow Him". Blaine, this is for you." He nodded at Puck.

_Love him, I love him, I love him  
>And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow<em>

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
>There isn't an ocean too deep<br>A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away  
>Away from my love<em>

_I must follow him, ever since he touched my hand I knew  
>That near him I always must be<br>And nothing can keep him from me  
>He is my destiny<em>

_I love him, I love him, I love him  
>And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow<br>He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love  
>From now until forever, forever, forever<em>

Kurt finished his song, gave a high five to Puck, and jumped off of the stage. "That was great, baby." Blaine put his arm around him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I loved it."

"I love you. And I'm hungry. Let's order something." In the end, it was pizza. Again.

Rachel sang a nice version of "Endless Love", which got all of the couples in the restaurant up to dance, including Kurt and Blaine. They received a few stares, but they didn't care. It was as if they were the only two in the room.

"I don't get to slow dance with you that often, so I'm going to take advantage of it", Blaine said quietly to Kurt, and held him tight until the end of the song…and a little past the end. "I think I need to get you home."

"Agreed. Let's just say goodnight to everyone." They walked back to the tables, and said that they were heading out. "But it's early", Brittany said, and then walked away. Rachel seconded her. "Yeah, stay a little longer."

Finn chimed in. "I think they've had enough excitement for one night. And remember, Blaine is still on the mend. Come, I'll walk you guys out."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt gave his brother a quick hug. "You make my life easier."

"Well, you two just go home an relax. And no, that is not a code word for anything else, if you get me."

"We get you. Goodnight, Finn".

Sam watched through the window as the two walked to Kurt's car hand in hand. Finn noticed, and walked over to him. "Looking at something interesting?" He startled Sam, who turned to look at him, feeling defiant.

"It won't last, you know."


	4. Trial and Error

When he got up this morning, Blaine thought about some things that he still needed from his parent's house. His guitar, for one. He never really played it anymore, but watching Puck last night made him want to start again. He also didn't have any of his important papers, like his birth certificate, and if he needed them, he didn't want to be at the mercy of his mother's time line to get them. He would call her this morning and ask her to put any of his essential paperwork in an envelope and he would pick it up later in the day. And he needed to ask Burt about the car situation.

He felt nervous about starting at McKinley tomorrow. Not only for himself, but for Kurt too. He knew that Kurt was very sensitive about attention being given to Blaine by, well…anyone, and he didn't want to do anything to make that worse. He thought about it, and when it came right down to it, Kurt feeling uncomfortable about Sam was about the same way that Blaine felt about Karofsky. He didn't want to see this guy around Kurt, and yet it would inevitably happen. They just had to be smart in how they handled these things when they came up. They would have to deal with Sam on a regular basis because of Glee, so why not try to make the best of a bad situation. He turned to look at Kurt, still sound asleep. He loved waking up next to him.

He also thought back to the first time he saw Kurt, and how thankful he was for that day. What he remembered most were his eyes. And then, that voice. When he spoke, it was almost child like, breathy and so sexy. Sometimes, even now, when they were apart, he just had to close his eyes and he could hear it. When he was excited about things, it would get higher, something that Kurt hated, but Blaine adored. But when they were here in bed, and he would whisper in Blaine's ear something that was sure to drive him wild, it was with that other voice, the one that sent shivers down his spine.

He rubbed Kurt's face with the back of his hand, causing him to stir.

Kurt rolled on to his back, and Blaine slid down and put his head on his shoulder.

"I have to do a couple of things later today, but we have all morning. What do you want to do, beautiful?"

"Couple of things?" Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to deal with my mother. She has all of my paperwork , like my birth certificate and stuff, and I want to get that from her. It won't take long."

"I can go with you if you want."

"I think it would be quicker if I just went. Besides, I don't want you getting all sad seeing the guesthouse again. Our memories are here with us now."

"Well, take Finn with you. He's good if you have anything heavy to lift".

"Can you text him for me? If he can drive me over there about three o'clock or so, that would be great. Then, when I get back, we can figure out dinner and have a nice romantic evening. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Kurt grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sent a text to Finn. He answered right away. "Ok, three o'clock it is."

"Good. Now, you need to get up so that we can start our day." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, and then pulled the comforter from him. Kurt pulled it back, and asked for ten more minutes. Blaine agreed, and went to put coffee on. When Kurt finally got out of bed, they played with Bocelli for a bit, trying to teach him to say "Hello". All he could muster was "Hell". Kurt shook his finger at the bird. "Young man, that won't do in mixed company."

* * *

><p>Finn knocked just before 3pm, and when Kurt opened the door, he started laughing. "Get in here. I don't want my neighbors seeing you looking like that". He grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.<p>

"What? Is it too much?"

"I think it's kind of not enough. Where are your pants?"

"These are pants. They're for bike riding. Coach Bieste says that bicycling is a great form of exercise to build lower body strength. So I'm gonna try it."

Blaine came out of the bedroom, and stopped short when he saw Finn. "Oh, brother…what's that all about?"

"You two need to bone up on sports trends. What I'm wearing is appropriate."

"For Lance Armstrong, perhaps. Finn, I beg you, put something on over that. It's indecent."

"I have a t-shirt with a big chicken on it if you want to tie it around your waist". Blaine was still chuckling as he grabbed his keys from the counter. "If we get a flat, and have to walk anywhere, you'll regret your wardrobe choice immediately." Blaine gave a look back at Kurt and smiled. He loved this family.

* * *

><p>"Carol, I need your help."<p>

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Well, first, did you see the outfit on your son?"

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. Something about lower body strength."

"He'll get plenty of that as he runs away from the village elders once he's seen in public." He and Carol laughed together about that visual.

"So what did you need, sweetie?"

"I want to cook something amazing for Blaine tonight. We haven't had a real home-cooked meal since we moved in. I want to surprise him".

"I think maybe you should try something easy, like chicken. They have pop-up timers in them, and they really are an easy choice. Just make yourself a list and run up to the grocery store. Call me when you get back home, and I'll talk you through it."

Kurt got dressed and went up to the grocery store. Looking around the meat department, he finally found the poultry section. So many choices. He rang the bell for assistance, and when someone came out to help him, he had their head spinning within thirty seconds.

"Why is this one called an "oven stuffer?"

"That pop up timer thing—what are the ramifications if we eat it by accident?"

"Is that really a "Cornish" hen or just a baby chicken that was too slow to get away?"

"There are three legs in that package of chicken parts. Care to explain?"

He finally decided on which bird to buy, walked around grabbing some vegetables, and something for dessert. Shopping wasn't so hard, he thought.

When he got home, he called Carol, and she told him how to put it in the pan, things to do to make the skin brown evenly as it cooked, and how to make the vegetables.

"Blaine is going to be so surprised, Kurt. What a nice Sunday dinner he'll be coming home to. Let's home things don't go too badly for him with his mother."

"I know. I want tonight to be perfect. Ok, I'm off to cook. Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>When they were in the car, Blaine broached the subject of Sam with Finn. "You know him better than I do. What's going on in that head of his?"<p>

"You know, this whole thing has Puck and I completely confused. Sam never liked dudes before, so I can't imagine why you."

"Thanks, I think".

"You know what I mean. He knows you're taken. He knows you and Kurt live together. I don't know what triggered this."

"I just don't want Kurt getting hurt. He takes everything so personally that I'd hate for anything to happen to upset him at school. He doesn't deserve that."

"Anything new on Azimeo?" Finn hadn't heard anything more since that day in the McKinley parking lot, when he told Finn that it was Kurt who was the target of his anger, not Blaine.

"No. I guess I'll have to talk to a lawyer at some point".

Blaine looked over at Finn, and was happy that he had a pseudo big brother around. "Can I ask you something, Finn? It's kind of personal."

"Sure. But like I've said before, I don't think I'm your type." Finn smiled at him, and made one of those weird Finn faces that cracked Blaine up.

"Kurt told me that there was a time when he had feelings for you."

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward. But when Burt started to date my mom, I got to know him better. And he's a great person. If we all played for the same team, I can't say I wouldn't get all over the moon about Kurt. I mean, he's that awesome, you know? What brought this up?"

"How did you get past that? Knowing that he felt like that about you?"

"I really wasn't very nice to Kurt in the beginning. And I said some things to him that were very hurtful. Sometimes I can't believe that he even forgave me. But you warm up to him, you know? You almost can't not love Kurt. The weird thing is…when Sam first joined Glee Club, Kurt thought that he was gay. Of course, I thought he was crazy. And here we are."

"Well, hopefully if I ignore it, this "thing" he has for me will pass without much fanfare."

Finn made a last turn, and then pulled into the familiar driveway. "Ok, here we go. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I think it will be easier one on one. I won't be long. And thanks, Finn…for everything."

About half an hour later, Blaine came down the driveway with a large envelope in his hand.

"How did it go?"

"Well, it's nice to know that my whole life can be contained in one package".

"Well, cheer up. I have an idea." Finn drove towards town, and stopped when they got to car dealership. "We can just look. They're closed today so no one will bother us.'

"I don't have any insurance money yet for my old car. I can't buy anything."

"We're just looking. Come on, get an idea of what you like."

As they got out of the car, Blaine looked one more time at Finn's outfit. "Honestly, do you really want to be seen in those?"

They walked around, looking at several vehicles, none of them catching Blaine's eye. Finn, on the other hand, had plenty of suggestions.

"Look at this. You could carry anything in this one."

"Finn, do you really see Kurt and I driving around town in a pick-up truck? I want you to just think about it for a second. Kurt. In a pick-up truck."

Finn sighed. "I guess you're right. What about this one? It's a beauty."

"It's a convertible. The hair, remember?" Blaine had some naughty thoughts go through his head about Kurt's hair, when it's been all wild after a shower, and how hot it looked.

"Hmmm…ok, what about that one?" Finn pointed over to a smaller European car. They looked inside, and Blaine laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? This is a nice one. More your type."

"Is that a crack about my height? Forgive me if I'm not freakishly tall like some other person I know."

"I like it. Hey…it's open. Sit inside. Imagine yourself driving down the road…."

"I don't know, Finn. You know that Kurt is going to have to sign off on anything I pick."

Finn tried to get behind the wheel…and promptly got stuck. "Huh…this is awkward"

"Slide the seat back. Maybe that will help." Blaine was stifling a laugh, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This reminds me of one of those clown cars at the circus. Don't get jammed in there, Finn. I'm not touching you in those pants."

"Fine…you get in here, and I'll try the passenger seat." Finn finally slid out and moved to the passenger seat. "Nice. Lots of leg room."

Blaine got behind the wheel, and he had to admit, it was a nice car. Kurt would probably like it, but they'd have to come back and take another look. His train of thought was interrupted by a voice next to the car.

"Gentlemen…the lot is closed. Want to explain how you got into the car without a key?"

Blaine looked up-and was staring right into the face of the same Sheriff that had caught he and Kurt in that compromising position in the car that night. What are the chances?

Finn spoke up first. "We're sorry, sir. My friend here is looking for a new car, and this one was open. We just wanted to see how it felt inside."

"Well, out of there, the two of you. Hey…wait a second,"-he looked at Blaine closely-"aren't you that fella that was in the car with Burt Hummel's boy that night? Heh…nice to see you in the front seat this time."

Finn's mouth dropped open, and he looked at Blaine.

"And you're the quarterback over at McKinley, right? Finn Hudson…yeah, nice to meet you, son. Keep up the good work." He shook Finn's hand, and said, "I guess there's no harm done here. You boys stay out of trouble, now."

As he drove away, Finn turned to Blaine "Ok, this story I must hear immediately".

"It was nothing. Kurt and I were just sitting in a parking lot one night, and we were interrupted by our friend here. That's all."

"Interrupted…before….after….wait, not during…?"

"Finn, have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"You have, but I know you don't mean it. Wow, Kurt must have died when that happened."

"Well, it was worse when he was asked if Burt was his father. Not one of our best moments."

Finn looked inside the back window of the car. "Well, there's plenty of room back there. You guys should be fine".

"Still hating you." Blaine looked at his watch. "Come on. I think we've done enough damage for one day."

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by, but he had gotten everything he needed from his mother. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with her again for a while. He put his guitar case down, and put the envelope in his mouth. He put his key in the lock, and the second he turned the doorknob, it hit him like a ton of bricks.<p>

"Kurt? What's that awful smell?"

"It's dinner."

"I don't think so. Did you open a window?"

"No, I've been busy trying to fix this." Kurt had a baking pan on the top of the stove, which had smoke coming from it. The smoke detector was making a low whiny noise, and was hanging by it's wires.

"What on earth is that? I mean, in it's former life?" Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder at the carnage that was in the pan.

"It's a chicken. See the little wings there?"

"Kurt, it looks like the poor guy was trying to surrender. What happened?"

Blaine was struggling not to laugh, especially since Kurt looked so serious.

"Well…I was trying to do what Carol does. She rubs butter on the skin so that it gets all brown. We didn't have butter, so I rubbed some vegetable oil on it."

"Which would probably explain the little grease fire you have going there." Blaine looked into the pan. "What the heck is _that_?"

"It's a sweet potato".

Blaine looked in the pan again, and pushed at it with his finger. "Really?"

Kurt put down his utensils and looked at Blaine. "I'm a terrible cook".

"Well, no…you just need some practice. You told me you used to cook for your Dad all the time. You just…you need to get back into the swing of things". Blaine touched one of the burnt wings and it broke off in his hand.

He turned towards Kurt, and couldn't help but smile after a closer look. He was wearing an apron, and had oven mitts on both hands. "Kurt…is that a hairnet?"

"You can never be too careful."

Blaine pulled the hairnet off, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are adorable."

"I made dessert, too." Kurt reached into the refrigerator and pulled out an uncovered bowl that proceeded to splash red liquid all over the floor. Blaine bent down and picked up a piece of banana.

"Let me guess…Jell-o?"

Kurt nodded. "It's been in there forever. I don't know why it hasn't set yet."

"I've only been gone a few hours. Did you follow the directions?"

"Well…it said to use 2 cups of hot water and 2 cups of cold water, but I thought if I just used cold water it would set quicker". Kurt pulled a slice of banana from the top of his shoe. "I guess I was wrong."

Blaine walked up to Kurt and hugged him, holding him tight. "Thank you for trying to make such an great dinner. I'm proud of you."

"But what can we eat now?" Blaine was sensing Kurt's frustration with himself.

"Well, let's see. We have soup, right? And we can make grilled cheese to go with it."

"We don't have butter, remember?" Kurt looked down again at the burned carcass. "He does."

"Ok, let's do this. I'll run over to the 7-11 to get some butter. You go ahead and give our poor victim there a proper funeral, and we'll worry about cleaning the pan later. Just let it soak for a while." Kurt made a pouting face. "Baby, it's ok. I love that you tried."

Blaine came back quickly from the store, and Kurt had cleaned up the red puddle from the floor.

"See, this is nice. We're working together. And no wildlife was hurt during the making of this meal." They sat watching TV and eating their dinner, talking about his trip to see his mother, and about school tomorrow. When they were finished, Kurt cleared the dishes, and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower, and then we can just take it easy tonight. Just the two of us, ok?" Blaine got up from the couch and walked into their bedroom. They kept their towels in the same large closet where they had their clothes, and when Blaine looked in there, he stood and smiled, shaking his head.

"Kurt…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you to get in the closet".

Kurt walked in, and Blaine was holding one of his new shirts in his hand. "Did you color code my hangers?"

"Well, since you're used to wearing a uniform, I wanted to make this fabulous closet a stress free zone. It's too perfect to be anything else."

"But I don't have nearly the wardrobe that you do. I think my decisions in the mornings will be easy." Blaine hung the shirt up, and Kurt immediately moved it to its proper area.

"Well, you say that now. But let's imagine this-you find out at the last minute that pictures are going to be taken for…I don't know…some club you may join. You want something that's going to bring out your beautiful eyes and look good with your coloring. This makes it simple."

"I don't think I've ever seen so many shoes, Kurt. Do you actually wear all of them?"

"At some time or another. It depends on my mood."

Blaine smiled at this amazing person standing next to him. "Life with Kurt Hummel is going to be quite the roller coaster ride".

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting up in bed when Blaine got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around him, and his hair was everywhere. He took Kurt's breath away.<p>

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Kurt felt his cheeks flush just looking at him.

"I'm a mess. Look at this hair. But thank you, baby." Blaine tilted his head and stared for a moment at Kurt. He could see his chest rising and falling quickly, and his eyes, those incredible eyes, peering at him behind his long lashes. Blaine knew that look.

"I love you, Kurt…more than you know." Blaine walked over to the side of the bed where Kurt was laying. He looked up at Blaine, who put his hand on the side of his face before bending down to kiss him. Kurt let out a little moan, and Blaine knew that this was going to be a night to remember.

Kurt sat up against the headboard, with the pillows at his back. His eyes never strayed from Blaine's face. His mouth was open slightly, and Blaine ran the tip of his finger across his bottom lip. "You are so beautiful, Kurt."

He knelt down on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. This time, Kurt put his hand into Blaine's hair, and pulled him closer. Their kiss was deep, neither one wanting to break it. Kurt finally did. "Blaine, I love you…I love you…I…" until Blaine's mouth was on his again, hungry to taste Kurt's tongue against his.

"I can't believe that you're mine, Kurt. Those lips, that body…that big heart of yours…mine…" Blaine kissed him harder now, and he straddled Kurt's legs, pressing him to the headboard. Kurt's hands were on his thighs, his nails pressing into his skin, and then, in one move, he pulled the towel off. Kurt took a deep breath as he looked at him, all of him, and felt so overcome with desire that he could barely speak.

"You're still dressed, Kurt. We need to do something about that." Kurt nodded, and began to unbutton his shirt. Blaine started at the bottom, and their hands met in the middle. Blaine pulled Kurt forward, and slid the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Blaine undid Kurt's belt, and pulled it through the loops one at a time. It was an incredibly sexy move, and Blaine smiled at the look on Kurt's face. "You liked that, I see."

"I did." And there it was…that breathy, throaty sound that comes from Kurt during moments like this. Blaine could barely control himself. He slowly unzipped Kurt's pants—"lift up just a little, baby"—and slid them, and his underwear, down and off, where they ended up on the floor next to his shirt.

Blaine pulled Kurt down so that his head was down on the pillows, and pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them. He kissed Kurt's neck, and then down his shoulders…his arms…down to his fingertips, which he held up to his lips to kiss each one. He felt Kurt's body shiver under his, and as Kurt watched, Blaine moved down and took Kurt into his mouth, sending him over the edge almost immediately.

Blaine moved alongside Kurt, laying his head next to his on the pillow. He took his hand in his, holding it up near his racing heart, and they both stared up at the ceiling.

"Marry me, Kurt."

After what seemed like an eternity yet was only seconds….

"Ok...let's do it."


	5. Family Matters

"I'm serious, Kurt." Blaine thought that maybe he had not heard him correctly.

"So am I. Let's do it."

Blaine sat upright next to Kurt, looking down at him. "OK…so no "we need to wait until after college?"

"Nope." Kurt turned his head to look up at Blaine.

"No more "but we're still in high school?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"What's changed?" Blaine could barely contain the smile on his face.

"We have. Blaine, really…we're almost there anyway. We're completely committed to each other, we live together…I know there isn't anyone that I even want to think about spending my life with other than you. Let's just do it."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, and then kissed him. "So we're getting married?"

"I would say yes, Blaine…we're getting married."

* * *

><p>They both woke up before the alarm for Blaine's first day at McKinley, and Kurt's first day back after a long absence. While Blaine made the bed, Kurt made lunches for them, and fed Bocelli.<p>

As they got dressed, Blaine looked at Kurt with butterflies in his stomach. He had finally agreed to marry him. They knew that it would happen at some point, but Blaine thought he would have to wait years into the future to make his relationship with Kurt legal. There would be so many details to work out, since same sex marriage is not allowed in Ohio, and there would be a lot of hoops to jump through. But they could do it. He knew they could.

"You look amazing, Blaine. Spin around, let me check you out."

"That sounds like a pick up line, mister." Blaine turned around, and he looked perfect.

"Blue really is your color, you know."

"I can't remember the last time I wore jeans. I may have been a toddler."

"Well, they do that body of yours justice. It's going to be hard to keep my hands off of you today."

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about that." Blaine had a look of concern on his face.

"You don't want me touching you in public, do you?" Kurt seemed hurt, and sat on the bed.

"No, no…trust me, you can touch me any time you want to. But I'm going to take your lead on this, ok? If you want to hold hands, then we hold hands. If you want to kiss me, then do it. But you know the climate better than I do, and I want you to be comfortable. And if something happens where you feel we can't touch each other, I'll understand, ok? I'm the new guy, and people are going to be watching."

"I love you." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. "Are you ready?"

"I love you, too. And as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>As they drove to school, Blaine took a last look at his class schedule. "Why am I taking French again?"<p>

"Our honeymoon in Paris…or have you forgotten?"

"I thought we were going to go back to the lake house?" Blaine felt the heat rise in his cheeks when he thought back to the amazing nights they spent there.

"Well, a boy can dream, can't he?"

"We can go wherever you want to go, Kurt. You know that."

They pulled up to the school at the same time that Finn and Puck arrived.

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually here." Finn patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Mr. Shue is very excited about your audition."

"He won't have to audition, Finn. Please."

"No, it's ok, Kurt. I don't expect to just walk in there without having to prove myself to everyone. I just need to figure out what I'm going to sing. Well, I have a day or two to think about it."

The four of them walked in the door, and as expected, there was a lot of attention directed at the new kid. He and Kurt had decided to share a locker for the time being, and they stopped there first to put their backpacks away. As the door opened, Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"What a way to start every morning…looking at a picture of myself." He smiled at Kurt, knowing how much that picture meant to him. Underneath were cut-out letters that spelled out "COURAGE". It had given Kurt strength every day, when sometimes he felt he couldn't bear the bullying anymore from Karofsky.

"Will you two be ok?" Finn looked down at them, feeling very protective. "If you have any problems, you text us, ok? Either Puck or I will come."

"And don't take any crap from anyone. You tell them they'll have to deal with my fist."

"Thanks, Puck. But I think fists are the last things that we need. We'll let you know if there's an issue".

Finn and Puck walked away, and Kurt told Blaine that he was going to head out to his first class. He whispered, "I love you" to him, and off he went.

* * *

><p>Sam was putting his books in his locker, all the time watching them. He thought Blaine looked amazing…but then again, when did he not? And his hair was so different from the way he wore it when he was with Dalton.<p>

A girl from one of his classes came up to him, and ran her hand in front of his face. "What are you staring at?" She looked over towards Kurt and Blaine, and said "Oh, yeah. So who is that guy with Kurt Hummel? He's gorgeous."

Of course Sam wanted to blurt out "yes, he is", but couldn't. "That's Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. He transferred from Dalton Academy".

"Wow...what a waste of a perfectly good man".

Sam thought about what to say next. So he lied. "Well, from what I understand, he's actually bi—so not all hope is lost".

"Interesting. Maybe I can get him alone and convince him to change teams".

"Awesome. Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Blaine was still standing at the locker when Rachel and Mercedes spotted him.<p>

"Hey, you look great", said Rachel, and Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, you can thank Kurt. His morning routine would make any designer proud."

"What are you guys doing for lunch?"

"We brought lunch. He thought it would be a safer bet."

"Meet us. We usually eat outside. Text us when you guys are ready to go".

The girls waved as they walked away, and Blaine was feeling that the day would go better than he anticipated.

By mid afternoon, Blaine and Kurt had seen each other several times in the hall, and just smiled at each other. He liked being here with him. He liked being _anywhere _with Kurt. As he rounded the corner, he saw Karofsky near the water fountain. He thought about turning around, but he didn't really know his way around the school well enough to make it to his next class in time if he got lost. So he just kept walking.

"Hey, Blaine."

"David. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. It wasn't right."

"Thanks. Listen, I better get going." Blaine started to walk away, when Karofsky asked about Kurt. He hated when he even said his name.

"He's fine, thank you. I'll tell him you were asking about him."

* * *

><p>The day was coming to an end, and it couldn't happen soon enough for them. Blaine was exhausted from his first day, and Kurt just wanted to get home to their apartment. They met at their locker, and were getting ready to leave when Kurt remembered that he needed to pick something up at the library. He told Blaine he would be right back, and ran—sort of- down the hall.<p>

"Excuse me, you're new here aren't you?" It was the same girl that had been talking to Sam earlier.

"I am. I'm Blaine." He put out his hand to shake hers; she quickly obliged.

"So listen, some friends and I are having a party Friday night. Why don't you come?"

"That's really sweet…I'm sorry, your name again?"

"Charlotte. But my friends call me Charlie".

"Well, Charlotte…thank you for the offer. But I think I'll pass."

"There will be plenty of girls there." She gave a big smile at him, but it didn't work. She then pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to him. "If you change your mind, call me."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for a girl. I'm spoken for. It was nice to meet you, Charlotte." He walked away in the direction that he knew Kurt would be coming, and waited. As Kurt came back down the hall, he gave Blaine a big smile. He thought to himself that he was looking at the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

As they walked to the car, Blaine shoved the card into his pocket and forgot about it. They talked about his first day, Kurt complained about his history class, and they both agreed they were looking forward to a quiet night. A few minutes later, his phone rang. It was Carol.

"Hi Kurt. How was Blaine's big day?"

He looked over at him. "He survived. We're both a little worn out, though."

"Well, your father wanted me to invite you both over for dinner. I think he wants to talk to Blaine about a car."

"Sure, we can be there. We're going to go home for a bit and relax, and then we'll be over." Kurt hung up, and apologized to Blaine. "I'm sorry…but we won't stay long after dinner, I promise."

"It's ok, Kurt. I like family dinners where I'm actually part of the family."

When they got home, they rested for a bit, with Blaine deciding to take a short nap. He fell asleep quickly, and Kurt put a blanket over him, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. Kurt started his homework, and when the time hit 6pm, he went in to wake Blaine.

"Hey…are you ok?" His face looked a little flushed, and Kurt felt his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine. Just tired. You want to get in here with me?" Blaine pulled the blanket to the side so that Kurt could crawl in.

"You know, of course, that once I get in that bed, we're in for the night."

Blaine realized he was right, and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Let me just get my shoes on and we'll go. But when we get back, you're all mine."

* * *

><p>When they got to the house, the smell of whatever Carol was cooking whipped through the kitchen as they opened the door, and it smelled delicious.<p>

"I hope you like pot roast, Blaine. I was going to make chicken, but I know you had that yesterday."

"Well, about that…." Kurt started to tell her the story, but was interrupted by Blaine.

Blaine put his arm around him. "It was fantastic. I was so proud of him". Kurt smiled, and mouthed the words "thank you" to him. It would take forever to explain their kitchen disaster, and they really just wanted to eat and head home.

Finn walked in with his usual perfect timing-right before the food was put out. "Sorry I'm late. Rachel is driving me nuts about prom stuff. It's still a month away, and she has me looking at dresses with her. Kurt…why don't you help her out? You have a better eye than anyone for what looks good."

"Sure, I'll give her a call. Anything for another trip to the mall".

"So how was the first day? Everything go ok?" Finn finished washing his hands at the kitchen sink, and as Burt came into the kitchen, everyone sat down to the plates that Carol was putting out.

"Things were good. I kind of felt like the new exhibit at a zoo, but that will pass I'm sure." Blaine couldn't recall a time when his mother ever asked about his day at school. It was nice to have people that cared.

They were mid way through the meal when Blaine decided to speak up.

"So Kurt and I were talking last night, and we've decided to get married." Blaine waited for some type of response, but instead all he heard was chewing. He looked at Kurt, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I said…Kurt and I are going to get married."

"We know, honey." Carol smiled as she looked over at them.

"You do?" Blaine was confused. He and Kurt had just talked about it. How was it possible that they knew?

"Of course we do. You both have talked about it before. So we know you'll be getting married."

"No, I mean…soon."

Finn looked up at the two of them, a smile creeping across his face. "What's going on? Did you get my brother pregnant?" Blaine and Kurt looked at Finn as he laughed at his own joke.

"Burt…I want to marry your son. I love him more than anything in the world, and I want to spend my life with him. We talked about it last night, and decided...why wait?"

Burt and Carol looked at each other with open mouths. "Don't you think this is a little sudden?"

"Can I be your Best Man?" Finn said, and then kept right on eating.

"Of course you can, Finn." Kurt was glad that someone was taking the news well.

Burt wasn't surprised to be hearing this. After Blaine's accident, the two had grown so close that he figured it was only a matter of time for this to come up. And he and Carol had actually thought about this possibility when researching emancipation from his parents. But now that it was here, in front of them, Burt didn't know what to think.

"Dad…it's the next logical step." Kurt was beginning to get agitated at the way the conversation was going.

"I know, Kurt…but don't you think you're both a little young yet? Why the rush now?" Burt could see that Kurt was getting worked up, and tried to keep things on an even level.

"There is no rush, Dad. We want to be married. It's as simple as that."

"Kurt, honey, you know that this is going to be anything _but_ simple. You know that. We can't even do it here in Ohio." Carol looked at the two of them and her heart ached. They have so many obstacles to being together in that way.

"I know that you seem to think that I should be testing the waters before committing to one man…" Kurt realized what he had said when it was already too late.

"Blaine?" Burt looked over at him, and he had his head bowed down looking at his hands. "Look at me, son. What's wrong?"

He looked up, and had tears in his eyes. "So I'm not good enough for Kurt, is that it? You want him to look for someone better?"

"Oh, sweetie, that's not what we said. You both are just so young."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table, and he could feel it shaking.

"I can take care of him. I have money." Blaine felt the tears stinging as they ran down his face. "I love him, and I can take care of him."

"We're not saying that you won't. Blaine, you're taking this the wrong way. We're just worried…."

Finn looked at Burt. "I think maybe we should stop talking about this like it's a bad thing. They love each other. Let them be." Finn hated seeing Blaine like this. He felt as close to him now as he would a brother.

"It's ok, dudes. Don't worry. I'll be there for you both."

"Finn, we plan on being there for them, too. We're just trying to be the voice of reason here." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, and Kurt wiped away a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"Come on, let's go home. Carol, thank you for dinner." Kurt pushed his chair out, and took Blaine's hand in his.

"Kurt, don't leave like this. I didn't want to upset you both, but if this is something that you want, we need to be able to talk about it."

"I think you've said enough, Dad. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kurt led Blaine out the door, letting it slam behind them.

Burt looked at Carol and Finn. "I wanted to talk to him about a car. What the hell just happened here?"

Finn pushed his chair away from the table, and stood up.

"Shame on you."

* * *

><p>They got into the car, and Kurt looked at Blaine in the passenger seat. He seemed completely defeated. "I'm sorry, Kurt."<p>

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He reached over and took his hand.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. I just…I'm so happy about it that I wanted to share it with the people that matter the most. Maybe they're right…"

Kurt felt a knot instantly in his stomach. "Right about what?"

Blaine looked out the window. "Maybe you can do better."

* * *

><p>From inside the house, Carol and Burt were looking out the window. "They're just sitting there. Maybe we should go out there and talk to them." Carol had started to open the door when Finn pushed it closed. "I think you've both done enough."<p>

"Finn, don't talk to your mother like that." Burt didn't know who he was most angry at—Finn, or himself.

"Well, come on. They felt so excited about this that they wanted to share it with us right away. And what did you do? Told them how wrong they were instead of sharing their joy. Do you know how amazing their relationship is? Man, if I can find someone that loves me half as much as they love each other, I'll consider myself lucky."

"It's not that simple, Finn. They're still in high school. What about their future?"

"What about it? They would be in high school whether they got married or not, so what difference does it make? After everything they've been through to be together, to stay together, I would think that you two, of all people, would want this for them. Well, I'm sorry, but I think it's great news."

"Finn, I want nothing more than for Kurt to be happy. And Blaine. I just want them to know what they're getting into…the seriousness of what they want to do. It's not something that you can just take back if you're having a bad day."

"I don't understand. It's ok for them to live together like adults. It's ok for them to sleep together like adults. It's ok for Kurt to sit at his bedside praying that he wouldn't die. But it's _not_ ok for them to just go through with a formality? I don't get it. What's the problem here?"

Burt and Carol looked at him, and smiled. There was no problem. "You're a wise man, Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p>"I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response." Kurt was so angry with his parents for upsetting Blaine like this, but he also couldn't believe that Blaine actually felt that he wasn't good enough for him. "I'm not going to talk now, because it's getting me upset, and I need to concentrate while driving. I love you. But we'll talk about this when we get home, ok?"<p>

They drove the few miles in silence, until finally pulling into the parking lot. Kurt got out first, and walked over to the passenger door, where Blaine was just sitting, looking ahead. He opened the door, and unfastened the seat belt. "Come on, let's go inside." He pulled Blaine up from the seat, and grabbed his hand. As they walked slowly to their apartment, Kurt's text alert sounded. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and smiled as he read the message. He held it up so that Blaine could see the screen-it was from Finn.

"_I'll always be there for you guys."_

"See that? After me, he's your biggest fan". Kurt was hoping for a smile from Blaine, but instead he watched as he dissolved into tears. He pulled him the rest of the way to the apartment, opening the door as quickly as he could. When they got inside, he watched Blaine walk into their living room, and collapse onto his knees. Kurt kneeled in front of him, and took his face in his hands. "Talk to me."

Blaine said nothing. He was beyond consolable. He finally spoke, not looking at Kurt. "I knew this would happen…I knew it was too good to be true…"

Kurt was shaking his head. "What are you talking about? I love you. Hey…", Kurt turned Blaine's face to so that they were looking at each other. "You can't possibly think that's changed because of what they said."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Don't". Blaine sat back on his heels. He wouldn't look at Kurt.

"What? Don't kiss you?" Kurt felt like a vice was squeezing his heart.

"Don't do that if you're just going to leave me. It's not fair." Blaine closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at Kurt's beautiful face. It was too much for him.

"Blaine…oh my God…you need to stop because you're scaring me. I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand? I'm with you. Forever. There is nothing that can keep me from being with you." Kurt felt his own tears start. "Please, don't ever say anything like that again."

They looked at each other in silence, until Kurt took Blaine's hand and put it up against his chest. "This heart would stop beating if there was no me and you."

"I can take care of you, Kurt. I can."

"I know that. We'll take care of each other, ok?"

"I don't want you to leave me, Kurt. Please don't…" Blaine grabbed onto Kurt and held him so tight that Kurt could barely breathe. Blaine whispered into his ear, "I love you, beautiful." It was at that second that Kurt knew what they needed to do.

* * *

><p>Finn met Puck at Breadsticks, and was filling him in on what had happened. "It was so sad, dude. The look on their faces…"<p>

Two tables away, Sam watched them, taking in every word. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text.

"G_et ready to pick up the pieces."_


	6. Lost In Love

Kurt stood up, and put his hand out to help Blaine up from the floor. "Come on, up with you. We have some planning to do." He took Blaine's hand and walked him to the bedroom. "Sit…I'm going to get a pad and a pen."

Blaine crawled into their bed, and waited for Kurt to come back. If he ever lost him, he doesn't know how he would survive. Everything in his life revolved around Kurt. All of his plans….all of his dreams. In every one of them, it was the two of them, together. What would he do if that ever changed?

Kurt walked back into the bedroom also carrying a calendar. He climbed into bed next to Blaine, and put his head on his shoulder. "Now, lets look at dates."

"Dates for what, Kurt?"

"To marry you. I think we should do it at the end of summer, where it's still warm out, but not so horrid that we'll all need a shower before the night is over."

"You don't have to do this." Blaine sounded so sad, Kurt thought. He needed to snap him out of it.

"Do what? Plan the biggest day of my life? Of course I do. I want it to go off without a hitch. So, what do you think about August? That gives us plenty of time to figure out where we're going to do this, who to invite, and, just as important, what we're going to wear." He lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, and sat up, facing him. "Do you think it would be tacky to wear white?"

That made Blaine smile, and he shook his head. "You would never look tacky, Kurt, no matter what you were wearing."

"What about those bicycle pants?"

"Ok, there would perhaps be one time. But that's not a good look for anyone."

* * *

><p>They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Kurt looked at his watch. "Kind of late for visitors, no?" He walked out to the living room, and looked out the sliding door. Finn's car was outside. He called out to Blaine. "It's Finn."<p>

Kurt went to the door and unlocked it. "Hey…come in."

"Don't you know you shouldn't open the door like that without knowing who it is, especially at night? Sheesh, Kurt…personal safety 101." Finn patted him on the head as he walked past him.

"I saw your car out in the parking lot."

"Oh. Well, it's good advice anyway. So where is he?"

Kurt used his head to gesture towards the bedroom. "Go easy, Finn."

"Hey, Hobbit….are you decent?" Finn walked into the bedroom, and looked at Blaine sitting up in bed, the pad and paper next to him.

"Hobbit? Again with the cracks about the height?"

Finn walked over to the bed and sat on top of it next to Blaine. "Give me a pillow. And don't get any ideas, you…I saw how you were looking at me in my bike pants."

"That was fear, Finn. I was scared."

"Get over here, Kurt…pull up some mattress". Finn patted the bed next to him, and Kurt sat down. "Do you know what Puckerman would say right now if he saw this?"

Finn picked up the pad to see what they were doing. "So have you picked a date?"

"I was just telling Blaine that I thought the end of August would be good. What do you think?"

"Well, it gives you time to plan." Finn hesitated for a moment. "They feel really bad, you know."

"They should." Kurt put his head on Finn's shoulder. "Do you think we're crazy?"

"No...I mean, the heart wants what it wants, right? Like I told them, if I could find someone that would love me half as much as you two love each other, I'd be set."

"Rachel loves you."

Finn laughed. "Speaking of crazy. I mean, I know she thinks she loves me, but what you guys have is different. You love the inner stuff about each other most. It's kind of deep, dude."

He then looked at Blaine. "As for you…you do know that this had nothing to do with you as a person, or as a partner for Kurt, right?"

"I think it had everything to do with that, Finn. Burt thinks he should date around to make sure I'm the one? I think our relationship is past that point, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I think it was just a reaction, that's all. Let's face it…his son is getting married. It's a shock to the system. And it's his problem, not yours."

"Burt thinking I'm not good enough for Kurt _is_ my problem."

"The way I see it, Blaine, the only person that you need to make sure that you're OK with is this guy right here. And look at that face…how can you resist it?"

"It's hard never measuring up."

"To what? Like I just said, you answer to no one but Kurt, and he to you. You two want to get married? So get married. For what it's worth, I think it's the right thing to do, and I'll be standing right there with you."

Finn used his shoulder to shove Blaine out of bed. "Come on…walk me to the door. I need to get home and mangle my Spanish homework."

Kurt watched as they walked out of the bedroom, and got choked up as he saw Finn put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. When they got to the door, Finn turned to look at Blaine. "Don't hurt each other because of someone else's mistake, ok?"

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Finn. For…everything."

"That's what brothers are for. Sleep well, dude."

Blaine smiled to himself, and walked back into the bedroom, where Kurt was still sitting in bed. "He's pretty amazing, you know."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the house, and called out for Burt and Carol.<p>

"We're in here, honey". He followed his mother's voice into the living room.

"Hey. So listen, I just went to see Kurt and Blaine."

Burt sat up in his chair. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I was thinking on the way home about something. Can you imagine how Blaine feels lately? Not just about this mess tonight, but in general? He had the accident. His father walks out. His mother basically abandons him. I mean, she dumped his clothes out on the deck in plastic bags. And now the only family he really has makes him feel as if he's not good enough for the person that he loves most. I mean, really…how much can he take?"

Burt looked at Carol, and said "I'm going over there."

"Don't do it tonight, Burt. Let them be for now. They need to regroup. And they need to do it together". Finn felt as if he needed to get everything out that he wanted to say about this.

"Guys, I'm just going to say this, and then I'm going up to work on my homework. They _are_ going to get married. No doubt about it. Isn't it better that they do it with our love around them than to have them run off and be alone on the biggest day of their life? I'm just saying…" Finn walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Once again, Burt and Carol were left in the wake of the wisdom of Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>They were laying in bed in the dark, holding each other's hand, neither one able to fall asleep.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"I'm sorry if I overreacted at your parent's house."

"You didn't. They did." Kurt rolled onto his side, and brushed his fingers through Blaine's hair. "But I wish that you would really understand that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Blaine turned to look at him, and a small smile came across his face. "I do love you so much, Kurt. It scares me to think about life without you."

"Well, lucky for us, that's not going to happen."

"People always leave me." Kurt felt as if his heart was breaking as he heard Blaine say those words.

"I won't." He curled in next to Blaine, holding him tight. "And I'm so sorry that people have hurt you…people that shouldn't have. I can't fix that, Blaine…but I can promise you that I won't ever do that to you."

In the dark Kurt could hear Blaine sighing, and he wasn't sure if it was because of his past, or his fear of the future.

Kurt put his chin up on Blaine's shoulder. "Can I kiss you now?"

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, and their lips found each other. Kurt's mouth drove Blaine wild, and he kissed him harder, moving to where he was almost on top of him. He ran his hand down Kurt's side, along his hips, finally pulling him towards him, and wrapping his leg around him.

"Do you want me, Kurt?" The question was so soft, almost tentative.

Kurt took Blaine's hand from his hip, and moved it down to where he was touching him. "What do you think?"

Blaine pulled their blanket off of Kurt, and looked down at him. "I love you, baby." He put his hand back on Kurt, and moved it slowly until he heard soft moans coming from him. Those sounds from Kurt made Blaine want him even more, and he climbed on top of him, kissing him on his neck…his face…finally his lips. Kurt had his eyes closed, but could hear Blaine's voice catch in his throat as he told him he loves him.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He leaned up to kiss salty tears from his face.

"I'm so afraid that every time we make love it will be the last."

"Do you trust me?" Kurt made sure that there was eye contact when he asked the question. Blaine needed to look at him so that he would understand. "Do you?"

"You know I do. With my life."

"If you trust me, you know I would never lie to you. I won't leave you." Kurt moved so that he and Blaine were lying on their sides, with Kurt behind Blaine. Kurt had his hand on Blaine, and as he touched him, he talked to him softly, in the way that only Kurt could. "Do you like that?" he asked him, and he could feel by the way that Blaine leaned back into him that he did. "You know I love you," he whispered into his ear, and he felt Blaine nod. "And you know…I _know_ you do…that I am yours forever." These were the words that pushed Blaine over the edge, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. When they woke up in the morning, neither one had moved. Kurt didn't want to. Blaine was afraid to.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of his text alert. He yawned and moved gently from Blaine, and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Who on earth could be texting so early in the morning?<p>

It was Finn.

"_The parental units want to know if they can try dinner again tonight_"

Kurt looked over at a still sleeping Blaine, and thought to himself that he was not going to subject either one of them to that two nights in a row.

"_I don't think so, Finn. Maybe some other night_."

"Blaine, it's time to get up. School, remember?" Kurt kissed his cheek and got out of bed to begin their morning routine. He jumped in the shower first, to give Blaine a few more minutes, finally resorting to shaking him to get up. He was mentally exhausted, Kurt thought. "Come on, get up." Blaine finally did, and made his way to the shower while Kurt made lunches.

When Blaine got out of the shower, he asked Kurt what he should wear today. As he said it, Kurt realized how he probably made Blaine feel…that he could not even choose his own clothes. "I don't know. Surprise me" he yelled in to him. "You look good in everything".

Blaine came out to the living room wearing a pair of gray pants and a burgundy button down shirt. "How's this?"

"Wow…you look amazing. As always. Have some coffee, I'll go make the bed."

Kurt took care of the bed, and was picking up their clothes from yesterday when a small business card fell out of the pocket of Blaine's jeans. It had just two words on it-_Call Me_-and a phone number. Kurt looked at it, and felt his heart start to race. He could handle this one of two ways. One…freak out like he felt he wanted to, wondering why Blaine had someone else's phone number in his pocket. Or two…just ask him about it. Kurt took a deep breath, and walked into the living room.

"This fell out of your jeans pocket when I picked them up. Do you need it?"

"What is it?" Blaine squinted to see what Kurt was holding.

"It's a card with someone's phone number." Keep calm, Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh, no…go ahead and toss it. Some girl came over to me and asked if I wanted to go to a party. To meet girls. I told her no, I was taken."

"Ok. Was she pretty?" Why did he ask that?

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." And he believed him. Kurt had made the decision to not overreact. He was learning.

* * *

><p>"So what was that text all about yesterday?"<p>

Sam looked at Karofsky and smiled. "Well, you want Kurt Hummel, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's a guy. Knock it off".

Karofsky wondered how Sam knew. No one can know that he was gay. His life would be over.

"Come on, Karofsky. You think I'm stupid? What you've got for Kurt is more than just the desire to push him into a locker. It's all over your face every time you see him. But don't worry. It's our little secret." Sam put his hand out to shake it, but Karofsky didn't take it.

"I don't get it. I thought you were friends with them. Why are you trying to break them up?"

"Oh, I am friends with them. But I don't think they're right for each other."

"What's it to you? Wait a minute…." Karofsky looked at Sam, who looked away.

"Listen, do with this info what you want, ok? I don't care either way. But I think the bloom is coming off of this romance of theirs, and I just wanted to give you the heads up…just in case you _were_ interested. I'm off."

As he walked away, Blaine and Kurt came down the hall, their heads together sharing a joke. Kurt was wearing all black except for a white vest. How is it possible that one person can look good in every single thing they wear? He watched Kurt smile at Blaine, and wondered what it would be like for Kurt to smile at him like that. Kurt looked up, and made eye contact with him. He tried to look away, but it was too late. Kurt gave him a small wave, and then looked back at Blaine. For a brief second he had the horrible thought that he had wished that Azimio had finished the job, then shook his head. No! He's not that kind of person. Not any more. If it were meant to be, then it would happen. Until then, he would continue to wait. If things were as Sam said, and there was trouble between them, then maybe his turn would come.

* * *

><p>"Hey you two…get a room". Puck looked at the picture of Blaine inside of the locker, and laughed out loud. "Seems my boy Kurt here still digs a man in uniform. Where's your brother?"<p>

"Not sure. We saw him last night, but he didn't say anything about being late. Did you text him?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer. Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Kurt decided to send Finn a text himself.

"_Hey. Where are you? Puck is looking for you_"

Finn sent a text back a few minutes later.

"_Got hung up with a project. Be in later_."

He clicked his phone shut, and looked back up at the woman behind the desk. She was writing, as they were speaking.

"Thank you for meeting with me so early. I really do appreciate it." Sh

She smiled at him. "So how many guests?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Probably about 50. Give or take."

"Will you be needing a DJ? Or do you have a band in mind?

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. Hey, let me ask you something. Can there be, like, a theme for the party?"

"Well, we have several options available to us. What are you thinking?"

Finn smiled. "I'm thinking Broadway."

"Your brother is a lucky man to have you helping with his reception. And we're looking at the end of August, correct?" She handed Finn her business card.

"That's right. And he doesn't know. It's my gift to him."

* * *

><p>Artie saw Sam sitting alone in the lunchroom, and rolled over to him.<p>

"What's up with you lately?"

"I don't get your meaning." Sam kept eating without looking up.

"You don't hang with us anymore. What did we do to you? We're a family, remember?"

"Artie, there's just some stuff going on with Kurt and I. It's a little awkward right now."

"Awkward, how? Everyone gets along with Kurt. What happened?"

Sam smiled at Artie. "It's a long story. But you're right. We're a family. I'll try to remember that. Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah, let me go get something. So what do you think about Blaine joining us? It's definitely going to give us the leg up in competition, that's for sure."

"Definitely. He's pretty awesome. Can't wait to spend more time alone with him."

"Alone with him?"

"Sorry…I was daydreaming…_with_ him."

"And Kurt…right?" Artie was confused by what Sam was saying to him.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Artie saw Kurt heading to class. "Hey, Kurt…wait up".<p>

"What's up?" Kurt stepped behind Artie's wheelchair and pushed him towards their shared class.

"So you and Sam. What's the story?"

"I wasn't aware that we had one." Kurt knew they did, but was not going to make it public knowledge. He always swore to himself that he would never "out" someone. So he kept several secrets—David Karofsky's, and now Sam's.

"He said there was some tension between the two of you. Anything I can do to help?"

Artie really is a nice guy, and Kurt hated lying to him. "No, you know…just a difference in personalities. It'll pass. These things always do. And here we are". Kurt wheeled Artie through the door of the classroom.

"I told him he needs to start hanging with all of us again…stop being such a loner."

"Good advice, my friend."

Bad, bad advice, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine had stopped in the chorus room to talk to Mr. Shue about his audition tomorrow.<p>

"Honestly, Blaine…you don't need to audition. We've all see you perform. And everyone here is a fan."

"Well, would you have anyone else new audition?"

He nodded his head at Blaine. "Yes, we would. And I get your point."

"I don't want special treatment, ok? I'll be here for class tomorrow." He shook Mr. Shue's hand, and walked out of the class right into Kurt. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, yourself. Ready to head home?"

"I am. What are we doing this afternoon?"

"Would you be upset if I said we were getting together with my parents? They've been texting me all day."

Blaine's shoulders sagged, and he looked at Kurt with the sad eyes. "I don't think I have the strength for Round 2 so soon."

"I think they may want to apologize. And besides, there's a meal in it for us".

"Oh brother. You're turning into Finn."

"Not such a bad thing, I think."

Blaine grabbed his hand and smiled as they walked down the hall.

"No…not such a bad thing at all."


	7. Making Plans

"Ok, let's not have a repeat of last night. If they want to talk about it, we listen." Carol had reservations just as Burt did, but they were based on their age, not the love that Blaine and Kurt have for each other. There was no one that could question that.

"It's not like I don't want him to marry Blaine. I do. I don't know…there really is not simple answer here.

"Is there really a question?" Finn added. "I mean, you guys are looking for answers. To what?"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt got into the car to head over to the house. "So here's the deal. If things start getting weird again, we leave. Ok?"<p>

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't. But I think it will be ok. And Finn will be there to run interference for us."

"Maybe we should stop and get something. A cheesecake…some fruit…an escape ladder…."

"Don't worry. Like I said, if things get out of hand, we leave. End of story."

They got to the house, and Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked up the steps. Carol met them there, and opened the door for them.

"Thank you for giving us a chance to make up for the way we handled things last night. It certainly didn't go the way we wanted it to, boys." Carol hugged both of them as they go inside the door. "You're father and Finn are watching the game. Go on ahead. I'm just finishing up some things in here."

"Do you need some help?" Blaine offered, and Carol smiled softly at him. "It's ok, sweetie. You can go ahead in there. He won't bite". She knew that Blaine was stalling having to deal with Burt.

Blaine walked in, and Burt immediately greeted him. "Come on in, kid. Take a seat". Finn moved over on the couch, and he was now sandwiched between Kurt and Blaine. "How do we always end up in this position? Kurt, switch places. You know how Blaine gets all grabby with me." They all laughed, and Burt had to admit that the three of them were a great combination.

Burt turned the volume down on the television, and looked at the three sitting on the couch. Kurt took Blaine's hand in preparation of what Burt was going to say. This gesture was not lost on Burt.

"It's ok, Kurt. I just want to talk to you both about…your wedding plans".

They sat looking at him, preparing themselves to defend their idea, but were taken by surprise when Burt started to speak to them-

"Kurt, all I've ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. There were so many times when you were lonely, and sad, and I prayed that you would find someone that would love you and be there for you. And then my prayers came true, and you and Blaine found each other. I know he loves you, and I know that he'll take care of you, and what else can I ask for in a mate for my son? In a spouse for my son?" Kurt felt tears rimming his eyes as he listened to his father giving his approval of their plans to marry. Burt continued-

"Blaine, you are an amazing young man. You've been dealt some rough hands, and you still are a caring, thoughtful person. And you love Kurt. When I see you two together, it warms my heart more than you know. And I wish that Kurt's mother could see the two of you together. If there's any way that she can be looking down at the two of you, I'm sure she is. I love you like a son, kid. And I respect the person you are. So, when you marry my son, I know that he will be in good hands. And it will be an honor to give my son to you."

Carol had been standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, listening to her husband speak from his heart. She was proud of him. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then at Burt.

"I think it might be family hug time." Finn was the first one up after he said it. "But wait…I was just thinking. Burt, if you're going to give Kurt away, then I want to be the one that gives Blaine away. He's like my brother, and it would be awesome to hand him off to Kurt. Dude, what do you think?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He assumed that he would not have any family members there. He knew he wanted to invite Mr. Collins, but other than that, his family, really, was in this room.

"Finn, I would love that. Thank you."

"But…then who will be Kurt's best man?"

"I actually think that I would ask Puckerman to do that. And…Mercedes. I think that would be fine. Nice and easy."

Burt was happy to have gotten what he wanted to say off of his chest. "So, gentlemen, we're going to have to work on the "where" part. That won't be as simple."

"Dad? Can we save that for another day? I'm starving, and Finn's stomach is making all kinds of noises."

"No problem, Kurt. You know I love you."

"I know, Dad. I love you too. All of you."

Carol spoke up, "So do we have a date?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"August 20th."

"Ok. We have 60 days. Let's start planning a wedding."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, welcome". The New Directions welcomed their soon to be newest member with open arms, and were clapping as he walked in the room.<p>

"So, what number are you going to do for us?" Kurt sat up, not knowing what song Blaine had chosen. He hoped it was something slow—he loved how Blaine sounded doing the slower songs.

"Well, it's an oldie…"

"Kind of like Mr. Shue, huh?" Santana smiled as she said it, and everyone laughed not only at the comment, but also at her bravery.

"Ok, that's enough. Whenever you're ready, Blaine."

"I've asked Finn and Puck to help me with this, if it's ok". They came down and grabbed some stools to sit next to him. Sam sat away from the group, and watched, as the object of his desire got ready to sing.

"Ok, this is a song by Air Supply called "Lost in Love. Guys, on the basic 1-2-3 count, ok?" Puck started playing his guitar, and then it was all Blaine—

_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice_  
><em>And it don't count for much but I'm not letting go<em>  
><em>I believe there's still much to believe in<em>

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can_  
><em>Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan<em>  
><em>I figured it out<em>  
><em>What I needed was someone to show me<em>

_You know you can't fool me_  
><em>I've been loving you too long<em>  
><em>It started so easy<em>  
><em>You want to carry on<em>

_Lost in love and I don't know much_  
><em>Was I thinking aloud and<em>  
><em>Fell out of touch<em>  
><em>But I'm back on my feet<em>  
><em>Eager to be what you wanted<em>

Blaine sang through the rest of the song, and when he finished there was silence.

"That was beautiful, Blaine. Really." Quinn looked at the others. "Well, I don't think there is any doubt that he's in, right?"

Everyone came down from their seats to welcome Blaine to New Directions. He looked at Kurt and smiled, and everyone knew that the song was for him. As Blaine turned around to say something to Finn, he was met by Sam.

"That was great, really. I'm glad you're with us now." Sam held out his hand to Blaine.

"Thank you, Sam." Blaine shook his hand, then walked over to where Kurt was sitting and sat down next to him. Sam's look lingered a bit too long for Finn's comfort, and he looked at him and shook his head. Sam walked back to his seat, just happy in the thought that he would be seeing Blaine more often now. For the time being, that would need to be enough.

* * *

><p>They met up at their locker before their last class, both of them feeling awful. "My stomach is killing me. I would blame the school lunch, but we brought our own." Kurt said he was feeling dizzy and had a headache. Blaine felt similar, along with feeling feverish.<p>

By the time they had gotten home after school, they were both too weak to do anything but lie in bed. Thank heaven's it was the weekend.

"I think my head is broken. I can't lift it from the pillow". Kurt moaned a little when he opened his eyes. "Yep. Broken head".

"Kurt, I don't know what this is, but I don't think I'm going to survive. Save yourself." They laughed as best they could, but wondered how they would get through the weekend.

"You know what this is, Blaine? This is a job for Carole Hudson-Hummel, Super Mom."

Kurt called Carol, and told her that they were both sick. "We don't know what to take because we don't know what we have." She let a chuckle slip at the way that Kurt was describing things, and told them that she would be right over.

When she got there, she used the spare key that they left at the house to let herself in. "Boys, I'm here", she called out, but heard nothing. She tapped on Bocelli's cage, and walked towards the bedroom.

When she got to the door, she stopped and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. They were both lying in the bed, propped up on the pillows, with the blanket pulled up to their chins. Kurt had a sleep mask over his eyes. Blaine was wearing a winter hat.

"I have to ask…what's with the hat?" She walked over to the bed, and just stood looking at them for a moment.

"I feel cold. I couldn't find my gloves, so I'm wearing a hat to keep the heat in my body."

"And what's with the masked avenger here?"

"You know, just because my eyes are covered does not mean I've lost my ability to hear you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. So what's going on here?"

"We both feel sick. The light hurts my eyes. Headache, runny nose, I feel hot, he feels cold, and our stomach hurts. Do you think it's fatal?"

"Somehow I doubt it." She put her hand to Blaine's forehead, and he was burning up. The same with Kurt. "Ok, we need to get you two back to the house. You can't stay here alone like this."

"We'll be ok here. I don't want to get anyone else sick."

"This is non-negotiable. When Finn gets home, I'll have him come over to get the two of you. You'll stay down in Kurt's old room until you feel better. Now…can I get you anything before I leave?

"No. We'll just lay here and wallow in our misery until Finn gets here."

* * *

><p>Burt got home about 6pm, and when he walked in Carol had some news about Kurt and Blaine. "They're coming here to stay for a bit."<p>

"Are they ok? What's wrong?"

"They have some type of virus, and they are both pretty sick, you know, fever, the whole thing. I told them I want them here so that we can take care of them. They can't afford to miss any more school, so maybe if they rest the whole weekend, they can be in on Monday. I told them they could stay down in Kurt's room so that they aren't wandering around spreading germs all over the house."

"Of course. Do I need to go get them? They can't possibly drive like this."

"No, I told them that Finn would go over and get them. He should be home any minute, and I'll send him right over. Wait…is that him?" She looked out the window and saw Finn pull into the driveway. Before he could turn the car off, she went outside. "Finn, honey…you need to go pick up the boys. They're both sick, and I don't want them staying by themselves."

Finn looked concerned. "What's wrong with them? Are they ok?"

"I think it's probably just a virus, but they are both pretty sick, so I want you to be careful, too." She handed him the keys to their apartment. "They're both in bed, so just let yourself in."

Finn headed out to their apartment while Carol went downstairs to put new sheets on Kurt's bed. It would be nice to have the boys here, she thought, except for the fact that they were sick.

"Burt, do me a favor and grab an extra blanket from our closet, and bring it down here. Oh…we'll need to bring the TV down from our room so that they have something to watch. Poor Blaine…he'll be bedridden and forced to watch "The Sound of Music" again."

"You know he'd watch it over and over if that's what Kurt wanted." Burt was glad that they had ironed out the situation about them getting married. He didn't want there to be any bad feelings with the boys, and wanted them to always know that they had a home with them.

* * *

><p>Finn got to the apartment and let himself in. When he got to the bedroom, they were both asleep, with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest. They looked like little kids, and he hated to wake them up.<p>

"Kurt…buddy…come on, I'm taking you home."

"I am home," he said through the sleep haze he was in.

"I know. I meant to our place. I need to get you both over there. Come on, try to sit up, ok?"

Kurt tried, but he felt light headed. "Finn, I really don't feel well."

Finn put his hand on Kurt's head. "Wow. You _are_ sick".

"Can you just stay here with us, Finn? I don't think I can get up."

"That might be easier for tonight. Let me call my mom real quick."

Finn called Carol, and she agreed, based on his assessment on moving them as sick as they were, that they should stay put for the night, and come to the house tomorrow.

"Kurt, I'm just going to run home real quick and get some clothes and my homework, ok? You guys try to rest, and I'll be back in a few."

Kurt curled back up into Blaine, and fell into a fitful sleep. Blaine looked up through sleepy eyes and saw Finn standing next to the bed. He was able to sleep, too, knowing that Finn was there to take care of them.

Finn picked up his things, some juice and fever reducer from Carol, and he headed back to their apartment. They were still asleep, so Finn put on the TV and sat on the couch, getting up every so often to check on the boys. Carol had said to try to get them to take the fever reducer, but he didn't want to wake them up for that.

He fell asleep on the couch, which was not really comfortable because he was taller than the couch was long, but he did the best he could. He heard movement during the night, which sounded like someone being sick, and he called in there once to make sure everything was ok, but there was no answer. He was sure that if they needed him, they would call for him.

Blaine woke up about 7am, and felt a little better. It had been a rough night with Kurt-he seemed much sicker than Blaine, and he had helped him several times to their bathroom during the night. He thought that Kurt would be awake also, so he started talking about their future-

"Kurt, I can't wait to see you on our wedding day. The promises that we'll make to each other in front of all of our family and friends…what an amazing day that will be. Don't you think?"

There was no stirring on Kurt's side of the bed, so Blaine cuddled in to Kurt, who was lying on his left side. He was burning up.

"Kurt, baby…are you ok?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face, and it was so hot that Blaine pulled his hand away in shock. He rolled him onto his back, and Kurt's eyes were slightly open, but they were not the deep vibrant blue they normally were. They looked sunken, and pale.

"Oh my God…Finn? Baby, please, wake up…Finn!"

Finn came running to the bedroom, where Blaine was holding Kurt against him. "He won't wake up, Finn. Please…what's wrong with him? He's burning up…"

Finn ran over to Kurt, and felt his forehead. This wasn't good. "Blaine, go get a wet washcloth…make sure it's nice and cold…and bring it in here." Blaine just looked at Kurt, unable to move. "Blaine! Go…get something cool for his head."

"Hey Buddy…can you hear me?" Finn was scared…Kurt looked so sick that he really didn't know what to do next. When Blaine got back, he told him to put the cool cloth on Kurt's head, and to sit with him. Finn ran out to the living room and dialed his house. Carol answered on the second ring.

"Hey Mom, you need to get over here right away. Kurt is really sick. Like, not moving really sick."

"We'll be right there, honey. If it's that bad, call 911 so that we can get him to the hospital. We're on our way."

Finn dialed 911 and told them that he had a really sick person that was unresponsive, and could they please hurry. He then went back to Kurt, where Blaine was holding him, pressing a cold cloth against his face. He was shaking, and on the verge of tears.

"The ambulance is on the way, Blaine. It'll be ok. Just keep doing what you're doing. Finn walked over and unbuttoned Kurt's pajama top, taking a second cloth and pressing it against his chest. Kurt shivered, and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. But there was nothing.

"Finn, what if something happens to him? What am I going to do without him?"

Finn handed him the cloths and told him to run them under cold water again, to give Blaine something to do. He heard Blaine in the bathroom, quietly sobbing. He walked in there and stood behind Blaine at the sink.

"Hey...listen…he's going to be ok, and you need to pull it together. If you want them to see how well you can take care of him, well, here's your chance. And I'm right here, ok? If you feel like you're going to lose it, you lose it with me. You want to cry, you cry with me." Finn grabbed Blaine into a hug. "I know that you're strong. Now show them."

Carol and Burt arrived the same time the ambulance did, and it was chaos for a moment with all of the people in the apartment. Blaine felt like he kept getting in the way, and at one point Finn pulled him away from Kurt and stood with his arm around him while the paramedics looked at Kurt. As they put him on the stretcher, Burt grabbed his hand and spoke to him, and then turned to Blaine and asked if he wanted to ride in the ambulance with him. He said yes, of course, and they all walked out, with Finn locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was put into the ambulance, with an IV having been started in the apartment. Finn helped Blaine up into the vehicle, and he sat on the bench next to Kurt, holding his hand. His skin felt so hot and dry. As the doors to the back of the ambulance started to close, Blaine looked up and saw Finn.<p>

"Be strong. You can do this. I'm going to ride up front, ok?" Finn got into the front passenger seat, with Carol and Burt following behind them. Burt was beside himself with worry.

"I thought it was just a virus. What happened?"

"His fever must be really high. Once they get him to the hospital, they'll be able to get it down quickly."

Blaine talked to Kurt, not knowing if he could even hear him. "I'm right here, baby. You're going to be ok. I promise. I love you, Kurt. Hang on, ok?" He fought back the tears, knowing he needed to be the strong one this time.

When they got to the hospital, Finn jumped out of the front seat and ran to the back. He had a sense of déjà vu from the day of Blaine's accident, only the roles were reversed now. He opened the back doors, and helped the paramedics lower the stretcher to the street. He then reached up and helped Blaine down. Why do they make these things so high? he thought to himself. They ran inside to the E/R, and Carol and Burt were right behind them.

Blaine got him registered, able to answer every question about Kurt, much to the amazement of the others. Height? Weight? Allergies? Last tetanus shot? Blaine knew it all.

"Can we go in with him?" Blaine asked the first nurse that he saw. "Please?"

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked of the small crowd.

"Yes. We are. We're his parents, this is his brother, and this is his fiancé." Blaine looked at Burt and felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Burt understood—really understood—their relationship now. He felt a calm come over him.

"I don't want him to be alone in there. May I please go in?" The nurse looked at the others, who nodded their head in agreement.

"Of course. Come with me." She led Blaine into the E/R exam area, and over to the bed which now contained his sick Kurt. His pajama top had been taken off, and he had a second IV going. There were wires attached to his chest, and Blaine watched as the heart beat of his partner ticked away on the monitor. It was a sound that both warmed his heart and scared him to death.

"Hey, beautiful", he said as Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him. "You really do have a flair for the dramatic, you know." He took Kurt's hand in his, and it was still so warm.

The doctor came in as Blaine was standing there, and he asked him about the previous twenty-four hours. Blaine explained that they had both felt ill earlier in the day, were feverish, and had basically taken to their bed. He told him that during the night Kurt had gotten sick several times, but that he thought by morning he was feeling better.

"It sounds like our young friend here is dehydrated. We've given him something for the fever, and he'll be getting several IV's to get his fluids back up to normal. It will probably be a few hours or so, and then we can send him home. If you'd like to head home, we can call you when he's ready to be discharged. I have to say, you aren't looking that great yourself. Have you taken anything?"

"No, I'm more concerned about Kurt at the moment. And I'm not going anywhere, if that's ok."

"That's fine. But we do want him to rest while he's here, so just take it easy with him, alright."

"Could you please send the rest of the family in?" Blaine knew that everyone was so worried about Kurt that he needed to tell them right away what was happening. He also wanted to thank Burt for allowing him to be the one to see Kurt first. Things were falling into place-as they should be.

Kurt slept for a bit, and the fever, as the doctor said, began to go down. It was a scary few hours for Blaine, but he had done what he so often hadn't been able to do during this relationship-hold things together. He smiled to himself as he looked at Kurt.

"What's that look for?" Kurt smiled back at Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt. I mean, really love you."

"Was there any doubt?"

"Not for a second."

"Why don't you come up here and lay with me?"

"Kurt Hummel, are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?"

As he stood up and leaned in to kiss him, Kurt let out a small moan.

Blaine sighed.

"Move over, Kurt."


	8. Troubled Times

Before Kurt was discharged, the doctor took another look at Blaine. "How are _you_ feeling? You're still looking a little pale."

"I'm ok, thank you. I just want to get this guy home and into bed." Blaine blushed at his choice of words to the doctor, who had a smile on his face.

"Well, since we are sort of on the subject…I want you both to rest. I'm really feeling that you had a twenty-four hour bug of some kind, since there's been one going around, but we don't want you reinfecting each other. So…separate beds if possible for the next day or two, ok?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, thinking that having Blaine crawl into his hospital bed may not have been a great idea after all.

They had to put Kurt in a wheelchair, per hospital policy, while he was brought outside to the car. It made him uncomfortable, and then he thought about Artie, who had no choice in the matter. He could deal with this for a few moments, when his friend had to deal with it for the rest of his life.

Finn had pulled the car up, and Burt sat next to him in the passenger seat. Carol sat in the back with the boys, watching Blaine rub his finger along the hospital band that Kurt had on his wrist.

"You know, we can play doctor when we get home". This embarrassed everyone in the car but Kurt, who said it.

"Remember what he said, Kurt. We need to rest."

"We're going to bring you both back to the house. But the doctor is right. You two need to have as little…contact…as possible."

Finn laughed out loud. "Oh, brother. This I want to see."

* * *

><p>They got back to the house, and Finn had offered up his room for Blaine, while Kurt was back in his old room. It felt nice, somehow, to be taken care of at home. He worried about Bocelli, and Carol said that they would run over and get him.<p>

"Are you boys hungry?"

"Yes!" Finn yelled out.

"I'll make something light for you now, and then we'll talk a little bit later about dinner. Blaine, honey…have you taken anything?"

"Not yet. I'm ok, really." He was feeling more tired, and worried about Kurt, than anything.

Carol walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass of orange juice and brought him some Tylenol. "Take these, then go sit on the couch. Kurt, you too. Go sit until lunch is ready. Finn, come help me."

As they prepared some soup, and a sandwich, for the boys, Finn brought up Blaine's behavior at the hospital. "He was awesome, right, Mom?"

"Yes, honey, he was."

"I mean, he really took care of Kurt."

"Finn, you don't have to sell us on Blaine." She patted Finn's arm. "We already think he's perfect for your brother."

Finn nodded in agreement. "It's weird, isn't it, Mom? If it weren't for Kurt going over to Dalton, they never would have met. It was fate."

* * *

><p>They went to lie down after lunch, and both fell asleep quickly. Blaine was awakened a few hours later by an incoming text message.<p>

_**I miss you. **_

_**I'm right upstairs. **_

_**I miss you next to me.**_

Blaine wanted to go downstairs, but didn't want to get caught.

_**If I told you I was naked and waiting for you, would you come down here?**_

_**Are you?**_ Blaine now had that picture in his head. Kurt didn't play fair.

_**No. But you could have come down here to find out**_**. **

He laughed as he continued to read the one-line texts that Kurt was sending him from two floors down.

_**I love you, Blaine. **_

_**I love you, too. And hey, we'll see each other at dinner.**_

_**Not soon enough. **_

The texting stopped for a few minutes, then started again.

_**In my mind, I'm making love to you. **_

_**In my mind, I'm letting you. LOL.**_

_**Come down here. I have something for you.**_

_**I have something for you, too**_. Blaine felt himself getting aroused just thinking about making love with Kurt. He tried to move the conversation in another direction.

_**I can't wait to marry you, Kurt. **_

_**You're changing the subject.**_

_**Yes, I am. **_

_**I can't wait to marry you, Blaine Anderson. **_

_**Kurt?**_

_**Blaine?**_

_**I really want to come down there.**_

_**You know what I'm doing right now?**_ Blaine was afraid to ask_. _

_**I have my hand on myself, imaging that it's you. **_

_**Interesting, because I'm doing the same thing. Kurt?**_

_**Can't talk. Busy having text-sex with my boyfriend**_**. **

_**Now I really, really want to come down there.**_

_**I think you should. Quickly.**_

Blaine got up from the bed, and tried to be as quiet as he could. He didn't know where everyone was, but he needed to get downstairs to Kurt. As he got to the bottom step on the main level, Finn came walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey…get back upstairs, you." He pointed up towards his room.

"Kurt needs me." It was true, sort of.

"How are you two ever going to get better if you can't keep your hands off of each other for a couple of hours?"

Blaine gave Finn his most pathetic face, and Finn smiled back at him.

"Ok…Mom and Burt are out for about an hour. Go ahead…but if she asks, I'm saying I knew nothing of your breach of sick person protocol."

"Thanks, Finn. You're the best."

Blaine walked to the door to Kurt's room, and even though they had only been apart for a few hours, his heart raced thinking about seeing him. He walked slowly down the steps, turning to lock the door, and when he got to the bottom, Kurt was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hi, beautiful". Blaine walked over to the bed, and before Kurt could speak, Blaine's mouth was on his, and he knelt on the bed, pressing his kiss deeper. Blaine didn't say anything else, but as he slid his hand down into Kurt's pajama bottoms, and wrapped his fingers around him, he heard Kurt moan, which drove him crazy.

"I want you, Kurt."

"I think"…Kurt was moving his hips into Blaine's hand… "that you already have me."

"In the interest of our surroundings…and the fact that Finn is right upstairs…I don't think we should go much further than this right now." Not that Blaine didn't want to. He would make love to him all night if they were in their home.

Kurt could barely speak. "Blaine?"

"What, baby?" Blaine was sliding his fingers along Kurt, and he could see that Kurt was almost…there….

"Nothing…just keep doing that…please…" Blaine did as Kurt asked, and it wasn't long before Kurt let out a sound that told Blaine that he had given Kurt exactly what he needed…for now…

"Ok, consider this your 15 minute warning" Finn yelled through the door. "I can't be held responsible if you get caught creeping up the stairs by the elders."

"I better get back up there. We don't want Finn to get in trouble for not keeping us apart." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, and then put his hand on his face. "When you feel better…."

"Hold that thought. I don't think I can take too much more stimulation right now."

Blaine walked up the stairs, and looked back at Kurt. "Love you."

"I love you too." Kurt pulled the blanket up, and closed his eyes, thinking about spending the rest of his life with this man.

Finn was waiting near the kitchen, tapping his foot and pointing to his watch.

"You like to live dangerously, lover boy. And wipe that look off of your face. Man, I can't believe that even sick, you two go at it. Even on my best day, I get nothing."

"Thank you, Finn."

"Don't be thanking me for this. I don't want to be considered an accomplice."

When Burt and Carol got home, they asked if the boys were doing ok.

"Better than ok, I would say". Finn shook his head, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>At dinner, things were a bit more subdued than normal.<p>

"Aren't you hungry, boys?"

Finn mumbled under his breath, "well, maybe not for food, but I tell you what…"

Blaine and Kurt looked at him with eyes that begged him not to say anything about their earlier tryst. He smiled at them, and they knew that he would never give them up.

"So, I was thinking…I don't want us to let everyone know about the wedding date. Or at least the specific date…not just yet." Kurt should have mentioned this to Blaine before he said it.

"You don't want people to know that we're getting married?". Blaine looked crushed, and Kurt had to talk quickly to make sure that he understood why.

"Of course I want everyone to know. I think maybe I'm afraid that someone will try something to…I don't know…disrupt it somehow."

"But our friends will be happy for us, Kurt. You know that."

"I know they will. Blaine, we've been through so much to get to this point, I just don't want anyone—and you know the particular people I'm talking about—getting it in their head that this shouldn't happen. You understand, right?"

"What are we talking about, Kurt? Who's trying to cause problems for you two? Is it that Karofsky kid again? Because if it is…" Burt could feel his fists begin to clench.

"No, Dad…it's ok. I mean, I don't know what David is thinking anymore, and I really don't care. But Sam…I think he's still a little confused about…things…"

* * *

><p>Finn went downstairs to sit with Kurt for a while before heading out to meet Puck.<p>

"How you feeling, buddy?" He walked over to feel his forehead, then sat on the other side of the bed up against the pillows.

"You're going to get sick, Finn. Not too close, ok?"

"I really am excited about you two getting married. And I understand why you don't want to say too much. I can tell Puck, though, right? I mean, he's going to be one of the people standing up for you guys."

"Definitely tell him. Just let him know how important it is to us to kind of keep things under wraps though, ok? I really am nervous about something happening."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Finn never approached a question like that, so Kurt was curious.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"When did you know? I mean, when did you know that Blaine was the one?"

Kurt thought for a moment, and smiled. He knew from the second he laid eyes on him. Well, he knew, on his end, that Blaine was the one. Waiting for Blaine to get there was rough, to say the least.

"When I met him on the stairs at Dalton. There were so many guys making their way down the stairs, and it was him that I spoke to first. He introduced himself, and when I shook his hand, it was like fireworks in my chest. He was—is—just so beautiful. His voice made me melt when he spoke, and then he took my hand to drag me down the hall to where the Warblers were going to sing. I was hooked."

Kurt looked up at Finn, wondering where that question came from. "What's wrong, Finn?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm wondering if I'll ever have what you guys have. I mean, I like Rachel a lot, but, and I don't want this to sound mean…but I can't see me going through all of the things that you guys have and still hang in there. Does that make me a bad person?"

"It makes you an honest person. We don't choose love, Finn. It chooses us. And to be completely truthful, I say that I was willing to wait forever for Blaine, but what if he had never come around? What if he just kept experimenting with different people? Could I have stood there and watched forever? I don't know. I do know that once I got a glimpse of his heart, and his compassion, and all that makes Blaine who he is…well, I don't think I could have ever fallen in love with anyone else."

"He loves you so much, Kurt. I can't even imagine either one of you with anyone else. It's like you've been together forever."

"Finn, someone as amazing as you…with the huge heart that you have, and the capacity to love that's there…there is an amazing woman that you may not have even met yet that will change your life forever. I promise."

"Thanks, Kurt. Oh, and Mom knows that you two were together down here today."

"Wait…what? How does she know?"

"She says she's never seen two guiltier looking faces in her life."

* * *

><p>Finn went upstairs to his room to change shirts, and Blaine was sitting in the bed reading one of Finn's sports magazines.<p>

"Anything good in there?" Finn rifled through his closet until he found the shirt he was looking for.

"Not really. The thrill of sports eludes me. I mean, I like watching football and all, but the rest? I don't know."

Finn thought about the question that he had asked Kurt, and was wondering when the moment was for Blaine. So he asked.

"The first time I saw Kurt was on the stairs at Dalton. I was stopped in my tracks by his voice, this sexy, amazing voice. And then those eyes."

Finn couldn't believe that both Blaine and Kurt remembered the same moment. But it took Blaine a while to hook up with Kurt. Finn asked why.

"In hindsight, Finn, I think that I felt I didn't deserve him. Sometimes I still feel like that. I mean, Kurt is all goodness, and kindness, and when I think about some of the things I did while knowing, even in the slightest, that he cared about me, it turns my stomach. I wasted too much time getting to where we are now, time that I could have spent loving him."

"But you guys are there, and that's what matters, right? Listen, I'm off. If you need anything to wear, feel free. Later, dude."

Finn left the room, and suddenly it hit him. He ran back down the stairs to Kurt's room.

"Ok, so I was thinking"- Finn started talking before Kurt even realized he was back in his room—"I still want to give Blaine away. But Puck can't be your best man."

"Because…?" Kurt watched as Finn paced back and forth in front of his bed.

"I need to do it, Kurt. I need to tell everyone your story. I've seen the good, the bad…the tears. The happiness. No one knows you both better than me. And I want everyone to know how you got here. I've seen you love each other like no one else has. Is it ok, Kurt? If I do it?"

Kurt loved him. He is the best brother that he could ever ask for, and if he wanted to do this, it was his.

"Of course you can, Finn. And listen…". Kurt didn't get a chance to finish.

"Ok, cool. Later buddy." And he was off.

* * *

><p>By Sunday, they were both feeling well enough to go back to their place. Bocelli stayed with his human grandparents for the time being. Finn drove them back to their apartment, and walked them up to the door.<p>

"If you guys need anything, let me know. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, and thanks, Finn. For everything." Kurt walked over to Finn and hugged him. Finn patted him on the head. "Anytime, Kurt. Don't forget to lock the door."

They closed and locked the door behind him, and stood in their living room.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not saying a word. He thought about what Finn had asked him—when was the moment—and Blaine knew that the thing that tipped everything in his mind was when Kurt had sung for the loss of Pavarotti. Blaine felt his broken heart, and every emotion was laid bare in front of all of them in that room. It was when Kurt looked at him during that song that Blaine felt it-this was the man of his dreams. In front of him the whole time. How could he have been so blind?

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." He led him into their bedroom, and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"Is everything alright? Do you feel ok?" Blaine looked worried, which in turn had Kurt concerned.

"I'm fine. But I want to apologize to you, Kurt. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not recognizing sooner what we have. I feel like I've hurt you so much because I had blinders on, and I wanted to say I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for every tear you've shed because of us."

Kurt looked up at him, and saw the pain on his face. God, he loved him. "We're here now. To me, that's all that matters. Yesterday is history."

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" Blaine put his hand in Kurt's hair, pressing it between his fingers.

"I feel a lot better."

"Good. I need to finish something that I started in your room yesterday."

* * *

><p>They were back in school on Monday morning, moving slowly but happy that they didn't have to miss any classes. Kurt had made lunch, and they ate in the music room spread out among the seats. They did this sometimes, rather than eat outside, or in the lunchroom.<p>

"So who's thinking about Prom?" Rachel was all worked up about getting a dress.

Finn looked at Kurt. "Rachel, honey…I'll help you with a dress." She jumped up and hugged Kurt, then grabbed Mercedes and Tina and ran from the room, talking non-stop the whole time.

"Thanks, brother. You're a lifesaver". Finn knew he could count on Kurt.

After lunch, classes went as usual. They were looking forward to a quiet night of homework and watching a movie. Kurt was going to make dinner for them, and Blaine had plans to start the laundry. Their daily routines were falling in to place.

Blaine needed to stay for a little while after school to do some research at the library, so Kurt went to talk to Mr. Shue, for a bit, talking over song choices for an upcoming assembly. He checked his watch, and started to walk down to the library to meet Blaine. The halls were quiet, and he tried walking softer so that his steps didn't echo so loudly.

He thought about asking Finn if he wanted to come have dinner with them, but wasn't sure if he had plans. Kurt stepped into one of the empty classrooms to text Finn. He heard the door close behind him, and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Kurt still had his phone in his hand, and pressed the speed dial button for Finn before sliding it into his pocket.

"We need to talk, Kurt."

The phone rang on Finn's end, and he looked at the number and answered. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" Kurt didn't answer. Instead, Finn heard the open line and Kurt talking to someone.

"You need to let me out of here. I'm not going to talk to you like this."

Kurt knew that Finn could hear him.

"Blaine is waiting for me in the library. I need to go. And you need to stop this nonsense. It's boring me."

"I want to talk to you about Blaine."

Finn listened and made his way back to the school. Come on, Kurt…tell me where you are…

"I'm not going to stand here in the science lab and talk about my boyfriend with you." He hoped he was giving Finn enough information to find him.

That's it, Kurt…keep talking to me. Finn was almost at McKinley when the line went dead.

When Finn got to the school, he ran through the doors and towards the science lab. He got there, tried the door, and it was locked. Finn looked through the window. He saw Kurt, but could not see the other person.

Blaine came up the hall from the library, and gave a big smile when he saw Finn. "What's all the excitement?"

"Kurt is locked in there."

"I don't understand." Blaine wasn't sure what Finn was saying to him.

"He's not alone."

Kurt looked over to see two of the most important men in his life looking in at him, shaking his head. When will all of this stop?

"I love him, Kurt."

"I don't care."

.


	9. Showdown

Sam looked at Kurt, clearly confused. "You should care."

"And yet, I don't". Kurt had finally had enough of the interference in his relationship through no fault of his own.

"What are they talking about?" Blaine was trying catch parts of the conversation, but was having a hard time. "Finn, you're taller. What are they saying?"

He looked at Blaine. "That was the most ridiculous thing you've ever said. Do you think my hearing is better because of the thin air way up here?"

"Sorry. You think he's ok?"

"I think he's fine.

Finn laughed out loud. "I think that Sam's the one who needs to worry."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on one of the lab tables, looking at Sam. "You do understand, of course, that what you are saying defies reason."<p>

"It's how I feel. I can't help it."

"Well, here's the thing, Sam. Blaine and I are a couple. Not just for a while. But forever. Let's start from there, shall we?"

"Kurt, I'm just so confused right now."

"Sam, you don't even know Blaine. And what I don't understand is, I thought we were friends. I really did."

"We are friends, Kurt. I don't know…"

Finn's mouth dropped open. "Kurt is giving Sam the finger."

"My Kurt?" Blaine couldn't even recall a time when Kurt had used a swear word.

"Yeah. Huh…no, wait. Not that finger. What's wrong with you? This is Kurt we're talking about".

Kurt was pointing at Sam for more emphasis on what he was saying. "Sam…a friend doesn't do to someone what you've been trying to do to me. I love Blaine. And he loves me. You know this. And yet you think that you can try to break us up, because you think you want him, and that's acceptable? Like I said before, you don't' even know him."

"It's never worked out with a girl before, Kurt." Sam hung his head, feeling ashamed to say that out loud. "Every relationship I have with a girl ends in disaster. Blaine has always been nice to me...said nice things...I just, really like him"

"But that doesn't give you the right to want to take _my_ man. Blaine and I have been through a lot together, Sam. And it took us a while to get to where we are now, and I am not going to let someone come between us. If you think that I would stand by and let that happen, then you have seriously underestimated Kurt Hummel." Kurt felt himself getting angrier, and slid off of the table.

"Now, before we go any further, I'm going to walk over there and open that door so that my boyfriend, and my brother, know that I'm ok. Don't you move."

Kurt walked to the lab room door and turned the lock. Blaine and Finn almost toppled in because of the way they were leaning on it. They had been able to hear almost everything that Kurt had said, and when he opened the door, Blaine looked at him longingly.

"I don't think I've ever found you sexier than I do right now." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face, just looking at him.

Finn looked at the two of them. "Oh, for crying out loud. Will you two get hold of yourselves? We have a crisis here."

"No we don't. Sam and I need a few more minutes. Why don't you two go wait in the car? I won't be long."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and smiled. "Honestly, Kurt…never hotter…"

Finn grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away from the door. "I can't take you anywhere."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back to face Sam. "Ok, now that we don't have an audience, do you want to tell me what's really going on here? Because I have to tell you, once and for all—you will not have Blaine. He's mine. And if you choose to continue with this nonsense, you are going to be spending time you will never get back pining over someone that you will never have."<p>

"I don't want to be alone, Kurt. You're so lucky. I want someone to care about me the way Blaine cares about you. I want that…" Sam felt tightness in his chest as he thought about what he was trying to do to Kurt…a person who had never been unkind to him for a second.

"I'm not gay, Kurt."

"I believe you. But you can't do this kind of thing, Sam. Being gay for me, and for Blaine, was not a choice. It's not something we turn on and off like a faucet. It's who we are. You need to be who _you_ are. And honestly, it makes me angry that you would think that simply saying that you are gay would be enough to turn Blaine's head. Or that I wouldn't put up a fight. I'm not the same Kurt that would take getting shoved into the locker every day, or have slushies thrown in my face, or tolerate being thrown in a dumpster. I will fight to the death for what I love. And what I love is my life with Blaine."

Sam nodded as he listened to Kurt. "I'm sorry, Kurt. And I am so embarrassed. And the worst part is, I was willing to work with Karofsky to split you two up, even if…"

"What? You know what he's done to me in the past, Sam. You were there when I had the recent problems with him. His friend was responsible for Blaine's accident, and you willingly were working with him to hurt me? To hurt us?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, Kurt. I _wasn't_ thinking, ok? And if it matters, he wouldn't have any part of it."

"It still doesn't make what you did right, Sam. I need to process this information. I'm going to leave now. I'll see you around."

"Kurt? I want us to be friends again. I'm really sorry."

"I think, for now, it's best we remain civil. Being friends will take some work."

* * *

><p>Finn and Blaine waited in the car, arguing over which station to listen to on the radio. Finally, when Blaine tried to change the station, Finn slapped his hand.<p>

"I'm sorry…did you just slap me?"

"In two seconds you're sitting the back. Not that you have problems with the back seat, from what I hear." Finn shot Blaine a look that made them both laugh.

"Wait, I love that song." Finn had found a station playing the song "Love Shack".

Finally, something they both liked. As Kurt walked out of the school, he watched as Finn and Blaine danced around in the front seat of Finn's vehicle. It was quite a sight. The windows were down, and he could hear the song clearly.

"Oh my God…have you both been drinking?"

"Your man here has the moves, buddy." Finn laughed as Kurt looked at Blaine. It wasn't good.

"How is it possible that you can do what you do on a stage, and in a car, this happens?"

"You've never complained about my skills in a car before, Kurt Hummel". Finn and Blaine gave each other a high five, leaving Kurt with his mouth hanging open.

"Ok, I think we've had enough male bonding for one afternoon. Finn, you're a bad influence on him."

"What makes you think it isn't the other way around?" They both looked at Blaine.

"Ok, maybe not, but still."

Kurt slid into the back seat, and Blaine got out of the front to sit with him. They buckled themselves in, and waited. And waited.

"Finn, come on. Let's get out of here." Kurt tapped the back of his head.

"You have your own car here, Kurt."

"That's right. Come on, Blaine. Later, Finn"

Finn watched as they walked hand in hand to Kurt's car.

"Geniuses".

* * *

><p>When they got home, there was a note on their door.<p>

"Hey, the apartment complex is having a party for all of the tenants. We need to make an appearance".

Blaine took the note from Kurt's hand. "We won't know anyone there. It will be weird…"

"That's why we need to go. We need to meet our fellow tenants. We don't want to be that couple that no one knew, and we die, and they find us in our apartment not because our neighbor didn't see us, but because of the smell. And when they open the door, we've been eaten by cats…"

"Kurt, that's disgusting. And we don't have a cat."

"Let's just go. It's this weekend. Say yes?" Kurt put out his bottom lip and batted his eyes at Blaine.

"Yes…we can go. But just for a little while, ok?"

"Deal."

They had dinner, and worked on their homework. Blaine waited for Kurt to say something about what had happened earlier with Sam, but when he didn't, he felt that _he_ should.

"This thing with Sam today…were you scared?"

"Of Sam? No. I was mad. That trumped everything. But I do feel bad about something, if you want the truth."

"Tell me."

"Well, several times I talked about you like you were a piece of property that I wasn't willing to share."

"I don't want you to share me, in case you needed to be told that." Blaine grabbed his hand. "I belong to you."

"And I, you. I just want you to know that I don't think of you like that. Like a possession. If it comes out like that sometimes, I'm sorry."

"Kurt, you never make me feel anything but loved. It's all good."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to do anything tonight after dinner? Your choice."<p>

Blaine thought for a moment, and then smiled. "You're going to think I'm ridiculous."

" I promise I won't"

"I want to go look at tuxes."

"For Prom?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, his face sad. "No, Kurt…not for Prom."

"Really? But, isn't it bad luck to see what the other is wearing before the big day? I mean, yes, let's definitely go look. I just don't want to jinx anything."

"I don't think that looking to get ideas will cause any harm. What do you say?"

"I say yes. Let's do it."

There was a formal shop at the mall, so after dinner they headed over there. They held hands as they walked, ignoring some of the stares. When they found the store, they hesitated before they walked in.

"This is really going to happen, isn't it?" Blaine looked into the blue eyes that he loves so much.

"Yes, it is. Now shall we?"

The salesman in the store asked them several questions about what they were looking for.

"What color are you thinking?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I like black. Classic."

"I agree. I think black for both of us. Can you show us a few?"

"Of course. Let me go see what we have, and I'll be right back."

"Black, Kurt? I'm surprised."

"Well, like you said. It's a classic. And the only statement I want to be making that day is that I love you, and want to spend my life with you."

When he came back, he had several different styles for them to look at. "I'll go first", Blaine said, and took one of the tuxes from the salesman's hand.

"Wait…hold on a second. Blaine, are you wearing brown socks?" Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Really?"

"I forgot to change them. Excuse me, sir…do you have a pair of black socks I can buy?"

"This happens all the time. Let me get you a pair."

Blaine took the socks, and the tux, and went into the dressing room. Kurt sat in a chair just outside, and when Blaine walked out, Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh…you are magnificent. Blaine…"

"Do I look ok?" Blaine looked down at himself, running his hands along the front of the tux. "The sleeves are a little long."

"I cannot believe what I am looking at. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

Kurt followed Blaine over to the three-way mirror, and stood there as Blaine looked at his reflection. "I love the straight tie."

"So do I. It's perfect." Kurt felt tears well up as he looked at his future husband. In two months, they would be married. And Blaine will be standing there, looking like this. Kurt put his hand to his chest, his gaze never leaving Blaine.

"Your turn, Kurt."

The salesman had left several of the tuxes there for them, and told them to let him know when they needed help.

"I think this one," Kurt picked out a tux that had a longer, more dramatic jacket.

Blaine paced back and forth in front of the dressing room until Kurt finally opened the door.

"Kurt…look at you". Blaine felt a swell of pride wash over him as he looked at Kurt in the tux. His legs were so long, and the way it fit was like it was made for him. He was so used to Kurt wearing designer clothes, and cutting edge fashion, that to see him like this, subdued, was almost too much. "Come here, beautiful."

Blaine held out his hand, and walked Kurt over to the mirrors. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more amazing in my life."

"You like?"

"No Kurt. I love. They wouldn't have to do anything to it. It fits you perfectly. Your body was made for this kind of clothing." They stood next to each other, looking at themselves in the mirrors. They then looked at each other, and didn't need to say a word. This moment was theirs alone, and the smiles on their faces said it all.

They told the salesman that they would need the rented tuxes on August 18th, which was two days before their wedding. Kurt's didn't need any work done on it. Blaine needed alterations on the jacket. They used Blaine's debit card to make the small deposit, and Kurt tucked the receipt in his pocket.

"Kurt, I'll remember this night for as long as I live. Seeing you walk out dressed like that, I'll have that picture in my head forever."

They needed to change out of the formal clothes, and rather than go one at a time, Kurt pulled Blaine into the dressing room. Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"What? I have to practice getting you out of this thing, don't I?"

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol were watching television when Finn walked in. "Can we talk about Kurt for second?"<p>

Burt turned the volume down, and looked at Finn. "Is he ok?"

"Oh, yeah…he's fine. But I have to tell you what happened today. So, remember we said that he was having some issues with Sam?" They both nodded. "Ok, so today, Sam kind of corners Kurt in one of the classrooms…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Burt was furious.

"No, it's ok. I mean, what Sam did wasn't ok, but Kurt was awesome. First, he dials my phone when he realizes there may be a problem, so that I can hear what's going on. Then, he basically gives Sam a verbal beat down, telling him he's not going to be pushed around anymore…it was like a whole new Kurt. He's really changed right in front of us."

"He's maturing, honey. It's normal."

"No, this is different. I mean, come on. You both know that, in the past, things like Kurt getting sick, and this whole Sam thing, they would have been running scared. But it's stopped. I think, in their mind, they're already married. And it's made them settle down. I'm sorry, but I think that's huge."

Burt understood exactly what Finn was saying. He could see it himself in his son. He wasn't acting like a boy anymore. He was a man.

"So where are they going to get married? What do we need to do?"

"Well, we need to make some calls soon. They can't get married here in Ohio. We'll need to do some research. I don't even know if it will be recognized here if they do it somewhere else. Let's make a list tomorrow of things we need to do. We really don't have a whole lot of time, especially if we need to get licenses and things like that."

"Well, just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it. I'm heading up." Finn grabbed his backpack and walked upstairs to his room. He really missed having Kurt around, but loved watching Kurt's life fall into place. He deserved it. They both did.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt got back to the apartment, and were ready to call it a night. They played with Bocelli for a few minutes, with Kurt still trying to get him to say "hello". No luck yet. They got into their pajamas, and crawled into bed.<p>

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Blaine turned onto his side to talk to Kurt.

"No, I'm tired. I do want to cuddle though. I'm never too tired for that."

"Come here, then." Kurt pushed into Blaine's side, and Blaine put his arm around him. "Tonight was great, Kurt. Thank you for doing it."

"We didn't look too shabby, did we?"

"Not at all. So what do we work on next?" Kurt was making a mental list.

"Rings?"

"I have a beautiful ring, remember?" Kurt held up his hand.

"But not a wedding ring. We'll make that out next project."

Kurt started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Kurt?"

"I had a dream last night that we made love on the floor of that fabulous closet of ours." He smiled as he remembered the details.

They lay there for a moment before Blaine pulled the blanket off of them and slid out of bed. He reached out for Kurt's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Blaine pulled him close and kissed him.

"I think you know."


	10. Challenges

**A/N-So here we are, several chapters into the third installment-let me know what you think! I love your reviews! Keep them coming :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so what kind of bachelor party gets thrown for two guys?" Puck wasn't sure that either of them had the answer to that question.<p>

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, we could just do like a cookout or something like that. They do need some things for their apartment as far as gifts are concerned. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think this may be the most boring bachelor party in the history of the world. Kurt doesn't drink. Blaine? Well, he _shouldn't_ drink. We've seen what happens when he does. It makes him act all…hetero. I don't like it.

"We should do a road trip."

"Well, I'm all for that. Get us the hell out of Lima for a few days."

"Ok. I'll call a meeting next week of the Glee men. This road trip will be epic."

Puck laughed out loud. "You have met our friends, right?"

* * *

><p>The weekend came quickly, and Kurt was excited about the party being thrown by the apartment complex. They really didn't go places as a couple, and he was hoping that they would meet some other people their age. It was a lot to hope for, but who knows?<p>

"Do you think we need to bring anything?"

Blaine looked at his nervous boyfriend. "No, I don't think we do."

"How do I look?"

"You always look good to me, Kurt."

"Ok, but if we weren't sleeping together, how would I look?"

Blaine smiled at him. "I'd say you look like someone I'd want to sleep with."

"You're being less than helpful, Blaine. I want us to make a good impression."

"We will. Now come on. Let's go mingle."

There were more people at the party than Blaine anticipated. A table had been set up for people to sign in, and name tags that said, "HELLO, my name is…" on them. Kurt thought for a moment. "Now's our chance."

"To do what?" Blaine grabbed a marker to put his name on the tag.

"To be whoever we want to be. I think I want to be Cindy Crawford."

"You realize, of course, that if you were Cindy Crawford, we would not be together. Girl parts and all."

"You are the destroyer of dreams, Blaine Anderson." Kurt wrote his own name on the tag and made sure that it was perfectly placed.

"I do what I can." Blaine put the nametag on his shirt, and before he knew it, Kurt was chatting with someone about her outfit. He decided to go find a seat and do some people watching.

He was sitting in a chair near the edge of the pool when a small girl came running towards him. She was maybe five years old, he thought, and very cute. She stopped in front of him, and tapped him on the leg.

"My name is Karen. Who are you?"

Blaine stuck out his hand to her, and she took it. "Hello, Miss Karen. My name is Blaine. It's lovely to meet you." She started to giggle at this grown up that took the time to talk to her.

"Do you live here?"

"I do live here". Blaine watched as she played with her hair. "How about you?"

"I live with my mommy. She's over there." The young girl pointed to a woman who was involved in a conversation with someone that lived in their building. She looked not much older than he and Kurt.

"Do you live with _your_ mommy?" She twirled around and got close to the edge of the pool. Blaine looked over at her mother, who didn't seem concerned.

"No, I don't live with my mommy anymore. I live with my friend." He had almost said boyfriend, but caught himself. He didn't want to say anything that would upset the child's parent. "He's right over there."

Kurt had been watching the conversation between Blaine and the young girl, and was looking in their direction as Blaine pointed to him and waved. She also waved, and Kurt smiled back at them.

"I have a new bracelet." She pulled a plastic chain of flowers out of her pocket, and showed it to him.

"That's really pretty. But why aren't you wearing it? You don't want to lose it, right?" She shook her head, and he realized that she wasn't wearing it because she couldn't fasten it.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" He held out his hand and she put the bracelet in it. "Stick your hand out, like this…" Blaine stretched his arm out and wiggled his wrist. She did the same, and he put the bracelet on her. "There. It looks so nice."

"Thank you. I forgot your name." She was tapping on his shoe with her small foot.

"It's Blaine." He looked up as her mother walked towards them. Karen ran up to her to show her the bracelet now in it's proper place.

"Blaine helped me".

"I see that. I'm sorry. I hope she wasn't a nuisance."

Blaine stood up from his chair. "No, no. She was fine."

"Well, we better get going. Blaine was it? It's very nice to meet you. My name is Ellen. I live over in 4C. Karen, say goodbye to the nice man."

"Goodbye. Thank You." And then she took Blaine completely by surprise. She ran at him and threw her arms around him, and then just as quickly was gone. He looked down at the spot where she had been standing and smiled.

"Well, I see I have some competition." Kurt walked over and sat down next to him, and took his hand. No one seemed to notice.

"Sweet little girl. Anyway…let's get something to eat. Your man here is starving."

* * *

><p>They chatted with the other residents of the complex, realizing that they were really a lot younger than most of them, except for Karen's mother. But everyone seemed nice, and after a few hours, they felt as if they had done their best to be sociable neighbors.<p>

As they walked back to their apartment, Kurt was still thinking about the interaction he had seen between Blaine and the little girl. Blaine would be an excellent father, and yet, that would be something that Kurt couldn't do for him.

"I assume that we've now pulled ourselves from the "being eaten by a cat" scenario?" Blaine said as he unlocked their door.

"Most definitely. I'm going to put some coffee on."

"Are we in for the night now? I want to change into something more comfortable."

"You're a tease, fella." Kurt winked at him, which brought a big smile to Blaine's face. "And yes, we're in for the night."

After changing, Blaine came back into the living room, and they had their coffee and watched some television.

"This is nice. It's the best part of the day for me." Blaine put his arm around Kurt on the couch and pulled him closer.

Kurt didn't say anything. Always a sign of trouble, he's learned.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I'm fine." He pushed his head harder into Blaine's shoulder.

"I think I know better. What's going on?" Blaine leaned back so that he and Kurt were face to face. "You know that you're going to tell me eventually, so why not just say it."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my PJ's on."

"Kurt…wait…" But he was gone before Blaine could finish the sentence. After almost twenty minutes, Blaine got up to see what was taking him so long. Walking into their bedroom, he didn't see Kurt, so he walked over to the bathroom. Nothing.

Then he noticed that the closet door was closed, and he could see the light was on.

"Kurt…are you sitting in the closet?"

"No."

"Are you _standing_ in the closet?" The devil is in the details with Kurt.

"Yes".

"Can I come in?" Blaine found it hard to get mad at Kurt when he behaved like this. Something was obviously bothering him. He just needed to find out what.

"I'm not entertaining guests at the moment."

"Well, I'm not a guest. I'm your future husband. Now open the door."

Blaine watched as the doorknob turned, and Kurt pushed open the door. He was on the verge of tears.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and felt Kurt shake as the tears began to flow freely. "Baby, what's happened?"

"You need a child, Blaine".

"Some people think I _am_ a child, Kurt." That was meant to make Kurt laugh, but fell flat.

"Watching you today by the pool, the way you were with that little girl, it made my heart so full, but then I felt so bad because we won't have that. I can't give you that."

"No, you can't." Bad choice of words, Blaine realized as soon as they left his mouth.

"Kurt, why don't we conquer one thing at a time. We're getting married in two months. And call me selfish, but I don't want to share you with anyone else, including a child."

"I don't believe that."

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"I think you're lying to yourself." They stood in silence, looking at each other.

"So what should I do, Kurt? Find a woman that would be willing to have my children even though she knows I am in love with you?"

The very thought of Blaine with someone else, no matter what sex, made Kurt sick to his stomach. "No. That's not what I want."

"Then what are we talking about here? So I won't have a biological child. We can adopt, you know, if it's something that important to you. Gay couples do it all the time."

"I just don't want you ever having any regrets about us."

"I don't. And I won't. I am as sure about us as I am about breathing".

He hugged Kurt again, tighter this time. The subject of children had never crossed Blaine's mind until now. But the thought of raising a child with Kurt was something that, if he was being completely honest, he would love to do. But one thing at a time. Baby steps, so to speak.

"Let's go to bed, Kurt."

"I'm not really tired yet…"

Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him. "Good."

* * *

><p>Things had been going better at the garage, and Burt decided it was time to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate the turn in things. After much debate, it was decided that they would go to Maggiano's, an Italian restaurant that had gotten some good reviews.<p>

"I'm starving, Mom."

"Finn, we need to wait for Kurt and Blaine. They'll be here any minute."

When they finally got to the house, they seemed to be taking longer than Finn was willing to wait to get in the door, so he ran outside. "Oh my God…there are people dying of hunger here waiting for you two. Come on. If you moved any slower you would be going backwards."

"Finn, relax. It's just food."

"Kurt Hummel, I don't even know who you are anymore."

Carol and Burt came out of the house and locked up. "Let's take Kurt's car. There's room for all of us in there. Kurt, give me your keys." He tossed the keys to his dad, and started to get into the back seat.

"Mom, will you sit back there with them?"

"Your mother is not sitting in the back. Get in the car, Finn." Burt turned the key, and then watched as his family just stood around the vehicle. "What are you all doing?"

"I don't want to sit back there with them. Blaine keeps flirting with me."

Without missing a beat, Carol said, "Well, honey…there's no accounting for taste." Kurt laughed out loud, and gave her an air high five. Finn just looked at her.

"What kind of mother says that to her son?"

Blaine shook his head. "Finn, get in the car. I promise to control myself for the duration of the fifteen minute ride."

Burt felt like he was dealing with little children. "Ok, Kurt, you sit between them. Blaine, no flirting with Finn in front of Kurt, and Finn…you are about two seconds from being left here."

They finally got into the back seat, and Carol and Burt looked at each other. "And to think you said you wished we could have another child."

"Eww. That's my mother, dude."

Kurt moved his hand to hold Blaine's, and Finn reached across to slap it away. In the process, Finn's hand grazed across the front of Blaine's pants. All three were frozen for a moment.

"Ok, we're going to make believe that never happened." Finn's face turned bright red as Kurt and Blaine held in a laugh.

Blaine looked across Kurt to Finn and said it. "I knew you wanted me".

"I hate you, Hobbit". Finn still wouldn't look at him.

"Your actions, sir, say otherwise."

"Carol, would you please tell your son to keep his hands off of my man?"

"Finn, stop touching Blaine."

Finn put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Kill me.

"And Finn…next time, bring flowers. It sets the mood."

* * *

><p>Throughout dinner, the talk was about the wedding. Carol had done some research, and the closest state to theirs that would perform a same sex civil union is Illinois, two states over. Kurt put his fork down.<p>

"So we have to steal away like thieves in the night to get married. That's perfect."

Carol put her hand on Kurt's, and he looked up at her. "What will be happening, Kurt, is actually called a civil union. It's not considered a "marriage" technically, but you will be legally recognized as partners. You won't be considered spouses. But you will have the same rights as a husband would. It just comes down to terminology.'

"Not in Ohio." Blaine also had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Not yet, sweetie. But hopefully one day soon, and then we can do a renewing of your vows here."

"What vows? It sounds like just a business deal. I can't wait till the end of the ceremony, when Blaine and I can shake hands to seal things. I'm marrying the man I love, not setting up a corporation." Kurt felt a burning around his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some air." He pushed his chair back, and walked out to the parking lot. Blaine started to get up to join him, but Carol asked him to please stay.

"Blaine, this is so complicated, but we'll get it worked out. We all knew this wasn't going to be easy." Burt looked at the crestfallen face in front of him, and was at a loss for words.

"I know. It's just that…it's hurts to know that people think it's wrong for Kurt and I to love each other. What gives them the right to judge us? And to think we're bad people because of it. We're not bad people. That guy…" Blaine hesitated, pointing to the direction that Kurt walked out… "has never done anything wrong to anyone. And he deserves the wedding of his dreams."

"So do you, dude." Finn smiled at Blaine, wanting to help but not really knowing how.

"But you see, I can deal with this. Domestic partners, civil unions, whatever. I'll be with him, and that's all I want. But Kurt wants the happily ever after. He wants his family and friends there, he wants to walk down the aisle. He wants the fairy tale." Blaine stopped because he felt a lump forming in his throat. "And he's going to have it."

Blaine got up from the table and walked outside to where Kurt was. He thought he would find him pacing around, like he normally does when he is worked up about something, but instead he saw him sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, come here often?" Blaine sat down next to him, pressing his shoulder against Kurt's.

"I just want you." Kurt had been crying, and Blaine saw the remnants of tears around the corner of his eyes.

"You have me. That's never in question."

"I don't ask for anything in life, you know? I don't crave material things, I don't want money. I try to be a good person, except, apparently, for committing the ultimate sin of being gay…" a lone tear dropped from Kurt's eye. "I just want you...and I…to be _us_."

Blaine wiped the tear away, and turned on the bench so that he was facing Kurt. "We have that now, Kurt. Its just legalities, right. Just words. And we'll get it sorted out. Now come inside before Finn eats all of your garlic knots."

Kurt laughed, and looked a Blaine. "I do love you so much."

"I know. We'll get there, Kurt. I promise."

* * *

><p>The ride home was a quiet one. Kurt spoke to no one and looked down at his hands in his lap, while Finn and Blaine made small talk about music. As they pulled up to the house, Carol turned to look at them. "Why don't you boys come in for coffee, and we can come up with a plan."<p>

"I think I'm just going to take my guy here home. It's been a rough night. Burt, thank you so much for dinner."

"Never a problem, kid. We'll talk to you guys tomorrow, ok? Kurt? Don't worry."

Kurt nodded at his father, and walked over to the front passenger seat. Blaine opened the door for him, and as he sat down, Blaine pulled his seat belt across and buckled it. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

As Blaine walked to the driver's side, he looked towards the house where Carol and Burt were at the front door, and gave them a wave. Surely between all of us, he thought, we'll be able to figure this out.

Finn knelt down next to the open passenger door to talk to Kurt.

"You know this will all work out, right? You two will get married. If there are two people in the world that deserve to be happy, it's you guys. So hang in there, buddy, ok?"

Kurt looked at Finn, his blue eyes full of sadness, and Finn felt a slight stab of remembrance. He'd seen that look before-when Blaine was in the hospital, and Kurt had walked into the hall as Finn and Burt were talking about the accident. It was a look of defeat, and it worried Finn. Before he closed the door, he gave Kurt a squeeze on his shoulder.

Finn stood up, and looked at Blaine over the hood of the car. They didn't say anything. Blaine smiled and got into the car. Once inside the house, he walked right up to his room, and threw himself onto the bed. He wished he were smarter, he thought, so that he could come up with the answers for this.

And he thought about the look from Kurt.

* * *

><p>They sat in the car for a few minutes before going inside. Kurt started to unbuckle his seat belt, and Blaine took his hand, pressing it to his lips and kissing it. "I adore you, Kurt."<p>

The tears ran down Kurt's face as he took in what Blaine had just said. "Baby, please don't cry. We'll make this work, ok?" Seeing him like this was breaking Blaine's heart, and he just wanted to hold him. "Come on, let's go inside."

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you. I just need a moment."

Blaine didn't want to leave him there alone, but he nodded at Kurt and smiled. It was a smile that Kurt couldn't get enough of, he said to himself, as he watched Blaine disappear into the hallway to their apartment.

Kurt thought about their life, and how much he loves it. Waking up every morning next to him…watching bad movies together…laughing with him…making love with him…Kurt could barely breathe as he felt as if he was being crushed by the weight of his fears. He was sitting with his eyes closed, but opened them as he heard a car pull up next to him. It was Finn.

"Get out of the car, Kurt. Come on. Let's go inside."

"Finn..." He watched as Finn opened the door, and pulled him up from the seat.

He grabbed him by the shoulders, knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Don't do it. For his sake."

Between sobs, Kurt quietly said, "He deserves better, Finn."

Finn grabbed Kurt into a hug so tight that he couldn't move.

"Kurt…there is no one better."


	11. A Long Night

Finn let go of Kurt, and then reached into his car for his backpack. "Come on."

"What are you doing, Finn?"

"I'm spending the night with my brother. Man, that sounded wrong."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"Yeah, I do. And no, you're not."

They walked to the apartment, and Kurt yelled in to Blaine as he opened the door. "We have company."

"Missed me that much did you?" Blaine winked at Finn, who threw his backpack on the floor. "I don't see any flowers."

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You. Me. The back seat. Is it coming back to you now?"

"Kurt, make it stop. Please."

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I wanted to give the elders a break. So I thought I would crash here for the night, if that's ok."

"Of course it is. Our home is your home. Right, Kurt?"

"Right." Kurt knew that the reason Finn had decided to camp in their living room was because he was afraid that he was not thinking clearly, and would do something he would regret.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

I am never playing Scrabble with Finn again, Kurt thought to himself. This was torture.

"Finn, that is not even a word. Look in the dictionary."

"Do you have a dictionary handy?" Finn put out his hand.

"No, I don't."

"Then the word stays until you can prove me wrong."

"Blaine, grab my laptop, I want to…"

"Oh, alright. Man, Kurt. It's just a game."

"Which you have been cheating at since we started. And stop taking Blaine's letters."

"I didn't."

"Really? Then how come you have ten letters, and he has…one, two…he has four. We're starting over, you letter stealer."

"You're just mad because I'm winning." Finn tossed his letter tiles back into the box.

"Winning with nonsensical words." Kurt folded up the board.

Blaine looked at the two of them, and said "Well, we're not playing anymore, so that is a victory for everyone." After about another hour of talk about everything from the football team to the wedding, they decided to call it a night.

"No funny stuff in there, you two. You have very thin walls."

"Goodnight, Finn" they said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Kurt…why is Finn really here?"<p>

He didn't answer him right away. Kurt stared up at the ceiling, and remembered their promise to never lie to each other.

"Kurt?"

"He was afraid I would leave you." They tasted bitter, the words, as they came out.

Blaine didn't say anything. He reached over for Kurt's hand. It was shaking.

"Will you?"

"No."

"It would break my heart if you did."

"Mine too."

"You know, there isn't a day that goes by, Kurt, that I don't thank God for you."

"God doesn't care about us." Blaine heard the heavy sigh coming from him, and he turned onto his side to face Kurt.

"You know that's not true."

"I know that God makes people gay, then condemns them to be alone. I can't think of anything less loving to do to someone."

"Kurt…we're not alone. We have each other, we have an amazing family and friends that love us."

Blaine kissed him, trying to remember that Finn was in the next room. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now, Kurt. None of them, I'm sure, would meet with your brother's approval."

Kurt slid down on the bed, and Blaine climbed on top of him, kissing him harder. Kurt moaned loudly, then threw his own hand over his mouth. Before they could go any further, they heard a tap on their door.

"Hey, what's a seven letter word for "_don't have sex with my brother while I'm here?"_

They both started to laugh, and Blaine rolled back onto the bed.

"Well, there's always the closet."

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the bedroom, and saw Finn asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake him up, and couldn't bear laying next to the man he was sure was going to grow tired of all of the complications in their life. Kurt leaned against the wall and slid down, wrapping his arms around his legs.<p>

Kurt wept in the dark as he thought about a life without Blaine. He didn't think he could survive it. Why would Blaine want to go through all of the headaches that their plans to wed were causing? He would surely get tired of it, and then of Kurt. He could still slip out without either of them knowing, he thought. That way, he wouldn't have to hear Blaine say the words that he was dreading. But where would he go? He could figure that out later. He wiped the tears from his face and looked around the apartment, thinking about how he would miss all of this. He rested his head on his knees, and was startled when he heard Finn's voice.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Finn. Go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep with you sitting there looking at me? It's creepy. Now come up off of the floor, Kurt." Finn sat upright, making room for him on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Come on."

Kurt stood up, and walked over to the couch, sitting down towards the arm, away from Finn.

"Is there a particular reason that you're sitting way over there?"

"I don't want to look at you, Finn."

"You know, I was just thinking to myself that there wasn't really anything that my brother could ever say to me to hurt my feelings."

"I don't want to look at you because you were right. I wanted to leave. I think I still do."

"But you haven't. I'd say that's progress."

"Finn, why does he want to be with me?"

"I'm not really sure, Kurt. You are kind of weird looking."

Kurt laughed, even though he tried not to. "Thanks"

"And you dress funny, but so does he, so I'd say you were a match made in heaven."

"Yeah."

"Kurt, I don't know what makes people fall for other people. It just happens. I think you two were destined to be together. I mean, think about it. We send you over to Dalton to spy. All of the guys there—which, I might say, was probably a gay dudes paradise—and who do you connect with? Blaine. Things happen for a reason."

The two brothers spent over an hour just talking. At one point, there was a silence between them, and Kurt put his head on Finn's shoulder, trying to pull strength from him.

"Do you think he'll leave me because of all of this?"

"No, I don't."

"Finn…I don't want a "civil contract". I want a marriage."

"You already have that. Open your eyes, Kurt. You already have a marriage, paperwork or not."

* * *

><p>Blaine reached over for Kurt during the night, and he wasn't there. An immediate sense of panic came over him, and he jumped out of bed and called out for him. Had he changed his mind and left?<p>

As he came out of the bedroom, he saw Finn sitting up on the couch, watching TV with the volume really low. Kurt was asleep next to him, his head on Finn's knee. He looked small, like a child. Blaine walked over to them, and reached down to brush Kurt's hair from his forehead.

"Is he ok?"

"I think so. This whole thing is really doing him in." Finn studied Blaine's face for a moment.

"What is it?"

"He thinks your going to decide it's too much work to be with him."

"He said that?"

"Well, his actual words were "How can I be worth all of this?"

"He's worth anything I have to go through. We should never have set a date. We should have just run off and done this, because now it's like this huge clock is ticking over our heads, and no end in sight to the obstacles." Blaine sat on the floor between the couch and their table.

"Doesn't anyone sit on furniture here?"

Finn put his hand over Kurt's ear, not wanting him to hear them talking about him.

"Kurt said something about not being able to give you a family? We are your family, you know that, right?"

"A child. Not being able to give me a child."

"Well, he knows that is a medical impossibility. I don't understand."

"We were at this party Friday night, and there was this little girl that I was talking to…Kurt felt bad because he thinks I'll never be a father."

"But you guys could adopt."

"I told him that. To be honest, Finn, I want Kurt and I to just be a couple for a while. I'm not ready for a child. I'm barely an adult myself. Everything is so complicated."

"For now. We need to solve one problem at a time."

"You know what I don't understand? How he thinks that if he left, I wouldn't go looking for him. That I would let him end what we have without a fight. I wish he had more faith in me."

"Don't take this the wrong way…but what Kurt is feeling right now really has nothing to do with you. He loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love another person. I think the one he doesn't have faith in is himself."

"Finn, do you think you can carry him?"

"No problem. Hang on." Finn slid himself from the couch, holding Kurt's head so that it didn't drop onto the cushions and wake him up. He reached under him, and picked him up, carrying him back to the bedroom. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Finn pulled the blanket up on him, and patted his head. Blaine was still in the living room, on the couch now.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love some coffee. But I can make it, Finn."

"Stay put. I'll put it on. But don't be surprised if the smell wakes him up. He's like a bloodhound with this stuff."

"What are we going to do? He needs to know that this is going to work out for us. I mean, this whole business about it being a "civil" union, to me, its just words, you know. But to him, it changes everything."

"He's a romantic. Which sadly, at times, translates into being unrealistic."

"If we were not a gay couple, people would be throwing themselves at us wanting to help us with things. We love each other just like any other couple. It just isn't fair. If we weren't gay…"

"If you weren't gay, you wouldn't be who you are, right this second. Which, and don't get all full of yourself, is a pretty amazing person. You don't want to change who you are because of the small mindedness of people that don't matter to you anyway. Right?" Finn walked into the kitchen to get coffee for them both.

"But they're the ones making the decisions about our life."

"Now, yes. And I want you to think about something. Let's say you weren't gay…but Kurt still was…you might be one of those people that judged him…that made his life hell…that bullied him…"

"I'd like to think I would be more open minded than that."

"But you don't know that. What I'm trying to say, Blaine, is that things are what they are. We can work together to make things right, or we can bend to fit what others want. If we do that, we just become the same people that we dislike."

"I just want us to get married, and live our life. You would think that wouldn't be so hard to do. And I'm kicking myself right now, because the other night, I dragged him out to go look at tuxes." Blaine shook his head, angry with himself for putting Kurt through that.

"So? Did you find one?"

"We both did. And left a deposit."

"What color? Please tell me he didn't go with yellow, or something like that?"

Blaine laughed. "No. Actually he went with black, and he looked amazing."

"Really? Huh…I thought for sure he would go with something more dramatic."

"Wait until you see him in it. It's dramatic enough."

"Ok. So you'll be wearing the tuxes."

"Not if it's a civil ceremony. It would be a bit of overkill, don't you think?"

"According to who? If you want to wear a clown suit, that's your choice."

"We were going to go look for rings next. Maybe we should wait."

"No, you shouldn't wait. Just do what you're doing, ok? Don't change things, Blaine. He's already scared. Give him something to look forward to. You know what? You guys should go to the lake house again. Just get him away from all of this."

"Not a bad idea. We did have the best time there." Blaine felt a flush hit his face as he thought about their nights there. 'I'll talk to Kurt in the morning about it."

Finn looked up at the wall clock. "Wow, is that the right time?"

"It almost _is_ morning. I'm sorry for talking so much."

"It's not problem. But I am a bit worried. You can't afford to miss any of your beauty sleep.

"Did you just say I was beautiful?"

"Shut up."

"Goodnight, Finn. And thanks."

"Thank you, Blaine…for loving Kurt."

"That's easy."

"Yeah…it kind of is."

* * *

><p>It was close to 10am when Blaine woke up, and Kurt was still lying next to him. They had gotten through the night. He got up to look in the living room, and Finn was gone. He did, however, leave a note for them-<p>

_Had to run. I fed your bird. Was hungry and almost ate said bird. Don't you guys ever shop for food? Finn _

_PS-Blaine, you snore, which makes you completely unattractive to me now. _

Finn said a lot of the right things last night, especially about taking Kurt away for the weekend. He would try to work it out for next weekend, and he still needed to talk to Burt about his car situation.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he looked at Kurt, who was starting to wake up. He must have been exhausted-usually he was up way before Blaine. He crawled back into bed, and pressed himself into Kurt.

"Hey…we're all alone." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck, which made him shiver.

"Where's Finn?"

"He left. Which is a good thing because I think he said something about eating Bocelli." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him in against his body. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So...what would you think about going out to the lake house next weekend?"

"Are you taking me there to give me bad news?"

"I'm taking you there to have my way with you in front of the fireplace. And what are you talking about? What bad news?" Blaine held him tighter, knowing what was coming.

"If you can't do this…if it's too much for you to be with me, I'll understand."

"Well that's really generous of you, Kurt. But, you're stuck with me. Forever. Now…what do you want to do today? It's a beautiful Sunday out there."

"I want to do this all day."

"Cuddle?"

"Well, and other stuff." Kurt turned around to face Blaine. He looked exhausted. "Didn't you sleep? You look tired."

"I did. So what do you think about next weekend? You. Me. Nature."

"In case you've forgotten, nature is no friend of mine."

"Maybe you can put on that saucy little outfit you wore. You know the one. I believe you made reference to Auntie Mame." Blaine began to play with Kurt's hair.

"You can laugh all you want. It was functional."

"It was something. Plus, we can visit with Mr. Collins, tell him about our big plans."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled at him, running his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip.

"What are you smiling at?"

Blaine sang, very softly, "My heart stops when you look at me".

"I love that song"

"I love you, Kurt. And that should be our wedding song."

"It would make for some difficult slow dancing, don't you think."

"Then we have two songs. One fast. One slow. It's our day. We can do what we want. Two people, two rings, two hearts…two songs."

"I see we're going to go with a Noah's Ark theme. Impressive."

"Why don't we go look at rings today? It was next on our list, right?"

Kurt was hesitant. "I don't know if it's a good idea. Not now."

"Why? Because of what's going on with the whole civil thing? I don't care Kurt. Whether it's in a church, or a government building, or in your parent's living room, we're getting married in two months. Now let's get dressed, and go looking for rings."

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying hard to take Finn's advice and keep Kurt motivated about their wedding. It was difficult. At times Kurt would just go quiet, and Blaine would try to bring up another thing they needed to work on for the big day. The largest jewelry store in the area was Jared, so they decided to try there first.<p>

"What do we tell them?" Kurt was still sitting with his seatbelt on, stalling.

"About what?"

"Who the rings are for."

"We tell them the rings are for us, Kurt. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's go in." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked towards the door, and he kept looking at his face to figure out what was going on in that head of his.

It was crowded when they entered the store, and they were told that someone would be with them shortly. As they looked around, they found the section with wedding rings, and began to look in the showcases.

"What do you think about those, Kurt?" Blaine was pointing to tri-color gold bands that were different than most of the others in the case. "Unique, like us, right?"

"Right". Kurt leaned in for a closer look. "They're beautiful."

"Or do you like something like these?" Blaine was looking down at white gold bands of various sizes. "Simple, and classy."

"Can I help you gentlemen?" An older salesman approached them, and asked them each to take one of the seats in front of the cases of rings.

"We're looking for wedding bands. Something simple, but not too simple, if that makes sense. These tri-color bands are really nice. May we see them?" Blaine waited as the case was opened, and the rings were placed on a velvet pad in front of them.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Blaine picked up one of the rings and held it up in front of him. "Nice, no?"

"It's not often that I get the groom in here with his best man. Usually the bride has a lot to say about the rings."

"Oh, no…the rings are for us. He and I. We're getting married in a few months, and we wanted to get our rings now. But, I would say, yes, he is in fact the best man."

"I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to offend you at all." The man had a kind manner about him, and noticed the blush on Kurt's face.

"Now don't you worry, young man. We'll find you both the perfect rings."

"Thank you. If you could just give us a moment?"

"Of course. Take your time." The man walked away, and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Do you want to marry me, Kurt?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to marry you."

"I'm just checking, because this is a huge decision, and you're acting like I'm asking you what kind of coffee you'd like. We will be wearing these rings until death do us part, remember?

"I like the tri-color ones." Kurt mustered up a smile for Blaine, who grabbed his hand and held the ring next to Kurt's finger.

"You do? So do I. Do you want to go with those, or do you want to look at a few other places? I want you to be happy with them."

"I like these. Let's get these."

Blaine got the attention of the salesman, and he sized their ring fingers and wrote up the order. "What about engraving?"

"Oh, right. Hmmm. Can we get back to you on that?"

"As long as we have 2 weeks lead time, we'll be fine. Just give me a call and let me know what you want on there. Here's my card." He handed his business card to Blaine, and shook their hands. As they were walking away, he called out to them.

"Congratulations, you two."

Kurt finally spoke up. "Thank you…for that."

* * *

><p>On the way back from Jared, they stopped at the house to let Carol and Burt know that they had taken care of their rings. No one was home, but Kurt had his key, so they went inside to wait. While Blaine tried to find something for them to watch, Kurt went into the kitchen to get drinks. On the kitchen table was a folder with his name on it, so he picked it up to see what was inside. It was his birth certificate, immunization record, and assorted school papers. He carried it back with him to the living room, and tossed it down on the table in front Blaine.<p>

"What's that?" Blaine leaned over to pick up the folder.

"It's a ride down Kurt Hummel memory lane. Feel free to jump on."

Blaine looked at the old report cards first. "I'm impressed. Brains and beauty."

He looked at the immunization record and thought about how cute Kurt must have been as a baby. He's only seen a few pictures of him from that time. He turned the birth certificate sideways so that he could read it.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Have you ever really looked at your birth certificate?"

"Of course I have. Why?"

Blaine smiled at him, and turned it so that it was facing Kurt.

"Look again".


	12. Just Words

"What are you smiling about? That's the worst typo in the history of the written word." Kurt grabbed his birth certificate from Blaine's hand.

"Do you realize, Kurt, that at this very moment, according to that piece of paper, you and I are not the same sex?"

"Gives whole new meaning to the phrase "gender confusion". Kurt sighed loudly, looking at the paper one more time. "Why would my parents not have gotten this fixed?"

"I don't know, but we should run right down and get a marriage license, Ms. Hummel."

"That is so beyond not funny, Blaine. I'm not a female."

"Oh, trust me, Kurt, I am well aware of that fact. You are all boy." Blaine patted the cushion next to him, so that Kurt would sit down.

"We need to fix this. Ugh. And how did no one else notice this? I mean, I used this to get my license. Oh, no…let me check my license." Kurt pulled out his wallet and checked his license . It said male.

"Thank heavens for that. I'd hate to have to go to motor vehicle and prove that I'm a guy. Can you imagine? And stop smiling. It's not funny. This needs to be fixed before other people find out."

"What other people?"

"Finn. I can hear him right now."

"He wouldn't do that to you, Kurt." Who was Blaine kidding? Of course he would.

"We'll talk to your parents when we see them. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say."

"I love you, Kurt."

He rolled his eyes at Blaine. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

* * *

><p>Blaine was flipping through the channels to find something for them to watch, but he was being distracted by Kurt flirting with him. "Behave yourself, Kurt. This isn't right." Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's thigh, making him change positions on the couch. "Stop that."<p>

You know, there's a perfectly good bed down in my room. What do you say?" He kissed Blaine on his neck, and Blaine threw down the remote.

"I say we need to get down there quickly. I have this boyfriend that is driving me crazy, and I need to have him immediately."

They opened the door and walked down the steps, trying to be quiet even though no one was in the house. When they got to the bottom, Blaine pushed Kurt backwards onto the bed, and began to unbutton his shirt.

Kurt sat up. "Blaine, wait." Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them onto the desk.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He pushed Kurt back again, kissing him this time, and Kurt said, mostly right into Blaine's mouth, "We don't know when they'll be home."

"Oh, no. You started this. No backing out now."

"Do you want to look up and see my father's face while we're-you know. It would scar us for life."

"Ok, let's go home. Come on." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him up the stairs, through the kitchen, and he pushed Kurt out the front door. As Blaine was pulling the door closed, Kurt yelled "Blaine, no!"

"No, what?" Kurt heard the door slam, and realized it was too late.

"My keys are inside. The kitchen door locks automatically."

Blaine sat down on the front step and put his head in his hands. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I were."

"Do you think the neighbors would mind if I made love to you right here?"

"I think there might be an outcry at the next homeowners association meeting, so yes."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, and put his head on his shoulder. "We need to get a spare set made. Today."

After about twenty minutes, Finn came walking up the driveway. "What's going on?"

"Finn, where's your car?"

"Puckerman is using it. Why?"

"So you don't have your keys with you?"

"My keys…are with Puck. Shoot. Well, where are your keys?"

"On my desk. Blaine and I have to get home. We have…something to work on. Hey, did you know that my birth certificate say's I'm a female?"

Finn didn't flinch. "Well, that may explain your hang-up with your hair."

"That's it? That's all you've got?"

"Well, I mean, that's weird. But it's just paperwork. How about this-I reserve the right to make fun of you after we solve the key situation. Deal?"

"Deal."

Blaine looked at him and put his hands up. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know?"

"Better to face the devil head on". He pointed to Finn and smiled.

Finn dialed Pucks cell phone, but it went right to voice mail.

"When will Dad and Carol be home? Did they say?"

"Not sure. One of the windows might be open. I can lift you up into it."

"Not in this outfit, you won't." Kurt waved his hand up and down, for extra emphasis on what he was wearing."

"Fine. Let's go see if we can find an opening to this place and breach the fortress. So what do you guys have to work on?"

They looked at each other and smiled, both blushing.

"For crying out loud, it's Sunday. Take a day off."

* * *

><p>The only window that they could open was the smallish one that led to Kurt's bedroom in the basement. It opened inward, so it wouldn't be too hard for Finn to slide in and drop onto the floor below him.<p>

Finn pushed the window to Kurt's room open, and put his head inside. "Where are they, Kurt?"

"On my desk. Don't you see them?"

"Yes, Kurt, I see them…which is why I asked you where they are."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Someone woke up on your couch this morning, if you remember. And next time have a muffin or something there."

"Right. Sorry."

"Ok, you two just hold on to my legs so that I just don't drop in there like a big rock." Kurt and Blaine each grabbed a leg, and began to help lower Finn through the window. About halfway in, Finn stopped moving.

"What's going on, guys?"

"I think you're stuck, Finn." Kurt looked and saw that Finn's wallet in his back pocket was causing him, at this angle, to jam up in the opening. "It looks like your wallet isn't clearing the window frame. We need to pull you back out."

Blaine started laughing out loud. "Am I the only one thinking about Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree right now?"

"Don't pull me out, just do something about the wallet. Push it down or something. But don't push too hard. I have the other side of my pants to worry about, if you get me…"

Kurt pushed down on Finn's wallet, trying to make it clear the window frame, laughing the whole time.

"That better be you, Kurt. I don't trust the other one out there."

"I'm not doing anything. I am looking at your feet, which, honestly…huge."

Kurt was laughing so hard that he could barely talk. Blaine loved it. He leaned over Finn's legs and gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"Oh for the love of…are you kissing back there? A man is trapped in a window and you two are making out? What is happening to common decency?"

"I got all worked up watching him caress your wallet."

"Blaine, when I get out there—whoa…."

Kurt pushed one more time on the wallet, and all of a sudden, like a cork shooting from a bottle, Finn slipped from their grasp. They both landed on their backsides, each holding a sneaker. As they crawled over to the window and looked in, there was Finn lying on the floor, shaking his head. He looked up and saw their heads together, looking down at him.

"Finn, are you ok?" Kurt stifled a laugh until he was sure that Finn wasn't hurt.

"I think I broke my dignity." Finn sat up slowly, and looked at the messy bed. "Wait a minute. Were you two…?"

"Not yet, no." They looked at each other, blushing, and then back down at Finn.

"Just toss down my shoes."

Kurt tossed the sneaker that he had down, and it landed on the floor next to Finn. Blaine threw his in, and heard an "ouch" as it hit Finn. "Now you have throwing skills?"

Finn grabbed Kurt's keys from the desk, and walked up the stairs. "The things I do for you two…" he yelled, and as he opened the door, Carol and Burt were standing in the kitchen, with Blaine and Kurt next to them, smiling.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong, honey? You look a little flustered." Carol looked between Finn and the boys. "Or do we even want to know."

"These two drive me nuts."

Blaine gave Finn the biggest smile he could muster up. "But you love us."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>"So I'm just wondering about this little thing about me being listed on my birth certificate as a female. Care to explain?"<p>

"It was a mistake, obviously, Kurt. Your mother had a corrected one sent as soon as she saw the error. We have it in the safe deposit box. We can just get rid of that one."

"Oh no. I'm hanging on to this. I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands. Are there any other important documents I need to worry about? Was I actually born here? Hey…are you really my father?"

"Funny, Kurt."

"I told him we should go down to the courthouse and get a marriage license."

Burt looked at Carol. Then they thought better of it. "It would never hold up, Blaine. It's obvious that Kurt is a boy."

"I'll say." It's slipped out before Blaine could catch himself.

Finn shook his head. "These two? Animals."

* * *

><p>They pulled into their parking lot still laughing about Finn. As they unlocked the door, they heard Bocelli say it. Finally.<p>

"Hello". They both stopped and stood there with their mouths open. "Hello. Hello. Hello."

"Huh. I think we may have created a monster." Kurt stuck his finger into the cage, but pulled back when Bocelli tried to take a nip. "Now he's all full of himself."

"Maybe we can teach him to answer the phone". Blaine put a dishtowel over the cage so that he would go to sleep.

"Now…I think you said something about wanting to cuddle today?"

"And other stuff."

"Ah, yes. The other stuff." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him tight against his body. "There is nothing that feels better than you against me, Kurt".

"Nothing?" Kurt reached down and rubbed the front of Blaine's jeans. "Really?"

Blaine kissed Kurt, and pushed his hips into his hand. "Well, maybe something."

"Today was a good day, Blaine. Well, apart from the whole birth certificate thing. And Finn getting stuck in the window. And…"

Blaine cut him off with his mouth, kissing him hard enough to knock Kurt off balance.

"Well, I'll say it again, beautiful. You are all boy. Now come with me…"

Blaine led Kurt over to the couch, where he sat down, and pulled Kurt towards him. While he stood in front of him, Blaine undid Kurt's belt, looking up at him as he did. Kurt put both hands in Blaine's hair, tugging lightly, and as Blaine pulled the zipper to Kurt's pants down, slowly, he kissed the skin that was showing between the bottom of his shirt, and the top of his pants.

"I love you, Kurt. " He slid Kurt's pants down, and ran the tip of his finger along the front of his boxers, causing Kurt's breath to catch. Kurt reached down and put his hand over Blaine's, so that they were both now touching Kurt through the thin piece of material.

"Blaine…make love to me…please…" Kurt's voice drove Blaine crazy when he talked to him like this. He slid Kurt's underwear off, pulling them down to the floor so that he could step out of them. Kurt began to unbutton his shirt, and Blaine stood up to help him, but when they were finished, they left the shirt on, but open. Kurt looked so sexy when he wasn't all "put together", Blaine thought to himself, which is why he loved looking at him when he's first woken up in the morning. The eyes are sleepy…the hair is a mess…and he looks-perfect.

Blaine watched as Kurt undid his buttons, looking at him with those eyes. As Kurt slid the shirt from Blaine's shoulders, and watched it hit the floor, he thought about one of their first nights together, and how his shirt had fallen to the floor in a similar way. He then undid Blaine's pants, taking them, and his underwear, off.

Blaine sat back down, his back against the cushions, and looked up at Kurt.

"Come here, you." He motioned with his finger, and Kurt stepped towards him.

"Right here, Kurt." Blaine pointed to his lap, and Kurt straddled his legs, feeling he and Blaine rubbing against each other.

"How's that feel, baby?" Blaine had his hands on Kurt's waist, and was moving him gently back and forth in his lap. "You are so sexy, Kurt," he whispered, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss him, his open shirt brushing against Blaine's bare chest. The sensation made Blaine shiver, and he kissed Kurt deeper, moving him faster back and forth in his lap. Kurt let out a moan, and pulled away from Blaine's lips.

Kurt's face said everything to Blaine. The eyes…his mouth slightly open…his breathing becoming labored. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and laid his head back, feeling as if he was going to explode at any moment.

"Do you want to go into the bedroom, Kurt?"

"I don't…I don't think I can." He started breathing heavier, and Blaine pulled him forward.

"Ok. It's ok, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt's mouth was pressed against Blaine's ear as he sighed, "Blaine, I love you.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and held him, feeling his body stiffen, then relax as he collapsed against Blaine's chest. They sat like this for a few minutes,

They sat like this for a few minutes, Blaine running his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, that look you get on your face before you…man…it does me in every time.

Kurt whispered to Blaine- "_vous toucher me donne la petit mort_", and slid his hand onto Blaine's chest.

"I'm a beginner in French, Kurt, remember? I don't know what you just said, but it sounded beautiful."

"Touching you gives me the little death". He kissed Blaine, who wanted to move Kurt into the bedroom.

"Is that a good thing?" Blaine needed to look this up.

"It's a very good thing." Kurt tried to stand up, and felt his legs weaken. "You see?" He reached down to grab Blaine's hand and pull him up from the couch.

"_Now_ I want to go to the bedroom. If that's ok."

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's ok."

They got to the doorway of their room, and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Anything you want to get before we go in? Because once we hit that bed, I'm not letting you out."

Blaine smiled, and made a face like he was shocked. "Kurt Hummel…what has gotten into you?"

"In a few minutes, the answer will be _you_." He pulled Blaine to the bed, and started to do what Kurt does best—drive Blaine wild.

"Lay down, Blaine." He did as he was told, and Kurt crawled onto the bed next to him. He moved up to Blaine's mouth, kissing him softly, but teasing him with his tongue. Kurt moved to Blaine's neck, kissing both sides, making him squirm. Blaine tried to put his hands in Kurt's hair-

"Sorry, no. Hands down."

"But I want to touch you, Kurt." Blaine made a pouting face, which had no effect on Kurt.

"You will. But not yet." He continued kissing down Blaine's body, running his tongue down the center of his chest, across his stomach, then down to his thighs. Blaine kept trying to touch Kurt, and kept getting rebuffed.

"Kurt, this isn't fair. Why won't you let me touch you?" Blaine was barely keeping his composure with what Kurt's mouth was doing to him. He let out a gasp as Kurt began kissing the inside of his thighs. While he did this, his hair brushed across the now very much aroused Blaine. "Kurt, you're killing me."

Kurt moved his mouth to just above Blaine, sticking his tongue out and running it across him. "Should I stop?"

"Come on, Kurt…please." Blaine was having a hard time catching his breath, and let out a loud moan as Kurt slid his mouth over him, moving his head up and down as Blaine watched. As Blaine reached his hands down, Kurt grabbed them, holding them down as he continued.

When Kurt felt that Blaine was almost there, he stopped, giving Blaine one of the sexiest looks he'd ever seen.

"I thought you wanted to touch me. What are you waiting for?"

Blaine pulled Kurt up onto the pillows and kissed him, as his fingers wrapped around him. Blaine moved without mercy. He squeezed Kurt tighter as his hand moved, his tongue against Kurt's. He broke their kiss to turn Kurt over onto his stomach, and straddled his legs as he ran his nails down his back, then across his waist.

"On your knees, Kurt. Now." He helped to pull him up, and before Kurt had a chance to steady himself, Blaine was teasing him with his fingers, causing Kurt to make sounds from deep within his throat. "You like that, baby?"

Kurt nodded, barely getting out the word "yes".

"Good. Now…remember that night where you took so much pleasure out of pinning your man here to the headboard?"

"I remember." Breathy…and so sexy.

"I'm about to return the favor." Blaine lifted Kurt up and put his hands on top of the headboard, and moved behind him, pushing his legs apart with his knee. He took one of Kurt's hands, and reached it behind him, so that he could feel the effect of what he does to Blaine.

"You see what you do to me, Kurt? Do you want that?" Blaine put his hand back on the headboard, and leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "Do you want me, Kurt?"

"I do"

Blaine pulled Kurt's legs out just enough so that he could slide between them, and as he whispered, "I love you" to him, he slid inside of Kurt, slowly, the sound of Kurt's moans exciting him even more. He held Kurt's waist as he moved him up and down, and as Kurt tightened around him, he put his hands on top of Kurt's on the headboard, both of their bodies releasing at the same time. Blaine held on to Kurt, not wanting to let go yet. When he finally did, they slid down onto the bed and lay there, their bodies still touching.

When Kurt finally spoke, he started to talk about the thing that Blaine wanted to hear most-their wedding.

"So a civil ceremony doesn't mean that we love each other any less, right?" The question had come out of nowhere, but Blaine was happy to hear Kurt say it, because it meant that he wasn't hanging on to something unrealistic. Or, at least not holding on as tightly.

"Of course not. And for the record, I could never love you any less. More, absolutely. Less? Never."

"Can we have a reception though? Since people really won't be able to travel for the so called ceremony?"

"Well, they may want to travel with us, Kurt. We'll get all of the info, and leave it up to them. But yes, we can most definitely have a reception here."

"Ok, then." Kurt cuddled up close to Blaine, and he nodded.

"Ok, then...what?"

"Let's do it whatever way we can. Will we still be considered married?" Kurt sounded so sweet when he said it, and Blaine wanted to choose his words carefully before he answered.

"Well…legally it will be a civil ceremony, saying that we are, I think, domestic partners. But remember, it's not recognized here in Ohio. Not yet."

A deep sigh from Kurt told Blaine that this was not the information that he wanted to hear. "Kurt, you and I are already living together, right? I consider you my husband, and I would tell that to anyone that asked. Do you think of me like that?" He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it, wanting to keep the focus of the conversation on the positive rather than the negative.

"Of course I do. I have since the guest house."

"And our friends and family see us like that, too. Who else matters?"

"I wanted to see you standing there in that tux. You look so handsome in it."

"We can still wear the tuxes for the reception. I mean, I want everyone to see you in yours. Breathtaking." Blaine picked up the hand he was holding and kissed the back of it. "We'll have to do some checking on where to have the reception. Any thoughts?"

They did not know yet that Finn had arranged, now with the help of Carol and Burt, everything for the reception. All they would have to do is show up.

* * *

><p>At school the next morning, Blaine kept looking at his watch. He wanted to make a quick phone call before his 10:15 class. Finally, it was 10:00.<p>

Blaine pulled the business card out of his wallet and called the salesman at Jared. He had thought about what he wanted the inside of Kurt's ring to say that would sum up how he felt, and how he would feel, as he slid the ring onto his finger. It came down to six simple words-

_**My Love. My Life. My Kurt**_.

"Ok, are you sure now? Once I put the order in, we won't be able to change it."

Blaine smiled to himself. "I'm sure."


	13. Nothing's Perfect

**A/N-Thank you to all that have taken to time to review my story. It really is appreciated. Keep 'em coming! Peace :)**

Kurt's incoming text tone buzzed, and it was Burt.

"_Insurance check came through. Let's go look for a car for Blaine tonight_"

"We don't really need to get a car for me, Kurt. We can just put that money in the bank."

"But you need your own car. And now, you can get whatever you want. It'll be fun…you know I love shopping."

"Well, let's make sure it's something that we both agree on. Nothing too fancy."

"Maybe a little fancy? Satellite radio? They have a Broadway Tunes station, I've heard."

"Yes, Kurt…we can get satellite radio. Anything else?"

"A fun color. I hear that red is this years black."

"Red? Really, Kurt?" Blaine shook his head, but knew that he would give in if that's what Kurt wanted.

"What, too much?"

"Anything else? Pin striping? Flames? Shag carpet on the dash? You know, to class it up a bit?"

"Well, now you're being silly."

"Thank You."

"Wait...what color carpet?"

* * *

><p>Finn, Blaine and Kurt piled into Burt's car, with Finn sitting in the front passenger seat.<p>

Burt turned around to speak to them before he even started the car. "OK, I'm only going to say this once to you three. You are not babies. I don't want to see or hear you kicking, touching, pushing, grabbing—I'm looking at you, Blaine—or otherwise bothering each other. The first one that does gets to walk home. Got it?"

Kurt and Blaine said, "Got it" at the same time. Finn said nothing. Blaine kicked his seat.

"Finn, I mean it. Taking you three out is like a traveling circus. You need to behave."

When they got to the car dealership, Burt reminded them that they needed to shop for something practical. As they looked around, Burt went to talk to a salesman.

"Kurt, what about this one?" Blaine was standing next to a midsize car, basic black, looking inside.

"I like it. Simple. Reminds me of Finn." Kurt looked at his brother and smiled.

"I heard that."

They all went in separate directions to see if they could find something that Blaine would like, and that Kurt would approve of. Finn headed for the trucks, even though he and Blaine had already been through this. Kurt in a pick-up truck? It wasn't going to happen.

Kurt walked over to a mini-van. He wasn't sure why, really. It just looked like the kind of vehicle that he and Blaine could take short trips in, and would carry several people comfortably. He opened the door and sat in the drivers seat, taking in the new car smell.

He was caught by surprise when a salesman, a few years older than him, leaned on the open door. "You look good in there. Want to take it for a ride?"

Kurt looked at the salesman and felt somewhat uneasy. "I'm just looking at the moment. But thank you." Kurt tried to focus his attention on the interior of the vehicle. The salesman was still there, standing with his arms crossed and looking at Kurt. "I think blue is your color. My name is Paul."

"Kurt. Nice to meet you."

Finn noticed the conversation between Kurt and the salesman, and walked over to Blaine. "Dude, that guy is trying to mack on your man."

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "Mack on my man? Who are you, Snoop Dogg?"

"I'm not kidding. You better get over there." Finn started to push Blaine, who turned around to look at him.

"He's just trying to sell Kurt a car, Blaine. Nothing else. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Wow…you of all people have the nerve say that to me, Captain Hormone? I'm just saying, you better watch this guy."

"Ok, Finn. I'll watch him. But I trust Kurt. You should too."

"Oh, I trust Kurt. It's the other guy I'm worried about."

They both walked over to where Burt was looking at some brochures, with Blaine giving a backwards glance over at Kurt.

After about 20 minutes, Kurt got out of the van, and Paul handed him a business card. He took it, then walked over to where Blaine and Finn were standing.

"You like that mini-van, Kurt? We can get something like that if you want."

"Paul said he could get me a great deal on undercoating."

"I bet he could" Finn blurted out, and then went to nudge Blaine with his elbow as if to say, "See, I told you." But Finn put a little too much force behind it, knocking Blaine right off of his feet. Finn put his hand out to help him up, and said, "Dude, I'm so sorry."

"Finn, what the heck?" Kurt looked between Blaine and Finn. "What's going on?"

Blaine was dusting off the back of his pants. "It seems your brother thinks that your salesman friend was hitting on you."

"Macking on you", Finn corrected.

"I beg your pardon…"macking" on you."

Finn looked at Blaine and made a face. "Yeah, dude. Don't ever say that word again. You make it sound weird."

"He wasn't hitting on me. He was nice."

"It's all about body language, Kurt. And I didn't like what that guy was saying."

"Finn, have you ever thought about working for Hallmark?"

Burt came over to see what the commotion was about. "You three staying out of trouble? Don't embarrass me, ok?"

"That guy over there", Finn pointed, "was putting the moves on Kurt."

Burt looked over at the guy in question, then back at Kurt.

"Yeah, tell him, Kurt. The guy mentioned something about Kurt's undercarriage. I'm not stupid. I know what that means."

Blaine laughed out loud at poor Finn. Sometimes so wise, and other times, so clueless.

"What are you laughing at? I'm trying to protect you."

"You knocked me on my butt a minute ago."

"Let it go, Blaine."

"I really do like the van, though. Can we take it for a ride?" Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't resist.

Finn whispered to Burt, "you know why they want the van, right?"

"You do know that Kurt is my son, right?"

"Oh. Sorry. My bad."

Burt walked over to Paul and asked if they could take the van for a test drive.

"Absolutely. Let me get the keys." He ran into the building, and then came out with a set of dealer plates, putting them on the van. They all walked to the vehicle, and as Kurt walked by, Paul put his hand on his arm. "I told you that you look great in this one."

Blaine heard it also. Maybe Finn, yet again, was right.

The test drive was uneventful, as Finn kept a careful eye on the salesman. And why wasn't Blaine concerned, he wondered.

Once they got back to the dealership, Paul got out of the van, and opened the door for Kurt. As Kurt got out, Finn saw him pat Kurt on the back. That was it. If Blaine wasn't going to do anything, he was.

"Hey, Happy Hands…you mind not touching my boyfriend?" Kurt, Blaine and Burt all turned to look at Finn, their mouths dropping open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any…" he was interrupted by Finn.

"Yeah, I know what you didn't mean. I've been watching you paw my man since we got here, and I would appreciate if you would back off." Finn looked down at Paul, who put his hands up, worried that Finn was going to hit him.

Kurt tapped Finn on the shoulder. "Are you demented?"

"No…honey…I'm not". Finn put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I just don't like it when other men touch you."

Blaine was trying hard to stifle a laugh, looking at Burt and shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

"Well, now you do, so move it along." Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him back to their car.

Burt looked at Blaine again. "Do you know what just happened?"

"I think Finn is running off with my boyfriend, who just happens to be his brother. This has movie of the week written all over it."

When they all got back to the car, Finn was the first one to speak. "Kurt, shame on you."

"Shame on me? What did I do?"

"Letting that guy touch you like that, with Blaine right here. What the heck, dude?"

"If I had something to hide, Finn, would I have done it in front of Blaine?"

Finn thought about it for a moment, and Kurt was right. Blaine was right there.

"While I appreciate your concern, Finn…if it didn't bother Blaine, it shouldn't bother you."

"The thing is, Kurt…it did…bother me." Blaine had to admit, he didn't like watching another guy touching Kurt, no matter how innocent it was on Kurt's part.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. "Why would it bother you?"

"Nothing, Kurt. Forget it. You're right." Blaine felt as if he had said something wrong.

"No, I don't want to forget it. If something upset you, I'm sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I know. Let's just go home, ok?"

* * *

><p>Blaine seemed preoccupied on the ride back, but Kurt didn't push the issue. They would talk when they got home.<p>

"I don't like that guy. I'm just saying." Finn turned to look into the back seat at the boys. "I didn't mean to upset you, Hobbit. I'm sorry."

"You know, Finn…when you call me that, I almost like it." Blaine smiled at Finn, knowing that he was trying to protect them from outside interference. His methods may not always be the best, but Finn had a good heart.

Burt dropped them off at the apartment, and told Blaine to just let him know if there was a vehicle there that he was interested in, and he would take care of the specifics for him. Blaine thanked him, and he took Kurt's hand as they walked to their door. As they walked inside, they were greeted by Bocelli.

"Hello". It made them both smile. Until he said it over and over again.

"Goodnight, Bocelli". Kurt petted his little feathered head through the cage.

"Hello". Sigh.

Blaine walked into the kitchen to get a drink, and was standing at the counter, pouring some milk, when Kurt walked up behind him, putting his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You know I don't even look at other guys, right?"

Blaine nodded. "I know, Kurt."

He turned Blaine around to face him. He saw what he thought were the beginning of tears in Blaine's eyes, and didn't know why. "What's wrong?"

"I was jealous. Of you and that guy." It was hard for Blaine to say out loud. "I thought I was past that."

"Well, I get jealous too. You know that. And for what it's worth, it's very sexy to know that you feel possessive like that." Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss, and watched as a tear rolled down Blaine's cheek.

"Please don't cry. I would never take attention from someone else seriously. You have to know that by now." Kurt took his thumb and wiped away the tear.

"It's just the weirdest feeling, Kurt. It's like I forget that there are other people in the world sometimes, and why wouldn't they also see how amazing you are. You are so beautiful to me that I forget that others see it too. Tonight just proved that to me."

"I love you. That's all that matters to me. I don't care what other people think, or feel, about me. It's only you."

"I don't want to go back there. If you want the minivan, we'll get it, but I'm going to let your father deal with it, ok?"

"Ok. We won't go back there." Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Blaine…you do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's other people I don't trust…with you."

"But nothing would happen unless I allowed it. And I won't. Ever." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's face, not saying anything…not having to.

"Do you know what makes me happy, Kurt? Seeing that "I love you" look in your eyes…even when you don't say it, I can see it."

"Come on, soon to be husband. It's been a long day."

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine took his hand as they walked to the bedroom.

"What a coincidence. I love you too."

* * *

><p>The school week seemed to drag as they looked forward to the weekend. Kurt was enjoying helping Blaine with his French homework, and they were both having fun with the New Directions. Blaine fit in easily, and even though there was a little bit of competition between he and Finn for some of the leads, they both handled it well. Mr. Shue even had a duet in mind for the two of them, which Kurt couldn't wait to hear. Things with Sam had settled down, and while they were not back to what Kurt would consider "friends" yet, they were cordial, making it less tense in the class.<p>

On Wednesday, Burt asked that the boys come over for dinner because he wanted to talk to them. Never good, Kurt thought. They went home first to work on their homework, and Blaine asked if he had any idea of what Burt wanted to say.

"Not a clue. But we get dinner, so where's the harm?"

"You say that now. We may be running out of there screaming by dessert."

When the boys got to the house, dinner was just about ready. "Why don't you both give me a hand? Blaine, would you set the table please. And Kurt, come give me a hand with the salad, ok?"

These were the moments that Blaine loved the most-being part of a family, a normal family. He set the table, and then sat down to watch Kurt at the counter. He then thought about Kurt's attempt at dinner not that long ago, and was happy, for everyone's sake, that he was just making a salad.

Burt came home from work, and talked a little bit about his day. "Where's Finn?"

"He's with Puck. Something about working on Puck's car. He won't be here for dinner."

Carol put the food out, and Kurt couldn't wait any longer. "So, Dad…what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I received a call today from Azimios attorney. It seems that he was willing to admit that he caused the accident, but that it was just that-an accident. He'll get a fine, and maybe some time in juvie, but because of his age, they really aren't willing to pursue it any further than that. I'm sorry, Blaine. He should go to jail for what he did."

"Dad, this is ridiculous. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"At this point, no. We could go after him civilly, Blaine, to recover some monetary damages, if that's what you want to do."

Blaine looked down at his hands. "I don't need the money."

Kurt took his hand. "That may be, but he should have to pay…somehow. Can Blaine think about it, Dad?"

"Of course. We have a year to file, so there's no rush right now. And Blaine, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. Kurt and I will talk about it, and let you know."

The rest of the dinner was almost in silence. Bad news always messed with the appetite, Kurt thought. He looked at Blaine, and wondered what he was thinking about this whole situation. Kurt was glad that they were going away for the weekend. They could talk about the wedding, and just relax.

* * *

><p>As they drove to the lake house Friday after school, Kurt was talking about the Prom. "I need to help Rachel find something to wear. I promised Finn, and time is running out."<p>

"Are you nervous about us going together? About what people will say?"

Kurt was surprised by the question, since they had already gone to a dance together before. "Not at all. Are you?"

"I just want everything to go smoothly. I mean, if for some reason you didn't want to go, that would be ok, too." Blaine really didn't want to go, but deep down he knew that Kurt did. He was just putting an opportunity to back out up for discussion. After a minute or so, Blaine changed the subject.

"Should we stop to see Mr. Collins first, or do you want to go to the house to drop our things off?"

"Let's go to the house first. I want to freshen up." Kurt loved the lake house. The memories they had already made there would last a lifetime, and he looked forward to time alone with Blaine.

"Are you going to put that fun outfit on for me again?"

"I think I'll save that for the honeymoon. Give you something to look forward to."

"Kurt, on our honeymoon, there will be _much_ to look forward to." Kurt blushed as he looked over at Blaine. How is it possible that he loved him more every single day?

"Do you realize that, given our age now, and if we lived to be, like, 100, we could be married for about 80 years. Are you ready to be with me for that long?"

"Kurt, there is nothing I'm looking forward to more."

"Well be sitting out on the porch of the lake house in those rocking chairs, eating soft foods and watching our skin wrinkle."

"You'll still look beautiful, baby. Time will never change that."

Kurt pictured an older Blaine, still handsome, his thick curls now gray, his eyes still sparkling…and he smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking about, Kurt?" Blaine reached over and took his hand.

"I'm thinking that 80 years with you won't be nearly enough for me."

They pulled up to the lake house, and noticed something on the front door.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked up to the house, not believing their eyes.

"I don't understand. How can this be?"

Blaine said nothing. He just looked at the sign.

"FOR SALE BY OWNER"


	14. Dreams

They stood motionless on the porch for a moment, reading the contact number on the "For Sale" sign.

"Is that your parent's number?"

"No. It's probably their lawyer. Or accountant. They always have someone else do their dirty work."

Blaine put his key in the lock, and was surprised that it still worked. As he let out a sigh of resignation, Kurt felt his heart break for him.

"Do you want to go back home, Blaine? It's ok. We don't have to stay here if it's going to upset you."

"No. I promised you a nice weekend. And I plan on keeping my promise."

"This isn't your fault, you know."

"I know that, Kurt. But I can't seem to keep my word to you."

"What do you mean? What promises have you broken?"

"Our honeymoon, remember? You wanted us to come here. You wanted a big wedding, and I can't do that for you either…"

"Again…not your fault. Come on, let's go inside and sit for a few minutes."

Blaine nodded, but before he went inside, he pulled down the For Sale sign from the door. Kurt eyed him curiously.

"I want one last amazing weekend alone with you before this place is gone."

* * *

><p>Once inside, Kurt sat on the couch and motioned Blaine over to sit next to him. Blaine did, and surprised Kurt by actually positioning himself so that he was lying down with his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt stroked the side of his face, and ran his fingers through his curls. He was taking this really hard, Kurt thought to himself. There was something more going on here.<p>

"You know…even if we don't have this place, we have the memories that we made here. That can't be taken away."

"It's not just that, Kurt. I feel like every part of me…of my past…is being stripped away. I mean, you know that I love Burt and Carol, and God knows, as much as I hate to admit it sometimes, I love Finn. But who _I_ am is becoming non existent."

Kurt felt a lump in his throat as he listened to this. He really didn't know how Blaine felt. He's always had a loving family and strong support system.

"And I know it was for the best, Burt and Carol becoming my guardians, but think about it, Kurt. My mother basically gave me away. Just like that. I meant nothing to either one of them. Just like this place. It means nothing to them, and everything to us."

Kurt felt a tear drop down Blaine's cheek, and he wiped it away. How is it that this beautiful person laying with him could be made to feel as if he has no value by the very people that gave him life?

'I love you so much. You know that right?" Kurt was stating the obvious, but he never grew tired of saying those words. "And you know that what makes you who you are isn't things. It's that huge heart of yours. And I'm so sorry, sweetie, that it's hurting so much right now. You don't deserve that."

"I just want to make you happy, Kurt."

Now the tears overtook Kurt. "Hey…you make my dreams come true every single day. And I don't care about anything else but what _we_ have. You promised to love me forever. Has that changed?"

Blaine sat up and looked at him. "Kurt, of course not. I love you more every single day, if that's even possible".

"Then the way I see it, that's the only promise I care about. This place, as amazing as it is, is just a shell. What we bring into it, between us…that's what stays with us." Kurt wiped the tears from Blaine's face. "Now, come on. Let's go into town and let Mr. Collins know that we're here. You know how happy he'll be to see you."

"I love you, Kurt. And I'll never stop loving you until the day I take my last breath." Blaine put his arms around Kurt, and felt something more than love for this man. More than desire. There were no words for it. It was just there, surrounding him.

They drove into town, and Kurt tried to make small talk about dinner, and what they should do for the weekend. What Kurt wanted to do was buy enough supplies, go back to the house and lock the door, and not come out again until it was time to leave on Sunday.

* * *

><p>"So we were at the car dealer, and this dude starts hitting on Kurt". Finn was telling Puck about this as they drove back over there to take another look at the minivan that Kurt liked so much.<p>

"A minivan? What are they, a hundred years old those two?"

"I don't know. I tried to get them to look at a pickup, but Blaine would have no part of it. I mean, come on…"

They pulled into the dealership, and the minivan was still there. After parking, they walked over to it, and opened the door to take a look. It really was nice inside, and Finn could sort of see what Kurt liked about it.

"Hey guys, can I help you?" The voice was familiar. This was going to be interesting.

Finn popped his head out of the van, and turned around, looking at Paul, the salesman from the other night.

"You. Listen, I don't want any trouble, ok? I'm sorry I put the moves on your boyfriend."

"So you admit it. You were hitting on Kurt." Puck just looked at Finn. His boyfriend?

"Yeah, I didn't know, OK?"

"Well, next time, think before you put your hands on someone elses man". Finn was pointing at him, to drive the point home.

Paul looked at Puck with a raised eyebrow. "Is this another one of your boyfriends?"

Puck looked at Finn. "Excuse me?"

"And what if he was? Is that your business…Paul? You want to check his undercarriage too?"

"Dude, this is getting weird...and I must say, a little bit creepy". Puck stepped away from the minivan to look at a convertible across the lot. "I can feel your eyes on my under..thing" he yelled as he moved further away from them.

"Why don't I go get another salesman for you?"

"Don't bother. We were just taking a second look for them."

"Them?"

"For us. I meant us. Kurt and I. And….shut up, you." Finn started to walk away when Paul stupidly blurted out, "So if you're with this guy, is Kurt available?"

Finn stopped and turned around. "Run, Paul. You have three seconds…"

* * *

><p>They pulled the door open, and the small bell at the top rang. Mr. Collins came from the back room, with a smile that lit up the place.<p>

"Well, well…look what the wind blew in. How are you two?" He walked up to Blaine and Kurt, hugging each of them. "Come in, come in. Oh, it's good to see you both."

"It's so good to see you too, Mr. Collins". Kurt loved the look on Blaine's face when he saw this man. It was love, yes. But also trust, something that Blaine didn't have a lot of lately.

"Are you here for the whole weekend?"

"We are. And we have some news for you." Mr. Collins sat on the stool behind his counter, and the boys stood in front of him, with smiles on their face.

"Well, don't keep an old man in suspense. What's the news?"

"Kurt and I…are getting married." Blaine took Kurt's hand, looking at him with pride.

"Well, that is great news! This calls for a celebration."

"Oh, Mr. Collins, we don't drink." Kurt didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it was the truth.

"And I don't want you to. How about some sparkling cider? Will that do?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Blaine felt good sharing the news with someone that cared about him like this man did.

Mr. Collins pulled out some plastic cups, pouring for each of them. "See, I'm breaking out the fancy stemware for my two favorite young people." They both laughed, and all three clicked their glasses together in a toast.

"To true love", Mr. Collins said, thankful that Blaine had found the man of his dreams, and was able, unlike him, to be with that person forever.

"So when is the big day?"

"August 20th. Well, we're hoping. There are still some details to work out, as you can imagine." Mr. Collins nodded knowingly. There may have been a lot of advancements when it came to gay relationships, but not everything was looked upon with approval. These boys would not have any easy road, but they had each other, and that made him feel confident in their journey together.

Blaine looked sad, for a moment, and Mr. Collins noticed immediately. "What's wrong, Blaine? This is a happy time for you two."

"My parents are selling the lake house. There was a sign on it when we got there."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's a shame. That's a great place. And I know you boys like coming here."

"It's the first place that Kurt and I went to…to be alone…really alone. You know, away from home." Blaine started to get chocked up, and Kurt put his arm around him. "Why would they do this?"

"Because it's a reminder, I think, of better times. Times _they_ won't have again. You and I both know, Blaine, that they really didn't care much for coming here anymore."

Blaine nodded. He was right. They would just have to enjoy their last visit here, and then put it out of their minds.

"So what are you boys doing for dinner? I have some nice chicken if you're interested."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and laughed. Chicken was another memory…one they would like to forget.

* * *

><p>So they would have two more nights here. Two more nights to spend completely alone.<p>

It really wasn't cool enough out for a fire, but Blaine started one anyway. He wanted this to be romantic for Kurt, and what sets the mood better than lying by the fire?

"Kurt, come in here. The dishes can wait. I can't."

They sat on the couch, with Blaine up against the arm, holding Kurt. It felt so comfortable. So right. He brushed the side of his hair, smelling the combination of scents that made up the essence of Kurt. Kurt sighed a little, cuddling in closer.

"This is nice. I love holding you, beautiful." And he did. As much as the more intimate moments excited him, Blaine loved the quiet times like this, where they just talked. Kurt's voice had a calming effect on him. When he spoke, it was like soft music.

"We need to talk about the prom." Kurt sensed that Blaine didn't want to go, and was sympathetic to that. "If you don't want to go, it's ok. We have a bigger formal event to look forward to." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine, then went back to where he was, lying against his chest.

"It's not that I don't' want to go, Kurt. I want to go with you. It's just…I don't want to feel like we're on display."

"Well, how about we table it for this weekend, and we talk about it again on Monday. We have about a week to get our tickets, if we're going. Deal?"

"Deal."

They were back to being quiet again, watching the fire and holding each other like an old married couple. When Kurt dropped his hand to caress the front of Blaine's pants, it was not a prelude to sex. It was a partner showing, with his touch, how intimate their relationship is. He ran his fingers along Blaine's thighs, through his clothing, and it sent shivers down his spine. Kurt's touch was like magic, and it didn't matter where they were—in the car, in their bed, or on this couch—_every_ time they touched, they were making love, in one form or another.

Blaine stood up and tossed the comforter on the floor, and brought two of the pillows down from the couch. "Now, where were we?"

They lay in front of the fire, talking about their classes, about music, about family, the whole time touching each other gently. They kissed softy between sentences, completely satisfied with just touching…the only sound besides the crackling fire was their voices professing their devotion to each other, again and again.

Tonight, without removing an article of clothing, Blaine and Kurt shared an intimacy deeper than most people find in a lifetime together. As the fire burned out, they fell asleep in each others arms, feeling safe, and complete. There was no greater love than this.

* * *

><p>Waking up early the next morning, Kurt showered and drove down to Mr. Collins' store to get the newspaper for Blaine. He was surprised to see the sign on the door that said, "Closed". Wouldn't Saturday be a busy day for him here? Kurt worried that something had happened, and drove back to the lake house.<p>

Blaine was up when he got back, and looked amazing. As always.

"Haven't we talked about this, Kurt? When you run off, you need to leave a note. Do I have to remind you of the snakes again?"

"I went to get the paper for you, and Mr. Collins wasn't there. The store has a "closed" sign on it. I hope everything is ok."

"That doesn't sound like him. He's there every day. Let me try to call."

Blaine dialed the number, and after a few rings there was an answering machine. Blaine left a message. "Mr. Collins, hi, it's Blaine. Kurt came by but the place was closed. Just wanted to make sure you're ok. Call me back."

After thinking for a minute, Blaine decided that they should take a ride back to the store to see if anything was amiss. Just to be sure. When they got there, everything looked fine, other than the fact that the door was locked. "If we don't hear from him by this afternoon, we'll come back, ok?" Kurt nodded. He would hate to think that something had happened to this wonderful man.

"What do you want to do today, Kurt?"

"Honestly?"

"No. Lie to me, silly. Of course, honestly." Blaine took his hand as they walked to the car.

"I want to go back to the house. I just want to lock everything else out, and just be alone with you. Maybe watch some TV. Get the fire going again. If that's ok with you."

"It sounds great, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It sounds selfish. And this is about us, not just me."

"Kurt, I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing than cuddling with you all day. I want to remember every second that we spend here this weekend."

So back to the house they went. Kurt helped to gather up some wood to restart the fire, and did so without complaining. Well, not verbally. But Blaine had a few laughs at the expressions on Kurt's face as he touched things that made him cringe.

"We can put a man on the moon, but we have to start fire like this?"

"Kurt, man has been starting fire like this for thousands of years. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that evolution isn't all it's cracked up to be." Kurt looked down at his hands, and then up at Blaine with disgust. "I feel dirty. And not in the good way."

"Maybe I can help with that." Blaine pulled Kurt to him for a kiss.

"Maybe you can. But right now, I need to go decontaminate myself."

"Can I watch?"

"It's just my hands. Nothing exciting there."

"Kurt Hummel…I think you know better."

* * *

><p>Right before they settled in, Blaine's phone rang, and it was Mr. Collins. He was sorry to have worried them. Some family business came up that he had to deal with. Would they stop by the store before they left tomorrow? Of course, Blaine said, and he hung up the phone.<p>

Tonight was different. They talked all night until the sun came up. About things they had never discussed before, and about their future.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Do you wish you weren't gay?"

"What would you change about the way you look?"

"Why is French class so hard?"

"I wish I was taller."

"I wish you had met my Mom."

"I'm so happy I have you"

"Would we be good parents?"

"It's going to be a long day, Kurt with no sleep." Blaine pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, we can take a nap when we get home." Blaine kissed the back of his neck. "Or not".

They made some coffee, and packed up from what would be their last time here. Blaine took a few reminders—the comforter from the couch, the bucket they used to carry the wood, and that hat. Kurt waited while Blaine walked to the end of the dock, looking down at the fish that had been his friends all those years ago, and saying goodbye to yet another part of his history. When he turned to come back to the car, he smiled at Kurt, masking the ache he had in his heart.

The boys stopped by to see Mr. Collins, almost wishing that they could take him back to Lima with them. Kurt knew that each time Blaine said goodbye to this man, it saddened him. And it would be a few months before they would see him again.

"Well, young fellas. Are you getting ready to head back?" He smiled at the duo, and they nodded yes, they were on their way out.

"Mr. Collins?" Blaine walked over to him, and put his arms around him. "Thank you for staying in my life."

"Blaine, you're like a son to me. Where else would I be?" He hugged Blaine back, and patted the back of his head as he did. "Now, I have something for you two lovebirds. You stay right there." He stepped into his back room, and came back with a wrapped package. "I wanted to wait for your wedding to give this to you, but I think you boys could use it now."

Blaine ripped open the package, and smiled as he looked at what it contained. It was a welcome mat, with the words "Love Lives Here" across it. It was perfect.

"Thank you. I love it". Blaine tilted the mat to show Kurt, who ran his fingers over the letters, and smiled at Mr. Collins.

"I won't be around forever, Blaine. But what you two have will be." He reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Blaine. Blaine opened it, reading what was inside. He fought back tears as he looked at the man who was smiling at he and Kurt. "I don't understand…"

"Well, what kind of gift would a welcome mat be without a door to put it in front of?"

In Blaine's hand was the deed to the lake house, in his name. It now belonged to he and Kurt. "I can't ask you to do this…"

"You didn't ask me, Blaine. It's my gift to you two. Listen, you know I would do anything for you. And this here is what I wanted to do."

"But the money…you need it…"

"Well, the way I see it, this was about as sure an investment as there is. You two are strong in ways you don't even realize yet. But I do. And don't think for a second that because I gave you your gift now that I'd miss your big day. You make sure to save a seat for old Mr. Collins here."

Kurt and Blaine embraced him, knowing that this one person was the only remaining link to any good that was in Blaine's past. "Mr. Collins, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll keep visiting me. That's the best thank you there is."

"We promise." Kurt nodded in agreement, and as they left, they gave one last look back. When they stepped outside, they looked at each other. Pointing to the door, Kurt said what they were both thinking—

"It's seems that love also lives _here_."


	15. Child's Play

They got into the car, and just sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Did that just happen? Do we really own that house now?" With shaking hands, he opened the envelope again that held the deed to the lake house. There it was. His name. Blaine Anderson. It was true.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean, I can believe he has the kindness to do it, but…Blaine, he really loves you."

Blaine nodded, and then started the car. He started to head back to the lake house.

"Where are we going?"

"We're putting our welcome mat in front of our door. _Our_ door. Kurt…we own a house together."

"Well, technically…"

"What's mine is yours, Kurt. That's what marriage is about. That's what _we_ are about." They drove the short way to the house, and when they got there, they jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. And there they stood. "In two months, beautiful, I'm going to carry you over that threshold. As my husband."

Kurt put the mat down in front of the door, and then stepped back to take a picture with his phone. Blaine smiled at him, knowing that this was one promise he was able to keep. They would be back here on their honeymoon, just as Kurt wanted.

* * *

><p>On the ride home, they decided to keep the news about the house to themselves for a while. Not that they wanted to keep secrets from the others; they just wanted to cherish the moment between the two of them for a little while longer.<p>

Finn sent a text to Kurt when they were almost back in Lima.

"_Doing the Frisbee thing at the park. Puck is in. Meet us there at 5pm. Wear something comfortable_."

"Frisbee? Is there really a game called Frisbee? I thought it was just a... thing."

"Who knows? Finn can make a game of anything. Part of his charm, I guess."

Kurt had just wanted to go home and relax, but figured there would be no harm in hanging out with his brother and Puck for a little while.

"Are you ok with us going?" he asked Blaine.

"Of course. But we're agreed, right? Nothing about the house yet."

"Right."

When they got to the park, Finn and Puck were already there, sitting on the ground waiting.

"Hey, how was the weekend?" Finn shouted as they pulled up. "And I'm just being polite and asking. I don't need all of the dirty details."

"It was great. Not long enough", Kurt said as he got out of the car.

Oh, come on, Blaine…who wears loafers to play Frisbee?"

"Sneakers make me walk funny."

"I have so many things I can say right now."

"Kurt, would you…oh, for crying out loud. What are you wearing?"

Kurt looked down at his attire. "You said to wear something comfortable. I'm comfortable in this."

"A vest?"

"We came straight here from the lake house."

"I think he looks great", Blaine chimed in.

Puck walked over and took a look at the two boys. Sigh. "These are your play clothes?"

"Some people play differently than others, Puck."

"Kurt, that's more information than I need. Now are we going to do this or not?"

"Ok, so the idea is to throw it so that the other team actually has a hard time catching it. I've seen you throw, Blaine—you should be great at this". Finn smiled at the look that Blaine gave him.

Finn then handed the Frisbee to Kurt. "Here, you throw first, just let me get into position over there so I can…" The Frisbee hitting him in the back of the head silenced Finn.

"Kurt…I said wait…what the heck?" Finn picked it up and got ready to toss it back. When he did, it hit Blaine directly in the chest.

"Blaine, you have to move. Don't just stand there and let it hit you."

"I had my hands out. I can't help it if your aim is terrible."

"Ok, let me try the rules again. The object is for you to catch it, not let it bounce off of you. Just throw it back."

Blaine picked it up, and he threw it where it landed about two feet in front of him. Finn and Puck shook their heads. "Whose brilliant idea was this?"

"I'm a lover, not an athlete." Blaine kind of shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Finn, let me try it again." Kurt picked up the Frisbee, and immediately tossed it back onto the ground.

"It's not a hand grenade, Kurt. Pick it up." Puck walked over to see what the problem was.

"There's something on it. I'm not touching it."

Puck picked it up, and there appeared to something stuck to it. "Kurt, are you kidding me? It's a stinking leaf." Puck pulled it off of the Frisbee.

"It felt slimy. Does anyone have hand sanitizer?"

"Kurt, come on. Who carries that stuff around?" Finn just kind of stared as he saw Blaine run to their car, and come back with—of course—hand sanitizer for Kurt.

"I think maybe we should switch teams."

"Puckerman…I never thought I would see the day."

"Not _that_ team. Although my boy Finn here might be able to be swayed."

"Why don't we try a football?" Puck said, although he looked at Finn and immediately they both shook their heads. "We don't have any helmets, and trust me, these two will need them." Finn sighed in resignation. "Why don't we just go for coffee?"

Kurt smiled. "Now that we're good at. But come to our place. We'll make it there."

So the four headed back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment in separate cars, and when they walked in, Bocelli immediately greeted them.

"Hello". Puck looked at the bird. "Hey. What's Up?"

"Hello".

"Ok, that bird is freaking me out. Animals shouldn't talk. It's not natural."

"Animals communicate all the time, Puck."

"Doesn't make it right." Puck stared at the cage. "Stop looking at me."

"Finn, can you please put the coffee on? We're going to go change." Blaine and Kurt took their suitcases from the weekend and brought them into their room.

Finn sighed. "I guess coffee is out of the question now." Puck looked confused.

"Once those two hit the bedroom, it's all over."

* * *

><p>The school day crept by, and Blaine and Kurt were full of the fact that they had this huge secret about their new house. They made little inside comments about it all morning, confusing anyone else within earshot. By the end of the day, they couldn't wait to get home and talk about plans for the place.<p>

"We need to stop at the store and get some food in the apartment, Kurt. I think we're down to mustard and a box of baking soda."

Kurt looked at him with a sad face. "I need to go home. I'm making a surprise for you."

"Well, how about this. I'll drop you off home, and I'll head out to the store. Really, Kurt...and I've said this before...man cannot live by pizza alone."

Blaine pulled up to their building to let Kurt out, and told him to text him anything extra that he wanted Blaine to pick up. Kurt hurried in and set the oven to preheat.

After only a few minutes, Kurt heard a knock at their door, and looked out the peephole. He didn't see anyone, but heard another soft tap. He opened is slowly, and looked outside, then down.

"Hi. Can Blaine come out to play?" It was Karen, from the party.

"Hello little person. I'm sorry, but Blaine isn't here right now."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet, which seemed to be always in motion.

"Where's your Mom?" Kurt looked out the door, and saw her mother standing towards the back of the hallway, talking to another neighbor. She gave him a quick wave, which he returned.

"Can you come out to play? What's your name?"

"My name is Kurt. And I would love to, but I'm in the middle of trying to bake something. I'm sorry."

"Ok. I have an Easy Bake Oven too." She smiled up at him, and it melted Kurt's heart.

"Tell you what. Give me a few minutes, and I'll come out by the pool, ok? But make sure it's ok with you Mom."

"Ok, thanks!" And off she went.

* * *

><p>Kurt went into the kitchen to check on the cookies that he had in the oven. They were just about done, so he would take them out and go entertain the little one for a few minutes. He's never really been alone with a child before, so he hoped that it went ok.<p>

When he headed out to the pool, he saw Karen's mother reading a magazine near the pool, and Karen sitting at one of the tables—with her Easy Bake Oven. Kurt tried to hide his excitement. He loved those things, and when he was younger, begged his father for one. When he finally got it, he spent hours making cakes for the two of them. They were awful, he was sure. But his father ate them as if a master chef had baked them.

"So what are we making today?" He pulled up a chair at the table, and looked inside the oven. Thank heavens they were battery powered now.

"I'm making a cake for Blaine. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Oh, well…I know he will. It looks delicious. Is it chocolate? Because that's his favorite." She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "Yes! It's chocolate."

"Do you have some frosting for it?" He didn't see any at the table.

"No. Mom said we couldn't get any this week." The disappointment in her eyes was obvious.

Kurt thought for a moment. "You know what? Let me check. I may have some. You wait here, ok?" Kurt went back to their apartment and checked the pantry. They did have some, and Kurt grabbed it, and some M&M's that they had, and brought them back out with him. Before he left, though, he wrote to quick note to Blaine, telling him where he was.

Karen's mother, Ellen, came over to the table to check on them. "Well, we have quite the little bakery here." She reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "I don't think we've met properly. I'm Ellen."

"Kurt. And your daughter is lovely". Kurt looked at the child as she watched through the little oven window, waiting for the cake to rise.

"She thinks that Blaine is the best thing since the invention of the wheel."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Kurt smiled up at her, not expecting the next question.

"So, what's his status, anyway?"

"His status?" Kurt thought that it was obvious, but apparently was wrong. He looked at Karen, then up at her mother. "He's in a relationship. Engaged, actually."

"Oh. Well, lucky girl". She saw the look on Kurt's face, and realized her mistake.

"Wait..oh, I'm so sorry, Kurt. Talk about awkward. You and he…of course."

"It's ok. We just try not to advertise too much. Some people don't understand."

Karen tapped him on the hand. "I think the cake is done."

Kurt looked inside the oven. "I think you're right. Now we need to let it cool for a few minutes before we put the frosting on so that it doesn't all melt off."

Ellen walked over to another mother near the pool, and they started talking about day care. Kurt waited for her to say something to the other person about he and Blaine, but it never came.

After enough time had gone by for the cake to have cooled down, they put the frosting on, often using their fingers to taste some as they worked. When they were done frosting, Karen used the M&M's to make a letter "B" on the cake.

Blaine got back from the store, and walked into the apartment, smelling the cookies that had been baking. "Kurt, it smells great in here…" He didn't get a response, and saw the note. Strange, he thought. Kurt doesn't usually go down to the pool to hang out. He walked out to the pool area, and saw them. They were both giggling, like children would, and their heads were together as if plotting something. Blaine felt his heart swell when he saw his Kurt with this young child. He looked adorable, and Blaine smiled as he thought about raising a child with Kurt. Yes, he thought to himself. He wanted that as much as Kurt did.

"There he is!" Karen shouted, and ran to greet Blaine. "You have to come see what we made for you. Hurry!". She grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to the table where Kurt was waiting.

"What's all this?" Blaine looked at the small cake with his initial on it.

Karen picked it up with pride. "I made this for you, Blaine." He took it from her little hands, and admired the work. "It's beautiful, Karen. Thank you so much." He then looked at Kurt, and smiled. Kurt's face had lightness about it that Blaine hadn't seen before. Serene. Content.

"Kurt, you have a little something…right there…." Blaine took his thumb and wiped chocolate frosting from the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and whispered to him "those lips are going to taste delicious later."

After spending a few minutes talking to Karen, and thanking her for his special treat, he and Kurt headed back to their apartment, waving to Ellen on the way past.

"She wanted to know your status", Kurt said, as they entered their apartment.

"Well, I think she's a little young for me, but I appreciate the compliment", Blaine laughed, trying to break the tension he heard in Kurt's voice.

"Funny."

"And what did you tell her? The truth, I hope." Blaine started unpacking the grocery bags. "Sorry it took so long. I ran into Brittany. Conversations with her are always a challenge."

"Agreed. So I told her that you were engaged." Kurt helped Blaine, handing him items for the pantry.

"Did you tell her I am engaged to you? Because that's a very important detail."

"She figured it out. Probably by the look on my face." Blaine laughed as he could only imagine the look she got.

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed reading when Blaine thought again about seeing Kurt with Karen earlier. The look on Kurt's face was one of such joy that it made Blaine smile to himself remembering it. He put his book down, and moved closer to Kurt.<p>

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt turned the page of his book. "I love you, too."

"I can't wait to marry you." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I can't wait, either." Kurt turned and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want us to have a family. Kids. I want us to have kids."

Kurt put his book down next to him.

"Really? But you said…"

"I know what I said, but who am I kidding? The look I saw on your face today, with Karen…I want to see the look on your face when it's _our_ kids. I can't imagine anything that would make me happier than to raise a family with you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, which said it all. It was the "I love you" look they talked about. And it was all his.

* * *

><p>Burt was sitting with Finn and Puck, trying to figure out what to do as far as a bachelor party for Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"As long as there are no athletic activities involved, we should be fine," Puck said, then looked at Burt. "You should have seen those two with a Frisbee. Ridiculous."

"We need to invite some of the guys from Dalton for Blaine. You know, Wes and David…I'll check with them to see who else." Finn was making a list, trying to think of what kind of entertainment to have.

Burt was at a loss. Everything that Kurt loved revolved around music and theater. "Show "The Sound of Music". That will get Kurt all worked up."

"God, no. And we can forget about strippers. They kind they'd want, well, no offense, but I'm not watching another dude take it all off." Puck nodded in agreement.

"I have to say, they really are two of the most boring people on the face of the earth."

"Yeah, but they're also two of the happiest. They must be doing something right." Finn tapped his pen against his forehead, trying to come up with ideas.

"Well, we could do a road trip, like we said the other day. But how many of us are there?" Puck counted out loud—Blaine, Kurt, Finn, himself, Mike, Artie, Wes and David…Sam, if Kurt was ok with it. "So maybe ten or twelve people."

Burt cleared his throat. "Oh, Mr. H…did you want to come too?"

"Well, it would have been nice to have been invited…but no, this is for the younger set." Burt left them to make plans, and yelled back "Don't worry. No matter what you plan, they'll both love it. Oh, and I went to the car dealership to do the paperwork for that minivan. Blaine should have it by the end of the week. You can all pile in there."

"If Kurt let's us. He's a little crazy with the neatness stuff. Did I mention they carry hand sanitizer?" Finn shook his head.

"What about that lake house they go to? We can fish there, right, play some cards, act like men…sort of."

Finn thought about it. "It might be fun there. Let me talk to Blaine, since it belongs to his family."

What neither of them knew yet was that the guests of honor were actually the new owners.

"Kurt's going to want to play board games, isn't he?"

Finn laughed out loud. "Yeah, but don't play SCRABBLE with him. He cheats."

* * *

><p>"A new home and a new car. We are becoming the poster children for domesticity." Kurt held two shirts up, unsure which to wear. "What do you think?"<p>

Blaine looked at him and said, "I like the red one".

"I meant about domesticity. And I like the red one, too."

"I think the new car and the new home are just parts of the puzzle, Kurt. I mean, I'm grateful for everything, but the main thing that will complete the picture is when I put that ring on your finger. Speaking of, have you come up with what you want engraved yet?"

"I'm still thinking. What about you?" Kurt sorted through his shoes, looking for the perfect pair to match his shirt.

"I have. I've already told them what I want in your ring."

Kurt stood up from the shoe pile. "Really? Do tell."

"No, sir. You get to see it that day. Not before." Blaine felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that Kurt would be guessing until the day of their wedding.

As they grabbed their lunches, Bocelli looked at them.

"Kurt".

"Yes?"

Blaine looked at him. "I didn't say anything."

"Sorry, I thought you did. Can you grab my keys?"

"Kurt"

"Yes?"

"What? You told me to grab your keys."

They were looking at each other when they heard it again.

"Kurt."

"Did he just say my name?"

"Puck is right. It's not natural. Let's go."

As the door closed, Bocelli looked at it. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>At school, Kurt thought all day about what he wanted to have engraved inside of Blaine's ring. It had to be perfect.<p>

He jumped when Finn ran up behind him. "As big as you are, you would think your ability to be stealth like would be diminished."

Finn looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind. So what's up?"

"Well, Puck and I were talking about your bachelor party, and we were wondering…do you think we'd be able to all go to the lake house? I mean, I know we have to clear it through Blaine and stuff, but what do you think?"

Kurt smiled at him. "I think something could be arranged."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, stop talking French at me. Beginner here, remember?"<p>

They pulled into their parking lot, and Kurt turned off the ignition, looking at Blaine. "The best way to learn is to use it in conversation."

"Ok, then tell me how to say the phrase "I'm sorry…what?" because that's what you'll be hearing a lot of."

As they opened the door, they tiptoed inside so as not to wake up Bocelli. He was getting a little too loose with the beak.

"So Finn wants to know if we can go to the lake house for our bachelor party. I'm kind of afraid," Kurt laughed, never knowing what Finn has in mind. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Should we let them use our house?" Blaine loved the sound of that as it came out of his mouth.

"I think yes, we should. I'll let the new owners know."

Kurt grabbed his book bag and said that he was going to go change so that they could relax and work on their homework.

"Je vais être droit arrière", Kurt said to Blaine, smiling at him.

Blaine just looked at him. "I'm sorry…what?"

While Kurt was changing, Blaine saw the light on their answering machine blinking. He pressed play-

"_Kurt, hey…umm..it's Paul, from the car dealership. So this is really weird, and I don't normally do this, but I got your number from some paperwork your father filled out." There was a brief silence. "So anyway, if you ever want to get together, give me a call here. So…ok…take it easy. Bye_."

Blaine looked at the machine in disbelief. Was this guy kidding? He hesitated for a moment, then pushed the erase button, just as Kurt was coming from their room.

"Any messages?" Kurt walked into the kitchen to get drinks for them.

"Just a wrong number." Blaine pulled the plug from the side of the phone before Kurt got back to the living room.

Kurt had his head on Blaine's lap as they watched TV, and during a commercial he turned to look up at Blaine. "You know what?"

Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's hair, looking into those blue eyes. "What, baby?"

"My life…is perfect." When the show came back on, Kurt rolled back onto his side to watch it.

Blaine reached down and re-plugged the phone in, smiling down at his…everything.

"Mine too, Kurt."


	16. Choices Made

On the way to school Friday morning, Blaine was quiet for most of the short trip. After giving it some thought, he decided to make a confession.

"Kurt, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm all ears." Kurt turned to face Blaine, and saw a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"The guy from the car place…Paul…he called the other night looking for you. Actually, he left a message for you, and I erased it." He looked at Kurt, and saw disappointment.

"Why would you do that?"

"Wait, what? You mean you wanted to talk to this guy?" Blaine felt a little bit of a knot in his stomach.

"Blaine, how can I ever prove to you that someone else's attention means nothing to me if you don't let me?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and I should have let you listen to the message."

"What did he want?"

"You, apparently." Blaine hated saying that. But it was the truth.

"I've already told you, nothing will ever happen with anyone else because I won't let it."

"I know. It just made me mad when I pushed that button, and heard him saying your name."

Kurt wasn't happy about Blaine hiding the message, but he was even less happy about Blaine feeling bad about this whole thing. Paul needs to get the hint, and Kurt knew just how to get the message across.

* * *

><p>Burt, Finn and the boys drove in Burt's car to go to pick up Blaine's new vehicle after dinner. As always, the car ride was not an easy one. Finn turned the radio on, and was flipping through stations to find just the right song.<p>

"Finn, stop singing. My head hurts." Blaine leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Your head hurts because it's so big."

"What the heck does that mean?" Blaine kicked the back of Finn's seat, causing him to turn around and take a swat at him. He ended up hitting Kurt.

"I did nothing to provoke such an attack," Kurt said, slapping Finn's hand. Blaine reached around the side of the headrest, and snapped Finn's ear with his finger.

"What was that? Did you just flick me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Burt, Finn needs to settle down. He's bothering Kurt."

Burt looked over. "Finn, knock it off."

"But, wait…it was Blaine…" Finn saw Kurt laughing out of the corner of his eye.

"I hate you two. Like…immensely…"

Blaine patted Finn's shoulder. "No you don't. You love us. Especially me."

"I feel sorry for you because you dress funny and are short."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He looked over at Kurt.

"Don't listen to him. You are perfect."

"Ooh…watch out…they're going to start making out now. Don't look in the mirror, Burt…"

Burt pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Ok, I don't understand why the three of you cannot act your age for ten stinking minutes. You are all a little too old to be given a time out. And you two back there—you think you're mature enough to get married when you can't even act like grown ups for the length of a car ride?"

Finn started laughing. "Yeah, what he said." They pulled up to the lot, with the boys sulking in the back seat until the car came to a stop. They got out of the car, and Finn walked over to the pickup truck that he looks at every time they come here. "One day, this will be mine." He rubbed the bumper affectionately.

"You know, Finn…if you buy it dinner, you might get a better response."

Finn looked at him. "A minivan. Honestly, Blaine?"

"It's practical. And it's what your brother wanted."

"You two need to loosen up a little. What's next, a seniors cruise?"

Blaine chuckled at the image of he and Kurt as senior citizens, playing shuffleboard on a cruise ship, Kurt assessing the other passenger's lounge wear. "Maybe next year."

The minivan looked like it had been washed, the plates were on it, and it was ready to go. Burt started to walk into the building, and he was followed by Kurt.

Blaine watched as he ran off. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. You wait right there for me."

They were inside for a few moments when Burt, Kurt and Paul all walked outside. Paul still had the keys in his hand, and Blaine noticed that Kurt was being extra…flirty? Is that possible? Kurt turned to Paul, and stuck his hand out waiting for the keys, cocking his head to the side and using _that_ smile on him. He moved his fingers in an almost suggestive way, and Blaine could see by the look on Paul's face that he was enjoying it.

He dropped the keys into Kurt's open hand, and smiled at him. Burt was watching, wondering what Kurt was up to, and as Finn came over, they gave each other a shrug.

Kurt started walking towards Blaine, using every bit of his swagger to put on a show from the back for Paul. "Wow, he's amazing", Paul said to Burt. Burt just looked at his son and shook his head. He's up to something, he thought to himself. Never a dull moment.

Blaine watched him cross the parking lot towards him. "Kurt, why are you walking like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know. Extra…saucy…"

"Do you like it?" Kurt moved quicker towards Blaine.

"You know I do. I'm actually liking it a little bit too much right now." Blaine looked past Kurt at Paul, who was watching every move that Kurt made.

Kurt closed the gap between he and Blaine, and without stopping or saying a word, he leaned him up against the minivan, and kissed him. Hard. He pressed the front of himself against Blaine, and he wasn't exaggerating. He was enjoying this. Burt looked down at the pavement, but Paul and Finn just stood there with their mouths open.

When Kurt broke their kiss, he turned around and looked at Paul, who had blushed to a bright red. Kurt took a few steps towards him, still with the walk, and said, in a low, sexy voice, "This, Paul", and Kurt moved his hand up and down in front of him, "belongs to him. All of this. And don't call me again. I'm taken." Kurt walked back to Blaine, who was smiling at him.

"You're naughty, Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, I am. Now take me home so I can show you."

Paul closed his mouth, and watched as Blaine and Kurt drove away. He looked at Finn, and gave him the once over.

"So what's your story, big fella?"

Finn stared straight ahead. "Paul…"

"I know…run…."

* * *

><p>When they got back to their apartment, Blaine took Kurt's hand and silently led him across the parking lot to their door. They were barely inside before Blaine kissed him, moving him to their bedroom before Kurt had a chance to respond.<p>

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist, and pulled him close. "You are everything to me."

"I love you, too." He was interrupted by Blaine's mouth on his, moving him backwards towards their bed.

They undressed and crawled under the blankets, their bodies and lips pressed together. Since their last trip to the lake house, when they explored their hearts and minds as deeply as they have each other's bodies, their lovemaking had become different—sensual as well as sexual. Their touches and their kisses lingered a little longer…their hearts seemed to beat as one…

"Making love with you gets better every time. I love how you taste, Kurt…every inch of you."

Kurt's face flushed, which Blaine loved. It made him look so innocent, even when Blaine knew better. Kurt's skills as a lover were enough to make Blaine weak in the knees just thinking about.

"Do I make you happy, Blaine?" Kurt cuddled in close to him, and put his arm across his chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Every second of every day, Kurt. And then some."

* * *

><p>They lay in the dark, with Blaine playing with Kurt's hair, and Blaine felt that he needed to discuss what had happened earlier at the car dealer.<p>

"Kurt, can we talk about something?"

"Of course we can. But don't move…it feels so good lying like this."

"You might not like what I have to say, but I need to say it, ok? And don't get upset."

"I don't like this already. Did I do something wrong?" Kurt started to move away, and Blaine pulled him in tighter.

"You know that I think that you are the sexiest human walking the planet, correct?" Kurt didn't say anything. "Kurt? You know that, right?"

"I feel the same way about you." Kurt was nervous, wondering where the conversation was going.

"What happened today at the car dealership…I didn't like it."

Kurt was confused. "You didn't like when I kissed you like that?"

"Kurt, I love all of your kisses, and I think you know that I liked it. I just…I didn't like the exchange between you and that guy. It made me uncomfortable, seeing you behave like that, with another guy."

"I was just trying to prove a point. That's all. It didn't mean anything." Kurt felt his heart pounding as he looked at Blaine. He was serious.

Blaine was trying to choose his words carefully. "I know you think it didn't mean anything. Kurt…it made me uncomfortable because you were using your…body…to prove that point.. I know you were just trying to mess with him, but that killed me. The smile you gave him..." Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes…"that smile that makes my heart race? I don't want you sharing that with anyone but me. And the way you were walking…Kurt, for crying out loud…who can resist that?"

Kurt leaned back and he started to get up from the bed. Blaine pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere, baby. Come here." He wrapped Kurt in his arms, and just held him. "I love you, Kurt."

"But you don't trust me."

"Is that what you're getting out of this conversation? That I don't trust you?"

"You don't think that I'm capable of saying no to someone elses advances?"

"Do you want the truth, Kurt?"

Kurt felt as if he had been slapped. "Oh my God…you _don't_ trust me."

"I don't think you fully understand, Kurt…the gifts that you have, and what they do to people…specifically, other men."

"And what about you", Kurt countered. "I have women asking me what your "situation" is. Do you want to know how that felt?"

"I'm sure it felt awful. The difference is, I didn't then go out and flirt with her, to prove something. All I'm saying, Kurt, is that I know what we have. I know what we feel for each other. You don't have to do…what you did today…to prove anything to someone else. I feel it here…" Blaine pointed to his heart, then took Kurt's hand and placed it there. "This heart beats only for you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and he felt the tears starting to form. "Baby, don't cry. I just needed you to know that there are parts of you…that I don't want to share with other people. Remember when I said that I hated hearing that guy say your name? It's because I knew that he was thinking of you in, shall we say, a less than honorable way."

"I can't control what people think, Blaine."

"I know that. But you can control what you do to feed those thoughts."

"So you think I'm a tease?"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face, and leaned in to kiss him. "I _know_ you are. And when we're alone, that's fine. All I'm saying, beautiful…is let's keep the sexy Kurt where he belongs…right here with me."

* * *

><p>The next night, Kurt kept his word to Finn and went with Rachel to look for a dress for Prom. It was proving to be quite the adventure.<p>

"What is Finn wearing?" Rachel wanted to make sure that what she wore matched him perfectly.

"Nothing." Kurt was just staring into space.

"Kurt, he's wearing nothing?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Rachel, I thought you asked me what was wrong."

"Well, what's wrong?" She put the dress in her hand down for a moment to concentrate on Kurt.

"Basic black, I think."

"What?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…Blaine."

"Everything is ok, right? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, not really. Some guy was showing some interest in me, and it upset him."

"That doesn't really sound like Blaine. I mean, he doesn't really get jealous, right?"

"Funny enough, he does. The thing is, if I'm being honest, I think I would feel the same way that he does given the circumstances."

"Which were?" Rachel was holding a dress up against her body and looking in a full-length mirror.

"Not that one. It washes you out. Try something darker." Kurt took the dress from her. "I guess I went a little overboard in trying to prove to the other guy that I wasn't interested."

"Oh, no…not the Kurt Hummel swagger?" She started to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt, come on. When you want to, you can lay it on pretty thick. Most women would die for a strut like that. But Blaine knows better…right?"

"I think he does. Ok, I like that one. Go try it on." Kurt took a seat and waited outside of the dressing room. He felt kind of ridiculous. And he saw Blaine's point. If things were reversed, he wouldn't want to see Blaine putting on a show for someone else. As a matter of fact, he had seen it—at the GAP, he reminded himself—and it felt awful.

Rachel came out, and Kurt smiled approvingly. "I like it. Now what about shoes?"

"You don't like these?" Rachel looked down at the pair she had worn for this occasion.

"Are you going to Prom or working the docks? You want classy, not trampy. Let's go find something else." They walked arm in arm to the shoe department, and Rachel leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment…I think."

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to hang out with Finn and Burt while Kurt helped Rachel with her dress. They were all watching the game and eating pizza, since Carol was out at her book club meeting, and the guys were on their own.<p>

Blaine looked at his plate. "What is it with this family and pizza?"

"So what's the story with Prom? Are you guys going?" Finn hoped they were. He knew what it meant to Kurt, but he also didn't want Blaine being uncomfortable.

"I guess we are. I told Kurt I didn't want us to be the center of attention, and he feels confident we won't be. It's important to him, so we'll go."

"I hope Rachel isn't driving him crazy. She's got a way, you know what I mean?"

Blaine put his plate down, and sat back on the couch. "So…can I ask you two something?" Burt turned the volume on the TV down, and looked at Blaine. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering…when does the jealousy stop?"

"Never". Finn had a way with words, that's for sure. "It never stops."

"I don't get it, kid. What happened?" Burt thought it might have something to do with Kurt's little performance at the car dealer. He was right

"I guess I was a little bit shocked by Kurt's behavior with that guy Paul. You know, he called the other night and left a message for Kurt, and I erased it."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong with that. The guy should have known better." Burt nodded in agreement.

"Well, the thing is…Kurt wasn't happy about it. Not because he wanted to talk to him, but because he felt I didn't trust him to make the right decision. "

"And do you?" Burt looked at Blaine as a father would look at a son.

"I do. I trust Kurt. I don't trust other people."

"Well, Kurt would have to open that door, and he won't." Finn grabbed Blaine's plate and started eating his pizza.

Blaine nodded at them. "I know."

* * *

><p>"You know they want to see you too", Blaine said to Kurt, as he got dressed to go and meet Wes and David.<p>

"And I want to see them, but I have two reports due on Monday, and I've barely touched either one. Remember what Dad said—the grades have to stay up." Blaine liked the fact that Kurt had referred to Burt as "Dad", not "my Dad." He had really become the father in Blaine's life, and he trusted him as much as a son _should_ trust his father. "You go and have fun."

"I won't be late." He gave Kurt a kiss goodbye, then stopped to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky I am. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lock the door. I'll be home soon." Kurt closed the door, and then headed back to the living room, where he could spread out his books and laptop on the table. He worked for an hour or so, whistling a song that Bocelli was mimicking, and when he decided to take a break, he threw himself back on the couch and reflected on the day. He must have been more tired than he thought, because he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were always the same-Blaine and their future together.

Kurt stirred when he heard a knock at the door, and wondered if Blaine had come back early and had forgotten his key. He walked groggily to the door, and looked through the peephole. He stepped back, and pressed himself against the wall, his body shaking.

"Kurt, I know you're in there. Open up."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Is Blaine in there?"

"No." Why did he even answer that question?

"Good. Now, are you going to let me in?"

Kurt closed his eyes and thought about the love of his life…the man he promised he would never betray...

He opened the door.


	17. Unwelcome Guest

She stood there looking at him, and shook her head. "Honestly, Kurt, where are your manners?"

"Mrs. Anderson, why are you here?"

"Are you going to invite me in, or are we going to have this discussion out in the hallway?"

Going against what he thought was the right thing to do, Kurt told her to come in.

"How big of you, Kurt…considering I paid for your little love nest here." She looked around, clearly unimpressed with their living quarters.

"I don't think we should be talking if Blaine isn't here." Kurt felt on the verge of an anxiety attack, but tried very hard to hold things together.

"And why would that be? You're not afraid of me, are you Kurt?"

"No. But I think he should be here so that there is no misunderstanding…as to what is said. He's due home any minute. Perhaps you'd like to wait in your…"

"I don't need to speak to my son. It's actually you I'm here to see." She continued to walk around looking at the place, passing silent judgment at their home. She started to walk towards their bedroom, and Kurt cut her off, closing the door. "Mrs. Anderson, if you have something to say to me, I wish you would please say it and leave."

"Alright, Kurt. Let me get right to the point. I've heard a little rumor around town that you and my son are planning to get married." She was almost laughing as she said it, which irritated Kurt.

"Yes, we are." He wondered how she knew about this, since he and Blaine had tried to stay under the radar about saying anything yet. Had someone seen them at the tuxedo place? Or the jewelers?

"You do know that is absurd."

Kurt didn't know how much he should say to her, but he felt himself getting defensive. "I think that is between Blaine and I, don't you?"

"Well, see, that's where you're wrong. Blaine will be cut off if he goes through with this ridiculous idea. Our family name means something in our community. I won't have him making a mockery of it by flaunting his poor choices." Kurt sat down on the couch and looked up at her.

"Money doesn't mean the same thing to your son as it does to you. Thankfully he wasn't cut from the same bolt as you or his father." Disrespectful, thought Kurt? Yes. Warranted? Absolutely.

"Those are pretty strong words coming from a hanger on like yourself." She spit the words out like they were poison.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt was many things, but after Blaine's money? It was ridiculous, and anyone that knew him-knew them-would know that.

"Well, lets look at this realistically, Kurt. You're the son of a mechanic. I mean, I can't blame you for wanting to up your status a little bit, but not with my son, and not with my money."

"Mrs. Anderson, my father has worked hard his whole life to provide for me and do the job of both parents. You, in all honesty, can't hold a candle to him, or the type of person he is. And in case you haven't noticed, Blaine and I lead anything but an extravagant life."

"Oh, that is very clear. I mean, look at you." Kurt was wearing pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, which was his studying attire of choice. "I swear, I don't know what Blaine's fascination with you is, but I must give it credit for longevity."

"Mrs. Anderson, this isn't just a fling. I love your son. And he loves me. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but that's the way it is. And I don't understand…when we first met, you seemed to like me. What happened to change that?"

"I guess I just thought you would be like all of the others that Blaine has fallen for…a distraction for a while, and then he would get it out of his system."

Kurt was dying inside. Like all of the others? She saw the look on his face and seized the moment.

"What, you thought you were the only one? Kurt, don't be so naïve."

"I think you should leave." Kurt could feel tears building up, and he did not want to give her the satisfaction.

"I think you should cut your losses while you can. He won't marry you, Kurt. He doesn't have the capacity to love for that long, and he'll get bored, and you'll get hurt." She looked at him with pity, and Kurt closed his eyes and prayed that the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'd like you to leave, please. I think you've said enough." He wanted to stand, but his legs felt weak….he wasn't sure if they would be able to hold his weight.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kurt. I know that you and Blaine have been using our vacation place for your little getaways. I sold it, so your fun nights at the lake are a thing of the past." He didn't say a word. She didn't know. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Don't get up. I'll show myself out. Nice seeing you again, Kurt." As she turned to leave, they heard the door opening.

"Kurt, I thought I told you to lock the door. I want you to…". Blaine looked up and saw his mother standing there, and Kurt looking completely crushed sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see where my son is living. I was telling Kurt here…well…I'll let him tell you himself…"

"What did you do?" He looked at Kurt again, and knew that whatever had happened while he was gone was bad.

"I was just visiting, dear. Can't a mother check on her son?"

"I don't know. If I had a mother, she might." Blaine was furious that she had come in to their home like this.

"Well, I see you have become as common as your boyfriend here. It's a shame. You had such potential, Blaine."

"Get out. And don't ever come back here." He walked over to the door and held it open. "And for the record…I have a mother…and her name is Carol Hummel. You might learn a few things from her."

As she stepped outside the door and turned to say one last thing, Blaine looked at her with disgust. "It's _you_ that are common. What I have in there, you will never have." With that, he closed he door and walked towards the living room to do damage control.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" He wouldn't look up at him, and Blaine saw that Kurt's hands were shaking. He looked on the verge of tears, and yet, they didn't come.<p>

Blaine walked over to the couch and sat next to him, trying to take his hand. Kurt wouldn't budge. He held his hands tightly together, rebuffing Blaine's attempts at physical contact.

"Kurt, look at me". Blaine was worried now. He got nothing from him. "What did she say to you?"

He just looked down at the floor, trying everything he could not to make eye contact with Blaine. When he felt he couldn't bear being in the same room with him any longer, Kurt got up from the couch and walked towards their bedroom. Blaine started to follow him, but was cut short by the door slamming just inches in front of him. This can't be happening. He tried the doorknob, and it was locked.

Blaine took out his phone to call Finn, and then realized that he didn't want Kurt to know that he was calling him. So he began to text-

"_Finn, it's Blaine. You need to come here ASAP. My mother was here, and Kurt isn't talking to me…he'll talk to you. Help_..."

He walked up to the bedroom door and put his ear against it, but heard nothing. What could she have possibly said to him that caused this type of reaction? And didn't he know by now not to trust everything that was said to him? Blaine tapped on the door, and tried to speak to Kurt.

"Baby, please come out and talk to me. I don't know what happened, but I can't fix it if you won't let me in." Blaine sat down with his back against the bedroom door, waiting.

After about twenty minutes, Finn knocked on the door, and turned the knob. It was unlocked, so he let himself in.

"What have I told you two about locking the door at night?" He looked at Blaine, and the smile that he had disappeared. "What happened? Where is he?"

Blaine got up and walked over to Finn, and told him that he had gotten home, and his mother was here. She had obviously said things to Kurt that upset him terribly, and now he won't even talk. He hasn't said a word to Blaine since he walked in the door.

"Let me try, ok? What is the deal with that woman?" Finn wasn't really sure how a kid like Blaine could come from the two parents that he has. It defied reason.

"Hey buddy, let me in." He hated when these two fought. And he hated it more because it was caused by someone that obviously didn't care about either one of them. "Come on, open up."

Finn looked at Blaine. "That stubborn streak of his gets worse with time. So what's the story? Did you know she was coming?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't have left if I did. That woman is infuriating. And look what she's done."

"But what could she have said that has him so upset?"

Blaine could only imagine. When it came to getting her way, his mother was capable of saying anything. He walked over to the bedroom door again, trying to coax Kurt out.

"Kurt…sweetie…please come out and talk to me. I love you. Tell me what happened." Still nothing. "Finn, I'm getting worried about him."

"Do you have a tool kit? I'll take the door off if I have to."

Blaine just looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Kurt, if you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'm going to break it down."

"Way to keep things calm, Finn."

"Do you have any better ideas? Five seconds, Kurt."

After counting down, Finn put all of his weight into his shoulder, and slammed into the door, causing the wood near the doorknob to shatter, and the door to fly open.

"Kurt?"

Blaine walked in behind Finn, and looked around. "Check the closet."

"What?"

"When he's upset, he likes to sit in the closet. It's a long story."

He opened the door, and it was empty. Finn turned around and looked across the room, letting out a sigh. "Damn it, Kurt."

The curtain from the open window was blowing inward. He was gone.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Let's go find him."<p>

"Finn, why does he do this? It solves nothing, and just gets everyone worried. I hate the thought of him wandering around upset like this." Blaine began to tear up, and started talking again to fight the fear inside of him. "He needs to trust me. Why can't he just do that? After everything we've been through, why is it so hard for him?"

"Well, let's be fair. We have no idea what she said to him. For all we know she told him that you are straight, married and have a kid." Blaine just looked at him. "Ok, but you know what I mean." They jumped into the van and pulled out of the parking lot. Kurt's car was gone, so at least he was safely inside of his vehicle. Now to figure out where he went.

They drove around town several times, checking everywhere they thought he might have gone, but there was no sign of his car. Several hours had gone by, and Blaine was starting to panic. He had sent several texts to Kurt, but they had all gone unanswered. Finn pulled the car over to the side of the road so that they could come up with a plan.

"Ok…let's think about where he would go if he wanted to be alone. Where he would go to feel safe."

It only took Blaine a few seconds to come up with the answer. "Finn, I know where he is."

They drove to the lake house in record time, after leaving Carol and Burt a cryptic message as to why Finn wouldn't be home. "What makes you think he's there?"

"Finn, if I tell you something, you can't repeat it. Not to anyone."

"Ok, I won't."

"The lake house belongs to Kurt and I now. Mr. Collins, that old friend of my family, bought it for us as a wedding gift."

"That's fantastic. But why don't you want anyone to know?"

"We just wanted to keep it between us for a little while. But if I know him, and I'm pretty confident that I do—it's the one place he feels like we are "protected", if that makes sense. It's _our_ place." Blaine hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>And he was. As they pulled up to the lake house, they saw Kurt's car sitting there. They walked up to the front door, and Blaine noticed that the welcome mat was turned upside down. While it wasn't funny, Blaine smiled to himself. It was Kurt's silent protest.<p>

They opened the door, which was unlocked—something that Finn pointed out—and stepped inside. Blaine turned to Finn and put his finger to his mouth, pointing to the couch. Kurt was crawled up in a ball, sound asleep, wearing the same outfit that he had on when he closed the bedroom door in Blaine's face. Blaine walked up to the couch and looked down at him. He really is so beautiful, and so fragile at times.

"Maybe we should let him sleep." Finn stood next to Blaine, and shook his head. "He's going to be the death of me."

"No. I want to talk to him."

Finn walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey, wait…come look at this". He walked over to the table, and Finn slid a piece of paper across to him. Blaine sat down and started to read, his face becoming tight with sadness as he read the two lines that Kurt had written so far-

_To My Blaine-_

_I can't live without you. I don't want to. _

He looked at Finn and ran over to the couch, kneeling down next to it. "Kurt? Baby, wake up." They both looked around to see if Kurt had taken anything, but saw no signs of that. "Kurt…come on….wake up."

Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulders and started shaking them, fear taking over his thoughts. What had he done to himself? "Buddy, please…no…."

Kurt's eyes fluttered as he looked up at Blaine. His eyes filled with tears. "I miss you already." A sigh of relief washed over both Blaine and Finn.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine pulled Kurt up and held him tight. "Baby, please tell me what happened."

"Finn?" Kurt smiled sleepily at his brother, and then looked back at Blaine.

"I'm here, Kurt. Now tell us what she said to you."

"I'm not a gold-digger."

"What? She said that?" Blaine was furious.

"She said I was using you to…up my value, so to speak". He put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I don't want your money, Blaine. I just want you."

"You have me, Kurt. And right about now, I don't want my money." He looked at Kurt, and saw there was more. "What else?"

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to repeat it.

"Come on, Kurt. Tell him." Finn looked at him and nodded his head. "It's ok."

"She said you would get bored with me…like all of the others. And that you won't marry me." He barely got the words out before he buried his head into Blaine.

"Kurt, you can't possibly believe that. We're getting married." But that's not the part that was bothering Kurt the most, and Blaine knew it. "And there were no others."

"I…I don't think I believe you anymore." Kurt may as well have hit Blaine in the face with a brick.

"How can you say that to me? You know I am so in love with you that I can't—I don't—even look at anyone else. Kurt…"

"Blaine, could I have a few minutes alone with Kurt?"

He looked at Finn, and shook his head. He and Kurt needed to resolve this, and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later.

"Please. I promise it won't take long."

"Fine. I'll be upstairs. Let me know when you're done." He walked up the stairs, unsure of what Finn was going to say to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Please don't lecture me, Finn."<p>

Finn looked at him not with compassion, but with anger. "What was with the note, Kurt? Do you know that he and I thought that you had done something to yourself? Do you understand that?" The sudden tears on Finn's face shocked Kurt. "Don't you understand how important you are, to all of us? What would Burt do if we had to tell him that you had done something so stupid over, what? Some jerk that gets joy from other people's misery? I swear to God, Kurt, I am so mad at you right now."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to write him a note…to tell him how I feel."

"Don't write him a note, Kurt. Tell him. He's right here. He will always be right here. And I tell you something, you should thank your lucky stars that you have him, because not many men would tolerate this nonsense. We've been through this before, Kurt. When people say things that hurt you, or about him…it's just words. It means nothing. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"She said he would leave me. That I would be like the others."

"Kurt, I hate to throw this out there, but remember when you had a thing for me?"

He was embarrassed now when he thought about it. "Of course I remember."

"And when you first met Sam, and thought he was gay? I know you had your eye on him."

Kurt looked at Finn and got what he was trying to say.

"Buddy, yesterday is history. So what if Blaine had some crushes along the way to you. So what? It doesn't make him a bad guy. It makes him human. Let it go already. Please."

Finn didn't want to be as hard on Kurt as he was, but he couldn't help it. It had to be said. When he looked at Kurt, his eyes were moist, and he looked about ready to break. Finn put his long arms out, and Kurt walked into them. "From now on, you stay put. If you have an argument, go sit in your closet, or whatever weird thing you do. But ride it out at home. Your home."

"Finn…I love you."

"In the brotherly way, right? Because I'm not doing any kind of strange triangle thing with the Hobbit upstairs."

"Yes, in the brotherly way."

"Good. In that case, I love you too, Kurt. Now…I'm going to sit for a few minutes, then I'm going to head back to Lima. I'll take your car and leave the van here."

"You should stay. It's late."

"No way. You two might start messing around, and I'm sorry, I can't be witness to that. I'm young and impressionable." He rubbed Kurt's hair, and looked at him. "How can someone so small be such a handful?"

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"Go upstairs and talk to your man. He's got a loser for a mother. Let him know that she isn't going to come between you two. Go…"

Kurt walked up the steps, and when he got to the bedroom, he saw Blaine lying on his side on the bed, with his eyes closed. He crawled onto the bed, and pressed himself against Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist, and his mouth was against Blaine's ear. "Are you asleep?"

"No, I'm not asleep." Kurt's breath against his face was hard for him to take for very long.

"She said I was common." Blaine reached his hands up and he put them over Kurt's, which were still around his waist.

"Kurt, you are the furthest thing from common. You are beautiful." Blaine caught himself stumbling over his words. "You are everything to me. And whether we have money, or don't have money…I don't care, because I have you."

"Were there others?" Finn was right. It doesn't matter. But he wanted to hear it from Blaine.

"Yes. There were other crushes, Kurt. But there were no other loves. You are my first, and my last. You need to believe that, because it's the truth." He turned to face Kurt, and looked into those blue eyes. "When I told you I love you that first time, that was it for me. _You_ are it for me."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, and smiled at him. "I believe you."

They were interrupted by Finn yelling out for them at the bottom of the steps. "I'm leaving. Oh, and we are definitely using this place for your bachelor party. I know the owners, and they owe me big."

As they held each other under the skylight, Finn stepped out onto the porch, locking the door behind him. He reached down and flipped the welcome mat over, and read what it said—Love Lives Here.

He smiled to himself, looking up towards the bedroom. "Yeah it does."


	18. Nothing To Fear In The Dark

They just lay looking at each other, Blaine playing with Kurt's hair…Kurt sliding his leg between Blaine's, where he held it tightly. They fit together perfectly.

"You look so cute with that on". He pulled at the material of Kurt's t-shirt, loving how he looked so innocent. And then he became angry. When Kurt answered that door, he didn't have a chance. His armor was off.

"Can we stay here tonight? I don't want to go out there," Kurt said, pointing to the skylight. "It's too scary out there."

"Of course we can stay here. It's our home. And why did you turn the mat over?"

"I was mad at you." Kurt felt ashamed now for acting like a child with that. "I was just…"

"But why were you mad at me, sweetie? I didn't do anything." Blaine just kept looking into Kurt's eyes, trying to read what they were saying. "You know that, right?"

"I know. I guess it was just easier than…easier to be mad at you than to be mad at your mother, who was right about me."

"What are you talking about? She wasn't right about anything. Especially anything to do with you, or with us."

"I suppose I am a step down for you. I mean, I don't know what the other guys you were interested in were like, but…"

"Ok, stop right there. First of all, what happened in the past has no bearing on us, or our future. It's who I was, not who I am now. Second, and most important, I don't want to hear you refer to yourself as a step down ever again, do you hear me?"

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine didn't really understand that those words hurt more than he could explain.

"And if you remember, I told you that what's mine is yours. If I have money, it's yours. This house? It's yours. That van? It's yours. There is no you or I when it comes to that stuff, Kurt. It's ours."

"I don't bring much to the table, do I?" Kurt was again fidgeting with his clothing, and Blaine's heart was aching for him. How he wished that they had extra clothing with them, so that he could strip Kurt of the memories that the clothes he was wearing were giving him.

"You bring my life to the table. Where would I be without you? The money, the house, the van…it's just things. If we were living in a box down by the river, it would be a castle to me, because my Prince was in it. None of it means anything without you sharing it with me."

Blaine moved his head over to Kurt's pillow, and held his hand. With the other, he pointed to the skylight.

"There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark, Kurt. We'll protect each other."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I want to make love to you so badly right now that it actually hurts. But we need to make sure that we are clear on a few things. And I have to tell you, I'm concerned about Finn."<p>

"What's wrong with Finn? Did something happen?"

"No, Kurt. I'm concerned that he seems to be the only one that can get through to you sometimes. That's my job. I'm the one who is supposed to hold you when you're scared…whose words should be all you need to get through something like this. I'm almost jealous of him, and it's not his fault. It's ours."

Kurt looked confused at that. "You have no reason to be jealous. That was so long ago. I love him like a brother, Blaine. That's it."

"Not that type of jealous, Kurt. How do I explain this? It seems almost as if there are three of us in this relationship, when there really is only room for two."

"That may be the strangest thing you've ever said." Kurt took his fingertip and ran it across Blaine's lips. The second that Kurt started touching him, Blaine knew that he would lose focus, and this was too important to not get through.

"Kurt, I'm serious. We need to start fighting our own battles. And I'm the biggest one at fault here because I almost get into a panic when you won't talk to me. So I immediately call Finn, which is wrong." Blaine sighed."We are definitely lacking in our problem solving skills, my love."

It hurt him that Blaine was feeling like he was second to Finn in any way. And when he thought about it, he was right—it seemed that Finn was always riding in on his white horse to fix things, when they should have been doing it themselves.

"You're right. We're partners and we need to act like it. It's just so weird, you know? I enjoy having a "big" brother there. But you're right…"

"I'm not trying to be right, Kurt. I just want us to not have to go through this kind of stuff depending on other people, when we should be leaning on each other. That's all." He pulled Kurt close, and just held him tightly. After a few minutes, Blaine had to ask.

"Why did you run off tonight? You know what that does to me."

"I just felt overwhelmed. Your mother…she made me feel worthless. I couldn't even look at you, because I felt as if didn't deserve you. I wanted to go…to come to…the place where we…" Kurt was having a hard time completing the thought.

"It's ok, Kurt. I'm not mad at you or anything. But please know that no matter what is happening, I will never love you any less, and you can say anything to me. If you didn't really know that before, please know it now. If you're upset, just let me hold you until it passes. You don't even have to talk if you don't want to. But don't run away from me. Just hold on to me. I'll never let you fall."

"I want you to feel the same way about me. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough for the both of us. It really scares me, Blaine."

He looked at Kurt and saw the fear on his face, but he was happy for his honesty. "Then let me be strong for both of us, beautiful. It's what I want to do. It's what I _need_ to do. When you're scared, let me carry you. You're my partner for life, and if you can't count on me for that, what else is there?"

As the words came out, Kurt fell in love with Blaine all over again.

"Do you know, Kurt, that every morning when I wake up, I say my vows to you in my head? That I promise to honor you forever. That I will cherish you for always. That I will be faithful to you, and nobody else, until the day I die. For God to let me be the man that you deserve." Blaine was fighting back tears looking at him. "I start every day already as your husband. Because that's what I am. I don't need paperwork to prove that."

Kurt felt almost paralyzed. Why hadn't he told him this before? And then he felt ashamed. He shouldn't have to tell him. Kurt should know. Blaine spoke to him about the "I love you" look, and not a time went by that Kurt didn't feel that when Blaine looked at him. He was so busy worrying about losing what he has that Kurt forgot to focus on what _they_ have. And that stops now.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's face, and looked into the eyes that were so full of love. For only him. "I promise to always turn to you, my Blaine, first, and to ride out any storm clinging to you, and your love. I'm so sorry to make you doubt your place in my heart. It's only you. It will always be only you."

Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt's forehead, and even with an act as chaste as that, the mere touch of his lips against his skin sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Blaine then pressed his mouth to his ear-"I love you, Kurt." He moved his lips to Kurt's neck, inhaling the scent of him, and let out a small gasp as he felt Kurt's hand reach down and begin to caress him. He moved his lips to Kurt's, kissing that mouth that drove him wild with each smile.

"Hold that thought." Blaine threw the blanket back, and got up from the bed. "You stay right there. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Blaine ran downstairs, and was happy to see that there was some wood for the fireplace still inside. He didn't really want to be tramping around outside in the dark, and he wanted to get back to Kurt as soon as possible. He started the fire, which, based on the amount of wood they had, wouldn't last long. As he was lighting it, he heard the stairs creaking, and turned around to see Kurt standing on the landing.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful in my life. Come here, Kurt".

Kurt looked down at his outfit, still feeling bad about how he looked, and shook his head.

"Hey, come here. You look adorable."

"I look…common." It hit Kurt again how he felt when she said those words to him. The son of a mechanic with the son of affluence. Without knowing what was happening, Kurt began to cry. Blaine walked up to him on the stairs, and wrapped his arms around him. "You are perfect, baby."

Kurt sobbed quietly into Blaine's shoulder, feeling as if the floodgates had opened. "I never want you to look at me the way she did."

Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "I love looking at you, Kurt. When I close my eyes to blink, it's too long not looking at you."

"I look like a child."

"I can guarantee you, Kurt, that no child moves the way you do, or makes me feel what I'm feeling right now." Blaine took his hand and led him down the rest of the steps. When they got near the fire, Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"Remember that night we danced?"

Kurt nodded as he fought back more tears. "I remember."

"And I had you wrapped in the blanket?"

"I remember every second of that night."

"Will my arms do this time?" Blaine opened his arms, and Kurt slid into them. He held him close, and began to move his feet. He slowly moved with Kurt, his arms around his waist, and he sang to him the song that meant so much to them that night.

_It's late at night and we're all alone_

_With just the music on the radio _

_No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone_

_Just me and you and the lights down low_…

Kurt held on to Blaine as if his life depended on it. In some ways, he thought to himself, it did.

_As we dance together in the dark_

_There's so much love in this heart of mine_

_You whisper to me, hold me tight_

_You're the one I thought I'd never find…_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and they kissed amid the shadows dancing around them. "Don't ever doubt me, Kurt. Or us. And please, don't ever let anyone make you feel like less than the amazing person that I love so much."

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt felt as if his heart was going to burst with his love for this man, and for their life together.

"It's not luck, Kurt. We were destined to be together. I know it." Blaine led Kurt over to the couch, where he sat down and patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit next to your husband, my beautiful Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down next to Blaine, and he slid down so that he could lay on his back, with his head on Blaine's leg. He smiled up at him, and thought that there was nowhere on earth that he would rather be than right there. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair with one hand, neither of them saying a word. His other hand rested on Kurt's chest, where he felt his heart beating underneath it.<p>

Kurt's eyes were closed as he was surrounded by the warmth of Blaine's body. He was startled, but only for a moment, as he felt Blaine run his fingers along the inside of his thigh. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him as he slid his warm hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around him.

"Something tells me you like that." Blaine began to tease Kurt, sliding his hand up and down the length of him, and then stopping…only to start again.

"I love when you touch me", Kurt struggled to get the words out as he felt his breath being taken away by Blaine's touch. "I love…"

Kurt closed his eyes and his lips parted, as he felt himself heading towards the tipping point. A low, sexy moan came from him and Blaine moved faster, until he felt Kurt lean his head back in his lap and cry out his name. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Kurt sat up, still a bit shaky, and knelt on the couch next to Blaine. His eyes were such a turn on for Blaine—when he was like this, when they made love, they became like a mirror of what he was feeling. Blaine could see all of the desire, the passion, the love in those eyes. It was true. He could get lost in them.

As he kissed him, Kurt undid his pants, slowly, which was proving torturous for Blaine. He worked gently to remove the two layers of fabric that separated him from Blaine, and once the barriers were gone, Kurt leaned down and wrapped his mouth around him. Blaine had his hand on Kurt's hair, and as Kurt began to move up and down on him, he was barely able to hold back. The little sounds coming from Kurt were driving him, and he moved his hips just enough to watch Kurt…his Kurt…tenderly make love to him.

"Baby, I love you." His grip on Kurt's hair tightened as he felt Kurt's mouth tighten around him one last time.

"I love how you taste. I love everything about you." Kurt slid up and cuddled close to Blaine, who wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"The fire is starting to go out. Do you want to go upstairs? Not right this second though. I don't think I can stand at the moment." He turned and kissed the top of Kurt's head, and they just sat, complete, until the fire finally died.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned on the small light next to the couch, so that they could make their way up the stairs. They crawled into bed, with Blaine on his side, and Kurt up against him, their legs bent so that they fit together like a puzzle. They were still like this when they woke up in the morning.<p>

"Your hair is a mess, Kurt. I like it." Blaine sat up and nudged him out of bed. "You should keep it like that."

"Oh, I don't think so. Bed head is not a good look for me."

"I'd have to strongly disagree. So what do you say we stop by and see Mr. Collins before we head home?"

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here. Just the two of us."

"Well, we could do that. But what about school? And the family? They would miss us after a few months, I would think."

"Our home was…defiled..…"

"I know. I don't like it either. But that's over with, and she won't be allowed to ever do that—to ever hurt you—again. I promise."

"I need a shower. Badly." Kurt headed towards the bathroom, and Blaine was right behind him.

"Where are you going, fella?"

"I need a shower too. And I really am all about conserving water."

* * *

><p>They walked into Mr. Collins store, and Blaine thought about how much the sound of the bell at the top of the door was a comfort to him even now. "Mr. Collins?"<p>

He came around the corner of the store, with a smile that lit up the room. "Well, well…how are you boys? What are you doing here?"

"We decided we wanted a quick little visit to the…to our…house. We're heading back home once we leave here."

"Do you want me to pack some food up for you? I have plenty here."

"No thank you. We just wanted to make sure that we stopped in to say hello."

"Hmmm…something bothering you, Blaine?" He always knew when he had something on his mind, even when he was little.

"And what about you, Kurt? You're not saying much."

"My mother paid a visit to our apartment while I was out, and she was pretty foul to him. It wasn't good, Mr. Collins."

"She said I was after Blaine's money. And that I was common." The word just ate at him.

"Well, take it from the source. You know, when your mother met your father, she was working as a waitress in a small diner, and when they started dating, people said the same thing about her. It's strange. I know the words must have hurt her, yet she forgets from where she came and used the same words on you. That's shameless behavior, and I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, Kurt. For someone that puts airs on about being classy, she sure doesn't know how to walk the walk."

It made Kurt feel better to hear him say this. "Mr. Collins, how did you get so smart?"

"With age comes wisdom, Kurt. Remember that." He winked at them, and looked at his watch. "Now, I have to run off to a Chamber of Commerce meeting. When will you be back this way?"

"I think we're having our bachelor party at the house, so we'll be back with some friends of ours. I can't wait for them to meet you. It's the one part of my past that I am proud of." Mr. Collins walked over and hugged them both, giving Blaine an extra pat on his back. "Let me know when you're back, and I'll make sure that you and your friends have plenty of food for your party. Now you two behave yourselves."

As they headed towards the van, Blaine thought about family. How sometimes you are born into it, but other times, the most amazing thing happens, and it finds you.


	19. Round Two

When they got home from the lake house, Kurt couldn't wait to get inside and change his clothes. As they were walking across the parking lot, they saw Karen outside playing near the front of the building. When she saw them, she came running over, moving so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Blaine! Did you miss me?" She ran up to him and threw her arms around his legs, nearly knocking him over.

"Of course I did. How are you, sweetie?" He knelt down to talk to her, and she began to ramble on about the pool, her dolls, and wanting a dog. She barely took a breath.

"My mom says that you two are married." They looked at each other, then back down at Karen. They had been so careful to not use words that would confuse her, but her mother had put it out there, so…

"We're not married yet, but we will be soon."

"Ok." She started to run off, but stopped suddenly and turned back to them. "I think Kurt is pretty."

"Thank you, little one. I think you're pretty too." Kurt waved as she skipped off, and then turned to Blaine. "Well… I'm pretty."

"I've said that all along." He opened the door and when they walked in, there was a note on the counter where Bocelli's cage normally is. It was from Finn.

"Fed the bird. Took the bird. Am going to teach him a new word for you."

"I'm almost afraid of what that word will be."

Kurt laughed, and walked into the kitchen. "If I know Finn, the word is probably "pizza".

* * *

><p>Blaine was putting on a pot of coffee when his phone buzzed. "I think we're invited to dinner, Kurt."<p>

"Do you want to go? We don't have to if you want to just stay home. I can cook something for us."

He tried hard to stifle a laugh, but it was too late.

"Well that was just mean. I can cook"

"I wish I could whip out Exhibit A, the victim formally known as a chicken, but he sadly had to be disposed of."

"You make one mistake…" Kurt began to sulk.

"If I remember correctly, they was also a poor sweet potato that was collateral damage."

"Fine. We'll go. I wouldn't want us to perish from malnutrition." He turned to walk away, but Blaine grabbed him by the hand and spun him back around towards him. "Is there another reason you want to stay home?" He gave Kurt a quick kiss, and looked at him with a smile.

"Absolutely not. I am not in the mood."

"Really? So if I told you that I wanted to take you into that bed and make passionate love to you, you would say no?"

"No…yes…wait, yes, I would say no."

"Ok." Blaine started to walk away, and Kurt stopped him.

"Wait…where are you going?" Again with the pout. Blaine loved it. Kurt's mouth drove him crazy.

"I'm going to change my clothes…but first I'm going to take a shower."

"But you took one at the lake house."

"Hmm…yeah, I did….but I think I need another one. A cold one."

"Something I said?"

"More like something you did."

"What did I do?"

"You looked at me."

* * *

><p>"Ok, the three of you are going to help me with the bake sale. I don't want any arguments."<p>

Kurt looked at her, almost with a smile on his face. "I like baking."

Finn chimed in. "I like cake."

"Good, because we need a lot of baked goods if we're going to raise anything near what we need to help with the children's hospital. So, here's what we're going to do. On Friday, I want you all here right after school. We'll need to bake, and then let everything cool down before we decorate. Any questions?"

Blaine raised his hand. "For heavens' sake Blaine, you're not at school."

"I'm not really good at baking."

Finn looked at Kurt and pointed at Blaine. "This one doesn't have many skills, does he?"

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing look, and then said, without taking his eyes from him, "I don't know Finn. Some things he is very good at."

"Ok, Mom…come on…did you hear that?"

"I did. And I'm choosing to ignore it. I think you should do the same. Burt will be home in about an hour and then we'll eat. Why don't you three go entertain yourselves until then?"

Kurt ran towards the living room. "How about a movie?"

At the same time, Finn and Blaine yelled, "No!".

Finn pushed them both out of the way, and grabbed the remote. "Let's find something we can all watch. Let's be fair." The three sat down on the couch, even though there was a perfectly good empty chair right next to it. Somehow, Finn found himself in the middle again.

"No way. Blaine, get up. I'm not going to sit between you two while you make kissy faces." Blaine got up, and Finn slid over to the end of the couch. He began to change channels, looking for something to keep them busy. "Ooh..what about this?"

Kurt made a face. "American Fisherman?"

"Hey, with the lake house…" He stopped when the boys gave him a look. No one knew about it, remember? He lowered his voice to a whisper. "But what I was going to say is, you never know when you'll need a skill like this."

Kurt looked at Finn and shook his head. "Have you and I just met?"

"Finn, I don't see Kurt as the outdoorsy type."

"Fine, we'll find something else. They hit a channel that had a rerun of "Project Runway" on. Kurt sat upright, and before he could say anything, Finn changed the channel.

Kurt sunk back on the couch. "What was wrong with that?"

"I'm not going to watch people make dresses out of Twizzlers and paper clips."

Blaine looked at him, then back at Kurt. "Come on, let him watch it. It's only for a little while. Where's the harm?"

"The harm is in…oh, forget it…fine, we'll watch it, but I swear to God, Kurt, if you start getting all squeaky and calling them "girlfriend", it's all over."

Carol look in from the kitchen, and started laughing as she listened to Kurt explain fashion to Finn. It really was fun to watch them all together. When one of the contestants came on the screen, with the outfit she created, Kurt let out a squeal, and Finn looked at him. "What did I tell you about getting all squeaky?"

Kurt shrugged, and turned a little so that his legs were over Blaine's lap. They sat quietly, just turning every few minutes to look at each other. Blaine played with Kurt's hair…Kurt held on to the material of Blaine's shirt. The silent flirting was too much for Finn.

"Ok, what's the story here?"

They both looked at him. "What do you mean? We're not doing anything."

"Yes you are…you're doing that "we are so in love that we don't even have to speak to know we're in love" thing."

Kurt laughed out loud. "That was a mouthful, Finn."

"I know things." He picked up the remote and changed the channel without another word.

"Hey! What about the show?"

"I'll watch fishing, and you two can just look at each other. That way we're all happy."

Blaine tried to move so that he would be more comfortable, and in the process his leg hit Finn's. "Don't touch me."

"I didn't touch you. I don't want to." Blaine turned to watch the TV, and felt a pinch on his arm.

"Finn, what the heck?" Blaine slapped Finn on the back of his head, Finn tried to reach back and push Blaine away…before they knew it, there was a massive tumble from the couch as they all fell to the floor, Blaine and Finn going at it, and Kurt a crumpled, giggling mess laying there next to them.

"Gentlemen!" It was Burt. They didn't hear him come in with all of the noise they were making. "Get up off of the floor and get on that couch."

"Burt, it was…"

"Zip it, Blaine." Blaine had a look of horror on his face. Zip it?

"Finn, you're the oldest. What kind of example are you setting?"

He didn't know what to say. "They were making out."

Kurt and Blaine looked at him, both with their mouths hanging open.

"And then Blaine tried to touch me with his leg."

"Carol, how long until dinner?"

"About fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Kurt, go in and help Carol with dinner."

"Why me?" He stomped off towards the kitchen.

"I heard that Kurt."

"Sorry." He walked into the kitchen and was immediately handed the salad bowl.

"Why do you only let me make salad? I can make other things." He heard the laughter from the living room. "You are both mean boys."

"Finn, give me the remote." Burt turned on the news and sat down in the chair. Finn and Blaine were sitting quietly on the couch, waiting for Burt to let them have it.

"What do I have to do to make you two get along? You're basically brothers, for crying out loud. Act like it."

"But…we do like each other. He knows that." Finn looked at Blaine and pointed. "He knows." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Well, the way you guys were rolling around, you could have landed on Kurt and hurt him."

Kurt walked over to the entrance of the living room. "Dad, I'm not delicate. I'm not going to break."

They all looked at him, but Finn was the first one to say what they were all thinking.

"Nice apron, Betty Crocker".

* * *

><p>They didn't really see each other in school much over the next few days except for during lunch, but each time they met at their locker, they touched. Whether it was the passing of one's notebook to the other, or the simple brushing together of their fingertips as they stood next to each other, they made sure to make that connection each time before they parted. The locker had become their hub, their "check-in" point during the day, if only for a few brief minutes.<p>

During the coming week, the school was in full finals mode, and almost all talk was about the Prom. They were going, they had decided, but were going to try to be very low profile. They didn't want problems for themselves, or anyone else they cared about, so they would all go as a group rather than as couples. They felt it was safer that way,

Friday after school, the boys, Finn and Puck headed back to help Carol with the bake sale items. She had everything laid out on the counters and the table for them. All they would have to do is follow the directions on the packages, so she felt comfortable in leaving them to it while she ran some other errands.

They divided up the duties so that Blaine and Kurt would work on the batter, and Finn and Puck would do the decorating. Puck and Finn got bored, though, with having to wait, so they decided to lend a hand with the mixes.

"Noah, can you hand me three eggs please?" Kurt put out his hand, and as Puck handed him the three eggs, he felt one of them slip through his fingers and land on the floor.

"Huh…well that was unfortunate." Blaine bent down to clean up the mess, and he stood up to put it in the sink just as Kurt was turning on the mixer. "Kurt, wait! The shield isn't on…" But it was top late. Kurt turned the on switch, and the batter sprayed everywhere, including all over Blaine's face. There was nothing but silence for a moment, and then everyone but Blaine was laughing.

"I think there were nuts in that one. I could have lost an eye." Kurt looked at Blaine, covered in chocolate batter, and he thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He walked over to him, and with one of his fingers, wiped some of the batter from his face and then tasted it. "You are delicious."

"Ok, there will be no sex near these baked goods. It's just not right. They're for charity." Finn pulled Kurt away from Blaine, and told him to get back to work. He told Blaine to go clean up, and then he looked at his mother's instructions.

"Grease and flour the pans? That sounds almost dirty. What do we use?" Puck lined up the pans, but didn't know what to use. He looked in the cupboards, and found a container of flour. "What about grease?"

They all looked at each other, until Finn looked in the refrigerator. "Hey, what about this?" He pulled out a package of bacon, and held it up. "This might work."

Blaine shook his head. "Finn, I'm not sure how bacon is going to help here."

"Well, it's greasy, so if we rub it in the pans, it would work, right?"

Puck brought the flour to the table. "You grease, I'll powder. Kurt, keep working on the batter."

"What should I do?" Blaine still had batter in his hair.

"It says to preheat the oven to 375 degrees. So, if we want to crank a lot of these out, we can turn it up to like 500." Finn seemed pleased with his idea.

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

Kurt had finished chocolate and vanilla batter, and after Puck and Finn finished greasing and flouring the pans, Kurt and Blaine poured the batters into the pans, being careful to put even amounts in each one. They carefully put some of their pans in the oven, and waited.

"It smells like a roasting pig in here." Finn took a peek into the oven. "There's a lot of smoke in there. Is that normal?"

Blaine thought about the bacon grease and the extra hot oven. "I don't think so. Maybe we should turn it down."

Kurt opened the oven door, and they were immediately driven back by the smoke coming from their cakes. "Is that cake on fire?"

They all leaned in to look at it. Yes, it was on fire.

It was becoming smoky in the kitchen, and Puck opened the door to let things air out. They were startled when the smoke detector went off.

"It's ok. I know what to do. I had this happen when I was cooking one night." Kurt proceeded to pick up a broom, and beat the smoke detector until it was dangling by its wires. "There…no more noise."

"I hate saying that I was even a witness to this," said Blaine, and he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Maybe we should wait until Carol gets back. I don't think this kitchen can take any more carnage."

"I think he's right," Finn looked around at the mess they had made.

When Carol returned home, she was immediately hit by the smell of something burning as she opened the door. And then she saw the mess. "Guys, what on earth happened here? Blaine, why is there batter in your hair?"

Kurt tried to explain as best he could. "We ran into a little problem with the pans. You said to grease them, but we didn't know what with, so Finn thought that bacon would work because, really, it _is_ greasy, and then Noah floured the pans, but it looked kind of like a paste was in there, and then I was making the batter and didn't have the mixer shield on so Blaine got hit with the batter and almost lost an eye, and then…"

"Ok, take a breath, Kurt. Let's just get this cleaned up before your father gets home." They all helped with the mess, just in time for Burt to walk in the door.

"Mmmm…are we having pork chops for dinner?"

* * *

><p>After the clean up detail, they went home for the night. Blaine made them a dinner of macaroni and cheese, and they sat on their couch eating it while watching the news. It was still early by the time they finished, and while Kurt did the dishes, Blaine put some laundry on. With that done, they cuddled on the couch, and talked about whom to invite to their wedding.<p>

Kurt's phone buzzed, and he saw a message from his father.

_I know it's getting late, but I need you two to come back here_

He typed in his response to Burt as quickly as he could-

_Dad, we're just settled in for the night. What's wrong?_

_Kurt, just do this for me. I'll explain when you both get here_

"We have to go back to the house. Something's up."

"Is everything ok?" Blaine stood up and grabbed his keys.

They spent the short drive trying to guess what it was that was so urgent that it couldn't wait until morning. As they pulled in the driveway, Blaine noticed the familiar car parked there. His heart sunk in his chest. Now what?

As they opened the door, they still smelled the remnants of their baking attempts earlier in the day. Blaine hesitated in the kitchen, until finally Burt called out "we're in here, boys."

Kurt was stopped in his tracks as he looked at the person standing next to Burt. The face was familiar, but older. Blaine came up to Kurt and took his hand in his, gaining strength.

"Hello, Dad."


	20. Easy Answers

A/N: Thanks to all of you who take the time to review! It means so much to know what you think about the chapters. Keep them coming!

"Blaine…it's good to see you, son."

He held on to Kurt's hand, their fingers intertwined. "Why are you here, Dad?"

Finn was standing near the TV, looking at the two of them. They look scared to death, he thought. It just isn't right. This is _their_ territory.

Burt tried to break the silence. "Why don't you boys sit down?"

One of the first things that Blaine's father noticed was the way his son was dressed. He can't recall ever seeing him in jeans before. And the way he moved. He looked comfortable here, with this family.

As they came over to sit on the couch, Finn made his way over too, sitting next to Blaine. This time, he wasn't pushing him away, or telling him to stop touching him. Their knees touched, and as Finn put his arm over onto the back of the couch, he gently patted Blaine's shoulder, letting him know that he was there for him. Blaine turned to look at him, and Finn smiled. They are brothers, not by blood, but by something deeper. For just a second, Blaine rested his head back on Finn's arm.

"It seems as if your mother has been keeping some things from me. Of course, until her hysterical call about the shambles that your life was turning into." He looked at Burt and Carol. "Her words, not mine."

"Blaine, I didn't know about your accident. Your mother and I had separated just before that, and I guess she figured not telling me would hurt me. And it did. I also didn't know about this little arrangement that she made about the apartment you two are sharing."

Blaine eyed his father suspiciously, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

Mr. Anderson looked at the three boys sitting on the well-worn couch, and couldn't help but see how at ease they were with each other. It had always made him feel for Blaine that he was an only child, and seeing him like this actually made him feel happy for him.

Carol had gone to get coffee for everyone, and as she came back, and put the tray on the table, she reached down and grabbed a cup to hand to Blaine. "Here you go, sweetie…just the way you like it." Her statement was full of purpose. She wanted this man to know that Blaine was part of a family now…their family, and she loved him as much as she loved her other two boys. Blaine looked at her and quietly said "thank you", sharing a smile that would be exchanged between a mother and her son.

Blaine looked at his father and repeated his earlier question. "Why are you here, Dad."

"May I sit?" he asked Burt, who pointed to the chair. Carol went into the kitchen to grab two of the chairs for she and Burt.

"Blaine, I really think you should go back home, go back to Dalton, and stop this nonsense. I mean, your mother said something about you two getting married? You can't possibly be serious."

He looked at Kurt, and then at his father. "We _are_ serious."

"And you two are ok with this?" Burt and Carol both nodded at him.

"I'm definitely ok with my son spending his life with someone as wonderful as your son, if that's what you mean." Burt had almost run out of patience with this guy.

"And I think that you two", looking at Blaine and Kurt, "should snap out of your little fantasy world and end this farce."

"No! You don't have the right to say that to them." Finn was furious, and stood up from the couch.

"Finn, honey…."

"No, Mom. He may be his father, but he's not his Dad. Burt is the Dad…for all of us. Don't let him talk to them like this." Blaine tugged at the back of Finn's jeans, and he turned around to look down at him. He patted the cushion next to him, and Finn sat back down.

"Son, I just want them to think about the long range consequences of the decisions they make now. Do you understand how limited things will be for you with the type of lifestyle choices you make? People make all kinds of assumptions, Blaine. We've been through this."

"What assumptions, Dad? That I have a partner that I trust completely and love without condition? That I'm happy not having the lifestyle that you and my mother have? Where did it get you?" Blaine felt like his head was spinning.

Kurt spoke up finally. "Mr. Anderson, I love your son. And I may not be what or who you pictured him building a life with, but we've done that. We go to school, we have our friends and family, and we're happy. Why isn't that enough for you?"

"You may not think it's the truth, but I really do want Blaine to have the best of everything."

"I already have that". Blaine was getting angrier by the second.

"You're living in a one bedroom apartment in Lima."

This hit a little too close to home for Burt. "Now wait a minute. I'm trying to be polite because you are Blaine's father, but I won't tolerate you making comments about the way these boys, and my family, choose to live."

"My apologies for my choice of words." He looked at his son. "Blaine, I only want you to have every opportunity that I've worked so hard to put within your reach."

"Dad. I'm gay."

His father became uneasy. "I'm well aware, Blaine."

"No, I don't think you are. I think in your mind, this is going to change if you throw material things at me. It won't. I'm sorry if that goes against your master plan, but it's who I am. I'm gay. And I love Kurt. There isn't anything else you really need to know."

Finn leaned over and whispered to him "way to man up, Hobbit."

"And please don't ever think for a second that what you have can compare in any way to what this family—my family—has. You see this man?" He pointed at Burt. "He works hard every single day to support the people he cares about. But more than that…he is there for all of us. He listens. And he tolerates all of the nonsense that the three of us get into because he loves us. You want to disown me for who I want to spend my life with. That's not love, Dad."

Carol smiled at Blaine, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "And you see that woman? While my natural mother was signing me away, this woman was taking care of me when I was sick. She was feeding me every day. When I had to go to the doctor after my accident…it was Carol that was there. And the thing is, Dad…I know in my heart that they will always be there, even when I mess up, even when I do something stupid…even when I make a decision that they don't agree with. That…that is love."

His father stood up, and looked around, feeling outnumbered. "I can see that we aren't getting anywhere here." He turned to Burt and Carol. "Thank you for letting me into your home." He then looked to Blaine.

"I won't stop you from living the life that you choose, Blaine. But I won't fund it for you either. I'll give you a week to think about it. You know where to reach me."

"No, actually I don't."

He pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to his son. "It was lovely to meet you, Kurt." And just like that, he was gone.

The family sat there, victims of an emotional hurricane whose real damage was yet to be assessed. Finn put his arm around Blaine, who immediately dissolved into tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, honey, for what? You can't be held responsible for what he said." Carol walked over to him, and pushed the table away from in front of the couch. She knelt down and put her hand on his chin. "You are part of this family, and nothing that anyone can say will change that. You understand?"

He nodded, and looked over at Burt. "Listen, kid…what you said..." Burt got choked up and couldn't finish. As he looked at this young man sitting on the couch, looking so small and beaten down, and at the same time so strong, how could he ever imagine anyone better for his son than Blaine Anderson?

"We won't have a place to live together. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"The apartment is paid for the year, Blaine. And there's a lease, which will cost your parents a lot more to break. I don't think they'll want to take the financial hit just to prove a point."

"I need to get a job right away, or I won't be able to keep a roof over our heads. We won't have a place to live."

Kurt looked at him and kissed him, not really caring who was in the room. Carol and Burt looked at each other, then at Finn.

"Yes you will."

Finn thought it might be a good idea for the whole gang to go out to Breadsticks the next day, just to try to take Blaine and Kurt's mind off of what had happened. Everyone was up for it, so they decided to meet at about six o'clock for dinner. Finn called ahead to reserve a table for them, since it was such a big group.

He and Puck rode with the boys, and even though they made small talk, it was obvious that the ultimatum that his father had given him was hanging over Blaine's head.

Puck thought for a second, and then decided that he needed to ask. "So, Blaine…are you adopted or something?"

"Noah…that's not nice." Kurt looked over at Blaine and shook his head.

"No, no…I'm not trying to be a jerk, I mean…how is it that someone as cool as you came from those two?"

Blaine laughed, and thought about how he sometimes wondered that himself. He shared no common traits with his parents. It was as if they were, after all these years, strangers. "I'm not sure, Puck. Luck of the draw, I guess."

Almost everyone else was there waiting for them when they got to Breadsticks.

Rachel jumped up and ran to Kurt. "I finally got the perfect shoes for the Prom!"

Knowing Rachel's taste, Kurt looked at her. "That, my dear, is yet to be determined."

Mercedes wanted to know what Kurt was wearing. "I'm giving out no details until the big reveal that night. But I will be fabulous."

"Always are, my man". Puck patted him on the back.

"Why so quiet, Blaine?" Mike reached across the table and grabbed a basket of, what else, breadsticks.

"Just a lot on my mind. Finals, and all." He was lying. And he hated that.

Finn jumped into the conversation. "So have you seen their new van?"

All heads turned to look out the window at the vehicle parked just out front. "Nice, guys. When do we get a ride?" Lauren loved the color. "It looks amazing."

Kurt looked over at the other sullen person at the table. "How are you, Sam?"

He seemed surprised that Kurt had spoken to him. Things had been so strained since the whole Blaine incident that there had barely been any conversation between them anymore.

"I'm ok, thanks, Kurt." Sam smiled for the first time in a long time. Once Kurt had made the effort to speak to him, he felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He missed talking to him. And he still felt bad about what he had tried to do. Maybe now, things would start getting better.

They ordered their food, and, as always, began picking off of each other's plates. Kurt had a basket of friend mushrooms in front of him, and Finn stuck his fork in one of them, dipping it in sauce.

"Did you all know that mushrooms are actually a fungus?" Kurt said, matter of factly.

Finn put the mushroom back in the basket. "That's disgusting."

Blaine chuckled, knowing exactly why Kurt said that. If they didn't want Finn to take all of their food, they would have to make it sound as unappetizing as possible. It worked.

Artie was eating his spaghetti as he said "So, about your bachelor party…"

"It's going to be epic. So listen, there's this great lake house that Blaine…that, I mean, that's Blaine's family owns, and it would be perfect for it."

Rachel looked hurt. "You mean, we can't come?"

"Are you a bachelor?" Puck threw his napkin at her.

"Well, no…but we are Kurt's friends too. What about us?"

"Wait! I know!" All eyes turned to Brittany. This should be good. "We can have a bridal shower! Without the bride, of course." The ladies all looked at her. It wasn't a bad idea. "We can call it a Groom's Shower, right?"

"Britt, that's a great idea. Guys, what do you think?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged. "It sounds great. Thank you."

"We can have it in my basement. There's so much room." Rachel started getting excited, but Blaine had reservations. "Rachel, don't take this the wrong way, but that basement of yours hasn't brought me much luck. No offense."

"What about after Kurt sang "Single Ladies". I'm thinking you had luck later that night, you know what I mean?" Finn. Always to the point.

"Yes, and my debit card is still crying. I said take them for dessert, not try to fix the national debt."

Finn and Kurt looked at each other. "Tube socks."

Sam looked over at Blaine. "What?"

"It's a long and very sordid story. One that should not be discussed in mixed company." They all had a laugh, and the night turned into exactly what Blaine and Kurt needed.

On the way home, they stopped and picked up Bocelli and brought him back home. They waited for this new word that Finn was supposed to have taught him, but they heard nothing other than "hello" and "Kurt".

They changed into their pajamas, and cuddled up on the couch. Blaine was reading through his French book, and Kurt had a Cosmopolitan magazine. The television was turned down low in the background.

"So what will you tell him?" Kurt was nervous about the question. Blaine would be giving up a lot by staying with him. Could be blame him if he wanted his old life back?

"Say to who?"

"Your father. He'll want to know your decision." Kurt began to, again, fuss with the hem of his sleeve. This was something new, and while it was endearing to Blaine, it also concerned him. It showed that Kurt was nervous, when he shouldn't be. He reached his hand down and put it over Kurt's.

"I haven't really given it any thought, because there is no decision to be made."

"Blaine…I can't expect you to live like this when you can have so much more."

He put the French book down. "Live like what? With the man I love? I can handle that. Now come here." He pulled Kurt in closer. "I love our life. I love this couch…I love our coffee pot…I love our little feathered friend…and I most definitely love our bed. I don't want you worrying about this. And.." Blaine tilted Kurt's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "I do not want you getting any ideas in that pretty little head of yours that my life would be better without you. Because it would not."

Blaine knew him better than he knew himself. Kurt had been running it through his head since his father walk out the door. Blaine deserved everything that life had for him. And he would never want to stand in the way of that.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt. And don't. Being with you is what I want. It's my choice, not his." He picked up his book. "Now, please help me with this French. I don't want to be the only one still sitting in that class who has only learned five words."

"Je t'aime, Blaine."

"That's three words. And I love you too, beautiful."

Blaine wanted to be there before his father arrived. For some reason, he felt as if it gave him more power to be the one there first. He ordered a cup of coffee, and sat down in a booth near the back of the diner. After checking his watch several times, he looked up and saw his father walk in.

"We could have gone someplace a little more…civilized. I told you I would buy you dinner."

"I don't want dinner. I want this to be over as soon as possible so that I can get back to Kurt."

"Blaine, I don't want you to misunderstand. I'm sure that your friend Kurt…" Blaine cut him off immediately.

"Boyfriend. Partner. Lover. Do you need any more ways for me to describe what he is to me, Dad?"

His father sighed loudly. "Blaine, do you want to live the rest of your life in this town? You're only seventeen years old, and you are making decisions that are best left to adults."

"Dad, I've been an adult for almost my whole life." Blaine realized as that statement came out that it was true. He'd had to deal with grown-ups his whole life. He had no real friends. At his parent's parties he would be paraded around as if he were the entertainment. And how many times did he have to sit and listen to his parent's complain about each other to him, even as a child?

"I wasn't kidding, Blaine. If you want to ruin your life, that's a decision that you have to live with. But it won't be with my money. Let's see if Kurt will still be around when you are eating macaroni and cheese for dinner because you can't afford anything better."

Blaine laughed to himself, remembering just how much fun eating like that was for them. And he knew, at that very moment, that he was with the person he would spend his life with, not matter where they lived, or what they ate.

"I'm staying with Kurt, Dad. You can have your money. One day, what you have will be gone. But what he and I have, it will never run out." Blaine stood up and walked away from the table. "You can take care of the check for my coffee. It will be the last thing you'll ever have to pay for."

Blaine drove home a bit shaky, but no worse for wear. He would get a job, and they would have to be careful, but they can do it. He walked up to their door, and as he turned the key, he heard a commotion going on inside. He could not believe his eyes when he walked in.

"I'm going to kill Finn, I swear." Kurt was standing there, with white cream all over his face, his hair sticking out everywhere, and a lone cucumber stuck to his cheek. Bocelli had the same white cream all over his little head, and his feathers. He was holding a piece of cucumber in his beak.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"I was trying to do my cleansing routine, and all of a sudden, I heard it…"

"Heard what?"

"Go ahead, take that cucumber out of his mouth."

Blaine carefully pulled it from his little beak, and he started to bounce up and down on his perch. Finally, he said it. "Dude".

"Dude. Hello."

"Great." Blaine handed him back the cucumber, and he stopped talking and started munching. "But how did he get the cream all over him?" Blaine walked over to him and pulled the piece from his cheek.

"He started squawking, saying my name, and it was driving me crazy, so I opened the cage to try to pet him and calm him down, but no…he flies out of the cage, right into my face"—Kurt gives a demonstration with his hand—"and then he grabs the cucumber slice that I had cut for my eyes right out of my hand. It scared me, and I dropped the bag of pretzels that I had, and then I stepped on them…" Kurt pointed down to the carpet, and the remnants of the crushed snack. "This is an insane asylum."

Blaine didn't say a word, and just looked around and smiled.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Shattered

"I love you, Kurt. "

"I love you, too. Now, what's with the guitar? Are you going to serenade me? Sing me to sleep?"

"Well, I'm going to sing to you, but I'm hoping it does something different than make you fall asleep."

"I see. Well, let's hear it."

"Ok, it's been a long time since I've played this, but even then, it never really meant anything. Until I met you, Kurt. This is your song." Kurt scooted himself up against the headboard, and put his magazine down. As Blaine began to play, the familiar notes brought a smile to Kurt's face.

_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you  
><em>  
><em>One mile to every inch of<br>Your skin like porcelain_

That line made Kurt laugh out loud. He was never really fond of the nickname that Coach Sylvester had given him, but when Blaine sang it, it sounded right.

_One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

_And if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>Swimming a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be a while  
><em>  
><em>Your body is a wonderland<br>Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_  
><em>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<em>

_You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it.<em>

Kurt leaned over and took the guitar from Blaine, and placed it against the nightstand.

"I am so not sleepy right now." Kurt pulled Blaine up next to him, and began to kiss him. "That was beautiful."

"_You_ are beautiful, Kurt. Every thing about you…every part of you…" Blaine ran his fingertips along the side of Kurt's face, and traced down his neck, leaning over to kiss him there. As they made love in the dark that night, Blaine continued the song for his Kurt, whispering the words softly into his ear as the two became one.

"This body, Kurt…is a wonderland."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe how much homework I have."<p>

"You? Can we please reconsider this French thing? I'm going to have to take classes in the summer just to catch up with you. How do we say, "Blaine will have no life to speak of?"

"It's not that bad. It just takes practice. If you want, I can talk to you in French at home so that you have to learn it to answer me."

"You do understand that if we do that, all lines of communication between us will come to a grinding halt. That's no way to live, Kurt." They both were laughing as they crossed the parking lot, waving to a neighbor out on her balcony.

As they came into the hallway, they could hear Bocelli carrying on loudly.

"Ok, he needs to learn the meaning of apartment living etiquette".

"That doesn't sound normal, Kurt. Did you forget to feed him?"

"No, I gave him his food and a treat before we left."

They opened the door, and Bocelli was going nuts. "It's ok, little man, we're home. Kurt, let's take him out of the cage for…oh my God…what…?"

They both looked around their apartment.

"Kurt…call the police. I think we've been robbed." As Kurt started to dial, Blaine stopped him. "Wait a second."

Their furniture was gone. The couch. The table. But their television was still there. This wasn't a normal break-in. Blaine braced himself for what was next, and looked over at Kurt, who was standing frozen next to Bocelli's cage.

He walked over to the bedroom, and felt his composure fall to pieces as he looked in the door.

Their bed was gone.

"No, please..not that." Blaine felt tears building as he turned towards Kurt, not wanting to tell him that the one piece of furniture, of their history, that meant the most to them both was now gone. But it was too late. Kurt was standing next to him in the door frame.

"Blaine…where's our bed? Where is it?" Kurt grabbed his hand, and they both stood with silent tears as they looked at the empty room. The only thing left in there, other than the curtains, was Blaine's guitar up against the wall, and the mirror with their names on it. It was lying on the floor, and had a large crack across the front of it. Kurt walked over to it and knelt down, lovingly running his fingers across it, as a parent would caress an injured child.

"Kurt, be careful. I don't want you to cut yourself." He walked over to him and sat down on the floor, seeing each tear from Kurt as a piece of his heart just breaking away.

"Blaine, what happened here? I don't understand." Blaine didn't know how to console him. He was in shock himself. He just wanted to hold Kurt, and tell him it was going to be ok, but he really wasn't sure that it would be. He got up and walked over to their closet, and felt like he was punched in the stomach as he opened the door.

All of his clothes were gone, except for the Dalton Academy uniform hanging there alone on his side of the closet. And that's when it hit him. The furniture that was taken was from the guesthouse. That's why the TV was still there. And all of his clothes being gone except for his Dalton uniform was a message.

Kurt turned to look at him, and noticed the look on Blaine's face. "What is it? Are our clothes gone too?"

"Just mine, Kurt." Blaine slid down onto the floor and realized what was happening. He had turned away from his old life, and now his new life with this beautiful person looking at him with tears in his eyes was being taken away from him. This was too much for them to handle on their own. He needed to talk to his Dad.

He dialed Burt.

* * *

><p>When Burt and Carol walked into the apartment, the first thing they noticed was the echo of emptiness that they heard when they called out for the boys. It was a deafening sound, and Burt called out for them again when they didn't answer the first time.<p>

"Kurt? Blaine? Where are you guys? It's ok, we're here." Carol pointed to the bedroom, and when they walked into it, they saw Kurt and Blaine sitting against the wall, Kurt holding the mirror, Blaine holding Kurt…it made Carol's heart sink, and she walked over to them, not even knowing what to say.

"Are you both ok? You aren't hurt are you?" She tried to take the mirror from Kurt's hands, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. "Kurt, honey, this is sharp. Let me just lay it over here so you don't cut yourself." He looked at her and shook his head. "Mom, no…"

"Blaine, everything that was taken, was it from the other place?" Blaine nodded, and told him that his clothes were gone too. Except for the uniform. Burt looked in the closet, then over at Carol, and they came to the same realization that Blaine had. His parents had done this. He defied them, and this was their payback.

Burt walked over and sat down next to Blaine. He leaned his head on Burt's shoulder, and just began to cry.

"They've taken everything."

"No, son. They didn't." He was so angry that this kid could not get a break from these people, and he fought the urge to say exactly what he thought of them. This was not the time. "Ok, here's what we're going to do…Carol, take the boys and Bocelli back to the house. I'm going to call Finn and have him meet me here so that we can get to the bottom of this."

Carol stood up and put her hands out for them. They each took one, and after they stood up, she wrapped her arms around them. Kurt whispered into her ear, "Mom…they took our bed." She knew what this meant to him, and she squeezed him tighter. "I know, sweetie. And we're going to try to get it back for you." She closed her eyes and wondered how it was possible that anyone could willingly hurt these two boys. It was beyond her.

She went to the closet and grabbed a towel to wrap the broken mirror in, and they took it with them as they left. Blaine took a look around before he walked out, and felt that he had, once again, let Kurt down.

* * *

><p>Finn arrived within fifteen minutes of Burt texting him, and when he saw what had happened, he was furious.<p>

"Burt, what is wrong with these people? Why can't they just leave them alone?"

"I'm really worried about them this time. They feel completely violated, and I can't say that I blame them."

Finn thought about whether he should say something about Blaine's mother showing up the other night and doing what she did to Kurt. And he felt that Burt should know, so that he had the full picture.

"Why didn't they say anything to me? She can't come into their home like that…"

Finn looked at the empty rooms. "Yeah, apparently she can."

"Let's go to the office and see what's been happening here. I know they didn't have a key, so they had to get in here somehow."

Once inside the rental office, they got all of the information they needed. Blaine's mother was on the lease, so when she said she had "lost' her key, they were obligated to give her another one. She had asked about ending the lease, and just as Burt had thought, it would be too costly to do so. So she would do the next best thing-she would do whatever she could to make their time here as difficult as possible. She also reported that they had a pet, which they had not put on their lease, and were now responsible for paying an extra deposit for if they wanted to keep it there. Burt thanked them for their help, and they headed back to the apartment.

"She took the bed. Kurt must be devastated." Finn felt on the verge of tears, knowing what the bed meant to his brother.

"Well, we can get them another bed. That's no problem."

"Burt…it kind of is." How does he say this to him and not make it sound bad? "That bed…is _their_ bed, if you know what I mean." Burt just looked at him, not really understanding.

"It's where they…you know, for the first time…come on, Burt, don't make me say it"

Burt finally realized what Finn was trying to get at, and he didn't know what he should be feeling at the moment—embarrassed by what the bed symbolized to them, or sad for what was taken away from them.

"That mirror you took for them was still here, but it was broken."

"Ok, see, why break it? Why not just take it so that they didn't have to see it like that?" Then Finn came to the answer himself. They wanted to break it, like they want to break up Kurt and Blaine. "What do we do next? How do we fix this?"

Burt didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm going to go make up the bed in your room since you'll be staying here for a while. Blaine, we need to get some clothes for you. After dinner, we'll make a list of what we need, and we can go up to the mall, ok?"<p>

They were still in a state of shock over what had happened, and were sitting on the couch, holding each other's hand but not saying much. Every once in a while, they would look at each other, almost reading each other's thoughts. Carol prayed to herself that they would be able to get through this, and deep down knew that they would, because as hard as his parents were trying to defeat them, they underestimated the strength of what they have. It would bend, but it would not break. Of that, she had no doubt.

When Burt and Finn walked back into the house, they were both talking loudly about what they had found out, and how ridiculous his parents are, until Carol looked at them, and gestured with her head towards the living room. They were holding an armful of Kurt's clothing, and a bag with some of his shoes in it. Finn put the bag down and walked in and saw them sitting there, and it broke his heart. He knelt behind the couch and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I can't get rid of you two, can I?" He tried to make them laugh, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get that bed back, ok? I don't know how yet. But we'll get it back, buddy." Carol and Burt were watching as Finn stood up, and kissed them both on the top of their heads. "It'll be ok. I promise." Their heart was so full of love for these three boys that they just looked at each other and smiled. Finn walked towards them, and gave them an awkward look. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know how amazing you are, Finn." Burt patted him on the back as he headed up the stairs towards his room. When he sat down on the bed, he sent out a text. He needed to rally the troops around Kurt and Blaine, so he asked all of New Directions to meet for lunch at school tomorrow in the music room. Between all of them, they should be able to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Carol made sure to pack a lunch for Kurt and Blaine, since they were used to taking theirs each day. She wanted to keep things as normal as possible for them while they stayed here.<p>

The rest of the group had noticed during the school day that Blaine and Kurt kept to themselves, meeting at their locker more often, just spending more time together during the day, as if to just reassure each other that everything would be ok.

When they got together for lunch that day, the boys sat, as they always did, together, and the others watched how they interacted with each other. Rachel tapped Mercedes on the shoulder, and she in turn Mike, and they looked over as Blaine was putting a napkin out in Kurt's lap, and then later, after their lunch was gone, Kurt reached over to wipe something from Blaine's mouth. Often they just put their heads together and shared one or two words, but mostly, it was the longing looks at each other that made the others feel as if they weren't really in the room with them. They were almost self-contained, Rachel thought to herself. She hoped some day that she would have something like this.

"So what do we do? How can we help?" Mercedes hated seeing Kurt in pain, and would do anything to put a smile back on his face. "Just tell us."

Finn stood up, and explained what had transpired with the furniture, and with Blaine's parents prior to that. They all shook their heads, and kept stealing glances at the boys, who just looked down.

"We can chip in and get some new furniture, right? I mean, between all of us, we should be able to do it." Artie rolled over so that he was in front of Blaine and Kurt. "We can help you."

Finn and Puck looked at each other, knowing that it was wasn't the loss of furniture that upset them, but the loss of this specific furniture, particularly their bed, that was causing the most upset.

Rachel stood up now. "I'll talk to my dads. Maybe they can come up with a way to raise some funds. They…understand." She walked over to them and put her head on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be ok."

Blaine and Kurt looked at their friends, all wanting to help them, and wondered how their hearts could feel full, and empty, at the same time. Kurt forced a smile when he looked at all of the faces staring at them. "Thank you all…for everything."

The week ticked by slowly, and Finn was worried about them. They stayed down in Kurt's room most of the time now, shutting themselves off from the family. It bothered him, because they had to know that he, Carol and Burt would do anything for them, and certainly would never hurt them. But considering what they've been going through, he couldn't blame them, he supposed, for feeling that they could only really trust each other.

When he got home, he called downstairs to see if they were home. They weren't. He wanted to borrow Kurt's calculator for homework, so he headed downstairs to grab it from the desk. As he turned to head back up the steps, he saw the business card sitting there. As he picked it up, he thought about how little Blaine's parents knew about him, or Kurt. Finn dialed the phone, and on the third ring, he answered.

"Mr. Anderson, this is Finn Hudson. We met the other night."

"What can I do for you, Finn?"

"We need to talk. It's important."

"Is Blaine alright?" Finn actually heard a hint of concern in his voice.

"Not yet. But I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you, Finn? I don't have a lot of time."<p>

"Mr. Anderson, I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

"I'm sure that Kurt is a fine young man, Finn. This isn't about him."

"But, it is. There are some things you need to know, sir. Just some things I want to tell you. I won't take much of your time."

Blaine's father sat back in his chair, and picked up his cup of coffee. "Go on."

"Well, see, Kurt really hasn't had a lot of happiness in his life. His mom died when he was young, and it's always been he and his Dad. Until Burt started dating my Mom, and we just kind of became this…family.

He didn't say anything, but the man sitting across from Finn nodded. He did see a strong sense of family in their house, which he couldn't deny.

"This past year, or, little more than a year, has been really rough for Kurt. This guy that was twice his size, pushing him around, making his life hell, had been bullying him every single day. And the thing is, we didn't know the half of it, because Kurt didn't tell us. Finally, when the guy threatened his life, our parents moved him over to Dalton. "

"My son has a similar story. That's why we sent him to Dalton."

"See, that's where he met Blaine. He actually met him when he was over there spying on the Warblers…long story…but it was Blaine who Kurt connected with first. It was almost like fate. At least that's what I think."

"Finn, I don't believe in that type of thing, and you shouldn't either."

"But you're wrong, Mr. Anderson. It's because of Blaine and Kurt that I _do_ believe in fate. It's also because of them that I think that there is hope of finding that one person who you are meant to be with for the rest of your life."

"He needs to think about his future…about what others will say."

"Why? If they're happy, what difference does it make what others say? Mr. Anderson, I don't want to be rude, but…do you love Blaine?"

He was stunned by the question, and it took him a moment to answer, which concerned Finn. But then he finally said, "I want what's best for him."

"That's not an answer, sir. Do you love your son?"

"I do, Finn. We don't have a lot in common, and I certainly don't approve of his choices, but I do love him. I'm his father. Of course I love him."

"Then don't you want him to be happy? He's a great guy, and I can't think of a better person to have my brother spend his life with than Blaine. I mean, if you saw them together…_really_ saw them together…you would know. They're like one person. They bring each other to life. And Mr. Anderson, they've fought so hard to be together that I don't think what you guys are doing to them is fair."

"Maybe it's so hard for them to be together because it's not meant to be."

"No…it's because people don't understand what love really is. _They_ do, and people can't handle it. It's almost like what Blaine and Kurt have made others realize the shortcomings in their own life, and that upsets them. Does that make sense, sir?"

Mr. Anderson looked at this young man trying to make an argument for his son, and he had to say, he was impressed. He seemed wiser than his years.

"I know you want Blaine to be a success. But don't you think that by having a relationship that makes him happy, well, that's part of being successful too? I don't think you're a mean man, Mr. Anderson, at least I hope you aren't. Blaine has given you so many reasons to be proud of him that you don't even know about yet. Do you want him to live a lie just so that it looks good to the outside world?"

"Finn, what about a family? The Anderson name…"

"Is being well represented by your son. And really, sir…if the worst thing that you can say about Blaine is that you don't approve of who he loves…I'd say you're pretty fortunate."

Blaine's father let out a long sigh. "I can't support his choice, Finn."

"You don't really need to support his choice, Mr. Anderson. But if you want him to really be happy, to really be all that you want him to be, you need to let him love who he loves."

"I need to think about this, Finn. You have made some valid points, but I can't just let him ruin his life."

"I understand. And I thank you for your time. But there is something that I need to ask you, and if you don't want to answer me, I'll understand."

He looked at Finn and smiled. "Go ahead. Ask."

"Where is their stuff?"

Again, a long sigh. "His mother…has a flair for the dramatic."

"Taking their furniture won't change what they have. I don't have a lot of money, but I'll pay you to get it back."

"I don't need your money, Finn."

"I know that, sir. But I really need that bed."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I just need you to get them there. It'll be ok."<p>

"Finn, what's going on?"

"Do you trust me, Mom?" He sounded like a little boy to her, and it made her smile.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good. Then make sure that you and Burt bring them to the apartment about 7:30, ok? Just tell them you're going there to get more of Kurt's clothes or something. They'll believe that."

Carol hung up the phone, and went down to talk to the boys. They were sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"So, I thought we would ride over to your place tonight and pick up some more of Kurt's clothes. Blaine, are you sure there isn't anything of his you can wear too?"

They both looked at her as if she was crazy. She nodded and smiled, knowing what she had said was ridiculous. "Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't want to go over there." Kurt cuddled closer into Blaine's side, and he put his arm around Kurt, not saying a word.

"I know it's upsetting, but it is your home, and we'll get new furniture for you. Just give us a little time."

"Fine. But I don't want to stay there long." He looked up at Blaine. "Is that ok?"

"It's fine." They turned back to the TV as Carol walked back up the stairs. Finn better have something good waiting for these two, she thought to herself.

They pulled up to the apartment complex, and as they walked up to their door, they saw Karen walking with her Mom to their car. She immediately let go of her mother's hand and ran right for them.

"Blaine! There you are! I'm getting a puppy. Mom said I was."

He knelt down so that he was at her level. "That's great news, Karen. What kind are you getting?" It was hard to make small talk, but this little girl made him smile whenever he saw her.

"Some kind of…brown one." She looked up at Kurt. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, little one."

"Mom says if I lie, I have to sit in the time out chair. Do you need to sit in the time out chair, Kurt?"

"Possibly." He patted her on the head, and they continued walking, waving to them as they got into their car.

"Cute kid", Burt said, and noticed that for the first time in days, both Blaine and Kurt were smiling. Blaine tried to put his key in the lock, but the door swung open, and they were greeted by a loud "Surprise" from all of their friends. They were both confused, as was Burt and Carol.

"Finn? What's going on?" Carol pushed past the boys, and looked around. There was a different couch and tables, but the place finally looked livable again. Finn walked over to them, and grabbed them into a hug. "You know I would do anything for you two, right?"

They nodded, and he grabbed them by their shoulders and turned them towards the bedroom. Kurt dug his heels in, not wanting to be reminded of what they had lost, but Finn pushed him until he was almost off balance. When they got to the entrance of the room, both of them let out a small gasp.

It was their bed. _Their_ bed. Kurt walked over to it and ran his fingers along the side of it, almost not believing that it was back. Blaine went over and sat down next to him, their eyes filling with tears. Blaine never thought they would see it again.

"Finn, how…? I don't understand." Blaine searched Finn's face for answers, but was only greeted with that big grin of his.

"I'm awesome. That's all you need to know. Oh, and I have this for you." He handed Blaine an envelope that felt heavy. "Open it."

Blaine ripped it open, and two keys fell out. There was a note inside-

_Blaine-_

_I told your mother I was donating this furniture to a good cause._

_I've taken over the lease on the apartment. The locks are being changed tomorrow. Here are the keys._

_Be happy. And tell Finn I owe him one. Don't be a stranger._

_Dad_

They all looked at Finn.

"Yep. I'm awesome."

Blaine looked above the headboard, and saw a handwritten note taped to the wall.

"**KURT & BLAINE—WELCOME HOME—AGAIN**!"


	22. Public Knowledge

Blaine was flipping through his French book, repeating phrases quietly, while Kurt tossed and turned next to him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" He didn't take his eyes off of his book.

"I can't get comfortable."

"Of course you can't. You're kicking everything around. Just lie still."

Blaine looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kurt pull the blanket up over his head. He sighed, knowing that there was something more going on than a twisted blanket.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing." He could barely hear Kurt from under the layers of fabric. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down off of Kurt's face.

"You want to tell me the truth this time?" He put his book down on the nightstand, and rolled onto his side to look at him.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling, and began to hum.

"Kurt. Come on. Talk." Blaine grabbed some of his hair between his fingers and played with it. "Why are you so restless?"

"What happens when I get old and ugly?"

"Well, I don't see that happening, but assume that I will be old and ugly right next to you. It's almost too grim to think about, really." Blaine laughed, and caught a slight smile on Kurt's face.

"Now, my darling Kurt…what's this all about?"

"Well, you know that I'm not the vain sort of person…" Blaine chuckled out loud, and Kurt turned his head to look at him. "Now that was uncalled for."

"Kurt, I don't think I know any one person that puts more into looking good than you do. Not that it's a flaw."

"I want to look good for you. I don't want people thinking, "Wow, what did he see in him?"

"What I see in you, Kurt, goes way beyond the cosmetic, and you know that." Kurt smiled at him, and knew that Blaine was telling the truth. What they have together goes way beyond the physical. Their souls were one.

"That's easy for you to say. Look at you. Gorgeous."

"Looks fade, Kurt. Real love doesn't."

"You are quite the sweet talker, Blaine Anderson."

"Now, come here, gramps. Let's get some sleep." Kurt turned onto his side, and slid back into Blaine, who wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too." A few minutes went by, and Kurt pushed in a little closer.

"Will we dance together at Prom?" He said it so quietly that it was almost as if he was asking the question to himself.

"Of course we will. I wouldn't miss a chance to slow dance with my guy." He squeezed Kurt tighter, and put his chin on his shoulder. "I've got pretty good moves, you know."

"Oh, I know." Kurt reached up and put his hands on Blaine's. "I just wanted to make sure you would dance with me…in front of everyone."

"Hey…look at me." Kurt turned around so that he was facing Blaine. "I am so proud of being with you, I will shout it from the mountaintops…you know, like in "The Sound of Music."

"We live in Ohio."

"Then I will go to the top of the mall, next to the clock tower, and shout how much I love you so that everyone can hear."

"You're afraid of heights."

"And we're a couple. Couples dance together."

"I want it to be an amazing night. One that we'll remember…for the right reasons." He seemed hesitant, which surprised Blaine.

"It will be. But the best part about it, for me, will be that I'm there with you. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I just want us to be like everyone else."

"Well, truth be told, Kurt…that will never happen. There in no other person on earth quite like you."

"Blaine?"

"What, sweetie?" Kurt's voice was shaky, and Blaine put his hand on his face, looking into those eyes, which seemed full of sadness. "What is it?"

"I wish my mom was here to meet you. She would love you so…." his voice trailed off as his words got caught in his throat. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and just held him.

"I wish she was here too, Kurt. Then I could thank her in person for what she's given me."

"Sometimes I miss her so much…" Blaine held Kurt as he wept for his mother, and for the things he couldn't share with her.

"She knows that, Kurt. I know she watches over her little boy every day. And I promise her that I will always take care of you. Forever." He held Kurt until he had cried himself to sleep, and he did make that promise, in his heart, to Kurt's mother. Her Kurt…their Kurt…would always be safe with him.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, they were at the Lima Bean having coffee, and discussing their wedding, when Blaine's attention was drawn elsewhere. He was listening to Kurt, but looking past him. Finally, Kurt turned around to see what had Blaine so fascinated-<p>

Jeremiah.

Kurt turned back around in his chair, and stared at Blaine, not able to say a word. His heart was in his throat, and although he had a pool of different thoughts running through his head, he couldn't form a single sentence to say.

"What's wrong?" Blaine reached his hand across the table to take Kurt's, but he pulled it away. Kurt was looking down, and felt his heart pounding. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

He finally looked up at him, and without a word, Kurt slid his chair back, stood up, and walked away—from the table…from Blaine…from his memories of that day in the GAP. He still had feelings for him, that was obvious. Kurt brushed away the tears that were forming, and headed towards the exit.

"Hey Blaine, how's it going?" Jeremiah walked up to the table, but Blaine was more concerned about who had just walked away.

"It goes great, Jeremiah. Thanks for asking. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Blaine got up and walked out the door, looking around for Kurt. What had he done wrong? The only reason he was looking at Jeremiah was because he couldn't recall, really, what he had seen in him, or why he wasted time on him when Kurt was there all along. _That's_ what he was thinking. But of course, how would Kurt know that?

He texted him, but he didn't answer. It was frustrating when this kind of thing happened, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt should know by now that there isn't anyone else that he wants, or looks at. But there would always be sore spots in their relationship, with no one to blame but himself, and Jeremiah was one of them. As he walked around the corner of the building, he saw Kurt sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands.

"You come here often?" Blaine sat down next to him, and pushed in real close.

"I hate him." Kurt rarely used the word, so Blaine got a sense of how upset he was.

"You don't even know him. Isn't that sort of harsh?" Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his.

"I'm sorry…am I insulting your boyfr…your friend?"

"Kurt Hummel…what is it going to take to make it sink in to that pretty head of yours that I don't want anyone else but you?"

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No. There was no need to. He means nothing to me…or to us." Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Now what's wrong? You know I didn't do anything."

"You were looking at him…I was talking, we were talking about our wedding, and you were looking at him." Kurt felt his voice getting higher, which bothered him.

"Yes, I was." Blaine felt Kurt's shoulders slump, and he started to pull his hand from him. "Give me your hand, Kurt. Yes, I was looking at him. And I was trying to figure out how I could possibly have felt anything for him when I had the perfect guy with me the whole time."

"You're just saying that." Blaine used his thumb to brush away a tear.

"I'm not just saying it, and I don't like when you get like this, especially when there isn't a reason to. Now come on, let's go home. You know, _our_ home, where I live with the only man for me."

* * *

><p>They went back to the apartment and as they were parking the van they saw Karen and her mom, and the newest addition to their family—a floppy, curly haired black dog that seemed to be more walking Karen than the other way around.<p>

"Well, our little friend must be thrilled to pieces to finally have her puppy. It's really cute."

Kurt agreed. "We need to get it a little toy or something. Come on, let's go say hello to our newest neighbor."

The boys got out of the van, and of course, the minute Karen saw them, she came running over, dragging the dog with her. Her mother yelled at her to slow down, but she didn't, and as the dog began to pull her, the leash came out of her hand, and the ball of fur came flying right at Kurt.

Blaine watched as the dog collided with him, hitting him across the knees, which was enough to knock him off balance, and down onto his backside. The dog was on top of him, licking him everywhere, much to the delight of Karen—and Blaine.

"Yes…hello…it's nice to meet you. Yes…nice puppy…nice puppy…Karen, what's this guys name?" The puppy was climbing all over Kurt, and licking his face.

"Should I be jealous?" Blaine knelt down to try to help Kurt, but was having a hard time pulling the two apart.

"I think he just slipped me the tongue, if you want the truth."

Karen's mother came running over. "I am so sorry. He's still not used to walking on a leash."

Blaine put his hand out and helped Kurt up from the ground. "I think you have a new friend." He helped to dust the back of Kurt's pants off, and Kurt looked down at the little girl. "So what's his name?"

"Midnight. Because he's black." She had walked over to Blaine and put her arms around his legs. "Do you like him, Blaine?"

"I do. But I think he like's Kurt more."

"Right on the lips. I'm just saying." Kurt wiped dog drool from his face, and looked down at his shirt. "Well, this will need more than a stain stick to get out."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Blaine was still chuckling. "It's fine. He loves dogs." Kurt looked at him, wondering where that bit of information was coming from. "Now, if you'll excuse us, ladies, we have to change before heading out to our parent's house for dinner." Blaine reached down and rubbed the dog's head.

"Bye Blaine! Bye Kurt!" And off she went.

As Kurt opened their door, Blaine grabbed him by the waist, and began to kiss his neck.

"Turned on by dog spit, are you?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands—and his face. "That was disgusting."

"Let me help." Blaine took a washcloth and ran it under the water, rubbed it with soap, and began to softly wash Kurt's face.

"I don't think I've ever found you sexier than I do right now."

"Have you lost your mind? I smell like a kennel."

He washed the sides of Kurt's face, along his jaw line, and then down his neck, coming to a stop just at the opening of his shirt. Kurt felt his heart beating faster as Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "I don't think…that he licked me there."

"Silly dog. He doesn't know what he's missed out on."

Once more he wet the washcloth, and began to clean Kurt's hands…rubbing the cloth along his long fingers, across the top, and then he turned his hands over to clean his palms, lifting each one to his mouth and kissing it. Blaine looked at Kurt, at that beautiful face…

"Uh-oh…I know _that_ look."

"Come here, you…" He took Kurt's hand and led him over to their bed, barely taking his eyes off of him. As he climbed on top of it, Blaine patted the mattress next to him. "I want to hold you for a while before we go."

Kurt took his shoes off, and crawled up next to him. Blaine put his arm around him, and they just lay there as Blaine ran his hand along the side of Kurt's face.

"I love touching you, Kurt." He turned to face Kurt, and kissed him tenderly. Blaine needed to be careful, he thought. He knows Kurt better than he even knows himself, and he did not want Kurt thinking that what they were doing had anything to do with Blaine seeing Jeremiah. He wanted to make love to Kurt, there was no question about that. But he would make love to him, right now, with his touch, and his words.

He put his hand behind Kurt's back, and pulled him close. "You feel so good against me, baby." He heard Kurt sigh, and he traced the length of his chest down to his belt, where he slid his warm fingers under shirt. He felt Kurt shiver as his hand went up to his chest. Blaine undid the top two buttons on Kurt's shirt, and pressed his lips just below his throat. "I love you so much, Kurt. Every inch of you." Kurt reached down to touch the front of Blaine's jeans, but Blaine would not let him go any further.

He pulled Kurt's hand up to his chest, and rested it above his heart, which was beating so hard that Kurt smiled at him when he felt it. "That's because of you, my beautiful Kurt." He kissed him again, this time deeper, loving how Kurt's lips tasted. "You are everything to me," he whispered into his ear, and Kurt put his arms around him, burying his face in his chest. "Everything, Kurt."

They lay like that until it was time to go to dinner, but before they got up, Blaine ran his hand from Kurt's hair, down his side, along his thigh, stopping only when he got to his feet. He then worked his hand up the other side, until his finger was tracing the outline of Kurt's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Now when I close my eyes, all I have to do is think about the outline of my other half, which is now caught in the palm of my hand. I can hold you wherever I go."

Kurt blushed, and Blaine kissed him one last time before they got out of their bed. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making love with you."

Kurt laughed out loud. "It might get a little treacherous when we're in our eighties."

"Oh, I don't know about that. We'll have had sixty years of practice."

* * *

><p>Burt was out in the yard grilling burgers as Blaine walked out the back door. He walked up to him, and admired his handiwork. "They look delicious."<p>

"So how you doing, kid?"

"I want to thank you, Burt. I don't think I have, not properly." Blaine stood with his hands in his pockets, shifting nervously from side to side.

"Thank me for what?" He flipped the burgers and stepped back as flames shot up through the grates.

"For being you. And for being there for me, and Kurt. I mean, I know you are always there for Kurt, but I'm sort of an add-on that you and Carole just kind of had tossed in your lap."

"Is that how you feel? Because like it or not, Blaine, you're part of this family. I don't ever want you to think of yourself as less than that. We want you here, and I want you and Kurt to be together." He put his cooking tools down on the table. "Come here and sit for a second."

They both sat down in the lawn chairs, and Burt looked at Blaine. "You know, I'm not gonna lie to you. I was concerned when you two got together, because things seemed to be moving so fast. And the whole wedding thing took me by surprise. But you know something? I couldn't be happier…happier for you two, or happier for us. We got you. And when people ask us how many kids we have, well, we have three. Three amazing sons." Burt smiled at him, and slapped him on the knee. "Now, if we don't feed the troops in there, it's going to get really ugly really fast."

Blaine stood up, and almost without thinking, he put his arms around Burt. He felt strong arms tighten around him also, and they just stood for a moment like that. Not only does he have Kurt, but he has this family that loves him without question. Fate? Yes. But he also felt pretty darn lucky.

* * *

><p>The following night, after dinner, Kurt decided that he would go with Rachel, Quinn and the other ladies to get their final accessories for the Prom. He asked Blaine if he wanted to go, but he begged off, saying that he had to finish working on his last French project.<p>

When Kurt had left, Blaine called Finn. "Were you able to get it for me?"

"No problem. Coach Bieste just said to make sure it was back in the next couple of days."

"Finn, thank you. I owe you one."

"Well, don't think I'm going to sit home and miss this. Pick me up on the way, dude. I'll bring my camera."

"No..no camera, ok? I want this to be personal, just for him."

"Yeah…I don't think that's going to happen. See you in a few."

They all piled out of the van, and walked over near the entrance of the mall to decide where they would go first. It wasn't as fun when they split up, and the mall was so crowded this time of night that they might not find each other again.

"Ok, show of hands…who needs to stop in a particular store for something specific?" Kurt counted. All of them.

"Ok, another show of hands…who can run and get it quickly and meet back at the food court?" There was one more hand than the last time. "Brittany, you don't get two votes, honey."

"I want to stay and I want to go." She looked so innocent when she said things like this that they all just kind of felt sorry for her.

As they were getting ready to walk in the door, they heard something that sounded like an overhead announcement, which was strange, considering they were outside of the building. Kurt sort of glanced around, but didn't see anything. He smiled when he saw Finn walking out of the mall, wondering why he didn't just ride with them. He was getting ready to speak again when he heard the familiar voice.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you!" He saw people pointing, and looked up in the direction of the voice .He saw Blaine standing next to the clock tower, trying to juggle a megaphone in one hand, and heart shaped balloons in the other. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Blaine, are you crazy, get down from there before you fall!" Kurt walked closer to the buildings, and he saw Blaine trying to readjust his footing.

"I love you, Kurt. And I can't wait to marry you." All of the girls let out a gasp. Blaine had just said they were getting married, to whoever was in earshot. This was huge. And loud.

"I love you too, but you need to get down here. You're making me nervous way up there. You hate heights…"

"But I love you. And I want everyone to know it." Kurt's heart was so full there was barely room for it to beat in his chest.

"We're going to dance together at Prom, Kurt. You and I." Blaine stopped talking for a minute, and then looked down at the crowd that had gathered "Kurt Hummel, you are everything to me, and I will love you forever. Now, I need to come down, because I'm a little scared up here."

He seemed frozen and unsure how to maneuver down. "Let go of the balloons so that you can balance yourself."

"I don't want to. I want to give them to you. Each one of them has something special about you written on it."

"Tell me, then let it go. It's like sending wishes up." Kurt couldn't believe the sight of this amazing man, so scared of heights, doing this grand thing—for him.

"Ok, but I'm going to read quickly. Number one-your smile lights up a room when you walk into it. Number two-I see myself in your eyes every time you look at me. Number three-When you touch me, I can barely breathe." He stopped for a second. "Number four-Your voice is like music that I can't stop listening to. And Number five-you're going to be an amazing husband and father." He let the balloons go, and as they sailed up towards the clouds, he with one final sentence into the megaphone, he summed it all up-"I'm letting the world know, Kurt…I love you."

Blaine disappeared and Kurt got nervous waiting. He finally walked out of the front entrance with a huge smile on his face. People all over the parking lot were applauding, but he didn't hear any of them. All he saw was Kurt.

He walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "I was so scared up there" he whispered in his ear, and Kurt laughed.

"You were very brave. But how did you get up there?"

"I made a deal with the GAP manager. I told him that if he let me use their roof access ladder, I would never darken their doorway again. So, it's strictly mail order with them now, Kurt."

"Where's you car?" Kurt took his hand, and started walking towards the parking lot. He tossed Finn the keys to the van. "You're in charge of this group now, Finn."

As they got to Kurt's car, which Blaine had driven over with Finn, Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile that lit up his whole face. "Did you say I was going to be an amazing father?"

"I did. And you will." Blaine hoped that now Kurt understood how proud he is of their relationship, and how he wanted everyone to know.

"I want a little girl."

"Is that so? May I ask why?" Blaine slid into the driver's seat, and as Kurt got into the car, Blaine reached over and buckled his seat belt.

"Well, actually, I would like a little boy." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"How about one of each, Kurt?" They pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed towards home.

"That would be perfect, wouldn't it?"

"Yes…it would be."

"And a dog. We need a dog."

"Kurt…"

"Ok, sorry. Baby steps." And with that, they looked at each other and saw their future.


	23. PROM

**A/N-I want to thank all of you that have taken the time to review not only this story, but the previous two as well. You're thoughts are important to me, and bring a smile to my face. Prom is finally here..but if you are looking for the same Prom that was on the show, this chapter is not for you :) In my little world, Kurt will have the Prom of his dreams with the love of his life. Please enjoy...remember your reviews are as sweet as cotton candy to me...and let's join the boys on their big night...**

"I can't find my tie." Kurt looked around, but couldn't remember where he put it.

"It's right here, next to mine."

"Do these pant's look ok?" Kurt walked back and forth in front of Blaine, finally stopping after three passes.

"They look fantastic from where I stand. And you need to stop walking like that or we won't be getting out of here on time."

"Another reason why we should have gotten dressed at our place."

"Kurt, this is a big deal for the parents, too. You know that. This way, all three of us are here."

"Do you realize the next time we get dressed up like this, we'll be getting married?" They just looked at each other. No words were necessary.

"I can't wait, you know. That day will be the best day of my life." Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a quick kiss, then turned back to task of dressing.

Finn knocked on the door, and asked—well, yelled—to see if they were almost ready. "Are you two decent?"

"Of course we are. Come on down."

"You two aren't even nearly ready. What's the delay? You weren't…you know…"

"Finn, we're not animals. We _can_ control ourselves." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Have we just met? You two are the poster children for raging hormones."

"That's enough of that. Now what's the prob…oh…huh…" Kurt looked down at Finn's feet, and noticed that he had white socks on. "Yeah, see, that's not a good look. Where are your black socks?"

"I think I threw them out. Can I borrow a pair of yours?"

"You do realize that your foot is gigantic. My socks will never fit you. Go ask Dad. I'm sure he has something."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Oh, and can we take your car, Kurt? I don't want to take the van." Finn fussed with his belt, and readjusted his tie.

"Why not? It's a brand new vehicle."

"I know, but it's like…it's like were driving in an old person's car. Sorry, Blaine."

"We're taking the van. Now go change your socks. And Finn-do something about that hair. It looks like a squirrel ran through it."

"I used mousse."

"_A_ moose, perhaps. Trust me on this, go do something about it." As Finn walked back up the stairs, Kurt turned to Blaine. "He is a fashion "don't". I should have let him wear the white socks. Would have started a new trend."

"Not everyone has your sense of style, Kurt."

"This is true." Blaine was standing in front of the mirror, having a hard time with his tie. Kurt walked up behind him, and reached around to help him tie it properly. "Navy is your color. You look amazing. Now, turn around". He straightened it out, and then stepped back. "Gorgeous."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him, blushing. "Ok, finish up, you. We need to get moving."

Kurt wore black. All black, with a black and silver paisley bowtie. He slid his jacket on, and did a spin for Blaine. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't think you are of this world, Kurt. You take my breath away."

"I'm nervous." Kurt was going to sit down on the bed, but changed his mind, not wanted to crease his pants.

"Tell me." Blaine leaned up against the desk, and watched as Kurt paced back and forth.

"What if something happens? If someone says something…about us?"

"Let them."

* * *

><p>Carole came into the living room with her camera. "Ok, I want some pictures of my boys. Stand over by the window where the light is better. Burt, get in here."<p>

Finn and Kurt walked over and stood where she asked, and they both looked at Blaine, motioning him over.

He shook his head. "She said she wants pictures of her boys."

"Blaine, what are you doing? You _are_ one of my boys. Now get over there with the other two so that I can take these." Blaine smiled at her, and went over to join them. "Finn, honey, maybe you should stand between them, to balance out the heights."

"Oh, no. Nothing good comes from being between these two."

Blaine looked up at Finn. "I'll behave."

"No you won't. You'll pinch me or something and I'll look like a grinning idiot in the pictures. No thank you. Wait, let me stand on the end, Kurt, get in here next to me, then Blaine. We'll do it by height." He looked at Blaine and smiled.

"I feel like the little bear in that nursery rhyme." Blaine adjusted his jacket.

Kurt leaned in and whispered to him, "He really was the cutest bear of the three."

"Mom, how do they turn every single thing into a flirt fest? "Oh, Blaine, the garbage needs to go out…my darling Kurt, you look lovely holding that trash bag…it's too much."

"They don't do it on purpose, Finn. Let them be."

"Wait! Our boutonnieres." Kurt ran to the kitchen and brought them back to the living room. He picked up Blaine's red rose, and pinned it onto his lapel, making sure that it was straight. Blaine then took Kurt's identical rose, and carefully placed it on Kurt. He looked down at Blaine's hands, which, after he pinned it on, he brought to Kurt's face, and just looked into those eyes.

Finn cleared his throat loudly. "Mom…"

She gazed through her camera, and her heart felt a rush of pride as she looked at these three amazing young men, and thought about all that they have to offer the world. "You all look so good. Burt, what do you think?"

Burt was standing with his arms crossed, assessing the three. "Not too shabby, I have to say. Now, do we need to talk about curfew?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, and then at Burt. "Dad…we live in our own place."

"Well, Finn then…"

"Yeah…I'm moving in with them."

* * *

><p>Finn and Blaine made small talk on the way to the Holiday Inn, where the Prom was being held. The whole way, Kurt was silently looking out the van window, nervously pulling at his sleeve. Blaine reached over and took his hand. "It's ok, sweetie."<p>

"What's wrong?" Finn sat forward and leaned in between to two front seats.

"Kurt is just a little nervous."

"Why, you look awesome." Finn knew one thing-Kurt was always fashionable.

Kurt sighed to himself, wondering if this is what everyone thinks about him…that he worries more about outward appearances than inner qualities. He really needed to work on that.

"Finn…what if someone says something to us, something mean, about being together. What if…"

"So what if they do? Kurt, it's not like people don't know you two are gay and are a couple. They've either seen you together, or know it through the grapevine. It's not breaking news anymore. And besides, Romeo here made it very clear from the top of the mall how he feels about you. It'll be ok." Finn patted him on the shoulder, and then sat back in the seat.

Much to their surprise, Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine pulled the van over to the side of the road, and turned around so that he was facing Kurt.

"What are you doing? We have to pick up Rachel."

"Rachel can wait a few minutes. We don't have to go, Kurt. If you aren't comfortable, and want to just go home and watch some TV, then that's what we do. It's your call."

"Buddy, what's really going on here? You've been so excited about this." Finn was back up between the seats. "And besides, you guys have been to a dance before. That's all this is…another dance."

"It's not, Finn. It's all about the future, and promises, and…" Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine. "I want this to be perfect. You came here to be with me, and it needs to be everything you want it to be. I don't want you to feel like you made a mistake…coming here with me." Blaine took his hand again, and looked back at Finn, who just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Kurt, this may come out the wrong way, and if it does, I'm really sorry. But if you don't know by now that I'm here with you because I want to be, and that the only one I answer to…is you, I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you. I don't care what anyone says, if they even say anything. And how could it not be everything I want it to be? I'm walking in there with…my husband…my soul mate…my everything. Who can touch that?"

"And if anyone bothers you, they can deal with me. And Puck. And Mike…and every other friend you have there. You two aren't alone. You have all of us. Now, can we get moving before Rachel has a fit." Finn felt for Kurt. And he meant what he said. No one would mess with them while he was around. He would make sure of that.

They picked Rachel up, and Blaine and Kurt watched and held in a laugh as Finn struggled with her wrist corsage. After several attempts, it was on, and Finn told her that she looked beautiful.

Rachel and Kurt responded, at the same time, "Thank You." As they walked out the door to the van, Kurt smiled at Rachel and told her "See…lavender is your color."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hotel, the parking lot was chaos. After finding a place to park, Blaine walked around to get Kurt's door, and Finn slid the side door open for Rachel. To anyone watching, this was just two couples arriving at their Prom. They walked across the parking lot, hand in hand, and headed towards the entrance. Kurt looked around him at the different outfits, sometimes shaking his head, other times nodding approvingly. Rachel and Finn walked in first, and as Blaine and Kurt hit the doorway, Kurt stopped, taking a deep breath.<p>

"You look beautiful. Let's go show you off." Blaine put his hand in the small of his back, and led his date inside. Kurt looked around at the decorations, and the tables full of people who, really, didn't give them a second glance. He felt instantly lighter. Blaine took his hand and led him over to the table where Finn and Rachel, and the others from New Directions had gathered. He pulled out the chair for Kurt, who felt somewhat awkward at the gesture.

Once they were seated, Blaine put his arm around Kurt's chair, and whispered to him "I want you to steer this evening, ok? You lead, I'll follow."

"I love you. Have I mentioned that?" Kurt looked into the eyes of his protector, his Blaine. What he saw was nothing but love.

"I love you, too."

"I want to kiss you." Kurt looked around, then leaned in to quickly kiss Blaine.

Blaine took his hand. "See, no bolts of lightening. The ground didn't open up to swallow the gay couple. We're ok, sweetie. Now…would you like to dance?"

Kurt listened to the song playing, and shook is head. "Not yet. Can we just sit for a little while?"

"Of course we can. So what do you think of the decorations?"

"I like them. It really does look great in here. Do you see that, over there?" He pointed to where photos were being taken of couples, and looked at Blaine. "Can we do that?"

"Kurt, we can do anything you want. Do you want to go now?" Blaine stood up, and Kurt looked up at him. "Come on, let's go get our picture taken. I want a memento of how you look tonight." He took Kurt's hand, and they walked over to the photographer.

"Hello, gentlemen. Ready for your picture?"

"We are. Which side do you want to stand on, Kurt?" He stood on Blaine's left side. He didn't say anything, but the reason he stood there was because it was the same way that they lay in their bed, with Blaine to his right. It just felt…normal to be there. They smiled, thanked the photographer, and headed back to their table.

"Kurt, let's mingle out here for a little while. If we let people, other people, get to know us, you won't be so nervous. Is that ok?" Kurt nodded, and they walked around the room, stopping to get a drink, making small talk with people that they had glimpsed in the hallways at school, but never spoken to. After a few laps around, Kurt seemed to loosen up, and before long he and Blaine were dancing to the faster songs. At one point, they laughed when the looked over at Finn trying to keep up with Rachel.

"How is it possible that he can sing the way he does, and still have no rhythm?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I have no room to talk."

"Your dancing is fine." He took Blaine's hand and walked towards a back area of the room where a slide show of past school events and memories were being shown.

"I notice you didn't say "good". Kurt looked at him and they both laughed. "Come on, let's go see what they're showing."

A small crowd had gathered around a large screen, and pictures of football games from the past, school plays, and even the GLEE Club were flashing before them. Blaine was glad that he was seeing this, since he really knows nothing about what happened before he arrived at McKinley other than what Kurt has told him. They watched the pictures change, one by one, until a photo of Kurt in his football uniform appeared on the screen. He was getting ready to kick the game winning field goal.

"Baby, look at you…you look so small there." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist, and was so proud as he listened to the others around them talk about how that kick had done so much for the team's—and the school's- morale. Several students looked over at them and smiled, and Blaine nodded towards Kurt. "Yep…I'm with him."

A few slides later, Blaine's mouth dropped open as he saw a picture of Kurt wearing a Cheerio uniform. It was taken without Kurt knowing, and the look on his face was…angelic. It was a profile picture, and every line of his beautiful face was sharp, and clear, and he was turned just enough so that you could glimpse the blue of his eyes. It made Blaine's heart race.

"My God, Kurt…" He looked at him, and felt that burning feeling you get before tears come. "You are perfect."

Blaine walked over to the person manning the projector, and asked how he could get a copy of that picture. They exchanged information, and Blaine came back and stood at Kurt's side. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"What do you mean?" Kurt felt embarrassed asking, but he wanted to know what Blaine was thinking.

The night was turning out better than Kurt had hoped. They had made some new acquaintances, and they were having a great time with all of the New Directions kids. He looked around the table, and smiled to himself as he thought of how many things they had all gone through together…some laughter…some tears…but their friendships were still firm. When he looked at Sam, he hoped that he would find the happiness he was looking for.

"Penny for your thoughts." Blaine had his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it gently.

"I'm just thinking about my life. And how I wouldn't change a thing." Kurt felt himself getting emotional, and shook his head to try to clear it.

"Nothing? Not even the mess with David?"

"If that hadn't happened…do you realize that I would not have met you? That there would have been no encounter on that staircase?"

"I know. From so much pain came so much love…" Blaine leaned over and put his mouth next to Kurt's ear. "I can't wait to marry you, Kurt." The emotion of the moment was almost too much for them both. Kurt felt the tears begin to build, and turned to Blaine. "Can we step outside for a moment?" He didn't wait for Blaine to answer, and they both stood up, making their apologies to the others.

"You ok, buddy?" Finn was worried, noticing the moistness around Kurt's eyes.

"I'm good. I promise." They walked towards the back entrance, hand in hand, their shoulders touching, and as the others looked at them, they all thought about what they had gone through to be here, tonight, as a couple.

"They are my heroes, you know." Everyone looked at Puck, who had tears in his own eyes. "But don't anyone dare tell them I said that."

* * *

><p>After taking a moment to gather themselves, the boys returned to the table, just in time for dinner. They all marveled over the quality of the food. Blaine was just thankful it wasn't pizza.<p>

When their salad came out, Finn held up two forks of different sizes, and looked at Kurt, questioning. Kurt tilted his head towards the smaller fork, and Finn mouthed "thank you" to his brother. The dinner conversation was lively, with everyone complimenting each other on their attire, talking about finals, and of course, the upcoming bachelor party. Several times during the meal, Blaine and Kurt became involved in their own conversation, talking about Bocelli, and Karen's dog, and the other small things that make up their life together.

As the meal was coming to an end, while waiting for dessert, dancing was starting again, and several of their friends left the table to join in. Kurt waved back at Brittany, who kept blowing them kisses while she danced. When it was just the two of them finally left at the table, Kurt turned his chair to face Blaine.

"Are you happy with our life?" Kurt tilted his head when he spoke, and it was so endearing to Blaine…he looked like a little boy…

"Exceedingly happy. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to move from this spot, Blaine."

"Are you ok? Why don't you want to move?"

"Because my heart is so full…right at this moment…I don't want to move because I don't want to wake up if it's a dream."

Blaine saw the flush in Kurt's cheeks after he said it, and he pressed his hand against the warm skin of his face. "It's not a dream, beautiful…"

"I can't wait to get you alone tonight." Kurt had that look that melted Blaine's heart and made his legs go weak.

Blaine looked at his watch. "You stay there…I'll be right back."

Kurt grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me."

"Baby. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back." Blaine kissed him quickly, and ran across the room, where she started talking to Finn. Kurt saw Finn smile, then nod, and Blaine handed him a folded up sheet of paper. When he got back to the table, Kurt asked what had just happened.

"You'll see."

Finn walked over to the DJ, and unfolded the piece of paper. "Can you play this?"

"I kind of have a set song list." The main singer took the paper from Finn. "Oh, I know this song. An oldie…but a goodie."

"It would really mean a lot." Finn gave him the smile that usually got him what he wanted. "Please?"

"Ok…I think I can handle this. Who is it for?"

Finn pointed to Blaine and Kurt. "See those two over there? Those are my brothers—one through marriage, one through, well… fate—and all they want to do is slow dance together tonight. Can you help me out, dude?"

They were eating their dessert when the first strands of the music started. Kurt dropped his fork, and looked at Blaine, who stood up next to him and put out his hand. "May I have this dance, Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Come on, beautiful…they're playing our song." He pulled Kurt up from the chair, and they walked, hand in hand, to the center of the floor. Kurt looked around and saw that they were the only couple out there. Blaine took him in his arms, and as the music played, they had their dance…

_It's late at night and we're all alone_

_Just the music on the radio_

_No ones coming, no ones gonna telephone_

Just me and you and the lights down low

_And we're slow dancing_

_Swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and just me_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide word._

Kurt closed his eyes and held him tightly, never wanting their dance to end. When he finally looked around, he saw other couples dancing to their song, sharing in their joy. He saw Finn, dancing with Rachel, their eyes locking for only a moment, and Finn nodded his head and gave him a smile.

_As we dance together in the dark_

_So much love in this heart of mine_

_You whisper to me, hold me tight_

_You're the one I thought I'd never find_

As the song came to an end, Blaine looked at Kurt, but was unable to speak. He was looking at the other part of himself, and there were no words to describe the feeling that gave him. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, not caring who was around them, or what they thought. Their kiss was broken by the sound of clapping…by the sound of acceptance.

"Let's go home, Kurt. I'm done sharing you tonight."

"What about Finn?"

"Puck is giving him a ride home. I need to be alone with you."

They walked towards the exit, taking one last look back.

"Don't you want to stay and see who the Prom King and Queen are?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "I already know who the Prom King is...and I'm on my way home with him."


	24. Just The Two Of Us

**A/N-So many emotions between our boys during, and after, Prom Night. And now they're alone. Looking forward, as always, to your reviews :)**

They moved quickly across the parking lot, wanting to get home to just be alone with each other. As they got to their van, Kurt leaned up against the side, and Blaine kissed him. He had to control himself, but it was difficult. He struggled to pull away from Kurt, not wanting to…he wanted him right there…right now.

"Kurt, get in the van. We need to get home." He had his hand on Blaine's chest, and he could feel his heart racing under his palm. "Please, baby…"

He looked at Kurt and couldn't take his gaze off of his face. The eyes, slightly closed, the mouth, that amazing mouth, waiting…pleading… for another kiss. And he complied. He kissed him again, harder this time.

"How do you feel about sex in a van?" Blaine was only half-kidding. He didn't know if he would be able to wait until they got home to make love to Kurt.

"This is not a concept that's new to us, in case you've forgotten."

Blaine tried to think, which was hard to do at the moment, and realized that he wanted to wait the extra time it would take for them to get back to their place.

"Let's go home. I want you…in our bed…"

Kurt walked around the front of the van, and turned to look back at Blaine. That look was going to be the death of him.

"Buckle yourself in because we're going to be moving fast." Blaine reached over to make sure that Kurt's seat belt was on, and when he did, Kurt took his hand and pressed it against his lips.

"Not fair, Kurt." He tried to pull his hand away, so that he could drive, and Kurt moved Blaine's hand from his mouth down to the front of his pants. He let out a sigh as Blaine gave him just a little squeeze, and Kurt closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip and he moved against Blaine's hand.

This was going to be a rough ride, Blaine thought to himself. "I need to keep both hands on the wheel, Kurt. Just a few more minutes, ok?" Blaine was fidgeting in his seat, anxious to get to their destination.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Kurt's hand on his thigh, running his fingers along the inner part, then moving up to near his zipper, making small circles with his fingertips. Blaine could barely focus on the road.

"Kurt, I never thought I would say this, but I need you to stop touching me"

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's leg, and began to pout.

"Yeah…see…that pouty face, not helping." Blaine shook his head to try and get the thoughts he was having out. It wasn't working.

He stepped on the gas, and gripped the wheel tightly as he drove with a purpose, trying to ignore the fact that Kurt was now running his fingers across the back of his neck, playing with his hair. This is torture, Blaine thought…sweet, sensual torture.

When they got back to their apartment, he pulled crookedly into a spot and had barely thrown the van into park when he was out the door, running over to Kurt's side. He opened the door, reached in to unbuckle him, and pulled Kurt out, kissing him again before they moved towards the building. Blaine fumbled with his keys, dropping them once, and then, finally, he was pushing the door open. They stepped inside, and the coolness from the air conditioner hit them, feeling like ice against their over heated skin.

Once Kurt had closed the door, he turned around and faced Blaine, who was only inches from him, shaking his head slightly.

"You are wicked, Kurt Hummel." He pushed him back against the door, and his mouth was on Kurt's, his tongue pressed against his, his hands pulling his jacket from his shoulders. Kurt brought his hand up against Blaine, feeling just how aroused he was. Their lips parted, and they looked at each other, lost in their desires.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him again, their bodies pressed against each other, his lips exploring Kurt's neck, down his throat…until he dropped to his knees, looking up at Kurt as he began to undo his zipper, finally unfastening Kurt's belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. He didn't wait for Kurt to step out of them…there wasn't time.

Blaine ran his fingertip along the front of Kurt's boxers, feeling him straining against the material. Kurt's hands were in his hair, and as he grabbed the waistband of the boxers, sliding them down, Kurt pulled tightly at his curls. He leaned back against the door, barely able to keep his balance, and as Blaine slid his mouth over him, Kurt guided him, moving his hips until they had formed a perfect rhythm.

It didn't take long before Kurt felt himself sliding down the door, his body satisfied-for the moment. He had almost hit the floor when he felt Blaine grab him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Come on, baby…let's go to bed…" Blaine took Kurt's hand and practically dragged him to their bedroom. Bocelli was squawking, saying "Hello" over and over again, trying to get their attention. Blaine called out to him, "Not now, little one. Your daddies have something important they need to do."

* * *

><p>When they stepped inside their room, Blaine moved to Kurt and began undressing him. His pants were already off, but he removed his bowtie, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it hanging open. So sexy, he thought, and then he started to take his own suit off, not moving fast enough, so Kurt helped, and within a few moments they were standing there, both wearing nothing but their unopened dress shirts.<p>

"I need you, Kurt. I need every inch of you…"

Kurt had been looking down, and when he raised his eyes to look at Blaine, he saw Blaine's legs go weak as he put his hand over his heart. "My God, Kurt…you are beautiful…"

He turned to walk towards their bed, and Blaine was right behind him. When he got to the end, Blaine grabbed him from behind, and held him around the waist. Feeling Blaine's labored breath against his neck was driving Kurt crazy, and when he tried to turn, to face him, Blaine held him tighter, not letting him move.

"I love you, baby…" Kurt had pulled free, and knelt on the edge of the bed, trying to crawl up towards their pillows. Blaine grabbed him, harder than he wanted to, and Kurt let out a sound that was a cross between shock and excitement.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head no, and Blaine pulled him back by the waist, until he was at the end of the bed again. He flipped Kurt over onto his back, and just looked down at him, running his fingernails down his thighs.

"I love your body, Kurt. When we aren't together, I daydream about it…about touching you."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest, between the opening of his black shirt, and traced a line down…down…until he wrapped his fingers around Kurt and began to move his hand up and down the length of him, watching his face…that incredible face…get lost in the moment. Kurt's eyes were closed, and Blaine knew that time was not on their side.

He watched as Kurt's head leaned back, his mouth opening just enough to let out a moan of pleasure, and Blaine let go of him only long enough to straddle him. With their bodies pressed together, they moved slowly until Blaine felt Kurt let himself go, and he followed immediately, collapsing on top of him.

"I love you…I love you…" Blaine didn't want to move. He wanted to be wrapped around Kurt forever.

He pushed Blaine up with his hands, and began to slide out from under him. He crooked his finger at Blaine, and beckoned him to follow him towards the top of the bed.

Kurt didn't say a word, but he gave him the look. The one that caused Blaine to lose all sense and reason. Kurt was seducing him with his eyes, and Blaine was soaking up every bit of it. He moved his finger to Kurt's mouth, and traced the outline of his lips. Kurt stuck out the tip of his tongue, and brushed it against Blaine's fingertip. He then pointed to his mouth, tapping it gently.

"Do you want me there?" Blaine could barely get the question out since he was having trouble even thinking clearly.

Kurt nodded, but Blaine wanted him to say it. He wanted to hear that voice saying that he wants him.

"Tell me, Kurt. Tell me where you want me." Blaine touched his face, and Kurt leaned into his hand. He pointed to his mouth again, and spoke barely above a whisper.

"I want you, Blaine…right…here…" Blaine pushed Kurt up onto the pillows, and he pressed himself against Kurt's slightly parted lips. Kurt ran his tongue across the tip of him, causing Blaine to grab on to the headboard to keep himself steady. "Kurt…"

"Say please". Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine, squeezing gently.

"Please, baby…" Blaine was at the mercy of this delicious being that had him in the palm of his hand. And he couldn't be happier.

Kurt opened his mouth, and Blaine slid deeply inside, barely able to control himself as he moved his hips, Kurt closing his lips tightly around him, pulling at him…

Their night continued like this…making love again and again…until neither one of them had the strength to move. When they did fall asleep, they were in each others arms, the safest place…the only place…they wanted to be.

* * *

><p>In the morning, they were tangled within their comforter, legs still wrapped around each other's. Blaine opened his eyes first, and felt a dull ache in his back and his legs. Their night had been exhausting, in the most beautiful of ways.<p>

Kurt was still asleep, and as Blaine looked at him, he noticed that his face was flushed, and he rubbed the back of his hand along his cheek. He stirred a little, and as Blaine took in his sleeping husband to be, Kurt said, almost like a whisper, "I love you, Blaine." He smiled at him, feeling complete in that even while he slept, Kurt dreamt of him.

"I love you too, Kurt." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. This is what pure happiness feels like, he thought, and he wanted to savor the moment.

Blaine got up, still feeling the effects of their night of lovemaking, and walked to the kitchen to make coffee for the two of them. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he thought about the Prom, and how he was glad that things had gone as well as they did. He also thought about their dance, and how he wanted their wedding dance to be just as amazing. He would talk to Kurt about "Slow Dancing" being their wedding song. It fit them perfectly. He walked around the apartment and picked up the trail that they had left when they walked in the door last night—Kurt's jacket and pants near the door, the bowtie, and his own suit in a pile in their room. Blaine made sure to take the boutonnières off of both jackets. He knew that Kurt would want to save them.

The coffee started to drip, and he headed back to the kitchen when he heard rustling in the bedroom.

"Oh, my God. I think I'm broken." Blaine laughed out loud at the sound of Kurt's voice. Not surprising that he hurts all over after the night they had.

"What part of you is broken, Kurt?" He walked into the bedroom with two coffee mugs, and put Kurt's on his nightstand.

"All of my parts. Some more than others."

"Complaints?"

"Oh, not a one. You, Blaine Anderson, are the most amazing of lovers."

Blaine blushed and sat down on his side of the bed. "And you, Kurt Hummel, are exhausting…in the most delightful of ways."

"So what do you want to do today, Kurt? It's all about us this weekend. I want to do whatever makes you happy."

"You know what I really want to do?" Kurt put his coffee mug down and turned towards Blaine. "I want to go to our house."

"Down to the lake?"

"I want to just be alone with you. I don't want to share you."

"Then get up, sweetie. Let's get showered and drop Bocelli off at the grandparents. Do you think the poor thing was scarred by what he saw in the hallway last night?"

"No. We just better pray that he doesn't start talking more. It could prove awkward for everyone."

* * *

><p>It always made their hearts lighter when they were heading for the lake house. It was quiet there…and it was their place, with so many wonderful memories.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine looked over and saw a small smile on Kurt's face, and wanted to know the cause.

"I'm thinking about how lucky we are, to have found the person that we want to be with forever at such a young age. Think about people that meet "the one" so late in life that they barely have any time to enjoy them. We have the gift of longevity."

Blaine smiled at the thought of them spending the rest of their lives together…of getting married…having children…walking into the sunset of their lives as one.

They were almost at the house, and Blaine turned to head towards Mr. Collins' store. They would just pick up the basics, and spend the day relaxing. They had a lot of plans to deal with for the wedding, and this was the perfect time to work on that. He also was wondering if Kurt had come up with an inscription for his ring. He hadn't said anything about it, so he would remind him of that, also.

When the arrived at Mr. Collins' place, Kurt could notice a visible change in Blaine. He was always so happy to see the older man, and felt comfortable just being around him.

They got to the steps of the store, and just stared at them, both laughing as they realized that, today, even the simplest of physical movements was difficult. Their bodies ached, but, as a song once said, it "hurt so good."

Blaine called out when they opened the door. "Mr. Collins, it's us…Blaine and Kurt." He came out from the back room, a large smile hitting his face as he looked at the boys. "Well…to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said as he walked from around the counter and put his arms around them. "You both look wonderful."

"It's so good to see you, Mr. Collins. We're just here for the night, but wanted to come to see you first."

"So how are the wedding plans coming? I've been looking for my fancy church suit so that I look presentable for you. I don't want to embarrass my favorite couple."

"You could never do that. We're so excited that you'll be there. It wouldn't be right if you weren't."

"Well, I'll be there, that's for sure. And I can't wait to meet all our your friends. I like being around young folk. It keeps _me_ young." He laughed as he walked back to his counter, and looked at the couple. "I swear, every time I see you two, you are more in love with each other."

They looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"Do you realize that in the 60 seconds you've been in here, you've touched each other twice? Now come, sit for minute. Do you need some food for today?"

"We'll need a few things. Mr. Collins, can I ask you a question?" Blaine sat down on one of the stools, patting the other one for Kurt.

"It's about my parents."

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen them, but go on."

"My father…helped us out not long ago. Seems my mother had kept him in the dark about a few things, including my accident. And she tried to take our furniture…it's a long story. But, have I been wrong about him all this time? Has it been her that's driven the wedge between us? I feel like I don't even know him."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, which was shaking. "It's ok", Kurt whispered to him."

Mr. Collins looked at them, and sat down on his own stool. "You know, Blaine…your father is a hard man to get to know. It's all about work for him. And he's been successful, there's no doubt about that. So he really wasn't home a lot, which I'm sure was a huge issue for your mother, especially when you were young. I don't know…I never felt that they were cut out to be parents, which is a sad thing to say, and I'm sorry. But they never appreciated you and the joy of a young man that you were. That you are. If your father is making an attempt at getting to know you, finally, then I say good for him. It's about time."

* * *

><p>Kurt brought their coffee outside, and they sat on the porch enjoying the milder weather.<p>

"I love it here, Blaine."

"So do I. And I love you." He turned his head to look at Kurt, meaning it more every time he said it to him. "That shirt looks familiar."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to wear something of yours today. Do you mind?" Kurt played with the hem of the shirt as he spoke.

"Of course not. I like when you do that. I would do the same, you know…but it would be sort of like putting lipstick on a pig. It just wouldn't look right." Blaine put his hand out, and brushed his fingertips along Kurt's. They shared the newspaper they had picked up at Mr. Collins' store, and made small talk about the articles each was reading.

A few moments went by, and then Kurt said something that he had been thinking, but kept trying to push out of his head.

"I don't know what I would do without you." There was a noticeable catch in Kurt's voice, and he tried to clear his throat without being obvious.

"That's not something you should worry about. I'll always be here with you." Blaine said it matter of factly, not even looking up from his paper.

"But what if you aren't? I don't think I could take it." His voice was full of fear, so Blaine put down the paper and turned to him in his chair. He was a little confused about where Kurt was going with this. Was he talking about way into the future…when one of them dies?

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if you do? What if, after twenty years or so…you'll still be under forty, and still be gorgeous…what if you decide you've spent enough time with me? What will I do without you?"

This was one of the hazards of a deeply emotional evening with them, Blaine realized. Kurt's insecurities…the "what if's"…reared their ugly head and caused him to be scared, mostly of things that were not going to happen.

"I don't want to ever wake up next to anyone else."

"Well, I don't want that either. Kurt, I can't imagine a time when I will ever look across that bed, and not see your face."

Kurt tried to gather his thoughts, and wasn't doing a very good job. "Is it because I was there?"

"Is _what_ because you were there?"

"You chose me…because I was there? You know…because I was gay, and available…and…" Kurt felt himself getting more emotional than he wanted to with this conversation. "You know what I mean, Blaine."

"If you mean was I an opportunist and decided to hook up with the first gay guy that paid me any attention…in case you've forgotten, our relationship wasn't instantaneous. It took me a while to realize what I had right in front of me. And I was stupid. But I love you, Kurt. Because of _who_ you are, not _what_ you are…understand? And I didn't "choose" you. We found each other. I think maybe I should be a little bit insulted by your assumption."

"I just…Blaine, I get so afraid of losing you to someone else…someone with more to offer you than me. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing this…all of this. That you are going to wake up one day and say, "what was I thinking?" Finally…he had said it out loud.

Blaine got up from his chair and knelt in front of Kurt on the porch, taking his hands in his own. "Kurt, you give me everything I need. It's you that I love…you that I want, forever…never worry about that, ok? If there is one thing that I can promise you, it's that I will never leave you. Till death do us part, right? And I did wake up and say "what was I thinking" when I realized that you are the one, Kurt. Only you."

Kurt nodded at him, and felt better that he had finally told Blaine what his worst fear was. Now maybe he could get it out of his head.

"How about we have some lunch, and maybe go for a walk? Or do you want to just stay in and cuddle today, because I can't think of anything better than sitting on the couch holding my future husband."

"I am so in love with you." He put his hands on either side of Blaine's face, and looked into his eyes. "Nothing…and no one…could ever change that."

"I know that, Kurt. I know what we have, and I will protect it-and you-until the day I die. And it goes both ways, you know. I will never, ever stop loving you."

They shared a laugh as Blaine tried to stand up, and made a noise as the pain in his back flared up. "Although, Kurt, I don't know if I will be able to keep up with you in the bedroom. We might have to pace ourselves as we get older. I don't think this body can take it."

"Oh, I think that body can take just about anything. Trust me. I've seen it in action."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Blaine had dozed off on the couch, so Kurt went outside to get some air. He walked to the end of the dock, and looked down. Blaine's fish were not there. Kurt grabbed a stick that was nearby, and tapped on the wood just near the water's edge. Nothing. He knelt down, and then decided to lie down on the dock, dangling the stick into the water, and swirling it around. Before he knew what had hit him, the fish had appeared…more this time than ever, it seemed…and they splashed wildly around the stick, spraying Kurt's face with lake water. He clamped his mouth shut so that none got in, and within a few seconds, the barrage was over. He turned his head and saw one lone fish flopping on the dock next to him, and rolled away from it as if it was a hand grenade.<p>

Blaine had woken up, and looked around for Kurt. After no answer to him calling out his name, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and wandered out to the porch. His heart stopped when he saw Kurt lying near the edge of the dock.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine was running towards him, not knowing why he was on the ground. "Did you fall?"

"I was viciously attached." He was lying on his back, stick still in his hand. He pointed to his face, covered in less than clear water, and then to the fish next to him.

Blaine bent over and picked up the fish by the tail. "Is this the culprit?"

"He's more aggressive than he looks."

"Kurt, I think you are starting to get a feel for nature. You smell just like the outdoors." Blaine tossed the fish back into the water, and watched as it swam away to join the others.

"That is possibly the meanest thing you have ever said to me, Blaine Anderson."

He put his hand out to help Kurt up, and pulled some pieces of lake debris from around his hairline. "So what happened here?"

"You were sleeping, and I just wanted to see the fish…your fish…but they had other plans. Can we go inside so that I can wash my face?"

Blaine leaned in to kiss him, and Kurt pulled away.

"You don't want my kisses?"

Kurt pointed to his mouth. "Trust me, you don't want to be kissing this right now. Not until I rinse."

"I don't care if you are covered in mud from head to toe, smell like fish and have leaves in your hair…I will always want to kiss you." And he did. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. We have some cuddling to do. Hey…what's wrong?"

"You said, "covered in mud". I felt a little light headed just at the thought of it."

"Come on, silly. Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you've ever looked hotter."

Kurt looked down at his outfit, thought about his dirty hair and face, and the smell, and glanced at Blaine.

"We need to invest in a better optical plan for you."

Blaine put his arm around him, and as they walked back to the house a piece of dirt fell from Kurt's hair. Blaine smiled at him. "Like I said, Kurt...so hot."

* * *

><p>Burt walked into the kitchen, a weary look on his face.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?" Carole walked over to him, trying to read the expression on his face.

"I just had a phone call from Blaine's mother."

"What on earth does she want? Hasn't she done enough damage to that boy?"

"Apparently not." Burt sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, and put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Blaine is under 18, Carole."

"I know. But what does that have to do with his mother?"

"He can't get married without her permission. She wanted to make sure to remind me of that."

"This is not right, Burt. What about his father? Can't he give permission?"

"He can. But will he?"

"We need to talk to him as soon as we can. Do you have his number? And we need to tell the boys. Oh, Burt, they will be heartbroken."

Finn walked into the kitchen, after overhearing the conversation.

"Don't worry… I've got this."


	25. Always Something

Sunday morning was a lazy one, and as Blaine showered, Kurt went down to the kitchen to make coffee. He could spend every single weekend like this…cuddling in bed, waking up slowly, having coffee…all with the man he loves. To think that this is how he will be spending the rest of his life brought a big smile to Kurt's face. It really doesn't get better than this.

When he heard the water stop, he poured their coffee and made his way over to the couch. Kurt still couldn't believe that this was their house—_their_ house—and that they can come here whenever they wanted to. He lay his head back on the couch and thought about their wedding day, when they would take those vows in front of all of their friends and family…the vows that they were already living-to honor, to cherish. And he does cherish Blaine, with all of his heart.

"Hey, beautiful." He turned to see him coming down the stairs, hair still wet, and looking amazing.

"Hey yourself. Come, I have coffee for us." He patted the couch cushion next to him, and Blaine shuffled over, sitting down so that their shoulders were touching. "Feel better?"

"I love the shower. For many reasons." He winked at Kurt, which sent a shiver down his spine. Every move he makes is a treat for the eyes, Kurt thought to himself.

Instead of grabbing his coffee, Blaine lay on his back on the couch, with his head in Kurt's lap. "Well, this is nice", Kurt told him, and Blaine just smiled, brushing the back of his hand against Kurt's chest.

"You know I could stay like this forever, right?"

"Well, we do have the rest of the school year. And there is the matter of our wedding. But other than that…" Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back from his forehead, and ran his fingers through the wet curls. "You are too handsome for words, Blaine Anderson."

"Well, I don't know about that. But I was wondering…have you figured out what you are going to have engraved on my wedding ring?"

Kurt picked up Blaine's left hand, and ran his finger along where the wedding band will go. "You know, we can always get those tattoos that look like wedding bands. That way, we'll never have to worry about losing them when we take them off."

"And you would be taking off the wedding ring I give you because…?"

"Well, when we shower, or wash dishes, or…"

"Yeah…that ring is not coming off of your finger, mister. I feel like it's taking forever to get it on there. It's not coming off." Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss. "Now, back to my original question…have you come up with anything?"

"I think I have. It's a toss up between two things. I'm trying to come up with a way to combine them. But no worries…it will be perfect. Just like you."

"Kurt, are you flirting with me?"

"Moi? Never."

* * *

><p>Back in Lima, their family was trying to figure out the best way to tell them that Blaine's mother was up to her old tricks again. As they sat in their living room, Finn was the first to speak up.<p>

"I'm going to go talk to Blaine's dad. I mean, I think he likes me, and he did come through with the furniture. What's the worst he can say?"

"The worst he can say is no, Finn. And we need to have some type of plan in place so that these two boys don't have to go through this. They're so close…I don't want them to have to put this off." Carole looked over at Burt, who was sitting in his chair, already looking defeated.

"Ok, so if she really puts up a fight, we may have to delay their wedding until Blaine turns 18. That will put them at December. So we're looking at six months instead of two. It's not the end of the world."

"It will be for them." Finn shook his head at them. "You know it will."

"When they come for dinner today, we'll talk to them about it. But let's be positive about a delay, like it will give them more time to plan a reception, things like that. Finn, have you told them that you booked a place for them?"

"Not yet, Mom. But I'll have to call and rebook with a different date if things get messy with his mother. Maybe I'll tell them tonight, to give them some good news. When will they be here?"

"I told them we'd be eating an early dinner, about four o'clock"

Burt said what they were all thinking. "Let's hope they're enjoying the weekend, because this could change everything for them."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. How can she do this? She doesn't have the right." Blaine felt his hands shaking as he looked around at the family, and Carole and Kurt reached over at the same time to steady them.<p>

"Unfortunately, since you're under 18, she does have the final say." Burt looked at the two of them and his heart ached. "I'm sorry, kid."

Finn asked the obvious question-"What about Blaine's father? If he signs, they can get married, right?"

"He won't sign it, Finn. He may have done a decent thing with the furniture, but you and I both know…we all know…that he's opposed to my…what does he call them—life choices." He looked at Kurt, who had his head down, taking in the conversation.

Finn was more concerned. Kurt should be more animated about this…but he wasn't. It was as if he'd lost the fight already. He would occasionally look at Blaine, and held his hand, but nothing more. This wasn't good.

"Hey, buddy…what do you think? What should we do?"

Kurt looked up and just shook his head. "I don't know."

Carole looked at them and felt helpless. "It's only 6 months, boys. That isn't very long."

"I don't want to wait to marry him. I love him." Blaine's voice began to get shaky, and he turned towards Kurt. "We'll figure this out, ok? Trust me?"

Kurt nodded silently, and looked over at Finn. "It'll be ok, Kurt. We'll make it ok."

* * *

><p>Burt, Finn and Blaine sat in the living room watching the end of the game. Well, listening to the game—their minds were elsewhere. After clearing the last of the dishes, Carole walked into the room with a tray full of coffee mugs, and Blaine got up to help her.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" She looked around but didn't see him in the room.

"I thought he was with you in the kitchen." Blaine put the tray down on the table and looked at Burt and Finn. "Where did he go?"

"Well, I asked him to take the trash out for me, which he did without complaining about touching it, which was strange. I thought he came right back in."

"Kurt?" Blaine was yelling towards his room, and ran down the stairs. Nothing. He came back up and went to look out the front window. Their van was gone.

"How could he get out of here without anyone hearing him?" Blaine just shook his head.

"He really is light on his feet." They all looked at Finn. "Come on, you know what I mean. Like a ninja or something."

"Maybe he went home?"

"We can check. Finn, come with me please."

"Sure thing. Let me grab my keys."

"I'm going too. I feel responsible for this whole thing. We shouldn't have said anything about this to you two until we had it figured out."

"I don't think lying to us would have made the situation any better. But that's not important now. Let's find him before it gets dark."

They drove to the apartment, and Finn and Blaine ran inside and called his name. Bocelli greeted Finn as he walked in the door.

"Dude" he yelled. "Dude". Finn put his finger into the cage, and Bocelli brushed it with his wing.

"Did you see that? He gave me a high five. Way to go, little dude."

"Let's go, Finn. He's not here."

They drove around Lima looking for Kurt, with no luck. Blaine tried to call, and text, but there was no answer. He should have known that this was really upsetting to Kurt by his non-reaction to what was happening. He was keeping it all inside, and that's when Kurt's insecurities got the best of him.

"Burt, any ideas? We don't have much daylight left. If he was this upset, and couldn't talk to any of us, where would he go? Who would he talk to?"

Burt had an idea. "Blaine, turn the car around. I think I know where he went."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the cemetery parking lot and sat for a moment in the car.<p>

"Maybe we shouldn't have come", Finn said. "This seems like something really private, so we should just give him some space."

Blaine looked at Burt for guidance, and sadly, there was none. "If he's upset, I don't want him to be alone. It's good that we're all here, you know…moral support."

The three men walked up onto the grass and over the hill to where Kurt's mother is buried. Once they stepped onto leveler ground, they stopped. He was there. But he wasn't alone. There was another boy, about Kurt's age, sitting next to him, and they were talking quietly to each other. Blaine felt a twinge of jealously, wondering who this was that Kurt trusted to be here more than him. This was his place, to comfort Kurt. It didn't help when they watched as this other boy put his arm around Kurt, and patted him gently on the shoulder. Blaine started to move forward, but Finn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's ok. Let him be. You need to be strong for him once he walks away from there"

They both turned when they heard a sound come from Burt, and were shocked to see a tear run down his face. They didn't know what to do to console this man who had always been the comforter, so they did what they could—they both hugged him, and felt his resolve disappear and the tears flow freely.

"You boys know I love Carole…you know I do…but Kurt's mom was my first love. And she gave me that beautiful child over there…"

Kurt turned when he heard his father's voice, and he wiped away the tears from his face. There they were—the three most important men in his life, each one a piece of the puzzle that was Kurt Hummel. His father, who loved him unconditionally…Finn, who was his protector and big brother…and Blaine, the love of his life and his soul mate. He stared at them in wonder, thanking his lucky stars for them and all that they meant to him.

He stood up, and the other boy stood up with him, wiping dirt from his pants. They walked towards the group, and Kurt put his arms out. Blaine was waiting for him, but he instead went to Burt, collapsing into his father's arms, and as the two men wept for a woman he will never meet, Blaine understood. This was something that only the two of then can share, and he gave them room to do that.

The other boy introduced himself. "You must be Blaine. Kurt has told me a lot about you. I'm Jack." Blaine wished that he could say that he knew about him, but was at a complete loss.

"Hello, Jack. This is Finn, Kurt's brother." Blaine was still confused as to the relevance of this person to Kurt, and before he could say anything, the mystery was solved.

"My mom is over there, next to Kurt's mom. They're neighbors, I guess. Today is her birthday, so I came to sing to her. Kurt helped me…" Jack's eyes began to well with tears. "I never was a very good singer. She used to tease me about that."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. And I'm glad Kurt was here for you." Blaine looked at Kurt, who had turned towards the group, his eyes also damp.

"Well, Kurt had some stuff to talk over with his mom. I felt bad taking him away from her."

"It's ok", Kurt tried to joke, "it's not like she's going anywhere."

"It's getting late, boys. Blaine, take Kurt and Finn back to the house. I just need a few moments if you don't mind. I'll see you back home."

As they headed back to the van, Burt walked over to his wife's grave and knelt down, rearranging the flowers that were there. "You'd be proud of our son, babe. He reminds me of you more and more every day. And this young man of his…there isn't anyone better for him." He fought back tears as he stood up. "I love you, and I'll see you soon." As he looked down, he saw a small piece of paper with a familiar handwriting on it held in place by a small stone-

_Mom-_

_He is my life.. _

_Please help us with this._

_I miss you & love you,_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>After dropping Finn off at the house, they drove back to the apartment; Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt about his mother, but didn't know where to start. They had mostly danced around the subject since they first met, so he wanted to be careful with how to approach this.<p>

"I would have gone with you to the cemetery, sweetie."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But sometimes, a boy just needs to talk to his Mom alone."

They rode for a few more minutes in silence until they pulled into their parking lot. Blaine walked around to open the door for Kurt, and he held his hand as they moved towards their door. Once inside, Kurt still didn't say much, so Blaine walked into the kitchen to make coffee for them.

"None for me. If it's ok, I just want to lay down for a few minutes."

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Blaine was standing in front of Kurt now, trying to take his cue from his body language.

Kurt nodded, and without another word they walked into their bedroom, taking their shoes off before climbing into their bed. Blaine was on his back, and Kurt lay close to him, putting his head on his chest. With his arm around him, Blaine just rubbed the side of his face, brushing his hair back, waiting for him to talk.

At first he didn't. But then everything came rushing out, sometimes between tears, and other times, between laughter, as he spoke about his mother and how much he misses her.

"She would have loved you, Blaine."

"Well, I have a lot to thank her for. She brought into this world the greatest gift I could ever imagine. She gave me you."

"Sometimes I can still hear her saying my name, you know? Like when she would call me down for dinner, or just to come and sit with her. And then other times, I feel like I don't remember at all. I don't want to lose her twice, Blaine." Kurt rolled onto his side, weeping, as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I wish she could be at our wedding."

"She will be. How could she miss her baby boys big day?" Blaine tried to come up with something that would cheer Kurt up just a little bit. "You know what? Remember when we read somewhere that there was any empty chair at the royal wedding for Princess Diana? We can do that for your mom. Have a special seat just for her. What do you think?"

Kurt took a deep breath, and Blaine pulled him in tighter.

"Won't that upset Carole?"

"I think Carole would do anything to make you happy, Kurt. We all would."

"I'd like that." Kurt just lay quietly for a few moments, and then began talking again. "I needed to talk to her today. I'm sorry that I went off without telling you, but I just needed to…"

"Shhh…it's ok, Kurt. I was just worried about you."

"Do you think she hears me when I talk to her?" Kurt sounded so young when he said that, and Blaine smiled to himself as he thought of a smaller version of Kurt.

"I know she does. She'll always be with you, Kurt. A mom's love is forever."

And then he was quiet again. Blaine rocked him in his arms, and hummed softly to him, almost like a lullaby, until he fell asleep. For the second time, Blaine made a promise to Kurt's mother to always keep his heart safe.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson, it's Finn Hudson."<p>

"Hello, Finn. How are you?" As much as he hated to admit it, he liked this young man, and appreciated his loyalty to Blaine.

"I'm ok, sir. So, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something…in person. It's kind of important."

"Is Blaine alright? He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"Well, no, not really trouble. But they need your help."

"They?"

"Blaine and Kurt. It's complicated, but it has to do with his mother again."

"What did she do this time, have their van repossessed?" He was kidding, but sensed the joke had fallen flat when there was silence on the other end.

"That's…wow…I never even thought about that possibility."

"What's wrong, Finn? Why can't Blaine call me himself? What is he afraid of?"

"At the risk of sounding rude, Mr. Anderson…Blaine doesn't even really know you."

He was right. So much of his time over the years was spent working and earning to make himself happy that he had forgotten about his son. What he was left with now was a broken marriage, a bitter wife and a son who was afraid to even talk to him.

"Ok, Finn. Where and when?"

"Tomorrow if that's ok…at the Lima Bean…the coffee shop. I get out of school at 3:30, so if we could meet right after that… It won't take long, I promise."

"Fine. I'll meet you there. Take care, Finn."

"Later, dude." He realized what he said the moment it slipped out.

"Dude?"

"Sorry. It slips out sometimes when I get excited."

"I think that may be part of your charm, Finn Hudson."

"Goodbye, sir." And with that, he worked on what he was going to say to the man that held Blaine and Kurt's future in his hands.

* * *

><p>The next day Finn was at the coffee shop early, waiting for Blaine's father. When he walked in the door, Finn was confident in what he was going to say.<p>

"Hello, Finn." He reached over to shake Finn's hand. "Good to see you."

"You too, sir."

Blaine's father ordered his coffee, and sat down, looking at the young man across from him. "Now what's this all about?"

"Blaine and Kurt want to get married."

"I'm well aware. And I'm sure that you're aware that I don't think that's a wise decision. We've been through this before, Finn."

"I know that you don't like the fact that Blaine is gay."

"I believe that you're stating the obvious. I've accepted it. It doesn't mean I have to endorse it."

"You know he's happy with Kurt, don't you?" Finn looked at the man across from him and was struck by the resemblance to his son.

"Yes, I do. And I think that your brother is a fine young man. That's not the question here."

Finn sat back in his seat for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Mr. Anderson, I wanted you to meet me so that I could convince you that Blaine and Kurt should be married. But I've changed my mind. I can't convince you of that. But I do want you to know that they are two men who love each other, that belong together, and whether it is two months from now, or six months from now, it will happen. I just…Blaine needs someone from his family on his side. I mean, we love him, but you're his dad, and you need to love him more."

Blaine's dad let out a long sigh. "Finn, it's not that easy for me."

Finn looked him right in the eye, and pulled out the big gun. "Sir, your wife said that she wouldn't sign consent for Blaine to marry Kurt. She really is…the bad guy here…"

The man leaned forward on the table, his attention focused on what Finn was saying. "Go on…"

* * *

><p>There was a knock on their door, and Blaine got up to see who it was. "Ok, we need to have this peep hole lowered just a little bit." Kurt laughed, and then turned when he heard Blaine as he opened the door.<p>

"Dad…what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Of…of course. Kurt, it's my father."

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Anderson. Can I get you anything?"

"No, Kurt. I just wanted to stop by for a moment to ask you something."

They looked at each other nervously. Kurt wondered if he wanted the furniture back. Without even thinking about it, they took each other's hand.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I understand that your mother has refused to sign consent for your two to get…married." The words stuck in his throat, but once he had said them, the bitter taste was no longer there.

"Yes. I think she just spends her time coming up with ways to hurt me. She really needs a new hobby."

"Blaine…I don't agree with this…I think you two are setting yourselves up for a lifetime of struggles…"

"Mr. Anderson, I don't think…" Kurt was cut off in mid sentence.

"Let me finish, Kurt. I don't agree with this…but I won't stand in your way. I made decisions I thought were the right ones, and they've failed miserably. Who am I to say that what you want is so wrong?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, not really comprehending what was being said to them.

"Look, I don't want to be the bad guy. I think you're mother has that title all to herself."

"So…you'll sign the consent?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, and shook his head as if to clear his ears.

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"I get to pay for the reception."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know what kind of gift to get a gay couple. So I'll pay for the food. Its' the least I can do for my son…and his…"

"Husband, Dad. My husband."

"Yes. Your husband."

Kurt flashed that million-dollar smile at him. "Mr. Anderson…may I call you Dad?"

Blaine put his arm around him. "Go easy Kurt. Again…baby steps."

"Come on, let me buy you two dinner." He started towards the door, and Blaine called out for him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Thank you." He reached out to shake his father's hand, and was dumbfounded when his father wrapped his arms around him. "You're welcome, Blaine. Now let's go…your old man needs a drink."

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the house and found Carole and Burt in the living room. "We need to contact the catering hall."<p>

"Oh, no. Did it not go well with Blaine's father?"

"Well, he's signing the consent, and he's paying for the reception. So no, it didn't go well at all." Finn stood there with a smile that lit up the room.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"I played the "your wife is the villain and don't you want to be the hero" card.

"I don't believe it. Finn, you amaze me."

"Like I said, I had this."


	26. The Weight of Words

As most of the New Directions sat outside at lunch, the talk turned to the coming school year.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Senior" Kurt said, as he handed Blaine a napkin.

"What I can't believe is that you two will be married Seniors. I think that's a first for McKinley." Rachel reached over and took a chip from the bag that Finn was holding. "Wow. Married."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Married _gay_ Seniors. I think that's a first for Lima." Puck was right. This would be big news in the area no matter what. "So which of you is wearing the tuxedo?"

"Noah…" Kurt gave him a look that told him that he was not amusing.

"We're both wearing a tux." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "And I must say, this one here is going to look amazing."

Brittany thought about the two of them in tuxes. "You're going to look just like those little people on top of the cake. Especially you, Blaine."

"Thanks, Brittany." Again with the height jokes.

"We should have a picnic the last day of school. Who's in?" Mercedes looked for a show of hands, and it was unanimous.

"Count me in. I've never been on a picnic before." Blaine looked up and saw everyone staring at him. "What? It just never happened at the Anderson homestead. I was sheltered, what can I say?"

"Have you guys worked on your guest list? I mean, it's not that far away, right?"

"We're getting there. Really, there aren't that many people to invite." Blaine closed up his lunch bag, and grabbed Kurt's to put them in their locker.

"I think it's going to be fabulous, no matter how many people are there." Kurt was right. It wasn't the quantity of the guests…it was the quality.

Blaine held his hand out for Kurt. "Come on, you. Let's get back to class."

Before they headed down the hall, Kurt asked Finn for a favor. "Keep him busy after school, and then drive him home. I just need about an hour. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, buddy. Maybe I'll teach him how to shoot some hoops." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right…well, maybe something a little less…athletic."

"Thanks, Finn. I owe you one."

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed the door open, and looked down to see flower petals leading the way into their living room. He stopped when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, on a large plaid sheet, surrounded by a picnic basket and what looked like a bottle of wine and two glasses. He knew, though, that in the bottle would be sparkling cider. Drinking anything stronger was not for them.<p>

"Kurt, this is fantastic. My first picnic." Blaine took his shoes off and sat down on the sheet. "I love this."

"I love you, Blaine. I never get tired of saying it." The look on his face just melted Blaine.

"Well, for what it's worth, I never get tired of hearing it." He peeked into the picnic basket and then looked up at Kurt. "Did you…cook this?"

"No, I didn't. So you can relax." Kurt pulled a container of chicken from the basket, along with a plate of fruit. "Ok, there's something I want to do." Kurt patted his thigh. "I want you to lay your head right here." Blaine slid down onto his back, and put his head in Kurt's lap. "This day just keeps getting better and better. This really is amazing, Kurt. Thank you so much."

Kurt had his hand on Blaine's chest, sliding his fingertips just in between two buttons, touching his chest. "You're welcome." Kurt pulled a grape from the plate, and ran it across Blaine's lips. It was ice cold, and made Blaine shudder.

"It's frozen. However, I think it's going to melt quickly in _that_ mouth." Kurt had read in one of his magazines about using frozen fruit instead of ice in drinks, so he thought he would give it a try.

"Kurt, how is it possible that you can make fruit sound dirty?"

Blaine opened his mouth, and the grape slipped from Kurt's fingers, clanging against Blaine's front teeth.

"Ouch. Did you replace the grape with a marble?" Blaine rubbed his teeth, checking to make sure they were both there, then started laughing. Kurt began to pout, and Blaine leaned up on his elbow. "Come on, let's try this again."

Kurt picked up another grape, and pressed it against Blaine's mouth. He parted his lips slightly, and Kurt pulled his hand away and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey…what was that for?"

"That was for just being you." Kurt kissed him again, this time pushing Blaine onto his back. "Do you want some chicken?"

"You're not going to dangle it over my face are you?"

"Where is your sense of adventure? We have this great picnic…I mean, it's indoors, but…"

"It's perfect, Kurt. Just like you."

"So what else haven't you done that we can work on?"

Blaine thought a moment. "Well, I'd like to try parasailing."

"Yeah. What else?"

"Hot Air Balloon?" Blaine held in a laugh as he looked at Kurt's face.

"I don't think I even know you anymore."

"Well, what do you consider an adventure, Kurt?"

"You ever been to Bloomingdales during their One Day Sale? It's a jungle out there."

* * *

><p>While they were sitting in their bed, Blaine wanted to ask Kurt about Jack. He wasn't sure what he was feeling about him. Jealous? Not really, although it did upset him when he saw him touch Kurt. Confused? Maybe a little. Jack had said that he knew about Blaine. Why would Kurt discuss their relationship with this person? And when?<p>

"Sweetie, can I ask you about something?" He ran his fingers along Kurt's arm, finally taking his hand. "It's just kind of…bugging me."

He turned to look at Blaine. "Of course you can? What's wrong?"

"Jack." He just said the one word, but it spoke volumes about how he was feeling.

"What about him?"

"What's the story there?" Blaine felt like he was interrogating Kurt, and that's exactly what he didn't want to do. "I mean, how do you know him?"

"We share the fact that we both have dead mothers…is that what you mean?" Kurt was getting a little defensive, so Blaine tried to tone the conversation down a bit.

"No, I mean…it just felt awkward, for me, when he seemed to know all about us, and I've never heard you mention his name. I was just curious."

"His mother died a year before mine. He was the same age that I was when I lost my mom."

Blaine nodded, but still wasn't getting to the bottom of the story. "So you've known him a long time?"

Kurt did the math in his head. "Yes, I've know him for nine years. Blaine, what are all of the questions about?"

"Why are you getting upset, Kurt?" Blaine sat up against the headboard and adjusted their comforter.

"Because you're grilling me about someone that I forgot to mention. Someone that I see maybe every few months. I barely consider him a friend."

"Well, as long as he doesn't think he is a friend with benefits." The second that left Blaine's mouth, he knew it was a mistake. What on earth was he thinking? Was he trying to be funny? The comment floated in the air between them before crashing into Kurt's lap.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I didn't mean…what it sounded like…Kurt…"

"I believe you just accused me of cheating on you."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was trying to be funny. It was wrong to say that."

"Trying to be funny about infidelity? So when you cheat on me, Blaine, should I laugh because it was funny?" Kurt felt his heart pounding, thinking about Blaine with someone else.

"I'll never cheat on you, Kurt. That won't ever happen." Blaine tried to take his hand, but Kurt pulled it away.

"Really? Were Wes and David your friends with benefits?"

"Kurt, that's crazy. You know that isn't true."

"Or what about Rachel? Or Jeremiah? Oh, I know…maybe Sam. Will Sam be your friend with benefits? Ugh, the term makes me want to throw up. It's someone's way of saying that cheating is right, and it isn't. I would never be unfaithful to you."

"Kurt…I don't know why I said that. I'm just frustrated. I see my future husband being comforted by some stranger, and I'm sorry, it hurt. I should be there for you. You're mine, not his."

"Possessive much?" Kurt shot him a look that was as sharp as a knife.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm possessive. I don't want someone else trying to…"

"To what, Blaine? Steal me away from you? I have never, ever, given you a reason to doubt me. Not once. I wish I could say the same for you."

They were back to this. "We weren't together, Kurt."

Kurt got up from their bed, and began to walk towards the door. "But you knew. You knew how I felt about you." Kurt's voice began to shake as he spoke, "I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You had to know that."

Blaine got out of the bed, and stood in front of Kurt, holding his shoulders. "I am so in love with you, Kurt, that the thought of someone else wanting you is more than I can take."

"Nobody wants me, Blaine. And even if they did, they can't have me. I'm yours. I love you more than I can even say, but right now, I don't like you very much. I'll be on the couch."

Blaine felt frozen in place. Since they have lived here, not a night has ended without them saying 'I love you" to each other. The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't sleep. Not without Kurt next to him. As he started to get out of bed, he heard a sound from the living room, and it broke his heart. It was Kurt, and he was crying. Because of him. Because of the stupid thing he had said.<p>

He walked out of their room and saw Kurt laying on his side, with his back to him, his shoulders moving with his sobs. Blaine sat on the coffee table, and put his hand on Kurt's arm.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. What I said was stupid, and ridiculous, and…"

"Wrong. It was wrong. The thought of even touching another person makes me sick to my stomach, and yet you think it would be so easy for me."

"Kurt, when I saw him put his arm around you, it pushed buttons I didn't even know that I had." It was true. Blaine's first instinct was to run over and pull Jack away from Kurt.

Kurt rolled onto his back, looking up at Blaine. Tears lined his face, and Blaine wiped them away, hating the sadness he saw in those beautiful eyes. "Please don't cry."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Blaine. I really didn't. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this other person whom I met only because our mother's are both dead. Trust me, even though your mother is the way she is, I don't think this is a club you want to be a member of."

"You're right. And I got jealous. Just like you have in the past. About me."

"I think it's little different, Blaine."

He didn't want to get into an argument that he was going to lose. Even though he and Kurt were not a "couple", deep down, he knew that Kurt had feelings for him, and he had hurt him with Jeremiah, and with Rachel.

"He put his arm around me because I was sad. I was sad that my Mom can't watch me marry the man I love." He stopped for a minute. "The man who thinks I was betraying him when all I was doing was missing my mother."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. It's just…I can't stand someone else touching you…someone that isn't family. That body…the one I cherish so much…"

"This body is yours, Blaine. My heart? My mind? My soul? Yours. And you know something? I want to apologize to you, if this is how I've made you feel with _my _jealousy. It feels…awful. I feel guilty, and I didn't even do anything." Kurt thought back to the many times that he accused Blaine, if not with words, with his looks, of being interested in someone else. It hurt not to be trusted by the one you love. "Let me ask you something. When we're making love, do you think of other men?"

Blaine flinched at the question Kurt asked. "Of course not. It's only you."

"That look you say I get on my face when you touch me...right before…" Kurt felt tears falling again, but tried to finish what he was saying. "Do you think there is anyone else that can do that to me? That I would _allow_ to touch me like that?"

"No. And please don't say it again, Kurt. I don't want to think about it." Blaine felt himself start to shake, and he looked at Kurt, knowing the point he was trying to make, but hating it all the same.

"No one touches me but you. No one will _ever_ touch me but you."

"Will you come back to bed with me?" Blaine touched his hair, and picked up his hand and kissed it softly.

"No." The finality of the way Kurt said it stung. Blaine nodded, and put Kurt's hand back where it was. He rolled over so that his back was facing Blaine again.

"I love you, Kurt." There was no response, so Blaine got up and walked slowly back to the bedroom. It's true what he's heard before—once you say something, you can't take it back. It's out there forever. And how he wished he had never said anything about Jack.

* * *

><p>Blaine crawled back into bed and looked at the empty spot next to him. He pulled the pillow to his face, and breathed in Kurt's scent. He was just a room away, yet it felt like miles.<p>

Why is it that they are so afraid of losing each other to someone else? Neither one of them has ever strayed, not even close. Blaine lay there and thought about this, and maybe it was because they really couldn't believe that fate would smile on them forever, and that scared them. They have been through so much together. And now something as stupid as a phrase had driven Kurt to the couch. Blaine felt tears welling, and was getting ready to go back out to the living room when he saw Kurt's shadow as he walked into the room.

He crawled into bed, and pressed his back against Blaine, who wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I missed you."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't ever let me go, ok?" He could hear that Kurt was on the verge of tears again, and he put his chin on Kurt's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Never. I'm going to hold you here forever."

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, you are gazing at a fool". Blaine was sitting on the couch looking at Burt, and when Finn moved towards him to sit, he moved over to make room.<p>

"And you dress weird. But what's your point?"

"Finn, stop. What's wrong, kid?"

"Kurt and I had a fight last night, and I feel so bad. It was about that guy at the cemetery…"

"Jack? Why would you fight about him?"

"He was jealous, Burt." They both looked at Finn. "Well, weren't you?"

Blaine wasn't proud to admit it. "Yes, I was. I saw him put his arm around Kurt, and I just wanted to clobber him."

Burt sat up in his chair and leaned towards Blaine. "He's just a kid that lost his mom, just like Kurt. That's the only thing they have in common, Blaine."

Finn opened his mouth before thinking about the consequences. "Well, and he's gay. Remember the time he put the move on Kurt?"

"I think you might want to go out to the kitchen and help your mother and brother, Finn."

Blaine shook his head. "Was this before or after…us?"

"It was before. Way before. And it was a misunderstanding. Kurt was just being nice to him, that's all. He was…new…to the whole gay thing…Kurt was talking to him about it, and Jack, I guess, misread the signals. It's nothing, Blaine. Don't make it into something."

"Then why didn't he tell me, when I asked him who this guy was? Why did he lie to me?" Blaine felt like he didn't know what to believe any more about Jack.

"He didn't lie to you. It wasn't important to him. And it shouldn't be to you."

"When he came up to us, at the cemetery…he said "Kurt has told me all about you." Why would Kurt discuss our life with him?"

"Did you ever think that maybe Kurt was telling him how happy he is with you? How much he loves you? Don't jump to the negative immediately, Blaine. If I know Kurt, he was gushing about your wedding. Now, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

When Burt put it like that, no, there wasn't. Blaine looked up as Carole, Kurt and Finn came into the living room, and he made room for Kurt next to him.

"We were just talking about Jack, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine with the same sadness in his eyes that was there last night.

"I thought this conversation was over, Blaine." Kurt started to get up from the couch, but Finn pulled him back down.

"Sit. And work this out. I don't like when you guys are upset with each other. It rarely happens, and when it does, it freaks me out, ok?" Finn put his arm around Kurt's shoulder—the same move that Jack made, but it meant something so different to Blaine.

"Why don't we invite him over here, so that you can get to know him, honey?" She was looking at Blaine, who seemed confused as to why he should get to know him. "As long as Kurt visits his mother, there's a chance of them running into each other. Won't you feel more comfortable knowing that there is no ill intent on his part?"

"Fine." Blaine crossed his arms and looked at Burt. He wouldn't lie to him. If Burt says there is nothing to worry about, he believed him.

"Kurt, do you have his number?"

"No, I don't." He felt Blaine and Finn's eyes on him. "I don't."

"It's ok. I'll find it. Now, it's getting late. Why don't you two head home so that you can get some rest and start tomorrow off on a good note?"

The boys got up and walked towards the door. Finn watched as they left the living room, and gave a worried sigh.

"This isn't good, Mom."

"Oh, it's nothing, Finn. They'll work it out. They always do."

"But didn't you see? They weren't holding hands."

"That doesn't mean anything, honey."

"Yes, Mom…with those two…it means everything."


	27. Starting Over

"Hi Burt. It's Blaine"

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Burt pulled himself out from under the hood of the car he was working on. Blaine didn't usually call in the middle of the day, so it must be important.

"I need to ask a favor. It's a big one." Blaine wanted to be honest with Burt, and hoped that he understood.

"Go on."

"Kurt and I need to skip school tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask, Burt, but we just need some time alone to fix a few things."

"Blaine, it's right before finals. Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"I know. And you know me. I wouldn't ask for something like this if it wasn't important. Things aren't right with Kurt and I right now. We need to deal with this as soon as we can. Please"

"Are you both caught up on your homework?" A ridiculous question, Burt thought after he said it. Their relationship was bruised. He was sure that homework was the last thing on their mind.

"We'll be ok. And neither one of us has finals tomorrow. Burt, I've never asked for anything more important in my life. Please."

"I'm going to let you do it this time, Blaine. Finn was really worried about you two when you left here. What's your game plan?"

"The lake house. We just…we need to talk about some things. You know I love Kurt with all my heart, don't you?"

"Of course I do, kid. We all do."

"Then why doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>On the way home from school, Blaine told Kurt about their plans.<p>

"So, beautiful…when we get home tonight, pack a bag, and we're off to the lake house in the morning for a few days. What do you think?" Blaine was trying to be upbeat, but Kurt seemed to have lost some of his spark after the other night. "You and I? Alone?"

"Sounds nice. But what about school?"

"I cleared it with Burt already. We need this, Kurt. We have to make things right again. I know you're mad at me for what I said, and I'm so sorry. We just need to…I need to…"

Kurt cut him off. "We. It's always we, ok?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "We. I like the sound of that."

In the morning, they dropped Bocelli off with the parents and headed towards the lake house. Blaine was nervous. There were so many things they needed to talk about, but Kurt was really emotional right now. He didn't want this to backfire and make things worse. But so many things that have been unsaid over the last few months were putting a strain on their relationship, whether they were willing to admit it or not.

The ride was fairly quiet, with Kurt nodding off several times. He hadn't been sleeping well, Blaine had noticed. A lot of tossing and turning, until he would wrap his arms around him and he would settle down. A few times he looked over at him while he slept, and he looked so unsettled.

As they pulled up to the house, Blaine woke him up. "We're there, Kurt. We're home."

"Don't we need to stop at Mr. Collins' store and get some things?"

"We will. Right now, I just want us to get inside." He picked up their bags and put them up on the porch. When he turned around, Kurt was heading towards the dock. "Where you going, Kurt?"

"I just wanted to look at your fish. Well, except for that one. You remember…the aggressive one."

Blaine laughed as he thought back to what happened to Kurt the last time he was on the dock. "Oh, I remember. But come inside." He put his hand out, and Kurt took it, holding it tighter than usual. Blaine tried to read the expression on his face, and what he saw was a mix of sadness and resignation. He needs Kurt to get that sparkle back in his eyes. He missed it.

After bringing the bags upstairs, Blaine came back down to find Kurt sitting on the couch, biting at his cuticles and pulling at his sleeves. These were all signs to him that Kurt was nervous, and he wanted to tell him, quickly, that there was nothing to be nervous about.

As Blaine looked at him, so many things were racing through his head. He wanted this weekend to be about honesty. Kurt raised his head slowly, looking up at him, and it just reaffirmed that this was the face he wanted to wake up next to every day.

"I love you, Kurt. I will love you forever. And I will be with you until the day I die."

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt took a deep breath. "But I'm going to lose you."

"You can't. It's impossible."

"I feel like I'm going to drive you away. Because of the way I am."

"And that's why we're here, baby, ok? We need to figure this out. I don't want you going through every day of our life together waiting for me to leave. It's not fair to me, and it's certainly not good for you."

Blaine sat on the couch, and pulled Kurt close to him. He curled up against Blaine's chest, and they just sat like that, silently, for a few minutes. "I won't ever leave you, Kurt." Kurt nodded at him, but there was still a sadness etched on his face.

"Let's play a game." Blaine sat Kurt upright. "It's called Truth. We're here for three days. That's a lot of time for us to talk about the things that we've been keeping from each other. Ok? I tell you what—we'll do two things a day, one for you, one for me. We can say what we want, and not be afraid that the other person is going to walk away. No judging. No accusing. Does that sound fair?"

"I always tell you the truth, Blaine."

"No. You don't. And neither do I. From this point on, we do."

"You lie to me?" Kurt tried to get up from the couch, but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Sit down Kurt. This is what I'm talking about. I think we've been trying so hard to make sure that the other person doesn't walk out that we've been avoiding saying some things that need to be said…that should have been said for a long time.

Kurt felt fear rising in his chest, and before he knew what was happening, he could feel tears running down his face. He tried to prepare himself.

"Is this the end?" Kurt's hands began to shake, and couldn't look at Blaine.

"The end of what? Oh, Kurt…there will never be an end to us. Is that what you think this is? Me wanting to end this?"

Kurt nodded, and felt as if he couldn't breathe. No words would come out.

"I want to make us stronger, Kurt. We need to get rid of the things that are hurting us. If we can't be honest with each other…"

"He tried to kiss me." Kurt looked at Blaine, waiting for a reaction.

"Who tried to kiss you?" Blaine could feel his fists balling up, thinking about someone doing this to his Kurt.

"Jack. Before you and I were…you and I." Kurt hung his head, almost in shame.

"Kurt, look at me."

"I didn't want him to. I pushed him away. Blaine…why?"

"Why what, sweetie?" He sat down next to Kurt, looking at his tear-stained face, and reached up to wipe his cheek.

"Why have I been the poster child for unwanted advances? Why couldn't my first kiss have been with you? I don't want to think about the other people. I only want the memories of us." He looked away from Blaine, as if not looking at him would make it easier. He sobbed harder now, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling Blaine this.

Blaine watched as Kurt began to fall apart in front of him, and it was too much. He wrapped his arms around him, rocking him gently. "And you've been keeping this to yourself when you should have talked to me, Kurt." Blaine wished that he could take away all of those memories and just have the ones they've made together. He also knew that he would not be meeting with this so-called "friend" from the cemetery. Blaine felt that he knew all that he needed to about this guy.

"Kurt, our kiss _was_ your first kiss. It's the only one that matters, right? That amazing day when I finally came to my senses? That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kurt spoke into the material of Blaine's shirt as he held him. "I don't want to ever kiss anyone else. Ever."

"I know that. Please believe me when I tell you there is no one…no one…that I want to kiss besides you. I've told you this, Kurt…you are it for me. The one. You don't have to worry anymore. You don't have to be afraid of me changing my mind. I need you to let it go."

"I'll try. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Now, my turn. We need to have a little chat about your…sexuality." He had let go of Kurt and was holding his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the top of it, trying to soothe him.<p>

"I think that has already been firmly established, Blaine."

"No, Kurt. Your…how shall I put this?" He searched for the right word.

"Just say it. Truth, right?"

"Your inability to harness your…gifts…" Ugh…what did he just say?

"My what?" Kurt was confused. His gifts?

"Kurt, you are like a sexual time bomb."

Kurt's eyes opened wide at that description. "Is that bad?"

"Not for me. It's when it involves others that it becomes a problem."

Kurt still didn't understand what point Blaine was trying to make.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Kurt shook his head. "That, my sweet Kurt, is why you are so dangerous."

"When you…move…the way you move…it's….it's really suggestive, Kurt."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Yes you do." Blaine had spit that out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. Ok, it was out there now. He had to keep going.

"If I'm standing across the room from you, and you're walking towards me…it's like I'm paralyzed. The way you move is like a cat. You have a sexual confidence that scares me sometimes. It makes me wonder where it came from. And I know other people notice it."

"I think I'm anything but sexually confidant. If you remember…"

"Kurt, what I'm trying to say, is that, maybe you don't even realize it, but you tend to turn up the heat when there are other men around. And it's really hard for me to watch.

"Blaine, I don't want any other man."

"I believe you, Kurt. I know that. But you need to be conscious of your…body." Blaine felt as if he was giving a health class at school. "You need to know the effect you have on men…and I need you to tone it down a few notches."

Blaine's voice was louder than he wanted, but it was true. He hated watching Kurt draw attention to himself with his…presence. He was sure he tried it with Finn a long time ago, and even though it was for show, he did it with Paul.

"Kurt…I don't want other men looking at you the way that I do."

"They don't. Honestly, Blaine, look at me. Listen to my voice. My own brother referred to me as a hausfrau." Kurt stood up and walked towards the kitchen, feeling betrayed by the behavior of his own body.

Blaine looked around the room, then walked over and took Kurt's hand. "Come with me." Kurt didn't really have a choice. Blaine was practically dragging him up the stairs.

"In here." Blaine pushed open the door to the bathroom, and stood Kurt in front of the mirror. "Look at him. That's my beautiful husband to be." Kurt tried to put his head down, and Blaine put his hand under his chin to point his head up again.

"I want you to look at yourself, Kurt. I can't believe that you can't see any of not only what I see, but what others see."

Kurt looked in the mirror, and felt disappointment. "I hate how I look."

"Oh my God, Kurt…how can you say that?" Blaine was standing just to his side, staring at him. "Your face is amazing." He brought his finger up to it, and traced each area as he spoke about it. "This nose…I love looking at it in profile. It's perfect. And those cheeks? Do you know that sometimes I say things to you just so that I can watch you blush? Your eyes, Kurt. Those eyes level me. I can't stop looking at them. When we're making love…and I'm looking into those beautiful blue eyes, there is _nothing _sexier." Blaine turned Kurt towards him, and kissed him. He ran the tip of his finger across his lips. "And that mouth. No matter where it is on me, it drives me wild. You, Kurt Hummel, drive me wild."

Kurt looked down at himself, self-consciously, and then back up at Blaine.

"What, you want me to talk about that body now? Fine." He pulled Kurt into the bedroom, and he sat on the bed, with Kurt standing in front of him.

"Let me talk to you about my man's body…those long legs that feel so good when they're wrapped around me. Or that waist…when the skin just peeks out from under his shirt, right above his belt…or his chest…where I can feel his heart beating for me…and don't get me started on that neck. I love every part of him. I just wish he would believe me when I tell him so."

"Will you still love him like that when he's old?"

"I'll love him more. He's like a fine wine, that man of mine. He'll just gets better with age."

Blaine patted the mattress next to him, and Kurt sat down. He rubbed Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand, and smiled at him. "I love all of you, Kurt. Your mind, your heart, your soul…and your body. Trust me, ok?"

They lay back on the bed, and Kurt tried to touch Blaine. He took Kurt's hand and held it.

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"Kurt, our bodies can wait. It's that big heart of yours I want to make love to right now."

They crawled up onto the pillows and just looked at each other, caressing each others face…playing with each others hair. They dozed off like this, wrapped in each others arms. Before they fell into their nap, Blaine heard Kurt do what he often did before falling asleep…that short sigh, followed by a breathy "I love you, Blaine." It was the best sound in the world.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up first, and decided to let Kurt sleep. He'd run to see Mr. Collins and grab something for dinner, and would be back before Kurt even knew he was gone.<p>

When he opened the door and the bell rang, Mr. Collins came from the other side of the store and smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Well, what are you doing here? Wait a minute…it's a school night. Is everything ok? Where's Kurt?" He wasn't used to seeing one without the other, and it gave him pause.

"He's at the house sleeping. I just need to get something for dinner."

Mr. Collins thought for a moment. "What about some nice steaks?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't think he's in the mood for steak. Something lighter maybe?"

"How about some salmon. Just delivered today."

"I don't think Kurt wants anything to do with fish at the moment."

"You're not making this easy, Blaine." He looked at him, and something seemed off. "What's going on?"

"Kurt and I are just having a little bit of a rough patch. I'm trying to fix it"

"Would I be too forward to ask about what?" He grabbed a stool for Blaine to sit on, and the two friends sat across from each other.

"He's so afraid that I am going to leave him. He's so insecure, Mr. Collins. Part of it is my fault, yes…"

"Now you haven't given that young man any reason to worry, have you?"

"Of course not. I love him so much, but I don't know what it is that's holding him back from just believing that. It's like every day he is wearing this huge weight on his shoulders, waiting for something bad to happen. I don't want him carrying that any more. What am I doing wrong?"

"Blaine, you know that both of you came into this relationship with baggage. Some you know. Some you don't just yet. It'll work out. Be patient with him. He's a good boy, and I've never seen your face light up more than when you talk about him."

"I know. Listen, I better get back to him. I just realized I forgot to leave him a note in case he woke up." This worried Blaine. If Kurt saw that he was gone, without a word, he would think the worst. He knew he would. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Collins."

"What about dinner, Blaine?"

"I guess we'll order pizza. It really is his favorite."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked back into the house, and up the stairs. Kurt was still asleep. He got back into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him. After the other night, Blaine didn't care if it was for two hours or two minutes…they would never again end their night, or start their day, in bed without the other.<p>

Kurt began to stir, and when he opened his eyes, he had a big smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I had a nice dream." His eyes were still full of sleep, but they seemed to be brighter.

"Tell me."

"We had a baby."

"Well…it was a dream and a miracle of modern science apparently."

"No. I mean, we had help." Kurt rubbed at his eyes and tried to sit up, but Blaine pulled him back down.

"Stay here, and tell me about your dream."

"He was beautiful."

"We had a son." Blaine felt a warmth fill him as he thought of he and Kurt raising a child—their child—together.

"He had your coloring…and your good looks, thank heavens."

"Kurt…"

"But he did have my eyes. You were happy about that."

"How could I not be? Your eyes are beautiful. Lucky baby."

"It will happen, right? We'll have a baby some day?"

"We will have ten babies if that's what you want, Kurt." Blaine held him, and they laughed together at the thought of that many children to take care of.

"We'll have to get a bigger car, you know. And do you know how much diapers cost? What about…"

"How about we start with one and take it from there?"

"I think that's a great idea. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"He also had my sense of style"

"Like I said…lucky baby."

* * *

><p>They ordered pizza for dinner, and before they had even finished, Kurt was yawning.<p>

"Should I be offended?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping very much. Now that we're here, I feel like I can."

"Then let's call it a night. We have all day tomorrow, and maybe we can go in to town for a few things. Mr. Collins wants to see you."

He yawned again, and stretched out on the couch, with his head in Blaine's lap. "If you fall asleep, Kurt, I can't carry you up the stairs. Remember, Rhett Butler, I am not."

"Are you comparing me to Scarlett O' Hara?"

Blaine didn't know what the right answer should be, and made a face.

"Because I'm ok with that. That girl knew how to dress."

They obviously needed the rest, because they both slept through the night. Blaine felt better. They had gotten through their first day of "truths", and were ok. He was hoping that day two would go just as well.

"Are you hungry, Kurt?"

"Not really. But I need coffee. I'll go make it." Kurt got out of bed, and Blaine smiled looking at him in his pajamas. He looked adorable.

"You're really cute, you know."

"Easy fella…I'm taken."

Blaine took a shower and got dressed, making his way downstairs for his coffee. Kurt was sitting on the couch, with his feet up, and Blaine sat down next to him, putting his coffee on the table.

"I almost walked away from us." Kurt said it so quickly that Blaine wasn't sure what he had actually said.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"When you were in the hospital, after the accident. I was going to leave you."

Blaine felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Hard.

"I think you need to explain yourself, Kurt." Blaine wanted to play this game of truths. Now he was sorry he ever thought of it.

"Azimio was trying to hurt me, not you." He had never told Blaine about the conversation that he overheard Burt and Finn having outside of his hospital room.

"I don't understand. Why did he hit me, then? And why did he want to hurt you?"

"He told Finn it was me he was after. He said that he did it because I was causing problems for David. He wanted…"

"Kurt, there was someone that wanted to hurt you, and you didn't feel the need to tell me? So that I could protect you? Didn't you think I could?" Blaine felt as if Kurt didn't have faith in him, and that was a crushing blow. "And you were going to leave me? Why?" Blaine stood up, and began pacing near the fireplace. "Was I not man enough to take care of you?"

'Your manhood had nothing to do with this. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt again. It was my fault that you were in that hospital bed. Do you think it was easy knowing that?"

"Oh, poor Kurt. So the solution, as always with you, is to walk away. Kurt, I would die for you. I almost did."

"But I stayed. Because I love you. And I didn't want to be without you."

"You're a hypocrite, Kurt." Blaine was angry, and even though he tried to prevent it, his voice got louder.

"Don't yell at me, Blaine. You wanted the truth. That's the truth."

"You ride me all the time about leaving you, yet you were the one that was going to bail on me…on us. How could you even think about doing that?" Blaine sat back down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. "I would never do that to you, Kurt." And then he began to cry, because all this time, Kurt held this secret from him. Kurt wanted to leave him. They were that close to being apart.

Kurt got up from the couch and pushed the table away, kneeling in front of Blaine. "I couldn't do it. There was no way I could leave you. I looked at you, lying in that bed…Blaine, there is nothing that could ever make me walk away from you."

"You do it all the time, Kurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you get scared, you run away from me. I never know if the next time is going to be the last time. Do you think that's fair?"

"No, I don't. And I'm sorry that I do that. I just…I'm afraid, Blaine."

"Of what? Of me? I would never hurt you, Kurt."

He tried to change the subject. "Your turn. Truth." Kurt readied himself for what was to come.

"My mother tried to pay me to break up with you."

Kurt was horrified. "What do you mean?" He got up from the floor and sat back on the couch, at the other end…away from Blaine.

"She told me that if I "came to my senses" and left you that I could name the amount."

Kurt didn't want to play this game anymore. It hurt too much. "Your life would be so much easier without me, wouldn't it?"

"You know something, Kurt? Maybe it would be easier. But it wouldn't be living. Not without you."

"You could have anything you want."

"I already do. I want you. Our life. And I wouldn't trade eating macaroni and cheese with you, sitting on our couch, for any amount of money. I'd rather be poor with you, Kurt, than have any material things. I had a way out, Kurt. I chose not to take it."

"Well, bravo, Blaine. I guess the decision was easier knowing you already had a trust fund in place."

"That wasn't nice, Kurt. It also isn't true. Yes, the decision was easy, not because of my trust fund, but because it was you. Being with you is more important than money. Do you want me to refuse the trust money? Fine. I'm sure my father would be willing to help me with that. You know Kurt, I think you're being completely selfish."

"Really? Do tell." Kurt crossed his arms and stared at Blaine.

"Let me give you a recap of the adventures of Blaine Anderson over the last few months. There was the time that I broke both my and my boyfriends heart because I had to make believe that I was breaking up with him to protect him from some lunatic that has the hots for him. Then there was the accident. You remember that, don't you? Oh, and how about me leaving Dalton to be at McKinley with you?

"Blaine, stop…" Kurt had never seen him this upset, and it was scaring him.

"I was something at Dalton, Kurt. I mattered there. And I had friends there. But I wanted to be closer to you. So here I am."

There was silence, but only for a few seconds. Blaine wasn't finished.

"And then there's my parents. You know, the one's who gave me life, yet were willing to toss me aside like garbage? Do you know what that feels like, Kurt?"

"No, I don't."

"Of course you don't. Because you have a family that loves you, no matter what. You tell your father that you're gay, and he accepts it. Mine tries to "fix" me." Blaine's emotions finally got the better of him, and he began to cry. "I'm not broken, Kurt. I'm just…me."

Blaine stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't know what you want from me Kurt. I don't think I can do any more to prove to you how much I love you. I want you more than I can even put into words. But you won't let me just love you, and I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Kurt, and I'll do it."

The tears that Blaine, and now Kurt, was shedding felt like pieces of their hearts falling away, splintering as they hit the floor.

"I love you, Blaine."

"But I'll always love you more, and I don't know how to change that."

Blaine opened the door, and turned around to look at him. "You are my life, Kurt." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Left alone, Kurt knew that Blaine was right. What he had gone through during the last few months would have broken any other person. But he was strong—strong in his love for Kurt, and strong in his faith in their relationship. Blaine was wrong about one thing, though. He didn't love Kurt more. Kurt's world—his reason for being—is Blaine Anderson. He is the first thought for Kurt in the morning, and the last one at night. He loved him more than there were sands on the beach, and yet, Blaine didn't feel that from him.<p>

He walked to the door and opened it, looking outside for Blaine. He saw him out at the end of the dock, sitting at the edge. Was he thinking about their future? About their wedding? Or was he thinking that he had made a mistake about them?

Kurt walked down the length of the dock, and knelt down behind Blaine, putting his arms around him. Blaine leaned back into him, and Kurt could sense that he had been crying.

"I love you, Blaine." He whispered it into his ear, and tightened his arms around him. "I love you, and I'm sorry you don't feel how much."

"Just tell me, Kurt. Please."

"I can't," he whispered again to him. "I can't because it will happen again."

"What will happen?"

Kurt got up and ran down the dock towards the house. "I can't."

Blaine yelled after him. "Kurt….what will happen?" He ran after him, but was met by the door slamming in front of him. What on earth had him so scared? This could be the answer that Blaine was looking for as to why Kurt just couldn't surrender all of himself. He was almost there.

He opened the door slowly, and scanned the room looking for him. He called out for him, but there was no answer. As he walked up the steps to the bedroom, he heard almost a wailing sound—it was what Blaine envisioned the sound of a heart being torn apart would sound like, and it terrified him. "Baby, where are you?"

He was in the bathroom, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, and he was shaking. He looked up at Blaine, and those eyes bore right into Blaine's soul. "Don't leave me."

"Kurt…I won't leave you. How many times do I…."

"She said she loved me, and she left me." Kurt was inconsolable. The tears dropped from his cheeks onto his shirt, and Blaine knelt in front of him, taking his face in his hands.

"Who left you? Kurt…"

"She said she loved me more than anything and I loved her back and she left me."

It suddenly came crashing through. His mother. He loved his mother completely, and then she was gone. How could he not have seen this sooner?

"Sweetie…your mom didn't leave you. She was taken from you."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest, and held him tighter than he ever had before. "She would never leave a son that she loved so much by choice, Kurt." Anything that Blaine said couldn't fully encompass what he imagined Kurt was feeling right now. He was afraid that if he gave himself to Blaine completely, he would lose him like he lost his mother. If he held back some of his love, there was hope that Blaine would always be there. His precious Kurt…such a burden to be carrying all this time. His fear wasn't of him walking out on him; it was of him being stolen away like his mother.

"It wasn't your fault, Kurt. Your love had nothing to do with what happened to your mom."

"I loved her too much." Blaine could feel Kurt's grip on his lessen, and he sat back down against the wall.

"It's impossible to love someone too much. I love you more than I can even calculate right now, and still, every day, I love you more. Love is limitless, Kurt."

"I want to believe that. I want it to be like that, with you."

"And it is." Blaine sat next to Kurt, so that their shoulders were touching. "Do you know that every single morning, I look at you, and I thank God that I am starting another day with you. Every single day. Do you realize how much love that will be over the next, what, seventy years?" A smile crept across Kurt's face, and he nodded at Blaine.

"That's a lot of love."

"You bet it is. And it's only going to make us stronger. A lot older…a LOT…but stronger. You and I are a team, Kurt. Forever."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Not much longer, beautiful. Two months. Eight weeks."

Kurt leaned his head on to Blaine's shoulder, feeling suddenly relieved. Lighter. Blaine knew. Now he knew everything. It was as if they were starting over. He stood up, and looked down at Blaine. Kurt put his hand out, and helped him up from the floor. Taking his hand, he led him into the bedroom.

They sat on the bed, and Kurt smiled at him. "You move me, Blaine". They were the exact words that Blaine has said to him right before their first kiss. And then he kissed him, as if it was their first time all over again. In some ways, it was. They were no longer trapped in secrets, hiding from unseen ghosts. They were free.

Finally.


	28. Remember When

**A/N-So Kurt's new obsession is a move he saw in an old Hollywood movie called "chair tipping". If Fred Astaire can do it, Kurt Hummel should have no problem, right? We'll see. There are several clips of this on YouTube if you search "chair tipping". Check it out, then think about our Kurt trying this. I promise you'll laugh out loud. Enjoy-and review, please! Peace.  
><strong>

"Do you remember our first night together?"

They were lying up on the bed, with Blaine's arm around Kurt, and as he asked the question, Kurt felt a blush creep up along his cheeks.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"I was just wondering."

"Kurt, do you think I could forget the first time we made love? The first time that you touched me?"

"We'd touched before." Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Not like that, we didn't. I wouldn't put holding hands…and what happened that night…in the same category."

And just as quickly as the conversation started, Kurt changed direction. "Can we go sit out on the porch?"

"Of course we can. Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"I'll do it. Can you just grab my book out of my bag? Oh, and I was thinking about our last assignment for Mr. Shue. I saw this thing in an old Hollywood musical once, and I think it would be great if we did it."

"We? So we're singing a duet? I love it. Let's talk about it downstairs, ok? Go make the coffee. I'll be right down."

Kurt got up and bounced down the stairs. He put the coffee on, and when he turned, he looked at the kitchen chair. He could do this, he knew he could.

Blaine unzipped Kurt's bag and looked inside for his book. As he slid his hand inside the inner pocket, he was surprised at what he pulled out. Blaine's Dalton tie—the one that Kurt kept in his nightstand—was neatly folded, along with the corsage from their first night, a picture of the two of them and a note addressed to Blaine.

He sat up on the bed with everything in his hands, and tried to figure out why Kurt had brought them. And what about the note? It was sealed, and Blaine ran his finger across his name on the front of the envelope, tracing Kurt's writing. There was a small heart above the "I" in his name, which made Blaine smile.

He tucked everything back into the pocket, and grabbed Kurt's book. As he was coming down the stairs, he heard a hard crashing sound, followed by Kurt moaning. Blaine ran down the rest of the steps, and saw Kurt on the floor, with a chair on top of him.

"Kurt, are you ok? What happened?"

"This incident goes no further than this room." He put his hand out, and Blaine helped him up. "I think I need more practice." Kurt rubbed his backside and walked back into the kitchen as Blaine picked up the chair and put it back near the table.

"Care to share what happened?"

"I was trying something that I saw in a movie. I think the chair was too light or something."

"Still waiting…" Blaine crossed his arms and looked at Kurt, trying to hold in a laugh.

"It looked so easy in the movie. See, we jump up on the chair…"

"Hold on a second, Kurt. We?"

"Yes, we. And the chair is supposed to go over in a really dramatic way. I must just be doing something wrong." Kurt stared at the chair, trying to figure this out. "Maybe Mike can help us with this."

"Sweetie, there are so _many_ things that are wrong about this. I don't want you to hurt yourself. And this is what you want us to do for Mr. Shue…for a grade?"

"We just need to practice. Maybe if we tried it with the couch…"

"Let's go sit on the porch. It's safer out there." Blaine put his hand in the small of Kurt's back and led him outside. It reminded Kurt of their first formal dance, when Blaine guided a nervous Kurt into the hotel where it was being held. He felt safe under Blaine's touch.

"I love it here, Blaine. And I love that it's yours and…"

"Ours, Kurt. It belongs to us." Blaine would figure out how to get Kurt's name on the deed to the place. Maybe Burt would know how, once they told him it was theirs.

"Carole texted me today, making sure we would be there for dinner tomorrow."

Blaine picked up his coffee. "Aren't we always there on Sunday?"

"Do you mind? That we do that?" Kurt opened his book to where he had left off, and started scanning the page. "We don't have to do that every weekend."

"Yes, we do. I enjoy it, Kurt…and it's the right thing to do." As he finished his sentence, they watched as Mr. Collins pulled up in his car. Kurt noticed the smile on Blaine's face immediately. They both stood as the older man opened the driver's side door.

"At ease, you two" he yelled to the boys, and made his way to the porch. He was carrying a cooler and a bag, which Blaine made his way down the steps to help him with.

"Hi Mr. Collins, how are you?" Kurt took the cooler from Blaine and placed it up next to his chair. "Would you like some coffee? Come sit with us."

"No, no. I just came to check on my favorite couple. Kurt you are a sight for sore old eyes."

"Me? Why?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, when Blaine here stopped by without you, I was worried. I'm not used to seeing you two apart. But it looks like everything is ok."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, and kissed it. "Yes, sir…everything is perfect."

"Good to know. Now, Kurt, Blaine tells me that you like pizza."

"I do. It's really my favorite." Kurt felt a little embarrassed by this, for some reason, like he should have some really exotic food to reel off when someone asks what his favorite is. But no…it's pizza.

"I brought you some things to make your own pizza tonight. There's some fresh dough, sauce, some nice cheese…you know, the regular stuff. Oh, and a few extra treats in the bag."

Mr. Collins, thank you for always looking out for us."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Kurt. You two are like my own sons. And besides, you give an old man hope." He looked at Blaine and Kurt, and felt a lump in his throat.

"Hope for what?"

"Hope for the future. That love does conquer all. Prejudice, hate, judgment…you two are my heroes." He started getting misty eyed, and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. "You let love win. And I am so proud of both of you."

They both walked over to him and hugged him, thinking about how sad it was that he could not have spent his life with the man that he loved. Perhaps still loves. Such a kind heart should never be alone.

"So, anyway…you two enjoy your food, and, hey, it's getting pretty close to that big day of yours, isn't it?" They both said, in unison, "eight weeks".

"Eight weeks. It will be here in no time. Ok, goodnight you two. I'm off." As he walked back to his car, Mr. Collins turned and waved to them, wishing them everything their hearts desired. They were good boys, he thought to himself. They deserve a good life.

Kurt looked in the cooler and then at Blaine. "He really is amazing, you know."

"Always has been." Blaine opened the bag and saw that Mr. Collins had also put two candles and two small bottles of sparkling cider in with the food. He wanted their night to be romantic. Blaine was confident that it would be.

* * *

><p>"I've never made pizza before, have you?" Kurt pulled out the cold ball of dough, and took a look at it.<p>

"No. But it can't be that difficult, really. Right?" They both stood looking at the dough ball, until Kurt finally put it down on the counter.

"We need to make it flat somehow. Do we have a rolling pin?" Kurt looked in the cabinets and didn't find one. "Well, we can do it with our hands. I know where mine have been."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine looked at his hands, then at Kurt.

"Just flatten this out while I cut the cheese." Blaine laughed and Kurt gave him a look. "Blaine Anderson, how old are you, five?"

"Sorry. I'll work on the dough." He stood at the counter, and began kneading it, slowly moving his fingers until it was almost the shape that they were looking for. He looked over at Kurt, who was staring at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I've ever seen anything as sexy as you and that dough. I think I'm a little jealous."

"Come on, Kurt. You're being silly." Blaine walked over to set the oven to pre-heat, and when he turned around, Kurt was slicing mushrooms, then peppers…the whole time an angelic smile on his face. He is happy, Blaine thought…and he is so beautiful. He walked up behind Kurt, and put his hands around his waist, pressing his face to his hair, inhaling him.

"What are you doing back there, fella?" Kurt leaned into him, and Blaine kissed the back of his neck. "I have a knife in my hand. This could be dangerous." He felt his legs get weak as Blaine spoke softly into his ear.

"Do I have your heart, Kurt?"

"Yes." Barely a whisper.

"All of it?" Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up just above his belt, and ran his fingertips along the exposed skin, making Kurt shiver.

"Yes, Blaine."

"Good, because now that I have your heart…it's that body of yours that I want." He paused for a moment. "All of it."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him up to the bedroom, where they sat on the bed, facing each other. Blaine had a question he needed to ask before they went any further.

"Why did you bring my old tie with you, Kurt? I thought that stayed in your nightstand?"

Kurt looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with Blaine. "How did you know about that?"

"When you asked me to get your book, it was in the pocket, along with your flower. What's going on, Kurt? Why did you bring that stuff?"

They had made a promise to each other to always tell the truth. Here was Kurt's first test. "I was going to leave them for you…when you broke up with me." It hurt Kurt to even say those words, and by the look on Blaine's face, the feeling was mutual.

"I don't understand."

"I thought…that you were bringing me here to end us. Please don't make me say it again…please…" Kurt felt as if his heart was too big for his chest, and couldn't beat.

"It's ok, beautiful. I just wanted to know what was going on." Blaine knew there was more, and he waited.

"If you had decided to leave me, I wanted you to have these things. I wanted you…" A single tear rolled down Kurt's face…."I wanted you to have the things that meant so much to me. I couldn't bear to look at them again if you had said you didn't want us to be us anymore. And the picture…" Kurt took a deep breath… "I didn't want you to forget what we looked like together." The tears came freely now, and Blaine took Kurt in his arms and held him, happy that he had told him the truth, but sad that the truth hurt so much.

"What about the note, Kurt?" Blaine was still holding him, rocking him gently as he spoke.

"I was just thanking you…"

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For loving me as long as you did."

* * *

><p>"You asked me if I remembered our first night together."<p>

"I know."

"Let me tell you about that night, ok? Because I remember it like it was just yesterday." He pulled Kurt up onto the bed, where they sat up against the headboard. "I was so scared, Kurt."

"Why?" The thought of the always-confident Blaine being scared was something new to him.

"Why? Are you kidding? I was going to be sharing a bed with you for the first time. I was going to be your first lover."

"My only lover."

"Yes, your only lover. I wanted that night to be special for you, Kurt. I didn't want to disappoint you, to be less than you deserved. I didn't want to hurt you in any way." Blaine put his arm around Kurt and held him close to his chest. "I mean, think about the pressure. I was finally going to be with the man I love in _that_ way. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Neither did I. I felt embarrassed. I didn't want to disappoint you either, Blaine. I didn't want to be compared to anyone else."

"Which is impossible, right, because there never was, and won't ever be, anyone else."

"I was afraid of touching you, Blaine. I was afraid it was a dream."

"You asked me once if I thought about you, like that, before we actually became lovers. I did, Kurt. Every night, I would go to bed and think about you next to me, under me…it was all I thought about."

Kurt's face flushed as he listened to Blaine, and he put his hand on his chest, where Blaine covered it with his own.

"I remember each piece of clothing that came off…I have burned into my memory how you looked with your dress shirt open, your cuffs all tangled…how sexy your black boxers were…how you smelled…I looked at you in that bed, Kurt, and I thought to myself, my God, how am I ever going to be worthy of him."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, and as their tongues touched, Blaine flashed back again to that night. "When you touched me…put those hands on me…I didn't think my body could take it. I wanted to touch you, Kurt. But I was so afraid to…and then, you took my hand, remember?" And Kurt took his hand now, placing it on him, and Blaine moved his hand back and forth over the front of Kurt's pants…feeling just as excited now as he did that first time.

"I think we need to do something, Kurt." Blaine stood up, and pulled Kurt up with him. He kissed Kurt, and smiled as he looked at that face that has become the very reason he wakes up each day. He began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, and thought back again to that night, when he first caught a glimpse of Kurt's soft skin underneath. Blaine felt a shiver at the memory of that moment when he and Kurt were both undressed, how anxious they were. Now, it was different. As he looked at his lover, his soul mate, his soon to be husband…he felt a peace like no other. They were one, he and Kurt, and as Blaine reached down into Kurt's bag to pull out his old Dalton tie, he thought about the ties that bind people together. And how lucky they both were to know…really know…what true love means.

"I love you, Kurt. I don't think there is a word to describe how much." Blaine worked so that the tie was knotted in the front, like in the old days at school, and he slipped it over Kurt's head, adjusting it so that it hung neatly against his chest. "There…perfect."

"I love you, Blaine. I just…love you."

"I know."

When they made love that night, it was not the frightened new partners of the past, but two souls that had become one. They knew each other's needs, and desires, and fulfilled each one of them as darkness turned to morning. It was, they realized, their second night of firsts.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honey, come out back and help me set the table." He got up from the couch and headed towards the back door, and Kurt got up to go with him. "You relax, Kurt. Sit and visit with your Dad."<p>

"But we see each other all the time. No offense, Dad."

"None taken, kid."

"Well, I want to talk to Blaine for a little bit."

Kurt looked at Burt and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what they should be talking about. "How was work today?" They looked at each other awkwardly and laughed.

"So what's that all about?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. She's been saying all day she wanted to talk to Blaine. I'm sure it's nothing big. So how was your weekend? You two get everything worked out?"

"I think so. Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want, Kurt. What's up?"

"Were you ever sorry that you were, you know, stuck with me after Mom died?"

"Hold on right there, Kurt. Stuck with you? You're my son. I never felt like I was stuck raising you. I love you. How can you even say something like that to me? Have I every made you feel as if you were a burden to me?" Burt was horrified that Kurt would even think something like that.

"No, Dad, you haven't. I just feel bad. Maybe if you didn't have to deal with me, you wouldn't have been alone for so long."

"I wasn't alone, Kurt. I had you. You and I. That's all that mattered to me. I wasn't looking for anyone. I loved your Mom, Kurt. I didn't want anyone else. Not until I met Carole."

"Thanks, Dad. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't…you know…mess things up for you."

"If it wasn't' for you, Kurt, I never would have met Carole. So no, son, you didn't mess things up. You gave me my life back."

* * *

><p>Blaine put plates out on the picnic table in the yard, and was wondering why Carole wanted to be alone with him.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?"

Carole looked at him and smiled. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to see how things were with Kurt. I know you two have been having a little bit of a rough patch. I'm just making sure my boys are ok."

She sat down on the bench near the table, and Blaine sat next to her. "I think things are a lot better. We haven't really been honest with each other about a few things, and we needed to talk about that." Blaine didn't want to discuss their private moments too much…it wouldn't be fair to do that without Kurt there. He did, however, mention Kurt's mother.

"He's been worried that I'll leave him, you know."

"Oh, I know. I didn't want to say anything, sweetie, but the look on his face lately has been one of…I don't know…like he's been waiting for the other shoe to drop all the time. He looked scared. I guess I didn't realize how bad it was. You know, Finn knew. He said when you two left the other day, and weren't holding hands, that something was wrong."

"We talked a lot about his Mom. He really misses her."

"Well, you know, he has all of these amazing things happening in his life now, Blaine. High school, the apartment, the two of you, your wedding…he wants to share that with her, and he can't."

Blaine nodded, and thought about his father. He's been in and out of his life, and now has recently come around, sort of. At least he has that.

"What can I do to help him through this, Carole?"

"Just love him. That's all you can do. Love him and listen to him. You know, Blaine, you and I are in the same boat."

"How so?"

"We both love Hummel men that loved someone else first. And it was the same woman. But we should be thankful for her, honey, because without her, there would be no Kurt for you, and Burt would not be the man that I fell in love with. We'll never meet her, and yet we owe her everything."

She put her arm around him, and kissed him on the side of the head. "Now, let's feed those men of ours before they think we've gotten lost out here."

"Carole…thank you."

"For what?"

"For always knowing what I need to hear from…my Mom."

The both turned when they heard a crash in the kitchen, and then Burt yelling at Kurt, wondering what the heck he was doing. Blaine opened the screen door, and saw Kurt lying on the floor with a chair turned over next to him.

He put his hand out to help Kurt up. "Let me guess…"

Kurt rubbed his rear end. "This floor is more slippery than it looks."

"What on earth were you doing?" Burt looked at the two of them and just shook his head. "For two smart kids, you do the dumbest things."

Blaine looked at Burt and shook his head. "Me? I was outside with your wife."

Finn came in the door as Blaine was helping Kurt up. "Dude, what the heck?"

"He was trying to do some kind of chair tipping thing for class. He saw it in a movie." Blaine said it in an exaggerated way that made everyone but Kurt laugh.

"It will be fantastic if I can just figure it out."

Finn sat down on one of the other kitchen chairs. "Show me."

Blaine, Burt and Carole all yelled out "No!" at the same time, and Kurt walked out into the yard in a huff.

"Maybe the chair is too light", Finn said, and they all looked at him.

"Honey, don't encourage him. He's going to break his neck."

"I think it's the other end that's getting the most damage, really." Blaine stifled a laugh, and went out to the yard to be with Kurt.

"You laughed at me."

"I love you, you know."

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Kurt took his hand, and sat down at the table.

"Nope. Just the one."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they drove back to their apartment, and got some last minute things ready for school.<p>

"Finals start this week, you know."

"I know. Hey, we need to pick out invitations. I almost forgot about that." Kurt put his pajamas on, and walked out to the kitchen to get them a drink. As Blaine was washing his face, he heard a loud squawk from Bocelli as his cage hit the ground, and then Kurt mumbling under his breath.

Sigh. He walked out of the bedroom to see Kurt in what has become a common position now—on the floor, rubbing his bruised pride, next to a chair. He reached over to pick up Bocelli and his cage, and then put his hand out for Kurt.

"I'm hopeless".

"Yes, you are. But you know what else you are, Kurt Hummel?"

"What?"

Blaine put his hand against Kurt's back and led him to their bedroom.

"All mine."


	29. Best Laid Plans

"Mr. Shue said that there would be no tipping of chairs in his classroom." Kurt threw his book bag down, and sat on the couch at their parent's house.

"Actually, Kurt, his exact words were "there will be no breaking of bones in his classroom." Blaine sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad, honestly. I don't think I could take watching you make another hard landing on your…you know..."

"I think he could have gotten it with a few more tries." Finn walked in from the kitchen and sat in Burt's chair. "Mom, what time are we going?"

"As soon as Burt gets home, which should be any minute. Now the plan is to look for a tux for you and Burt, Finn…and then we need to look at invitations, right boys?"

"I don't know what they're going to say, Mom." Carole loved it when Kurt called her Mom. It didn't happen often, but when he did it, it showed a vulnerable side to him that just made her melt.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" She sat down between the two boys, and put her hand on Kurt's arm. "They can say whatever you want them to say."

"No, I mean…our ceremony is going to be a civil one, remember? Not even in this state. People won't want to drive too far for it."

Blaine didn't agree. "These are our friends, Kurt. They'll come. And if they can't make it to the ceremony, they'll be at the reception. Don't worry, ok? It's going to be beautiful…just like you."

"Mom…"

"Finn, hush." Carole got up from the couch and went back to the kitchen. Finn looked at the two of them, holding hands, and was actually relieved. When they are touching, it means more than any words they could say. The weekend at the lake was what they needed to sort things out.

"And besides." Carol shouted from the kitchen. "You can always say your vows again at the reception. No one said you can only say, "I do" to each other once that day."

Burt walked in and kissed Carole before heading into the living room. "Ok, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to jump in the shower, and then we're off." He looked around the room at the boys, and his glance stopped on Kurt. "What's wrong, kid?"

Kurt just shook his head and smiled at his father. "Nothing, Dad. Just daydreaming." Blaine looked at him and thought that there was more to it than that.

"Let's go for a walk while Burt is getting ready. Come on." Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "We'll be right back."

They made it out the front door, and as they were walking down the driveway, Blaine stopped and turned Kurt to face him. "Now, do you want to tell me the truth, even if you couldn't tell you Dad?"

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Kurt had tears in his eyes, but Blaine couldn't figure out the reason.

"Those are happy tears, right?" Blaine reached over and played with the collar of Kurt's shirt, looking at his face for an answer. "You aren't getting cold feet on me, are you?"

"No. Nothing like that. I think I just…kept thinking that it wouldn't happen. That something—or someone—would stop it. We're so close, Blaine. We're so close."

"Yes, we are. We'll look at the invitations tonight, and then we can make a list of things we need to finish. Have you thought about colors, for the reception?"

"I was thinking about burgundy and gold. It just looks…majestic." Blaine smiled when he said it. That was his Kurt talking.

"I think that sounds perfect. And what about for the centerpieces? How about balloons?"

Kurt looked at him with disgust. "Blaine, this is our wedding, not the state fair. Next thing you're going to tell me that we should have corn dogs and cotton candy."

"Well, I love cotton candy, you know. It reminds me of your kisses."

"No balloons. Please. I was thinking something classy, like floating candles. Or…" They were interrupted by Finn running at them, waving his arms.

"Ok, Burt says if we can leave in 5 minutes, we can have dinner at Maggianos." He stood behind them and started pushing them back towards the house by their shoulders. "I am not missing out on garlic knots because of you two. And you know, it would be much easier to move you two if you would unlatch from each other."

They got back to the driveway, and Burt and Carole were waiting for them. This was always the hard part—getting the three of them from Point A to Point B without some type of "event".

"Ok, we're going to Maggianos first. We eat, then we do the mall. The ground rules haven't changed. No antics in the car, act like gentlemen at the restaurant, and no wandering off at the mall. We don't have a lot of time tonight to do this. Finn, did you bring a pair of dress shoes?"

Finn looked down at his feet. "These are my good sneakers. Look…", he tilted one up at Burt. "No scuffs."

"Go inside and get a pair of dress shoes. And black socks. Hurry up."

As Finn ran back into the house, Burt turned to the other two. "What's going on? You both look like you've lost your best friend." They turned towards each other, knowing they were _looking_ at their best friend. "Sorry. You know what I mean. What's with the faces?"

"We're just getting a little nervous, Burt, that's all." Blaine took Kurt's hand, and moved towards the van. "We're taking this, right?"

"Yeah, we better. More room to spread you three out away from each other."

"Mom, how are these?" He held up a pair of black sneakers. "It's all I could find. I think maybe Blaine borrowed my dress shoes."

"What are you kidding me?" Blaine looked at him and shook his head. "It would take two of my feet to fit one of your shoes. You're just a slob and can't find anything in that room of yours."

"Well I'm sorry, Susie Homemaker, but I…"

Burt looked at Carole. Why does this always happen when they need to be somewhere? "Finn, Blaine didn't take your shoes. Look at his feet. They're small."

"Thanks, Burt." Blaine looked at his feet self-consciously.

Finn laughed out loud. "You know what I've heard that small feet mean…"

Kurt put his hands on his hips and squared off at Finn. "If I may weigh in on this, I can vouch for the fact that your crude little comment about Blaine's feet being an indicator of other things is completely incorrect." Blaine's face became bright red. "He is completely in proportion, and his…"

"Whoa..ok. I think we are at the corner of "I don't want to know" and "too much information." Burt opened the side door to the van, and pointed at them to get in. Finn sat all the way in the back, with Kurt and Blaine in the center seats. There was silence as the car pulled out of the driveway. Blaine looked over at Kurt, with embarrassment on his face.

"Did we just have a family conversation out in the driveway about the size of my…goods?"

"I was defending your honor." Kurt patted his hand gently. "I didn't want you to be shortchanged, so to speak."

To add insult to injury, Carole turned around to look at them. "Blaine, honey, you know that size doesn't matter, really."

Blaine felt like his head was going to spin right off of his neck. "Oh, my God… I need this conversation to stop immediately." He looked again at Kurt, who had slid his hand onto Blaine's thigh.

"Hey, hey! None of that." Finn leaned forward towards their seats. "I need to carry a fire hose to cool you two down."

* * *

><p>When they got to Maggianos, the place was fairly empty since it was a weeknight. They were seated quickly, and the talk turned immediately to the wedding.<p>

"We need to get all of the paperwork done for the ceremony, and Blaine, we need to get together with your father for his signature. What kind of schedule does he have at work?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't know. It's not like he's been a constant in my life, if you remember." He felt ashamed to say that, but it was the truth.

"It's ok, honey. We can call him and maybe have him come over for coffee so that we can work out some of the details. Are you ok with that?" She slapped Finn's hand as he reached across her for a garlic knot.

"Yeah, I mean…he did say he was paying for the reception, right?"

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine and remembered about the reception. "Oh, yeah…so I booked that place over by the outlets, The Hampton Inn. I went in there a while ago, because I wanted to surprise you both with taking care of the reception, but now that your Dad is helping…"

"My _father_, Finn. I already have a Dad." He looked at Burt, who almost dropped his fork onto his plate. It was one of those moments that Burt was waiting for. He had been feeling a little out of sorts with Blaine's father back in the picture, worrying about whether Blaine still needed him. He obviously did, and it felt really good.

"Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, Kurt…they can do themes, and they said they can do a Broadway theme for you."

Kurt looked at Finn and was filled with love for his sometimes crazy but always loving brother. "I think maybe we should do something a little simple." They all stopped in mid chew, and looked at Kurt. Carole reached over and felt his forehead.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Blaine was becoming concerned about Kurt's demeanor today.

"What is there ziti hanging from my chin? Stop looking at me like that. I just want it to be nice. You know, I have this one over here wanting balloons and corn dogs…"

"I never said anything about corn dogs."

"I don't want it to be a spectacle, that's all. Stop looking at me." He got up and headed towards the men's room, leaving a trail of confused family members watching him.

Burt turned to Blaine, who seemed just as confused as everyone else at the table. "What's going on? I thought you two worked everything out?"

"We did. I'm not sure what's going on in that pretty head right now. Will you excuse me for a moment?" As Blaine started to push himself from the chair, Finn grabbed his arm.

"Let me go." Finn stood up and took a last bite of his food. "If he's upset with you, Hobbit, he's not going to come out and say it. Let me talk to him." As Finn walked towards the restroom, Blaine asked the question they were all thinking.

"Since when isn't Kurt Hummel up for some fanfare?"

"Maybe he's growing up. This isn't like he's getting a new outfit, you know. He's getting a new husband. That's a scary thing."

"But I'm also getting a new husband, and I'm not nervous."

Carole smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. "He'll be fine. It's just some jitters."

Had they waited too long, Blaine thought to himself? Was Kurt having second thoughts? The possibility of that made his stomach turn.

* * *

><p>"Dude, where are you?" Finn looked under the doors of the stalls in the restroom, and saw Kurt's boots underneath one. "Never mind, I see you."<p>

"That's a little intrusive, Finn, don't you think? Politicians have had careers wiped out for less."

"So what's going on? I thought you'd want this big fancy reception."

"I do." Kurt was whispering, even though it was only the two of them in there.

"Then what's the story? The day that you turn down show tunes…"

"I don't want to draw attention, ok? I'm scared, Finn. Really scared." Kurt opened the door to the stall and walked out.

"You didn't flush."

"I didn't do anything. I was just sitting there thinking."

"What are you afraid of? Blaine is perfect for you. And after everything, you have doubts about him? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but if you weren't a couple, and I were, you know, even slightly gay, I'd think he would be a pretty good catch."

Kurt laughed at Finn, and nodded. "He is a good catch, Finn."

"Then why the sadness. Frowning gives you wrinkles…I'm just saying…"

"I just want it to be over. I just want us to get through that day, and that night, and be husbands, and…" Kurt broke down, and Finn pulled him in for a hug. "I don't want anyone hurting us before we can do this."

"Nobody is going to hurt you, Kurt. I won't let them. You know that, right?"

"Hate is a mighty strong thing to fight against, Finn. I don't think even you can fix that." Finn held on to him, and then tried to make him laugh. "You know, of course, how this looks in the mens room." At that very moment, another customer walked in and stopped when he saw them.

"What? We're brothers." Kurt laughed into Finn's chest, and pulled away from him. "Sex Scandal at Maggianos. Film at 11."

"Come on, my food is getting cold, and that fiancé of yours was eyeing my plate."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"We'll be ok, right? Blaine and I?" His voice was still emotional, and Finn put his arm around his shoulder.

"You'll be better than alright. You guys are awesome. Screw anyone that doesn't think so."

"You are a poet, Finn Hudson."

"Yeah, I do what I can."

* * *

><p>At the mall, Burt gave strict instructions-no wandering off to stores other than the tuxedo shop and the stationary store, and the meeting place was the food court. Blaine and Kurt wanted coffee, so they started there.<p>

"Feeling better?" Blaine reached across the table and held Kurt's hand.

"A little." There was a commotion going on at the childrens play area, and they both looked over to see what was happening. Suddenly, Blaine was attacked from behind.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" It was Karen, and she had a stranglehold on Blaine from behind his chair.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's your mom?" He scanned the area, but didn't see her.

"She's over there. I told her I saw you and Kurt and I wanted to say hello. Do you like my hair, Blaine?" There were a dozen bows in her hair, going in all different directions. It looked like a little flower garden.

"I think you look beautiful". He turned again when he heard laughter and yelling coming from the other side of the food court. "Why don't we go bring you back to your mom, ok? I don't want you getting lost."

"Ok. Bye, Kurt. You look pretty."

"Thank you, little one." She blew him a kiss, which he returned. He watched Blaine walk away, hand in hand, with this little girl who had somehow become part of their life. Kurt sighed as he thought of the two of them, walking with their daughter, or son, someday. It made him smile, and ache, at the same time. He was distracted from his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, you have to get over here right now. I mean, right now. I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Is everything ok? Is Karen ok?"

"Kurt, just hurry. And have your camera ready."

Kurt got up from the table and followed the noise. Then he saw it. Well, first he saw his sneakers. "I don't believe this."

"I told you."

They walked over to the other side of a small train car ride that had a line of children waiting for it, and came face to face with Finn.

"Don't say it."

"I think someone needs to speak to you about your Winnie the Pooh complex. Are you stuck in there?"

"Kind of. I mean, that kid over there said I was too big for this. I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Ah, the wisdom of children." Karen walked over to the three of them, and pointed at Finn.

"Wow, you're a big kid."

"Don't I know it. Who are you?"

"I'm Karen. I'm friends with Blaine and Kurt. Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt's brother. My name is Finn."

"You're silly Finn. Bye." And off she went.

Kurt just shook his head. "Like I said, the wisdom of children."

"Get me out of here. People are beginning to stare." Finn looked uncomfortable, and they began to work his long arms and legs out of the small train. When they finally had him free, he swore them to secrecy. "No one can know about this."

Kurt spun him around, where he was facing about a hundred people, most armed with camera phones. "I think that ship has already sailed, Finn. Come on, let's go find the elders."

Blaine was laughing to himself, and Finn turned to give him the eye. "You shut up, Tiny."

"Remember, Finn, unless you are a 6'3" doofus trying to squeeze into a child's ride, size doesn't matter. Just ask your brother."

"You two are gross, you know that."

By the end of the evening, Burt and Finn had their tuxes ordered, and Blaine and Kurt had narrowed the invitations down to two styles. They would think about it overnight, then order them in the next day or two.

The ride home was fairly quiet.

"Blaine, I'm going to ask your father to stop by the house tomorrow night, if that's ok. The sooner the better as far as getting things moving."

"That's fine. It gives me twenty four hours to prepare myself."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Carole made some snacks and put the coffee on. Blaine and Kurt were already at the house, sitting nervously on the couch. They both jumped at the knock at the door.<p>

Burt opened it, and exchanged pleasantries with Blaine's father. "Come in, David. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Burt. Carole, how are you?"

"I'm great, David. Come on in to the living room. The boys are already in there." Finn came bounding down the stairs with a big smile. "Hey, Mr. A…how are you?" He reached out his hand, and Blaine's father shook it.

"I'm fine, Finn."

Carole brought in the tray of coffee, and Blaine stood up to help her with it. Finn brought in some extra chairs from the kitchen, and when everyone was seated, Burt started speaking.

"So we're coming into the home stretch for these two. Only about two months before the big day." He hesitated before asking the next question, almost afraid of the answer. "Will you be joining us at the ceremony, David?"

He shifted nervously in the chair before answering, avoiding eye contact with his son. "I don't think so, Burt. Not that I wouldn't want to be there, but I have some previous engagements that…"

"Are more important than your son's wedding?" Finn was livid. He looked at Blaine, who seemed less upset and more resigned. "How can you do that? He's your son. That's my brother he's marrying. Come on, Mr. A…really?"

"It's ok, Finn. It was the answer I expected." Blaine looked at his father and shook his head. "At least he's consistent."

"Blaine, listen, you know how I feel about this whole thing. But I'm giving my permission, and I'm paying for your reception. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I don't want any more from you. Thank you for the help that you're giving. Kurt and I both appreciate it."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and saw his jaw tightening. He wanted his father there. He was just too stubborn to say it.

"I want you there, Mr. Anderson." Everyone turned to see Kurt sitting up at the edge of the couch. "I want you to see me marry your son. I want you there to see the parents of your future grandchildren pledging themselves to each other. I want you to see how much I love him…" Kurt stifled a sob, and took Blaine's hand in his. "Please do this for him. For us."

Finn moved over to the couch and sat next to them, as a silent show of solidarity. He glanced over at Burt, then back at David Anderson, and thanked God that they have the Dad that they do.

"So there is some paperwork I need to sign?"

"I'll need to print it off, and we actually need to have it notarized. Can we do this in the next few days?"

"That's fine. I'll sign whatever I need to, and I'll give you a check for the reception. Have you figured out where you're having it?"

Neither of the boys answered, so Carole did. "The Hampton Inn."

"Ahhh…nice enough place…"

"Easy, father…your elitism is showing." Blaine put his head down because he couldn't bear to look at his father anymore. "If you'll excuse us, Kurt and I have to get home." He took Kurt's hand and led him from the room towards the door. Before he left, Blaine turned around to say one final thing to the room, focusing his stare on his father.

"Do you know what I think is sad? That I know people who have run down cars, or will take the bus, or the train, to come and see Kurt and I get married. And yet my own flesh and blood won't come across town. I'll save you some cake, Dad." And with that, Blaine and Kurt left.

"They're a little bit emotional lately." Carole tried to settle things down, but in her heart, she agreed with Blaine.

"You know, they took a few days away at the lake house to take care of some things. Thank you for letting them still use it, David."

Oh, no. Finn thought. Here it comes.

"I don't own the lake house any more, Burt. We sold it a few months ago."

"Wait…what? But they were just there last weekend." Finn looked at Burt, who seemed completely confused. "Then where did they go?"

"I don't know, but the lake house was sold. So they weren't there."

Carole seemed completely crestfallen. "Why would they lie? They don't do that. Those boys have never lied to us." She looked at Finn, who was gently shaking his head at her. They weren't lying, he wanted to say. But now wasn't the time. He needed to let them know what was happening here at the house.

"I don't get it. Kurt wouldn't lie to me. And neither would Blaine. There must he some explanation."

Finn got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Listen, guys, I need to run. Mr. Anderson, hopefully we'll see you at the wedding."

"Finn…"

"You should come. Your son is only going to get married once. Trust me. You'll kick yourself if you miss it. Later." He ran out the door, and jumped in his vehicle to head towards their apartment. They would be getting an earful from the parents about this lake house business.

"That son of yours is something."

"Which one? We have three." Burt made a point of including Blaine in the count.

"Well, all of them, I suppose. Anyway, I need to be going. I'm sorry things ended like they did. Get me the paperwork, I'll sign and get it notarized, and I'll messenger it over with that check."

"Goodnight, David. Thank you for coming." As the door closed behind him, Burt and Carole looked at each other, wondering. Why would they lie about where they had been? "We need to talk to them, you know."

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into their parking lot, but didn't see the van. He ran up to the building, and knocked on their door. He heard Kurt's voice. "Who is it?"<p>

"It's me, buddy. Open up. We've got a problem."

Kurt opened the door, and Finn walked in, almost knocking him over. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Blaine?"

"He said he had to run out and pick something up for the wedding. He wouldn't tell me. He said it's a surprise. Finn, what's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad know about the lake house. I mean, they mentioned it to Blaine's father, and he told them he sold it. Months ago. They think you guys lied about where you were last weekend."

Finn only called Burt "Dad" when he was upset, and this was one of those times. Kurt didn't know what to do. He wouldn't lie to them…but in not mentioning that the house was given to them, wasn't that a lie of sorts?

"Ok, we need to think about this. Blaine should be back shortly. He said he was going to text me on his way home to see if he needed to pick up anything. Until then, let's just relax. We'll tell them the truth. How mad were they? And Finn, stop doing that to Bocelli, please." Finn was trying to grab his beak each time he made a noise.

"They weren't mad. They were kind of…sad. That you lied to them. Which I know you didn't."

"Having them disappointed in us is worse than having them mad at us." Kurt heard his text tone go off, and walked into the bedroom where he had left his phone on his nightstand. "I'm sure that's my guy now. We'll get this sorted out."

He picked up his phone and looked at the text-

_**Kurt, I can't go through with it.**_

Kurt blinked his eyes—hard—thinking that he was reading the words incorrectly. And then he realized that he was seeing them clearly. He was frozen. His hands couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He wanted to scream, but there was nothing.

Finn walked into the bedroom. "Was that Blaine? Is he on his way back? Kurt…what's wrong? Are you ok?" Finn made his way to Kurt, who appeared in a daze. His phone had fallen on to the bed, and Finn picked it up, looking at the screen.

Kurt started to become unsteady on his feet, and Finn grabbed him and sat him down on the bed. "There has to be some kind of mistake, Kurt. Blaine loves you."

Miles away from where Kurt was sitting on their bed, Blaine was rummaging through his old room looking for his grandfather's cuff links. He wanted to give them to Kurt to wear for the wedding. He was so frustrated with how the evening had gone with his father that he wanted to concentrate on the good things. Not finding them, he walked back down to the kitchen, where is mother was waiting. He startled her when he walked into the room.

"What are you doing with my phone? Give it to me." He had left it on the counter when he came in, and looked at the screen. One new message from Finn.

_**How could you do this to him?**_

Do _what_ to him? To who?

His mother started laughing, and he eyed her suspiciously. "Trouble in paradise, Blaine, dear?"

"What did you do? What?" He looked back down at his phone, to the sent messages. There was one that was sent while he was upstairs. It went to Kurt. Oh my God…how could she do this? What was his Kurt thinking right now?"

"What is wrong with you? How could you do that? To him? To me?" Blaine ran out the door to their van, and jumped inside. What kind of people are these that he came from? Poor Kurt, he must be devastated. Blaine drove as fast as he could until he pulled, tires screeching, into their parking lot. He saw Finn's car there. Good. Kurt was not alone. He pushed their door open, and ran inside, tears running down his face.

"Finn…where is he?"


	30. The End of It All

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn stood up from the couch, and walked towards Blaine.

"Finn, where is he?"

"He's in there." Finn pointed to their bedroom, and shook his head at Blaine. "What's going on, Blaine? How could you do this to him? I thought you were…"

"Finn…stop talking, please…I didn't do this. I was at my mother's place, getting something for Kurt. I can't…." Blaine dropped onto the couch and cried as if his heart was breaking in two. "I didn't do it."

"You better tell him. I don't think he can take this, Blaine. Get in there, and talk to him." Finn was also becoming overwhelmed with the situation; the thought of the two of them not together was not even within the realm of possibilities. For any of them.

He helped Blaine up, and they walked over to the bedroom door. Blaine pressed his head against it, and he could hear Kurt crying. He tried the doorknob, and to his surprise it wasn't locked. Pushing the door open, he expected to see Kurt on their bed, but it was empty.

"Kurt? Where are you?" He looked at the window, and it was closed. And then he opened the closet door, and there he was. The closet that he loved so much was now his refuge…his hiding place.

He was sitting in the corner, between the rows of his shoes, with his legs pulled up and his face buried in his hands, and he was crying. Blaine walked slowly into the closet, afraid of startling him.

"Kurt…sweetie, it's me." He knelt down in front of him, and tried to pull his hands from in front of his face. Kurt pulled away and wouldn't let him touch him. "It wasn't me, Kurt. I didn't send that text." He tried again to take his hands, and this time he was able to pull them down, but when he did, it was devastating.

Those blue eyes were full of sadness, and fear, and questions, and when he looked at Blaine, it was like a boulder hitting him in the stomach. The tears running down his face were dripping onto his shirt, and when Blaine tried to wipe them away, Kurt turned his head.

He decided to speak to him, even if Kurt didn't want to listen.

"Beautiful, do you think I would ever want be without you? I love you more than anything in this world. I want to marry you, and have children with you, and grow old with you…" Blaine couldn't hold his own tears, and he put his hand on Kurt's arm, rubbing it gently. "Baby, I didn't do this. My mother did. And I'm so, so sorry that she did that to you."

Kurt looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"You have to know that you're my everything. After all this time, Kurt…you have to know that. My everything. I can't live without you."

Kurt's eyes were closed, but the tears still ran slowly down his face. How is it that his family is so cruel? How could his mother inflict this kind of pain on someone as innocent, as loving, as Kurt?

"Will you come out of here so we can sit and talk?" Kurt shook his head quickly, because if he left his safe place, then it would happen. It would end.

"Ok, then we'll stay here." Blaine wished that Kurt would say something—anything—to him. He just wanted to hear his voice, even if it was to curse him.

He sat down next to him, pressing his body against his. Blaine never wanted there to be a time when he couldn't touch him

"Kurt, I went to get something at her house for you. Look…" Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. He dumped the contents into Kurt's hand. "See? It's your "something old." They were my grandfather's. And look…", Blaine rolled them over in Kurt's palm. "Just like your ring, it says "B & K". That's us." Blaine closed the cuff links in Kurt's hand, and pressed his hand to his heart. "I love you, Kurt. I would never hurt you like that."

He could feel Kurt's body shaking, and he pulled him in close, holding him tight, and as Kurt wept on his shoulder, Blaine did everything he could to save their future. "I love you", he whispered into his ear, and he felt Kurt sink into his embrace…he could feel Kurt's fingers grabbing onto his back, holding on as if his life depended on it. And it did.

"Let's get married tomorrow. I'll call my father, we'll get the paperwork, and I'll take you wherever we need to go so that I can marry you. I can't take this, Kurt. I can't take the thought of losing you because of somebody else."

Finn was standing outside the door, feeling guilty for listening, but needing to make sure that they were ok. It was hard for him to even understand why anyone would want to hurt them. And especially Blaine's own mother

"Finn, are you still out there?" Blaine's voice shook him, and he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm here." He was taken aback by what he saw…the two crumpled souls holding on to each other, both afraid of losing everything. Before he even knew what was happening, Finn was kneeling next to them, his long arms around his two best friends…his brother and his future brother in law…and he just held them, willing them to get through this. He tried to make a joke, wanting the tension to just break already, so that they would be ok again.

"Blaine, I swear to God, if you tell anyone I was in the closet with you, I will clobber you. I mean it." Blaine smiled at him, wishing that everyone around them had a heart as big.

"Finn, would you help me? Would you please call Mom and Dad, and tell them that we need them. Please? We need them here, ok?" Finn nodded at him, knowing that Burt and Carole were Blaine's parents now, in every sense of the word. He stepped out of the bedroom to make the call.

Burt picked up after two rings. Finn explained what was going on, and Burt told him that he and Carol would be over right away. Finn walked back into their bedroom, and stopped as he heard Blaine talking to Kurt.

"Remember when we talked about having a child? When Karen came up to the table at the mall, I was thinking about that being us, our little girl with bows in her hair, with your blue eyes, and my…small feet?" Finn smiled to himself at the thought of being Uncle Finn.

"You're going to be a great Dad, Kurt. And I can't wait to share that with you."

Finn turned away as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and Carole and Burt came in, looking around to see where the boys were. "They're in there," he said, pointing towards the bedroom.

"So let me get this straight. Blaine went over there to get something from the house, and while he was looking for it, she used his phone to text Kurt?" Burt really couldn't imagine a world where people were so devious. Especially when it came to his child.

"Yeah, she texted Kurt like she was Blaine saying that he couldn't go through with the wedding. Mom, it's pretty bad in there."

"Burt, honey. Stay here with Finn for a minute, ok? I think these boys need their Mom right now." He nodded, and watched as she walked towards the bedroom door. She didn't hear anything at first, but as she got closer, she heard Blaine singing to Kurt. Low, almost a whisper, but it was there. She knew the song, and she knew that this was how they were with each other. It was music that brought them together, and when they couldn't say it, they sang it.

"_I want to sleep with you forever, and I want to die in your arms_…"

She stepped into the closet, but they didn't see her at first. Blaine was sitting with his legs crossed, and Kurt was lying on his side, his eyes closed with his head on Blaine's thigh. His breathing was shallow, as if he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Blaine was running his fingers through the side of Kurt's hair, almost like one would soothe a young child. She felt privileged to witness this between them.

"_I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_I'll earn your trust making memories of us_"

Carole knelt down, and Blaine looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. "She can't keep doing this. It's too much for him."

"And you, Blaine. It's too much for the two of you. Why did you go over there?"

"I had an old pair of my grandfather's cuff links that I wanted to give to Kurt for the wedding. I was so frustrated with my father tonight at the house, I just wanted to do something that would make he and I feel better. And look what's happened." He ran the back of his hand along Kurt's face. "He has the cuff links in his hand."

She looked at their surroundings. "Why are you sitting in the closet?"

Blaine almost didn't want to say, because it would embarrass Kurt. "He likes sitting in here. Among his…things." Blaine looked down at his Kurt, thinking about all of the little quirks that make him who he is. He loved every one of them.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get you both up off of the floor." She leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "Kurt, honey, wake up. It's Mom."

"Isn't there anything we can do, to make her stop? What is she getting out of hurting us? It's not as if she is this huge force in my life anymore. She means…nothing to me."

"Blaine, some people are just wired differently. They are so unhappy with their own lives…the lives that they've created for themselves…that they want to share the misery. It's wrong, but sadly, I think that's what is going on here. I don't want you alone with her anymore, ok?"

"Ok. But what do we do about this, right now? He has to believe me. He's been so worried about something happening before the wedding to stop it, and this happens. I told him I would take him away tomorrow and marry him. And I will, if that's what he wants."

Burt walked in, wondering what was taking Carole so long. When he saw the two boys on the floor like that, it made him furious. This was going to stop now. "Is my boy ok?"

Carole nodded. "I think he will be."

"And what about my other boy?"

Blaine felt a stinging in his nose—the kind that precedes tears—and he fought them off. "I just need him to know. He's everything to me."

"He knows. I think he's just nervous about everything, and this, really, was—is—his worst fear."

"Can we let him sleep, just for a bit?" Blaine knew that he couldn't pick him up, and didn't want Burt to. He got up, laying Kurt's head down gently on the carpet, and looked for Finn. He didn't have to say a word. Finn walked into the closet, and picked Kurt up. He put him gently on the bed, and pulled the comforter from Blaine's side over him. Blaine took the cuff links from Kurt's hand and put the on the nightstand.

And then, after months of being "the big brother", even though they were the same age, Finn started to cry over Kurt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Carole walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"He'll die of a broken heart, Mom. He'll die, and it will be her fault." He knelt down next to the bed, and looked at his brother. "I told him I would always protect him."

Burt looked at Finn, his child by marriage, and felt a burst of love and respect for him like he never had before. These three boys, and Carole, are everything to him, and he wouldn't let this kind of thing happen again. Not to his family.

"Finn, why don't you head home with Burt, and I'll stay here with them tonight. I don't have to work tomorrow, so it'll be fine."

Blaine was glad that she would be staying. When Kurt wakes up, he may want to talk to her about this. He went into the closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket for her to use on the couch.

"Do you want me to make some coffee, sweetie?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just want to lay with him, if that's ok."

"Of course it is. You call me if you need anything. And Blaine…"

"Yes?"

"We're almost there." She hugged him, and kissed him on the side of the head.

* * *

><p>Blaine put his pajamas on, and crawled into bed with him. Kurt's sleep was restless, and several times he seemed to wake up, only to fall back asleep. It was hard not to touch him. Finally, Blaine rolled onto his side and slid his arm around Kurt. He whispered "I love you's" to him, again and again, and was afraid to let him go.<p>

Finally, he heard, barely, Kurt ask him a question that no one really knew the answer to.

"Why does she hate me?"

"It's me she hates, Kurt. You are just collateral damage."

"Erase it, please."

"Erase what?" Then Blaine realized what he was talking about. The text message. "Where's your phone?" Kurt reached over and pulled it from his nightstand and handed it to Blaine. He deleted the message, then reached onto his nightstand and deleted the sent message from his phone. Blaine wished it were that easy to erase everything about this night.

"I love you, Blaine."

"Kurt, I love you, and I'm so sorry she hurt you."

"Blaine?" He held Kurt tighter, thankful to be hearing his beautiful voice saying his name.

"What, baby?"

"I don't have any more tears left for you."

* * *

><p>When he got into his room, Finn called Puck, not even thinking of the time.<p>

"Puck here".

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I need your help tomorrow after school."

"Sure. What's up?"

"A little problem with Blaine's mother. I need to set her straight. And I need a witness." What he really needed, Finn thought, was someone to make sure he didn't strangle her.

"I'm in."

"Ok, later Dude."

The next day, after school, Finn and Puck headed out to the Anderson house. Finn had an idea as to what he was going to say, but you never know how these things will go. They parked down the road, and walked towards the front gate.

"Listen, Puck, thanks for coming with me. This woman is evil, you know what I mean? And she really hurt Kurt yesterday."

"Well, I'll do anything to help my boy Kurt, you know that."

As they were getting ready to step inside the gate, they heard voices and stopped behind the bushes. The phrase 'timing is everything" never proved more correct than at this very moment.

"Who's that guy?" Puck whispered, looking through the bushes at the front step, where Blaine's mother was standing with someone who looked about their age. "Wait, I know him. When I worked for the pool cleaning place, he did too."

As they watched, their mouths both hung open as they saw her run her hand up and down his arm, then put it on his chest.

"Holy hell. Did you see that?" Finn turned to Puck, who had his phone out and was capturing the whole Kodak moment.

"This is…fantastic." Finn now had the upper hand. Their conversation was going to be an interesting one.

She leaned over and whispered something to the pool boy, then handed him what appeared to be money.

Puck laughed when he saw that. "Nice. He gets pay _and_ benefits. But wait, she and Blaine's father aren't divorced yet, right?"

"Nope."

The boy walked away from the house, and Finn tugged at Pucks arm. "Come on."

They walked up the drive as Blaine's mother was starting to go back into the house. She heard them, and turned around, clearly surprised. "Finn Hudson. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What can I do for you?" She seemed uncomfortable, not knowing how long they had been around. Did they see anything?

"Well, my friend Noah and I have a message for you. And it's this-I want you to leave Blaine and Kurt alone. I want you to make like they don't exist. Am I clear?"

She laughed at him, wondering where someone his age got the nerve to talk to her like this. "And if I don't, Finn Hudson, what will you do? I can buy and sell you."

"That may be true. But once I show your husband the little short film we have of you making nice with the pool boy…well, remember those ratty boxes that you packed Blaine's clothes in? You'll be living in one."

"He won't believe you."

"Really? Shall we call him and find out? Mr. A and I have a pretty good relationship. I think he'll take my call." He pulled his phone out and pretended to dial, when she stopped him.

"Fine. Fine. I won't bother with those two…whatever they are…anymore. I've grown bored with them anyway. Blaine is a disappointment. You can have him."

Puck tried to bite his tongue, but couldn't. "You know, I wish you were a dude so that I could punch you in the mouth."

"So do we have a deal? I'll leave them alone, and you'll get rid of your little…film?"

"Sure. That sounds fair. Oh, and Mrs. Anderson?"

"What?"

"Is Blaine adopted?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?"

"Just wondering. Because there is no way that a person as good as him could have been carried by the likes of you. Have a good day, ma'am."

* * *

><p>They walked down the steps as she stood looking at them, and when they got to the end of the driveway, and just around the bushes, Finn pulled out his wallet and looked for David Anderson's business card. When he found it, he dialed the number.<p>

"David Anderson speaking."

"Hey, Mr. A, it's Finn Hudson. How are you?"

"I'm good, Finn. What can I do for you?" As much as he hated to admit it, he really liked this young man.

"I was hoping I could have a minute of your time today. I can come to your office if it's easier. I have something I think you might want to see."

"Well, I'm here until about 6pm tonight. I can give you a few minutes any time before then. And Finn…how is Blaine?"

"Well, that wife of yours tried to cause some problems for them again. Dude, you were smart to get out of there." Blaine's father laughed at the boys honesty.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Finn. Take care."

Puck didn't know what to make of this. "I thought you told her if she stayed away from them you wouldn't show him the video."

"Yeah, about that. Finn Hudson doesn't make deals with the devil. Now come on. We need to go see Blaine's father, and then we have a bachelor party to plan."

"You're a genius, Dude."

"I do what I can."


	31. Team Work

Halfway between the Anderson home, and David Anderson's office, Finn pulled the car over.

"Change your mind?" Puck asked.

"No, not at all. But I need to tell Blaine. I mean, it's his mother, and I don't want him being blindsided."

"Maybe he already knows. She didn't really try to hide anything."

"True. But I still want to give him a heads up." Finn dialed Blaine's cell phone, and he picked up almost immediately. "Hello?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Hey, are you ok? It's Finn."

"I'm fine, it's just that Kurt fell asleep here next to me on the couch, and I don't want to wake him up. What's up?"

"Well, something kind of went down today, and I need you to hear it from me."

"What's wrong? Carol and Burt are ok, right?" Blaine straightened up on the couch, careful not to jostle Kurt around.

"They're fine. It's about your mother, Blaine. I went over there, to, you know, kind of set her straight…"

"You did what? Seriously?" Blaine wasn't upset. In fact, he thought it was brave for Finn to take on the likes of her. It felt good that he was trying to protect him. Protect them.

"Yeah, well, Puck and I went over there to tell her to back off and leave you and Kurt alone…and, well, we kind of saw something…"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Finn. What did "Mother of the Year" do now?"

"We saw her…touching the pool guy. Well, pool kid, if you must know."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"We were coming around towards the front gate, and we saw her touching him. His arms, his chest. Dude, it was gross. Then she gave him money."

Blaine was surprised that he didn't really feel anything about what Finn was telling him. "I wonder if my father knows."

"That's what I'm calling you about. See, when we saw this, Puck filmed it. I know that was probably wrong, dude, and I'm sorry…but this woman is just so…mean…that I wanted to make sure I had something on her so that she would leave you two alone."

"So you were calling to tell me this…why?"

"I was calling to tell you that I am going to show your father the video. I know he's being stubborn about coming to the wedding, but he is signing the paperwork to make it happen, right? And he likes _me_. So he can't be all bad."

There was silence on the other end as Blaine thought about what Finn said. He was right. His father had gotten their bed back, was signing the all-important paperwork for him to get married, and was paying for their reception. There is some good in there.

"I won't show him, Blaine, if you don't want me to. But I really think that she should have some kind of consequences for what she's done to you two. It just isn't right."

Blaine looked down at the peacefully sleeping Kurt next to him, and for the first time in his life, the boy who would never hurt a fly was filled with a need for revenge for the hurt she has caused them…for the tears that Kurt has shed over things that she has done.

"Finn…when you're with my father…please give him my best, ok?"

* * *

><p>Blaine had just picked up his book to start reading again when Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him.<p>

"Hey, sleepy. Feeling better?" Kurt rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"A little. What are you reading?" But Kurt wasn't really interested in the answer. He climbed up on his knees, and then straddled Blaine's legs, smiling as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Well, hello…" Blaine said, no sure what brought this on, and not minding at all. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And I love this." Blaine enjoyed looking at Kurt's face, taking in all of the beauty that is his soon to be husband. He kissed Kurt back, and just held him, feeling his long legs on either side of him, tightening.

"Kurt, do you think we should close the blinds? I don't want to give the children in the area an education." Blaine kept feeling Kurt's lips against his, and was getting a little flustered. Kurt shook his head "no" about the blinds.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we're going to need to move to another room."

Kurt nodded this time, and began to slide himself off of Blaine's lap, running his fingers down his chest as he did. He took Blaine's hand, and led him to their bedroom, pulling him towards the closet.

"I see we're going for the non-traditional today, are we?" Blaine looked into those eyes, and felt himself getting weak in the knees. Kurt pulled him down to the floor of the closet, and knelt in front of him.

"You're killing me, Kurt. Honestly…"

He pushed Blaine down onto his back, and straddled him again, this time pressing himself against Blaine, leaning over to kiss him, harder than on the couch, and with much more tongue involvement.

Kurt sat up, and began to unbutton his own shirt first, moving so slow that Blaine thought he was watching a movie in slow-motion…a hot, sexy, movie that he had no control over. When he had gotten to the last button, Kurt left the shirt on, hanging open, and then started on Blaine.

"Do you want some help, sweetie?" Blaine reached towards his buttons, but Kurt pushed his hands away, and continued what he was doing. When he had Blaine's shirt completely undone, he ran his hands across his chest, then just one finger down towards the top of his belt. He slid down, and kissed Blaine there, causing him to squirm.

"Kurt, I do believe you have activated the launch sequence." He looked down at Blaine and smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing to him.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we should take a vow of celibacy until our wedding night." Kurt was teasing him now, and Blaine loved it.

"Really? And judging by the position that I'm in right now, I'll take it that you've changed your mind?"

"Most definitely." Kurt ran his fingertips along the front of Blaine's pants, watching as Blaine shook his head.

"You want me to stop?" Kurt sat back, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh…no…I was shaking my head because I'm not going to be able to take much more like this…did you have something in mind for us to be doing in this closet of ours, Kurt? Because if not, the next room I have to visit it the bathroom, for the cold shower I'll need…"

"You have no patience, Blaine."

"Oh, in my head, I have the patience of a saint. It's when my hot partner is straddling me with his shirt open, kissing me like he is, touching me…there…I'm sorry, but some things are…"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, cutting him off in mid sentence. He kissed his neck, and the feeling of Kurt's breath behind his ear was driving him crazy. Kurt moved down, and began to unfasten Blaine's belt.

"Kurt, you are amazing…and I love you so much." He watched as Kurt undid the buckle, and slowly pulled the zipper down…then the band of his underwear…just enough to expose Blaine to Kurt's mouth. He slid his lips over him, and Blaine had his fingers in his hair as he guided him, wanting to touch Kurt everywhere, but not able to move. His thoughts were becoming muddled as Kurt moved faster, and before long Blaine was moaning Kurt's name…again and again…

He looked down at Kurt, and when those blue eyes connected with his, Blaine felt a second wave come over him, coming to the realization that Kurt could, with one glance, bring him to a climactic end that rivaled any they had shared by touching each other. _Just by looking at him_. What complete power he had over him. Complete…and magnificent…at the same time.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and watched Blaine's chest fall and rise as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his tongue across his lips, as if to taste every bit of Blaine, and then he stood up.

"And now" he said to Blaine is a voice that was in part sultry, in part playful. "I've just reclaimed my closet in the name of all things good."

"Kurt Hummel…did you just use me for…sex?"

"Me? Why, I would never. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like some?"

Blaine sat up and tried to pull himself together. "Umm…sure…" Kurt walked out of the closet, and Blaine's phone rang. It was Finn.

"Hey, I'm at your Dad's office. Any change of heart before I go in there?" There was silence on Blaine's end.

"Dude, are you ok? Why are you breathing so heavy?"

"I can't be sure…but I think I was just the victim of a sexual drive-by."

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck took the elevator to the seventh floor, where David Anderson's office is located.<p>

"What do you think he'll say?" Puck contemplated messing with the buttons on the elevator, but thought better of it.

"I don't know. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but she has it coming. If you would have seen Kurt the other day. It was awful. And I can't let that happen to him again. I promised."

The elevator door opened, and they walked over to the receptionist. "Hi. I'm Finn Hudson. I have an appointment with Mr. Anderson." She looked at his friend.

"And you are?"

"I'm Puck. How are you?" He held out his hand, and she shook it nervously.

"What's a "Puck"?

"It's Noah Puckerman, actually. Is Mr. Anderson in?"

She pressed the intercom to announce their arrival. "Mr. Anderson, there is a Finn Hudson and a…Puck…here to see you."

"Send them in please."

They walked into his office, and were surprised at what they saw. There were pictures of Blaine. A lot of them. Mostly when he was younger, but it was clear that, at least at one time, Blaine meant something to this man. One in particular caught Finn's attention—it was a picture of Blaine on a boat, sitting next to his father. They were laughing. This is not a man who would want to miss his son's wedding, Finn thought to himself. Somehow, he would get him there.

"Hey, Mr. A…how's it going?" Finn shook his hand, and he introduced Puck to him. "This is a great office."

"One of the perks of owning the company, I suppose. Now, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"This is my friend Noah Puckerman, sir. He was my wing man."

Finn looked at Puck, who handed him the phone. "Mr. A, we went to your wife's house to try to reason with her. Blaine went over there to get something for Kurt, and while he was out of the room, she took his phone and texted Kurt saying something really awful. It was just plain mean."

"I'm sorry Finn, but you know I can't control what that woman does anymore. She's making my life miserable."

"I know that. That's why, I'm here to give you some…leverage."

Finn pushed play on the video, and handed the phone to Blaine's father. They both watched as he saw his wife behaving in a very inappropriate way with someone way younger than her. When it was over, they both looked down, feeling bad that he had to see it.

"Finn, can you send this to me?"

"Sure, Mr. A. And listen, I'm really sorry about this."

"No, Finn. I'm sorry that Blaine and Kurt have to keep being victimized like this. Your brother is a good kid. And…so is Blaine."

"He said to give you his best, sir."

"So Blaine knows about this?" David Anderson shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, he does. But listen, Mr. A…he's really ok, you know? I mean, he has some down moments when this kind of stuff happens, but he really is a great guy. You should be proud of him."

"I am Finn. I know it doesn't always seem that way. But I am proud of my son."

Finn touched a few buttons, and the video was sent to David Anderson's email.

As he and Puck headed out the door, Finn decided to ask one more time. "Have you given any more thought to coming to the wedding?"

"Do you really think he wants me there, Finn?"

"Mr. A…it would be the best gift that you could give them."

* * *

><p>They had been avoiding the issue of the lake house for a few days now, but Blaine knew that he needed to talk to Carole and Burt about it. After school the next day, he told Kurt that he was going over to the house to let them know what was going on. The thought of his two…parents…thinking that he and Kurt had lied to them was not something he wanted to think about. He has too much respect for them, and needed them to know that.<p>

"Let me go talk to them alone, ok? I don't want you getting upset and things snowballing. I'll be quick, and I promise, no stops anywhere. I'll come right home."

"You have a bit of a history, Blaine." Kurt began to sulk, but Blaine assured him that he would be home within an hour. "I need to do this, Kurt. No worries, ok?"

Kurt agreed, and when Blaine left, Kurt started to do their laundry. Before he had the first load in, there was a knock at the door. It was Ellen, Karen's mother, and she was frantic.

"Kurt, thank heaven's you're here. I have to go show a house to a client…I just got this job…and I have no one to watch Karen. I know it's a lot to ask, but can she stay with you for about an hour? No longer than that, I swear."

"Of course she can. And I'm so happy about your new job. Where is she?"

"Let me go get her. Kurt…" she hugged him awkwardly, "you are the best. I'll be right back."

Kurt left the door open, and within a few minutes a little hurricane known as Karen walked in with several dolls, and a basket of hair clips of various colors. They looked like the ones that she had in her hair the other night at the mall.

"Kurt, hurry. Let's play. Can the bird play too?" She tried to reach up and stick her little finger in the cage, but Kurt pulled Bocelli's cage out of her reach.

Be careful…he thinks little girls are snacks."

"Kurt, you're silly. Where is Blaine?"

"He went to visit with our parents for a little bit. So…show me what you have here…"

She took out her dolls, all in various states of undress, and dumped out a pile of clothing for them. Kurt looked the pieces over, and shook his head.

"A nice young lady would never wear anything like this, little one." He held up another outfit, rolling his eyes. "And this…wow…"

"Kurt, you're silly."

"It's one of my better qualities, you know."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the couch next to Carole, and across from Burt.<p>

"You see, Mr. Collins, who has known me since I was a little boy, he bought the house when he heard that my parents were putting it on the market. He knew…well, he knows…what the place means to Kurt and I." Blaine didn't want to give them too many details of the times they've spent there, but he wanted them to know it's value to their relationship. "Kurt and I get to hide there, if you know what I mean."

And they did. They knew that the last few months had been rough on Blaine…and Kurt.

"He bought it for us, as a wedding gift. And we should have told you right away. That was wrong, and I apologize."

Burt leaned forward in his chair. "It's not like we would have been mad at you, kid. But not telling us, that hurt. Especially when we had to find out, in a way, from your father."

"I know. It's just that, we wanted something to just keep to ourselves. Let's face it, Dad"…it just slipped out, and yet felt so right saying it… "your son and I don't have many secrets anymore. It felt good to share one."

Carole put her arm around Blaine on the couch. "Well, I think it's terrific. And what a great thing for you two to have as you start your life together. But don't be surprised if we ask to borrow it for our own romantic getaways."

"It's yours, any time you want it." Blaine stood up and said goodnight, eager to get back home. "Hey, is Finn here?"

"No, honey. He and Rachel were going to a movie. Did you want me to have him call you?"

"No, it's ok. I just wanted to thank him."

"For what?"

"For just being…Finn."

* * *

><p>Blaine turned the key in the apartment door, and immediately heard laughter coming from their bedroom. "Kurt…you better be in there alone."<p>

"Blaine!" Karen came running out and tackled Blaine, almost knocking him to the ground. She had white cream all over her face. "Come see Kurt."

He walked across the apartment, and when he stepped into their bedroom, he didn't see him. It was when he walked over to their bathroom that he got the full effect. "Oh, brother. Kurt, I was gone for one hour."

Kurt was sitting on the toilet seat, with multiple colored clips scattered throughout his hair. His face was also covered in white cream, and when he saw Blaine, he smiled, looking over at Karen.

"Listen, Blaine…a girl can never be too young to start a skin care routine."

"Blaine, we're doing this to look pretty." She tugged at his hand, and pointed to the clips in Kurt's hair. "And see…Kurt looks beautiful, right?"

"That he does, sweetie. Listen, why don't you go run to the kitchen and get some paper towels so we can clean you two up, ok?"

She ran to the kitchen, and Blaine asked Kurt why she was there.

"Ellen had an appointment, and needed someone to watch her for a little while. Of course I said yes. I consider her our "training wheels" for when we have our own daughter."

Karen came running back in, and was eager to tell them that Bocelli had said a bad word. "He said the "H" word, Blaine. That's bad, right?"

"It is bad. And I will make sure that he knows he should never say such a thing in front of a lady." Just then, there was a knock at the door, and when Blaine opened it, Ellen was standing there, looking past him at her daughter. "Karen, what kind of trouble are you in?"

"Oh, she's fine. How did it go tonight?" Blaine directed her into the apartment, and closed the door behind her.

"It went well, I think. I'm so new to the whole real estate thing. I didn't want to make a bad impression by not being there the first time I was asked. I'm sorry to have imposed."

"It was no problem. We had fun." Kurt came out of the bedroom without the white cream on his face, but still with the hair clips. Ellen and Blaine laughed out loud, and Kurt looked at them before he realized what they were laughing out. He reached up and started to take the clips from his hair, a look of indignation on his face.

"You two shouldn't judge, you know. It's not nice."

"Yeah, Mommy. And Kurt says we need new clothes for my dolls. He said they looked…what was it you said Kurt?"

He was embarrassed to repeat himself. "Street Walker Chic", honey." He looked at Ellen, his face flushed. "Sorry. I'm very passionate when it comes to fashion of any size."

"Well, the next time I have a date, I know where to come for advice. Anyway, thank you, guys, for helping me out. I owe you one. Now, young lady, lets get you home and cleaned up. Bye, guys."

* * *

><p>After they left, they both sat on the couch, exhausted. "Street Walker Chic", Kurt?"<p>

"Did you see the outfit on that one doll, Blaine? It was tragic. So how did it go with Mom and Dad? Are they mad at us?"

"No, they're fine. They were just upset that we didn't tell them when it first happened. So, on another note…have you talked to Finn lately?"

"I haven't. What's he up to?"

"It seems he paid a visit to my mother and caught her red handed…so to speak…with her hands on the pool boy. Let's just say that I don't think she'll be a problem for us anymore."

"Finn to the rescue yet again. I think he's a keeper."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so for the bachelor party, we have all of us, David and Wes from Dalton, and some of the other guys that they suggested…does Blaine have any other friends outside of us?"<p>

"Who else does he need? We're enough for anybody." Puck was making a list of things to bring to the lake house on Friday night. "And…no alcohol, right?"

"Right. The boys don't drink, and I don't want things getting out of control. I'm sure we can come up with plenty of things to keep us occupied."

"You know, if this was a regular dude's bachelor party, there would be the possibility of a stripper."

"Well, we're teenagers, so I don't see any stripper places wanting to do business of that sort with us."

Puck thought about it. "Maybe Burt can help us out."

"Yeah, I can see it. Burt, can you help us get a stripper for Kurt and Blaine's bachelor party. Only, it can't be a girl, because they don't want to see that. So get us a boy, so that the rest of us can die of embarrassment watching some dude take it all off for them. Are you crazy?"

"It sounded better in my head."

"Most things do, my friend. Most things do."


	32. A Gathering of Young Men

"We need to talk about Artie." Kurt walked into their living room, where Blaine and Finn were sitting watching TV.

Blaine looked up at him. "Is there something I need to know?" He winked at Kurt, but could see that he was serious about this. "What is it, sweetie?"

"The lake house. It isn't really equipped for his wheelchair."

They hadn't thought about this. Artie's wheelchair was such a part of their every day life that they didn't see it as anything other than what it was—Artie's way of getting around.

"And there's only one bathroom, right? Upstairs?" Finn was only there once, and tried to remember the layout.

"Yes. It's just off of our bedroom. I don't even know if his chair will get through the door. Blaine, what can we do? I don't want him feeling…different."

"Well, we can get a roll-away bed for him, which we can put up next to ours. That way, he'll be right there when he needs the bathroom. We can help him."

"What about the shower, and things like that?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "What about a shower seat like the one I had at the hospital? We can get something like that, right?"

"Honestly, Blaine…I don't remember what it looked like. I had other things on my mind in that shower."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? In the hospital shower? Really?"

"I just helped him wash his hair, Finn."

"Then why is his face all red talking about it?"

"Can we get back on track, here? Now, you other guys are bringing either sleeping bags or air mattresses, right?"

"Yeah. I told everyone to bring their own, and a pillow. This is going to be great, you know."

* * *

><p>When Friday arrived, they took two vehicles to the lake house—the van, and Kurt's car. The ride was strangely uneventful…no kicking, no pulling, no touching. Burt would have been proud.<p>

"Blaine, we need to stop at Mr. Collins' store to pick up what we didn't bring with us. I can't wait to see him. And wait till he gets a look at this group." He turned to look behind him, where Mike and Artie were sitting. He actually missed Finn, who was driving the other car.

The two vehicles pulled up to Mr. Collins' store, and they all piled out. Finn grabbed Artie's wheelchair, and helped him slide into it. Mr. Collins came to the door and stepped outside, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, this is quite a gathering. Come in, come in. If you go to the side of the building, there is a short ramp. It might be easier."

Finn went around the side, and they all met in the middle of the store. Mr. Collins hugged Blaine and Kurt, asking how they've been.

"We've been great, Mr. Collins. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Finn, Kurt's brother."

He reached out to shake Finn's hand. "Well, aren't you a tall drink of water. How big are you, son?"

"Six-three sir."

"Play football?"

"Quarterback."

"Of course. And what's happened to your hair, young man?" He was pointing at Puck, who put out his hand to shake it.

"It's all the rage back in Lima." Puck laughed, and ran his hand through his Mohawk. "You should try it."

Mr. Collins laughed out loud. "I think what's left of my hair will thank me for not taking your advice." He walked over to Mike, Sam and Artie, taking note of each of their names. "These all seem like nice boys, Blaine."

"They are. And we're expecting a couple more from Dalton. So maybe nine of us."

"Well, come on in the back. I've got everything boxed up for you all. And you just come down and replenish whatever you need. Did you bring a grill?"

They all looked at each other with blank stares.

"I'm taking by that look the answer is no. Kurt, run out back and grab the grill near the door and roll it up here. Don't give me that look, you…it won't bite."

Kurt went in the back and did as he was told. He was thankful that the grill was clean. The one at home? Well, his Dad says that not cleaning it every time adds "flavor." He would need written proof to ever believe that.

As they all climbed back into their vehicles, Mr. Collins waved from the porch. His heart was full. Seeing Blaine, with Kurt, and with all of these friends…it was everything he could have wished for him.

* * *

><p>They put their backpacks and rolled up sleeping bags on the porch, and followed Kurt and Blaine down to the end of the dock. Kurt was telling them about the fish, one mean one in particular whose size grew with each retelling of the story, and everyone had a laugh. Kurt sat at the end with his legs hanging over, and Blaine was facing Finn, Puck and Sam, talking about coming there when he was younger.<p>

They heard a car pulled up, which meant that Wes and David had arrived. As they came towards the dock, Mike and Artie were there to greet them. Mike let go of the chair to shake their hand just long enough for it, with the slight inclination of the dock, to propel forward on it's own. Artie's hands were still full of his sleep gear, and things happened so quickly that before they knew it, Artie was heading towards the water. Blaine jumped up to stop the chair, but in the process he slammed into Kurt, knocking him face forward into the lake.

Finn dove in immediately. He knew something that most of the others didn't—that Kurt couldn't swim. Blaine turned from Artie, and saw Kurt trying to keep his face above the water. Finn grabbed him under the arms, and handed him up to Puck. He sat him down on the dock, and Blaine crawled over to him, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Did you hurt anything?" He was running his hand along his arms and legs.

Kurt pulled wet leaves from his shirt, and looked at Blaine. "I want to go home."

"We can't go home, Kurt. All of our friends are here for us. What kind of hosts would we be?" Blaine helped him up, and brushed his hair back. "I'm sorry."

"We're here less than an hour, and nature has already started its demonic march across my dignity".

"Come on, let's get you changed so that you don't get sick. Guys, come on in and make yourselves comfortable. It's not huge, but it's ours."

Kurt stopped to pull something out of his shoe, and then threw it to the ground. "What is that?"

Sam leaned in to take a closer look. "I think it's a tadpole of some kind. But it's ok, they don't bite or anything."

"I'm never wearing these shoes again. What if it swam up my pants leg?"

Wes started to laugh. "As tight as those things are, Kurt… it wouldn't get very far." He patted Kurt on the shoulder. "We've missed you at Dalton. Both of you."

* * *

><p>Puck got the grill started, and they cooked the burgers and steaks that Mr. Collins had packed up for them. He had also sent along potato and macaroni salad, chips, and the makings for smores.<p>

"Oh my God, I love smores." Sam had said it a little too loudly. "Sorry. Former Boy Scout here."

Kurt eyed the ingredients suspiciously. "I've never had one."

"Kurt, you must. They are….decadent." Finn rolled his eyes at Wes for his use of such a word to describe a dessert.

"I don't see the allure of things melting in my hand." They all started to chuckle and look at Blaine. Kurt shook his head at them. "Heathens".

They lined the porch, with Kurt and Blaine sitting in their rockers like an old married couple.

"And listen, I remember the first time I saw you two together. Kurt, we referred to you as the "smitten kitten." The laughter coming from his friends at Wes' recollection make Kurt's face turn bright red.

"See, now that's a name any father would be proud for his son to have. And what do you mean, "smitten kitten?"

"Oh, come on, Kurt…when Blaine brought you in while we were singing "Teenage Dream", you were all swoony. It was cute."

"I recall no such thing." That was a lie. Kurt _was_ feeling lightheaded that day, remembering how he hung on every word that Blaine was singing, wishing it were for him.

"Guys, leave him alone." Blaine remembered the day they met like it was just yesterday.

"Hey, you weren't much better, Romeo. All we heard about was you, Kurt. Isn't he nice? Isn't he good looking? Did you see his eyes? Do you think I can get him to transfer? Ugh…it was too much."

This was new information for Kurt, and he loved hearing it. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one "smitten" that day.

Finn began his own story about Kurt and Blaine. "If it wasn't for us, there would be no Kurt and Blaine. Simple as that."

"How do you figure"?

"Well, if we hadn't sent Kurt over to Dalton to spy, they never would have met. It was fate." Finn always believed this.

Mike was up at the grill, and after a few moments handed Kurt a plate with a smore on it. He eyed it from all sides, and then took a bite. "Messy…but delicious."

Blaine reached over and wiped some melted marshmallow from just above Kurt's lip. Forgetting that they were not alone, Blaine slid just the tip of his finger into Kurt's mouth, causing him to smile.

"Alright…that's enough of that. Kurt, hand over the smore. I will not have something so tasty turned into foreplay for you two. Come on, give it." He handed the paper plate to Finn, who finished eating it in two bites.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten more than they should have, they all ventured inside, finding a spot anywhere there was room.<p>

"How does it feel…you know…knowing that you'll be married soon?"

"It feels great, Noah. It really does." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, and looked at his soon to be husband. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

Mike, Artie, Sam and Puck all looked at each other, then at the boys. "Wow. So you will never have sex with another person for the rest of your life."

"That's right." Blaine laughed out loud at their expressions. "What? That's a _good_ thing, gentlemen."

"I know, but you're 17. That's a long time to be with one person. I don't think I could do it." Puck was being honest, and the others nodded in agreement.

Finn interrupted the conversation. "You could do it if you had what these two have. Trust me."

"Finn, come on. Can you see yourself with Rachel for the rest of your life? I mean, nothing against her, but can you, at this point, see being with her forever?"

"No, I can't. But it's not the same. What Blaine and Kurt have is different. You'll see, when it happens to you."

"Do you guys, like, do it all the time?"

"Noah…" Kurt shook his finger at Puck. "That's not polite."

"I mean, I'm just curious. We're all almost adults here…we've all had sex…"

Sam spoke up, quietly. "Actually, I haven't."

All heads turned to him. "Are you kidding? I mean, even Artie has had some action. No offense, bro'."

"None taken, Puck."

"It's just never happened for me. And stop looking at me. I haven't found the right person." Sam hung his head.

"And you _should_ wait for the right person, Sam." Kurt got up and walked to the kitchen. "I mean, why would you want to do something so intimate with a person you don't really know?"

"Pleasure…excitement…should I go on?"

"No, Noah…please do not go on."

They shared information about themselves, and played their own version of "Favorites".

Favorite Food?

Puck: Ribs

Finn: Any kind of sandwich

Blaine: Mac and Cheese

Kurt: Pizza

Mike: Spaghettios

Wes: Meatloaf

Artie: Fish Sticks

Sam: Nachos

David: Cheese steak

Color?

Puck: Black

Finn: Blue

Blaine: Blue

Kurt: Hazel (he insisted that it was actually a color)

Mike: Green

Wes: Red

Artie: Yellow

Sam: Green

David: Orange

Word?

Puck: Badassador (given to him by Mr. Shue…sort of.)

Finn: Dinner!

Blaine: Partner

Kurt: Blaine (again insisted that a name could be a favorite word to say)

Mike: Karate

Wes: Weekend

Artie: Dance (favorite word and wish, really)

Sam: Guitar

David: Warbler

First Kiss?

This one was difficult, and Blaine and Finn looked at Kurt, knowing he couldn't—that he wouldn't—give the true answer. They watched him squirm as they went around, and Blaine nodded at him to give the answer that was _their_ truth. His first kiss…the kiss that mattered…was with him.

Puck: some chick when I was five. Who can remember a name that long ago?

Finn: the girl next door when I went over there to shovel the driveway for them

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Blaine

Mike: My third cousin. It was fun and disturbing at the same time.

Wes: my date for a middle school dance.

Artie: Tina (sorry, Mike)

Sam: a girl back home

David: Wes (just kidding) A girl from the neighborhood during a birthday party.

The talk moved from this to choices for college, job applications, and summer plans. Puck had his guitar, and they sang songs from memory, messing up words and making up inappropriate lyrics. They laughed the whole night, and at one point Blaine got up to light the fireplace.

Finn pulled out a gift card from Bed, Bath and Beyond, telling the boys that rather than get them gifts they couldn't use, they all chipped in to get them one that they would. Kurt was thrilled, talking about curtains, hangers…everything. Blaine just watched, knowing that whatever Kurt wanted would be fine with him. He just enjoyed watching how animated he got when he talked about shopping.

"You guys are coming to the wedding, right?" Kurt was afraid of the answer he would get. It meant traveling out of state, which might not be easy for all of them to pull off.

"Of course we will. We wouldn't miss the greatest show on earth." Puck meant it in a good way; however, the circus reference wasn't lost on Blaine and Kurt.

"If you guys feel weird about being there, it's ok. But please come to the reception." Kurt felt sad, but was heartened when they all spoke up, saying that they would be at both—the ceremony and the reception.

"You're my boy, Kurt. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Puck gave them the thumbs up, and looked at the others. "We're here for you guys. We…well…we love you…and want to see this happen. And no one better repeat the love part. This house is like Vegas…what happens here stays here."

"I'm the best man, you know." Finn pushed his chest out proudly, pretending to pat himself on the back.

Sam was wondering about something, and was nervous about asking. "What about a family?"

Silence.

"Of course we'll have a family. As many kids as Kurt wants." Blaine took his hand, and kissed it.

"But, I mean…how?" They were all looking at the boys now, wanting to know the mechanics of how this would work.

"Well…of course we would have to get a surrogate to carry a baby for us." Blaine looked at the captivated faces, and felt like he was teaching a group of kindergarten kids the facts of life. "I mean, one of us will have to, you know, donate…"

"But you don't have sex with women. How would…?" Finn wasn't sure he wanted to really know the specifics.

"Science has come a long way, Finn. The doctors have their ways."

"I read somewhere that a woman used a gravy baster to get pregnant." Puck felt ridiculous after he said it. "What? I read it in a magazine."

Kurt sighed. "Now every time I baste a Turkey at Thanksgiving, I will be thinking about the joys of insemination. Thank you, Noah. What's next? That you read that Santa's elves were doing the nasty with mistletoe?"

* * *

><p>As the night went on, several of the gathered teens started to doze off and on, laying out their sleeping bags as the fireplace began to go out.<p>

Blaine stood to clean up, and Kurt got up to help him.

"This has been a great day. You know, when I was getting bullied all the time, I never thought my life would be normal again. I never thought I'd be happy. And…I never thought I would find you." Kurt held open a trash bag as Blaine filled it with paper plates and cups.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that to get to me. They say the end justifies the means, but it should never hurt to just be yourself. Especially someone as fabulous as you are. " He leaned in to kiss Kurt, and they were greeted with the sound of catcalls and fake kisses coming at them from the main room.

"We're going to go change, guys. We'll be back in a few." The boys headed up the stairs, and Finn reminded them that they could hear everything. "Remember, you have impressionable young men down here. And Puck."

* * *

><p>They lay on their bed for what was supposed to be a few minutes to regroup, but they both fell asleep. How embarrassing that they had left their guests downstairs, and Kurt was getting ready to wake Blaine when he felt it.<p>

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered to him, and when he opened his eyes, Kurt made a face at him.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Please tell me that it's you that has a firm grip on my behind."

Blaine put both hands up, and stifled a laugh. "It's not me."

"Artie?"

"Nope. Both hands are solidly on his chest."

"I'm afraid to look."

When he lifted his head, he saw their friends strewn all over the bed and the floor around them. Upon further investigation, he saw the hand on his rear end belonged to Mike.

"Mr. Chang, you have 3 seconds to remove your hand from my posterior."

"Sorry, Kurt. I don't…umm…"

"Dude, why were you groping my brother? And in front of his man?" Finn stood up and stretched, looking at the human wreckage around them.

Blaine sat up and assessed the damage. "I've seen pictures of Woodstock. It looked a lot like this."

Sam was lying face down on the floor, a pillow over his head.

"Did someone smother him during the night?" Kurt sat up on the side of the bed, and tapped Sam with his foot. "Yep. Dead. That's going to leave a stain." He then looked over at Puck, who was wearing nothing but a towel. "Excuse me, Noah…are you naked in our bedroom?"

"I forgot something to sleep in. This was all I could find. Do you want it back?" He started to pull it off, and Kurt let out a scream. "NO! I do not want it back. As you were, sir." Blaine was sitting up against the headboard, smiling as he looked around him. He loved this-being surrounded by some of the people that meant the most to them. They started out as Kurt's friends, but they had all taken him under their wing, and were _their_ friends now.

"Where are Wes and David? Did you scare them off?"

"No. They didn't feel right coming up into your bedroom. I told them it was no big deal. We're all family here."

"Artie, are you ok?"

"I'm good. I was just thinking about something. You know, this is the first overnight trip I've taken with other guys. Usually, I'm left out…for obvious reasons."

Kurt walked over to where he was laying. "How could we leave you out? Like Finn said…we're all family.

I know. But thank you…for including me. It really means a lot." He grabbed around, and then asked if anyone had seen his glasses.

"Be thankful that you don't have them on, my friend. What we're surrounded by in here isn't pretty. And what is that smell?" He looked around and found one rolled up dirty sock at the foot of the bed. "Who is the owner of _this_ science experiment?"

Mike looked down. "I think it's mine." Kurt tossed it to him, and stood with his hands on his hips. "Why are you all up here, anyway?"

Finn jumped into the bed next to Blaine, and patted the mattress for Kurt to sit down, which he did. "We were all down there, hanging out, but it didn't seem right. You two are the guests of honor and weren't even with us. So, we decided to come up here. But you were already sleeping. You didn't even hear us bring Artie up. What are you, like a hundred years old?"

Kurt started talking about something he knew that Finn would be interested in. "Ok, who's hungry?" Finn smiled, and rubbed his hands together. "Me!"

Blaine got out of bed, and tried to corral everyone up. "Sam, come on. Up." He got up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, and I need you all to head downstairs and give Kurt and I a moment alone."

"Eww…dude, you have company."

"Finn, take the others downstairs, and start the coffee, ok? Kurt and I will be down in a few minutes. Go."

Puck took the lead on this. "Ok, men…posse up. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which really…well…you know." He grabbed Arties chair while Finn helped him into it for the slow journey down the steps. Once they were out of sight, Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was lying with his head on Blaine's pillow.

"I wish we were alone."

"Well, based on what greeted us this morning, so do I."

"Kurt…you take my breath away."

He sat up, and did a self-assessment. "Looking like this?"

"It's not how you look, Kurt. It's who you are. It's what you mean to me." Blaine felt tears rimming his eyes, happy tears, and tried to blink them away. It only caused them to fall down his face. "I can't believe that I get to look at you every morning for the rest of my life."

Kurt climbed out of bed and walked over to Blaine, pulling him into his arms. "I think we're both lucky, Blaine. Now come on…we have a group of hungry men waiting for us."

"Let them wait another minute, ok? I just want to have you to myself for a little bit longer."

The moment was interrupted by Finn running up the stairs. "Oh my God, you two…there are people downstairs that _aren't_ living on love. Come on."

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around, at the table, on the couch and on the floor, eating their breakfasts and sipping coffee, the guys from Dalton feeling right at home with the McKinley boys. They talked about finals, the competition season next year, and the fact that Blaine leaving had left a huge hole in the Warblers.<p>

"We rotate out as lead, you know, several of us," David said "but let's face it. You were the heart and soul, my man. We're just kind of muddling through right now. Maybe we should steal Sam, or Mike here…"

There was collective laughter as Finn said. "Trust me. You don't want to take Mike."

Wes looked over at Mike Chang awkwardly. "That's not nice, guys."

"Oh, no, it's ok. You haven't heard me sing. I can dance. But I can't sing."

"And yet you're in Glee Club?"

"I like living dangerously. And like I said, if they need a dancer, I'm their man."

David looked at Artie. "Don't look at me. I'm not a dancer." Finn laughed out loud, and always appreciated that Artie made the best of his situation, never feeling sorry for himself.

"Mike, speaking of that, there's something I've been trying to do with a chair…"

"Kurt…no…"

"But if anyone could help me do it…"

Blaine and Finn shook their heads at the same time. "Dude, let it go."

None of them wanted to get up and get dressed. It was too nice just lounging around on their own with no parents, no pressure…and no girls. Kurt and Blaine had cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. The air in the house smelled like…home.

The plan was to head in to town, stop in to see Mr. Collins, and then maybe do some fishing. Kurt begged off on that part. He would wait at home and read the newspaper while the men "hunted and gathered."

They laughed as they were told about Kurt's encounter with nature on their last few visits to the lake house, and Blaine had to fight the urge to tell them about the outfit Kurt had on during their one time there. Every time he saw the hip boots, it brought a smile to his face.

It was so loud that Blaine almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He excused himself and walked towards the door to step outside. It was Carole calling.

"Hello? Are you checking on us to make sure we haven't leveled the town? I mean, other than Finn's appetite, things are under control."

"Blaine, honey, I'm so sorry to call during your bachelor party, but I didn't have a choice."

He immediately sensed an edge to her voice. "What's wrong? Are you and Burt ok?"

"We're fine." She hesitated. "Listen, there's been an accident. A terrible one."

Blaine's thoughts went to his father, or mother. Why else would Carole call him?

"Go on." He braced himself for whatever news she was going to deliver, not expecting what he heard.

"Blaine…you're young friend…Karen…"

"Oh no…please don't…" He felt his stomach turn and gripped his phone tighter.

"It was her mother, Blaine. She's alive, but barely. Apparently she was on her way to work, and didn't see the car that jumped the stop sign up at that big intersection near your place."

"Was Karen with her?"

"No. But honey, she has you and Kurt down as emergency contacts."

"Us? I wonder why?"

"Well, we only found out about this because the sheriff that was dealing with your accident is handling this, and when he saw your name, he called Burt. I hate to tell you this, Blaine, but Karen is asking for you and Kurt. She is inconsolable at the hospital, and apparently there is no one else for her. What about her father?"

"I don't know much about that situation, but I don't get a sense that he's a part of their lives." Blaine was picturing Karen alone, scared, and asking for them. They had to go to her.

"Carole, I'm going to tell Kurt, and we'll head back right away. Please keep us posted if anything changes, ok. Ellen is a nice girl."

"I will. Please drive carefully, and I'm so sorry I had to tell you this while your party is going on."

"It's ok. We'll see you soon." He turned to open the door, and heard a rousing rendition of "I Got You Babe" being sung by everyone, with Kurt of course taking the Cher part. He smiled for an instant, taking in the look of joy on Kurt's face, but then reality struck again. There was a little girl at home that needs them. He made eye contact with Kurt.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"No secrets, Blaine. We're among friends." Kurt continued to sway back and forth, until he was shaken by the sound of his own name.

"Kurt." His voice was sterner than Kurt was used to, and he tilted his head sideways to look up at him. "Please."

He got up from the couch, and walked past the door that Blaine was holding open, stepping out onto the porch.

"We have to go home. Now."

Kurt was confused. "Are you upset with me?"

"Ellen has been in a serious car accident, and Karen is asking for us."

Kurt sat down on one of the rockers, taking in the information. "How bad is it?"

"Carole says pretty bad. And Ellen has us down as the emergency contacts for Karen. We need to get to her."

"Of course we do. Let's…we'll leave the van with Finn. Wes and David can take someone too in their car. Blaine…what if…?"

"Let's not think about it right now, ok. Let's get home to our little hurricane and see what we can do for her."

They walked back inside, and filled everyone in quickly about what had happened, and why they had to leave so suddenly. Blaine assured them that they could stay as long as they wanted, but not to expect them back.

Once they were in the car, Kurt said what they were both thinking.

"Blaine, what if she doesn't make it? What if we're all that Karen has?"

"There must be grandparents, right? Or aunts and uncles." Blaine was certain that there had to be relative somewhere.

"But what if…there isn't?"

"Kurt…let's not get ahead of ourselves, ok."

Blaine looked over at the person who, in just weeks, was going to be his husband. Was he now talking about them being parents?

"Let's hope for the best, Kurt."

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Blaine thought about how life can change in an instant. In a heartbeat.

"I love you, too, baby. More than you know."


	33. Parenting 101

Finn and Wes stood on the porch and watched them drive away.

"You know, Finn…they really are grown ups, aren't they?"

"This is what I've been telling people, Wes. They aren't like other teenagers. It's like they went from kid to adult and skipped everything else."

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should head back in case they need us."

"Listen, thanks for inviting us this weekend. I mean, I'm sorry it got cut short, but it was good to spend time with you guys."

Finn smiled and patted Wes on the back. "Get used to it. You're family now. Heaven help you."

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Blaine drove up to the Emergency Room entrance.<p>

"You go inside, Kurt, and see if you can find out what's going on. I'll park the van and be right in, ok?"

"Ok." Kurt got out and ran towards the sliding doors. When he stepped inside, he was overwhelmed by the sound at first. It seemed like there were a hundred small conversations going on at once, and it swarmed like a bee's nest around his head. He scanned the waiting room, and then he saw her.

Karen was sitting in a chair next to an older woman who seemed to be trying to talk to her. She just kept shaking her head at the woman, and Kurt wondered what she was saying. When he lost his Mom, he remembered there were so many people hovering around him that he didn't know. People that kept telling him they understood how he felt. How could they? He had lost his mother. And those who thought it would be comforting to say that she was in "a better place?" Ridiculous, Kurt remembers thinking at the time. What place was better than with her husband and son?

She should not be comforted by a stranger.

Kurt took a few steps towards them, and then spoke loud enough so that she would hear him over the mass of humanity in the room with them.

"Come here, little one." She looked up, and jumped from the chair, running into the kneeling Kurt's arms. He held her tight, and could feel the dampness of the tears on her cheek.

"Kurt…Kurt…. my Mommy is broken. Can you fix her for me? You can fix anything."

His heart ached because in the eyes of a child, nothing is impossible. He stood up with her still wrapped around him, and he walked towards the woman that had been sitting with Karen. He held his hand out, and introduced himself.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Can you please tell me what's going on with her mother?"

"Are you family?" She looked at the small child who had buried her face into his shoulder.

It took only a split second for Kurt to decide to stretch the truth. "This is my niece. Can you tell me what's happening?"

As he waited for the answer, Blaine came through the doors and immediately saw them across the room. As he walked over, he was overwhelmed by the sight of Kurt holding this small child as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing.

He stood next to Kurt and when Karen lifted her head from Kurt's shoulder, Blaine put his arms out and took her from him. He rocked her back and forth slowly, and she was so exhausted that, by the way her body went limp, he thought she had fallen asleep, finally feeling safe in the arms of someone she trusted.

"Let me guess…another uncle?"

"I think your main concern, my good woman, should be to advise us of the state of the patient, not pass judgment on our family dynamic." Kurt was losing his patience, and Blaine could see what was coming. He walked over to a chair, still holding Karen, and just watched.

"Ms. Stevenson has suffered head trauma due to a motor vehicle accident. She was unconscious upon arrival, and has remained so since she has been here. Her vital signs are all stable, so the best that we can hope for right now is for her to wake up."

"Has her daughter been able to see her yet?"

"We didn't think that was wise at this point. Her mother would not be able to speak to her."

"But she can speak to her mother, correct? I mean, she hasn't lost her power of hearing, has she?"

"Mr. Hummel, really…"

"What would inspire a mother to wake up more than the sound of their child asking them to?"

"We don't think that would be in the best interest of the little girl."

"I tell you what…why don't you let us decided what is best for her. The worst part for her right now is not being able to see her mother. Let's make that happen, shall we?" Blaine smiled to himself as he saw the look on Kurt's face-the forced smile that really was disconcerting. This woman didn't stand a chance.

"Let me go check with the nurses and see what I can do." She walked away in a huff, obviously not used to being spoken to in this manner by someone young enough to be her son. Kurt made his way over to where Blaine was sitting.

"I think she should see her. It will be less scary if she can just talk to her."

Blaine shifted on the chair, and Kurt sat down next to him, stroking the sleeping child's hair. "I know, Blaine. I've been there."

"I know you have, sweetie. And I'll defer to you on this. But let's not make too many waves, ok. We want to be able to help here."

They looked up and saw the woman, and a nurse, walking towards them. Kurt stood up and stepped forward so that if it were bad news, Karen wouldn't overhear it.

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Stevenson is awake, but barely, so I don't think there will be much conversation on her part. I'll allow you both to bring her daughter in but I must caution you…she has a concussion and several cuts on her face. Please do not allow her daughter to climb on the bed, and I must ask that you keep your visit brief."

Kurt reached is hand out to shake hers, and thanked her for her consideration. The other woman eyed Kurt suspiciously. After a few seconds, she walked away, Kurt having won this round. He turned towards Blaine. "We're in".

Blaine spoke softly to Karen. "Hey, sleepyhead…do you want to go see your Mom?" She nodded at him, and he gently placed her on her feet in front of him. He brushed her hair from her face, and smiled at her. "You're going to break hearts when you get older, do you know that?"

Kurt bent down to talk to her. "Ok, now…when we go into your Mom's room, you can't jump up on the bed, ok? She has a bad headache, and a few cuts. If you're scared, it's ok. Just hold our hands."

They stopped at the desk to get the room number, and the three walked down the hallway quietly, holding hands with Karen in the middle. When they got to the right room, Kurt pushed open the door and saw Ellen in the bed, several IV's in her arm, and a bandage on the right side of her face. He had thought it would be worse by the information that Blaine had relayed from Carole.

"Ellen? Are you awake?"

She turned her head towards her name, and smiled weakly as she saw the three of them walk through the door. For a moment, she felt self-conscious in her hospital gown, but was too weak to make much of a fuss about it. She smiled again as she saw Karen walking towards her slowly.

"Mommy, are you ok?" The child began rubbing her mother's hand gently, as one would stroke a small kitten.

"Yes, baby…Mommy is ok. Just some bumps and bruises." She looked at Kurt and Blaine, and mouthed the words "thank you."

"What can we do for you, Ellen? How can we help?"

"Can you…do you think you can call my mother for me? Maybe she can come and help me with Karen."

Kurt was ready to blurt out that they would take care of her when Blaine grabbed his hand in his. This was a decision they needed to make together, and Kurt thankfully realized that before he spoke.

"Of course we can. Can you give us her number?" Blaine looked around for a pen and paper, but found none. "Excuse me a moment." He walked out of the room to the nurse's station, hoping to borrow from them.

"I'm sorry to be such trouble, Kurt." He could see tears welling in her eyes, and he grabbed a tissue from the side table.

"You aren't any trouble. We're just so glad that you're ok. Now, until your mother can get here, we'll watch Karen for you. Oh…and what about the dog?"

Ellen thought for a moment. "I don't know what to do about him."

"Well, no worries. He can stay with us too."

Blaine came back into the room and walked towards the bed. "Ok, give me your mom's number and I'll call her for you. Do you want me to call from in here in case she wants to speak to you?"

"No. She'll just lecture me on how irresponsible I am yet again." Ellen felt as if she was nodding off, and her eyes closed briefly.

They both nodded, and Blaine stepped out again to make the call. Kurt pulled up a chair next to the bed, and Karen sat on his lap.

"Kurt, I can't thank you and Blaine enough. I'm sorry I put you both down as her emergency contact, but I didn't know who else…I would trust with her."

"It's fine. We're glad to help." Karen was playing with Kurt's hair as he spoke, and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"She likes you. Both of you."

"The feeling is quite mutual."

He turned as Blaine walked back into the room. "She said she would be here later tonight. And she asked if you had your seat belt on."

"Yeah, that's my mother for you. If you'd like to leave Karen here until she comes…"

"No, no. It will be too long a day for her. We'll take her back to our parent's house with us. We need to go pick up the dog too. Are your keys here, Ellen?"

"I think so. Check my purse." Karen walked over and grabbed her mother's purse, looking through it until she found her keys. She handed them to Blaine.

"I really appreciate this, guys. I know she's in good hands."

"Don't you worry. We'll keep her occupied until her grandmother comes. Now if you need anything, you call us, ok? Do you want me to bring you something a little more…stylish to wear? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of single doctor's here…"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, this is not a pick up joint. For crying out loud…"

"Ok, ok…but honey, fix your hair up a little bit. You never know."

* * *

><p>The rest of the group from the lake house had made it back, and Kurt and Blaine left Karen with Finn and Puck while they went to Ellen's apartment to retrieve some clothing and the dog. Burt and Carole didn't know about their four-legged guest yet, but it was just for the day. Kurt was sure it would be fine.<p>

As they turned the key into her apartment, they were struck immediately by the smell. And then they were greeted by a very scared dog, who proceeded to jump all over Kurt as soon as he saw him.

"Nice dog. Ok, get down now. Come on."

"He likes you, Kurt." Blaine patted the dog's head gently.

"Listen, just because he slipped me the tongue one time out in the parking lot does not mean we are friends. And what is that smell in here?" Kurt pulled himself away from Midnight and walked towards the bedroom. He threw his hand over his mouth when he stumbled upon the source of the odor, just inside the door.

"Oh, no, bad dog. BAD dog. Ewww…" He took a step back, and looked at Blaine. "Horrible things are afoot in there."

"Well, we'll need to clean that up. Just grab some paper towels or something." He looked around, and when he turned back to Kurt, he laughed out loud at the look on his face. And the hands on his hips.

"You listen to me, Blaine Anderson. I am not…repeat, not…going to touch whatever that pile of evil is…I just…"

"Kurt, how are you ever going to change a babies diaper if you can't clean up after a dog?"

He thought for a moment at what sounded like a valid question. "It's not the same. That mess will be from our child, and not…and I'm just basing this on a quick glance…something that appears to have come from Satan himself."

"Fine. I'll clean it. Go get an outfit for Karen, and I'll take care of this." Kurt tried to step away, but was jumped on full force by Midnight. It knocked him off balance, causing him to land, foot first, in the mess on the floor.

"Oh…my…God. Oh my God. These are Kenneth Cole sneakers. Kenneth Cole."

"Kurt, you do know that the dog knows nothing of Kenneth Cole."

"I'm feeling lightheaded." Kurt tried to slide the sneaker off of his foot, and his hand slipped into the mess on the bottom of it. Blaine couldn't help but laugh yet again.

"This isn't funny, Blaine. I think I am quickly becoming a cat person."

* * *

><p>They got back to the house with Kurt wearing one sneaker, having wrapped the other in two plastic bags found in Ellen's apartment.<p>

"Be careful you don't step on anything sharp, Kurt. Kurt?" He wasn't moving from his seat in the car.

"Kenneth Cole, Blaine. I'm just saying."

"Come on, beautiful. We'll get you a new pair."

"This years model?"

"Well...anything else would be scandalous. Now come on."

Kurt ran inside to check on Karen while Blaine grabbed her little suitcase and the dog. There was laughter coming from the living room, and when Kurt walked to the entrance of the room, he stopped short.

Finn and Puck were sitting on the couch, both with crowns made of foil on their heads. Karen was explaining to them the rules of her kingdom. When Blaine came inside the kitchen, hands full, Kurt walked over to him, and told him to follow him. He put down the suitcase.

"What about the dog?"

"Bring him. You don't want to miss this." He took Blaine's free hand and led him towards the living room.

"Ok, I need to get a picture of this." Blaine pulled out his phone and snapped away. Puck looked over at him, and shook his head, causing his crown to shift.

"Noah, you look fantastic."

"Zip it, Kurt. I'm a princess. You got a problem with that?"

"Well, you _know_ I don't. And Finn, what's your story?"

"I'm a Prince. A handsome, brave Prince."

"You'd have to be to be wearing that crown on your head."

"Puck is pretty, Kurt, but not like you." She put her arms around Kurt's legs, and squeezed tight.

"And I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, little one. Now, Blaine has a friend for you over there". He pointed towards the kitchen, and she ran over, letting out a squeal when she saw Midnight. She quickly ran back into the living room. "You two can't move. You are my prisoners."

Puck looked over at Finn. "I don't care how old they are, women are bossy."

Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen when Burt and Carole got home. "Hey boys…what's happening? Were you at the hospital?" They heard a commotion going on in the living room, and when they walked towards it, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Finn and Puck on the couch, crowns on their heads. A dog was sitting upright in Burt's chair, watching television. And Karen was lying on the floor, playing with the laces in Finn's sneaker.

"You know, all I've ever wanted was a quiet, simple life. Is that too much to ask?" Burt looked at Carole, who just nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She sat down at the table with Blaine and Kurt.

"Is there a story here, boys?"

"Well, Ellen is going to be ok. She has a concussion, and a few cuts. Her mom is coming tonight to help, so we took Karen until then. Oh, and the dog. His name is Midnight."

"I this his name should be Nervy. He's sitting on my chair like he owns it. And I think he ate some of my hard candies."

"It's just for a few hours, Dad."

Carole looked down at Kurt's feet. "Kurt, honey…where is your other shoe?"

"It's too horrible a story to repeat. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Karen had dinner with them, after helping Carole prepare it. It was nice, Carole thought, to finally have another female in the house. After dinner, she got washed up, brushed her teeth, and changed into the pajamas that the boys brought for her. They also packed her slippers, which she refused to wear and kept trying to put on Burt like Cinderella's glass slipper.<p>

Her grandmother showed up just after 9pm, and she gave Blaine and Kurt a big hug, gave a curtsy to Prince Finn, and walked up to Carole and Burt with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for feeding me, Mister. You too, Mrs. Mister."

"You're quite welcome. You can visit anytime. And…umm..don't forget your dog." Ellen's mother seemed less than happy about Midnight, but took him in hand. Blaine walked out to the car with her, and helped her get Karen loaded into the back seat.

"Please let us know if we can do anything once Ellen is home." She nodded, then pulled out of the driveway. Kurt was standing at the kitchen door, and watched as Blaine just took a minute before heading back into the house.

"What do you say, Kurt? Ready to go home?" He looked down at Kurt's feet. "You are not going out in those, are you?"

"It's dark out." Kurt looked down at the black sandals that he was wearing with white socks. "It's all I could find that no one will miss."

"No wonder. Maybe you should take the socks off? I'm just thinking of your reputation as a fashionista."

"And I appreciate that. But I don't want my bare feet touching these. Let's just go, ok? I need to lay down. It's been a rough day."

"Ok. Let's say goodnight and head out." Before they left, Kurt turned back to ask Carole if they had gotten any responses to the wedding invitations yet.

"Not yet, honey. But don't worry. We only mailed them a few days ago. People will come…you know they will."

"I was just wondering, that's all."

He took Blaine's hand and they walked out the door. Finn felt bad for Kurt. He wanted this wedding to be everything he hoped for.

"People will come, right Mom?"

"Of course they will. I wouldn't worry just yet."

Before they pulled out of the driveway, Kurt told Blaine to stop the car. He jumped out and grabbed the bag with the unholy sneaker. He dropped it in the trashcan near the curb and got back in the car.

"What?"

"We could have cleaned that off."

"Listen, I was not going to touch that. And neither were you. Hands that touch that sneaker will never touch me." He gave Blaine a look that brought a smile to both of their faces.

"Baby diapers, Kurt. Same thing."

"I refuse to listen to such nonsense. Our child will never do anything like that."

Blaine pulled the car over to the side of the road. "I beg your pardon?"

"Not that he or she won't ever…I meant…on my shoe. Honestly, Blaine."

"Kurt, you make life interesting, do you know that?"

"It's one of my better qualities."

"Second only to what, your humility?"

* * *

><p>"I'm a selfish person, Blaine." He leaned back into him, and pulled the blanket up under his chin.<p>

"Well, you are many things, Kurt, but I wouldn't say that selfish is one of them."

"I want a baby with you."

"I know you do. And I've told you, sweetie…it will happen." He slid his arms around Kurt and rested his chin on his shoulder. Blaine loved this time of the morning, when they've just woken up; Kurt's voice is still raspy from sleep, his eyes barely open.

"No, what I mean is…I want a baby. I want to go through all of the firsts with you that other new parents go through. That first smile. The first steps. The first words. Is it wrong, with so many children that need homes, for me to want that?"

"Of course not. I want it too. And I'd be lying if I said to you that, if something had happened and Karen needed a home, of course we would give her one…but it would never be the same as having a child that is ours. Who's the terrible person now?"

"Maybe we can do both. Or help out some kids in need. I don't know. Maybe start a camp for underprivileged kids. That would be nice, right?"

"It would be great, Kurt. And you know what? I want to be selfish too. I want to have a baby, our baby, with you. And did you see Carole with Karen? They will be awesome grandparents."

"About the diaper thing…"

"Non-negotiable, Kurt."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

><p>David Anderson opened the invitation to Blaine and Kurt's wedding and ran his finger over the raised lettering. He said it over and over in his head. Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt. As he looked around at the pictures in his office of he and his son, he thought about how this really was the first time that he has seen Blaine truly happy. Isn't this what a parent wants for their child? For them to find someone—a partner—that will complete them? He pushed the intercom button and waited for a response.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Maggie, my son is getting married."

"Blaine? Isn't he still in high school?" She's known Blaine, indirectly, for most of his life, having worked for David Anderson for more years than she can remember.

"Yes he is. But it seems he has found "the one". He actually felt a smile creep across his face as he said it. He remembered that feeling, even though it feels like so long ago.

Maggie got up from her desk and stood in his office doorway. "And who is the lucky lady?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Actually, Maggie…it's a young man named Kurt Hummel." He waited for a look of shock. None came.

"Is he a nice boy?"

"He is. From a good family. You met his brother Finn not that long ago. The one with the normal haircut."

"Ah, yes. The very tall charmer." She laughed out loud remembering when Finn and Puck came to the office.

"That's the one. So? Your thoughts?"

"Well, is Blaine happy?" She came into the office and sat on one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Exceedingly."

"Then I think it's great news. Please congratulate him for me. And his young man."

"I'm not going to the wedding, Maggie. I can't".

"What? Of course you're going. This is Blaine we're talking about. Not some business associate. You would never forgive yourself if you missed it."

"I don't think what they're doing is right. If I go, doesn't it mean I'm approving of…all of this?"

"Did you have to give permission for him to get married?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm also paying for their reception. And…don't look at me like that."

"Mr. Anderson…David…we don't always have to approve of what the people in our lives do. But we can support them, and we can love them. From what I know of him, Blaine doesn't seem like the flighty type. If he's getting married, it's for keeps. Don't you want to be there to witness him making that commitment, no matter who his partner is?"

David Anderson let out a long sigh. She was right.

"Will you go with me?"

Maggie got up and headed back to her desk. "Do you think that's a good idea? You don't want it to look like you're dating until your divorce is final."

"Then go with me as a friend of the family. Bring those guest numbers up. What do you say?"

"I say I need to go buy a new dress. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. My boss is a real ogre."

"Thanks, Maggie." Once she had left the office, he reached for his phone. He dialed, waiting anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Crawford Country Day School. How may I direct your call?"

"This is David Anderson. I'd like extension 237 please." The transferred call was answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hannah…it's Dad."


	34. Definitions

"David, honestly. You're married to a woman who was married to my deadbeat father for thirty seconds a hundred years ago. That doesn't make you my father. How is Cruella anyway?"

He has always has a soft spot for Hannah, and felt protective of her, even though, she was correct-they are not actually related. "Now, now…she was your mother, however briefly."

"Don't remind me. But she gave up caring about me a long time ago, so that ship has sailed. The only thing I guess I should thank her for is you."

"So how are things? School treating you ok?"

"As well as can be expected. But these girls, honestly…what a bunch of snobs. Speaking of that, how's that son of yours?"

"Hannah, Blaine is not a snob. Anything but." She really didn't know Blaine. And Blaine knew nothing about her or his mother's first husband. She made sure of that. It was a dirty little secret from her past that she spent a lot of money making sure never got out.

"All of the boys that go to Dalton are. Trust me."

"Not Blaine. And some of the boys are nice. But Blaine doesn't go to Dalton anymore. He goes to McKinley now."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that the son of David Anderson goes to…dare I say it…public school?" She laughed, and then gathered her thoughts. "You must be joking. This is scandalous, David."

"Ok, ok. This was not my choice of best things for him, but he went there to follow is…fiancé."

"Wait…Blaine is in high school. Did he get her pregnant or something?"

David was the one who chuckled now, barely able to get the rest out. "No, Hannah, he did not get Kurt pregnant."

"Kurt? As in a guy? Hold on…I need to sit down for this."

"Yes, as in a guy. They met at Dalton, Kurt transferred back to McKinley, Blaine followed, they live together, and they are getting married. Is that a brief enough synopsis for you?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, you know I don't care who you love in life, so I'm happy for them. How do you feel?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, like I said, I think they are in for a rough road ahead of them. But, Blaine has never been happier, Kurt is a nice young man…what more can I ask for, really."

"I'm proud of you, David. So are you giving the groom away?"

"I'm going to the wedding. I'm not sure yet about anything else. But the reason I called is that I want you to come. Blaine doesn't have a whole lot of family, and I want him to know that when it counts, we come together."

"Is she coming?"

"No, she was not invited. So, Hannah…in or out?"

"Count me in. I love a good party."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on the couch reading Kurt's issue of COSMO while he started dinner.<p>

"Do you need some help, sweetie?"

Kurt reached for a large pot, making a loud clanging noise. "No, I think I've got it. Don't you ever get tired of macaroni and cheese?"

"Nope. It's my favorite food. Made all the more pleasant when eating it with my guy."

"That was a mouthful. Have you been saving that for a while?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine hit the mute button on the television and put the magazine down so that he could give Kurt his full attention.

"Of course you can. What is it?"

Kurt walked to the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Do you think…that I'm sexy?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. I was just wondering. Sorry, it was a stupid thing to ask." Kurt turned back towards the stove, and didn't say anything else.

"Kurt…come here." Blaine leaned forward on the couch, catching a glimpse of the side of his face. He could see the tension in his jaw. How could he even ask such a thing? The he looked down at the magazine cover. There was an article inside called "Your Sexual IQ". Of course.

"I'm busy making dinner. Forget it, ok…it was a silly question." Blaine got up from the couch and walked into to the kitchen, which was barely big enough for the two of them. He stood behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist, whispering in his ear," There are not enough words to describe how sexy you are."

Kurt shrugged out of Blaine's embrace and walked out of the kitchen. "I wish I were more like…Finn…"

"Tall? Clumsy? Bottomless pit of an appetite?"

"It's not funny, Blaine. I don't…I want to be sexy in a guy way. I mean, I get it, my voice, the way I look, the…."

"Hold on a second. That's my future husband that you're talking about. And did you just call Finn sexy?"

"Don't you ever notice how Karen is always telling me how "pretty" I am? Doesn't that bother you?"

"Does it bother you when I call you "beautiful"? Because if it does, I'll stop. I don't say it in a derogatory way, Kurt. When I look at you, I see beauty. Plain and simple."

"I love when you call me that. I do. I just don't want to be a stereotype. Do you realize that if people didn't know, no one could tell that you're gay? You don't look gay…"

"And what exactly does one do to "look" gay, Kurt?" Blaine wasn't sure where this whole thing came from. It had to be more than a magazine article, but he needed to reel it in before it began to spin out of control.

"The way I walk…you've said it yourself…the way I talk, my voice how it gets higher when I'm nervous…the way I dress…it's… everything. Everything I do screams gay."

"And is there something wrong with that? Let's not forget, if we were both not gay, this—_us_—wouldn't be happening."

"I know. I just want us to be like any other couple." Kurt put some salt into the boiling water, and then poured the macaroni in, stirring it briskly.

"Kurt, we are never going to be like any other couple. We're 17, getting married, living on our own, talking about children. I think our days of being like any other couple have passed."

"I…I just don't want people looking at us and saying, "there's that good looking Blaine Anderson and his…"

"My what? My husband? My lover? My partner? So what should you do? Start wearing flannel shirts? Grow a beard? Wear trucker hats? What?"

"Did that once. It didn't go over very well."

He saw Kurt's shoulders drop, and knew that he felt defeated. "Baby, come with me for a minute." He took Kurt's hand and they walked into the bedroom. Blaine opened the closet door, and they stepped inside.

"Now, look at these clothes. They're fantastic. And anyone in their right mind would want to wear them, whether they admit it or not. Do these clothes say that you're gay? To me, they say that you're stylish and care about how you look."

Blaine walked him into the bathroom, and they looked in the mirror. "Ok, now, about this face of yours. I've told you before how amazing it is. To me, it's perfect."

"I have small teeth". Possibly the weirdest thing I've ever said, Kurt thought.

"But you have a huge heart. And I have small feet. You know what that is supposed to mean, or do I need to remind you about that whole conversation with the family in their driveway?"

"No thank you. But, I was also thinking…you know, every time we talk about jobs and working, you said that you need to work to support us. _We_ need to work, Blaine. We're a team. It's not all on you. I'm not the "little woman" that will sit home and clean and cook."

Blaine looked at him when he mentioned cooking and they both started to laugh.

He took Kurt's hand and they walked over to their bed. Blaine pulled the comforter down, and crawled into his spot. He patted the mattress so that Kurt would lie next to him, and when he did, Blaine pulled him close, wrapping his arm around him.

"Do you want to know something, beautiful? Even when we're married fifty years, and are old and gray…every time I look at you, I'm going to see you just as you are right now. I'm going to see the face that I saw on that staircase looking down at me. That moment for me, Kurt, is frozen in time, and I will never lose that. And when I close my eyes for the last time, it will be that face that will guide me to the next life, where, if I'm lucky enough, we'll be together again. And we'll be 17, and I'll look at my Kurt and still be so in love with you. I only pray that I go first, because the thought of saying goodbye to you is more than I can take."

Kurt felt warm tears running down his face as he listened to Blaine, and he leaned into him, just wanting to feel the warmth of his body next to him.

"I hope you know, Kurt Hummel, that my life began the moment I met you."

"I love you, Blaine. I love…this. What we have."

"And you want to know if you're sexy to me? I think you know the answer to that, Kurt. Do I love your body? Yes, I do. Do I enjoy when we make love? I think if this headboard could talk, we'd both be in trouble. But what makes you sexy to me, Kurt, isn't just the physical. When I watch you sleeping, and a smile creeps across your face…or when I see you defending a child's rights in a hospital ER…or…when you think I'm not watching, I see you pick up that old boutonnière from your drawer and smell it, to see if there is any life left to it. These things, Kurt," Blaine wiped away a tear that had fallen before he could finish, "these are the things that make you sexy to me."

There was no dinner for them that night. They lay in each other's arms, sharing gentle kisses and holding hands, finally falling asleep after talking for hours about their future. When they woke in the morning, Blaine looked over at the sleeping Kurt, and saw a smile on his face. Yes, he thought to himself…sexy indeed.

* * *

><p>After lunch the next day, Blaine told Kurt that he needed to talk to Finn. When Kurt pressed him about the subject, Blaine bluffed by saying that it was a surprise. Kurt finally gave up, and said that he would be going over to check on Ellen and Karen and see if they needed anything.<p>

After Blaine left, Kurt tapped on Ellen's door, and when it swung open, Karen pulled him inside.

"Kurt, you _must_ come and see Midnight. He's a ghost."

"Where's your Mom, little one?" He looked around, and then heard Ellen calling out to him.

"I'm in here, Kurt." She was lying in bed, still recovering from her concussion and other injuries from the accident. She was looking good, Kurt thought, and when he shifted his glance from her to Midnight, his mouth dropped open.

"Do you think he looks like a scary ghost, Kurt?"

The dog was wrapped from head to toe—and tail—in toilet paper. The only thing showing was his eyes, which Kurt was sure were begging him for help. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or rescue the poor thing.

"He most certainly looks scary. But you know what? You don't want Midnight getting all upset because he is scaring his best friend, now do you?"

"No…I would never want that. Is he sad Kurt?"

Kurt looked back at the dog's eyes. "Terrified, sweetie."

Karen began to unwrap the dog, and took the pile of toilet paper and handed it to Kurt. He bunched it all together, and it looked like a cotton bouquet in his hand. He handed it to Karen, and she told Kurt that she was a bride. It was then that he had the idea.

"Karen…how would you like to help Blaine and I get married?"

"You are getting married to Blaine? I wanted to marry you, Kurt." She sat down on the floor with her head in her hands. "And then I wanted to marry Blaine."

He sat down on the floor next to her as Ellen watched. "Well, I think that is a beautiful thought. But you are too young for us. And trust me…you will have plenty of boys that will want to marry you."

She thought about this for a moment, and then stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand to help him up.

"But…I would love for you to be in our wedding. You are very special to us, and we would like you to be there on this very big day." He looked at Ellen. "That is, if it's ok with your Mom."

"I think that would be lovely, Kurt. Thank you."

"And your invited too, Ellen. I won't take no for an answer."

"Do you ever?"

"I'd have to say…no." And he was off.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Blaine called out for him after opening the door, figuring that he was in the living room by the sound of the blaring television.<p>

"In here. And hey, grab a Coke for me on the way in. And maybe the chips."

Blaine grabbed the items, and a Coke for himself, and laughed as he looked at Finn sitting on the couch surrounded by the empty packages of his earlier snacks. He handed Finn the drink and chips, and began to pick up the empty bags and wrappers. "I think I'm going to start calling you Pigpen. Wow. So what exactly is a pork rind?"

"It's salty and delicious and that's all you need to know."

"Well, let me get rid of this mess. Where are your Mom and Burt?" Blaine walked into the kitchen a put everything into the trash bag. When he looked over, he saw several return envelopes from their wedding invitations. Thank God. Kurt has been so worried about no one responding. He wanted to text Kurt and tell him, but hesitated. What if they were people saying they weren't coming? No…he would have Carole open them when they got home. It's not that he wanted to hide anything from Kurt. But he wanted to be able to have time to soften the blow if…

"Are you coming in here or what?"

"I'm coming. So what are we watching?" Blaine took a seat next to Finn and tried to reach into the chip bag. Finn slapped his hand away.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to share?"

"Nope. I never had to. I was an only child who now has two annoying brothers that torment me and want to eat my chips. So…no. And where is Kurt?"

"He's home. I told him I needed to talk to you about a surprise for him."

"And what is the surprise?"

"It was fake, so I don't know yet." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and moved on to what he needed to talk to Finn about.

"So I need a favor from you. Kurt is feeling all insecure about his…how shall I put this…his…manhood."

"Has he been reading COSMO again?"

"You know, sometimes it scares me how much you know about us." He reached over and grabbed the remote from Finn's hand.

Finn took it back from him and slid it under his leg. "Finn Hudson sees all."

"Let's hope not". Blaine winked at him, and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're gross, and that's my brother. And you're like my brother, which makes this gross squared."

"Anyway…I need you to do some guy things with Kurt. You know, when you and Puck hang out, maybe ask him to also? And, you need to lay off of the girlie comments. I know you're kidding around and all, but it bugs him, and I need him focusing on the wedding, not what he sees are his shortcomings."

"You're not talking, like…sports, right? I've seen you two in action. It isn't good."

"No, just…I don't know. If you go to Breadsticks, or the movies... take him along. It will be good for him."

"I can do that. He's not still mad that I called him a good hostess that time, is he?" Blaine looked at him and gave an awkward smile. "Man, can he hold a grudge."

"Give me the remote."

"Come and get it."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Blaine tried to reach under Finn's leg, and Finn pulled the remote out and handed it to him, pushing him towards the end of the couch.

"I'm telling Kurt."

"Dream on. You're not my type."

"Take that back. Wait…what?" Finn got up and shook his head at Blaine.

Finn moved over to Burt's chair, and looked at Blaine. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I don't think anything has ever stopped you before."

"Well, I was just wondering. You were in an all dudes school. Surrounded by guys. Was that rough?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Because I'm gay?"

"Yeah...I mean. It was kind of like being in a candy shop…well, you know what I'm trying to say."

"I think I do. I don't know, Finn. There just wasn't anyone there that I found attractive, in that way. Maybe I just wasn't ready."

"But when you met Kurt, you were ready?"

"When I met Kurt, I was foolish, and didn't appreciate what I had right in front of me. So no, I wasn't ready."

"What changed?"

"I did. And Kurt did, too. I realized that all of the qualities that your brother has—his big heart, his compassion, his sense of humor—that's what I was looking for. And by the time I had gotten there, I think that Kurt had probably had about enough of me. I had to make a move, Finn, or I was going to lose him."

"You know, that Jeremiah guy…"

"Finn, I don't want to talk about him. I was an idiot, and it kills me that I subjected Kurt to that."

"Kurt was so hurt. Well, heartbroken, really. He kept saying that maybe if he dressed like that guy, or changed his hair, whatever…that you would notice him. I told him, why would you want a guy that only wanted you because you changed who you are?"

"That's good advice, Finn. It so weird, because right now, sitting here, I can't remember my life before Kurt. And I can't picture a future without him. I guess it was meant to be. I just wish I had known this sooner. I would give anything to get that time back."

"Well, I just want you to know, all kidding aside, Hobbit…I'm so happy that you two are together. I just want Kurt to have everything he wants in life. I love him, you know, the brother type…which means I guess I kind of love you, by default…but don't get any ideas."

"Finn, I don't think I've ever heard such a load of crap phrased so beautifully." They both laughed, and Blaine wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I need to get back to my guy. Listen, have your Mom call me when she gets back, ok?" He headed for the kitchen, but turned to look at Finn, who was back to concentrating on the show and wiping his fingers on his jeans.

Blaine smiled to himself, and thought, I love you too, Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Jared and looked around for the salesman that helped he and Blaine pick out their rings. He spotted him with another customer, so Kurt decided to walk around and browse. He picked up a few things to look at, and shook his head at the prices.<p>

There was a watch on the counter that was advertised as "virtually indestructible". He should get that for Finn. He can't remember how many watches he's gone through, either losing them, or breaking the face, or…

"Hello, Kurt." A familiar voice.

"Hi Mr. Anderson. How are you?"

"I'm good, son. What brings you here?"

Kurt didn't know if he should say, but then figured that there was nothing better than the truth. "I'm having Blaine's wedding ring engraved."

"I see. Well, I was here having this watch battery changed."

Kurt shifted on his feet during what was a very awkward silence. "Mr. Anderson…would you like to see our rings?"

The look on Kurt's face warmed David Anderson's heart. "Of course I would, Kurt." They walked over to the now free salesman, who recognized him.

"How are you, young man?" He reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "Is this your father?"

"No, this is…"

"I'm his future father-in-law." He shook hands with the man, and smiled at Kurt, who looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you ready to order that engraving?"

"I am. I'd like to show my…father-in-law… the rings, if I could."

"Well, I can't show you the one that I've already had engraved. That wouldn't be fair to the other young man, now would it?"

Kurt blushed, and agreed with the gentleman. "Well, I can show him mine for Blaine." The salesman pulled out a small envelope that held the ring that Blaine would be wearing on his finger, and slid it out onto a small velvet pad. Kurt picked it up and showed it to Blaine's father.

"It's beautiful, Kurt. I like the tri-color gold. It's very unique."

Kurt nodded at him, and then looked down at the ring. Was he actually…bonding…with David Anderson?

"Listen, I'll let you discuss your engraving in private. I know that's between you and Blaine. You take care. And give Blaine my best, will you?"

"I will. And Mr. Anderson?"

"David, please."

"David…I do love him."

"I know you do, Kurt. So do I."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down with the salesman and smiled. "I think I'm ready."<p>

"Ok…so what will we be engraving inside of your husband's ring?" He handed Kurt a piece of paper and a pen to make sure it was just as Kurt wanted it. When he finished, the salesman turned the paper, looked at it, and smiled.

"**_You and I…We'll Be Young Foreve__r_**"

"I think that's perfect. Are we sure?"

"He sang that to me on the day we first met. It was the day I fell in love with him." Kurt felt his cheeks redden, and looked down at what he had written.

"Then I think he'll love it." He took the ring from Kurt, and placed it back in the envelope with the slip of paper. The next time they saw their rings would be when they placed them on each others finger.

Kurt thought about their conversation lying in bed, and nodded.

"I think so too."


	35. Good Advice

"It's so nice of you two to take Karen for her dress. I feel useless lately." Ellen was up out of bed, but moving slowly. Kurt helped her to the living room, and Blaine and Karen made her some lunch before they left. "Can I give you some money towards it? It won't be much, but I want to help." Ellen's funds were limited, and now she was paying someone to come to walk Midnight several times a day until she was up to it.

"No worries. Besides, you can ask Blaine…I'll take any excuse to go shopping."

Blaine came out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand, nodding his head in agreement. "_Any_ excuse."

Once Ellen was settled, the three of them left for the mall. Blaine put Karen's booster seat in the back seat of the van, and buckled her in while Kurt got behind the wheel. Blaine usually drove, but in light of Kurt's recent sensitivities about their "roles" in the relationship, he has been deferring some things to him.

Kurt adjusted the rear view mirror, and turned to look at Karen. "OK, little one…what's your favorite color?"

"I like rainbows." She was fidgeting with the seat belt, and making faces at Kurt in the mirror.

"Me too. But we need to pick a color for your dress, so after rainbows, what color is your favorite?"

"I like the colors on a flag."

"Red, white and blue. Patriotic. But not really for a wedding. What is your next favorite color?" Kurt was hoping that the third time would be the charm.

"I like pink."

"Ok…pink it is." Kurt looked over at Blaine as they pulled out of the parking lot, and smiled. Another day of practice for when they have their own child.

Blaine turned in his seat to look at the little girl. "Are you excited about being in our wedding, Karen?"

She was tapping her small feet against his seat, and Blaine laughed because it reminded him of being in the van with Finn. "Yes, and I'm going to carry flowers, right, because that is what a flower girl does, right?"

"Of course you are. You have a very important role on that day."

And then she said something that almost brought the van to a grinding halt.

"My mommy said that you and Kurt are going to be excellent daddies."

The boys looked at each other and could almost feel the other's heart racing.

"That's a wonderful thing for her to say. We can't wait to be daddies."

"But Kurt…when you get a baby, where will it come from?"

Uh-oh. Maybe she would move on to another question. And she did.

"Where do babies come from, Kurt?"

He could actually feel the sweat forming as he thought about how to answer this question. He glanced over at Blaine, who was stifling a laugh. "This is so not funny" he whispered to him, and glanced in the mirror to see Karen's innocent face looking towards him, waiting for an answer.

"Well…hmm…" He struggled to form a sentence, and for once, Kurt Hummel was speechless.

"My mom says that the stork brings them. Is that right?"

Kurt breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Yes, sweetie. The stork brings them."

Blaine looked out his window and said, still with a laugh in his voice, "Crisis averted."

"My mommy says that Santa comes through the door in the apartment because we don't have a fireplace. Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Karen?"

"I'm asking Santa for a bicycle this year, with a basket, and a bell, and flowers on it. Do you think he will bring it to me?" Before he could answer, she started singing to herself, and he just shook his head, relieved.

Blaine made a mental note. If that's what she wanted for Christmas…that's what she would get. He would make sure of it.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Karen?"

"Are you sitting in a seat like this?" Kurt almost lost control of the car because he was laughing so hard. Blaine wasn't amused. "Not funny, Kurt."

"Out of the mouths of babes." Kurt reached over and patted Blaine's knee.

"No, Karen. I'm a grown up, so I don't have to sit in a booster seat. And stop laughing, you." Kurt bit his lip as they turned in to the mall parking lot.

"Karen, when we're in the stores, you need to hold our hand, OK? No wandering off. Promise?"

"I promise. Can we get a pretzel here?" Blaine swore this kid was more like Finn every second.

"Yes, but first we need to look at dresses." Blaine helped her out of her seat, and she walked between the two of them, holding a hand in each of hers, and they started in one of the larger stores, thinking their best selection would be there.

"We'll need to get her some shoes, too."

"I swear to you, Kurt…if she says one word about my small feet…"

* * *

><p>After looking in several stores, they finally found a smaller shop that had several that they all liked. Kurt walked Karen over to the fitting room, and undid the zippers and buttons on several so that she could try them on. He was unsure as to how to proceed—he felt awkward going in to the room to help her, so he looked around for a sales woman, finally finding a kind looking older one.<p>

He explained the situation and she was more than happy to help them.

Karen came out in the first one, looking like a little princess. Blaine and Kurt both sighed as she walked back and forth in front of them, asking her if she liked it. She nodded, but then asked if she could try on the other ones. After four dresses, they finally decided on an ankle length tea rose colored one that had a built in pearl necklace. She looked adorable.

After paying, they went to look for shoes. Kurt's dander was raised by one saleswoman who suggested a pair with heels.

"Madam, this is a child, not a dance hall girl." Kurt took Karen and Blaine's hands and left the store immediately. "Honestly, Blaine…heels?"

They found a store that specialized in children's shoes, and found a pair that matched the dress perfectly. Kurt asked Karen to put them on, then walk across the store to see how they felt. Blaine laughed as she stomped past them, walking more like a pony than a young lady.

"Karen, honey...walk nicely...slow...so that Blaine and I can see how they look." She exaggerated the slowness after that, each step seeming to take forever. Finally, Kurt stood up and walked over to her. "Watch me, Karen. I want you to walk just like this." And with that, Kurt proceeded to walk to one end of the store and back, his hips leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Kurt, you need to stop that right now."

"I'm just showing her how to walk like a respectable young lady, not a Clydesdale. What am I doing wrong?" Kurt immediately felt self-conscious.

"Trust me. It's not that you're doing anything wrong. But it's hard for me to focus on kids shoes when I can't take my eyes off of you."

By the end of their trip, they had gotten Karen her dress, shoes, and bows for her hair. Kurt drew the line at a Hello Kitty purse that she wanted to carry. Not for the wedding, Blaine explained…but he bought it for her anyway.

"A girl needs a purse, Kurt. For every day use." He patted Karen's head, and they moved towards the mall exit.

"You're a softie, Mr. Anderson." Blaine took a small bag from Kurt's hand and looked inside. There were a variety of hair bows, headbands and bracelets.

"Yeah. Looks who's talking."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Well, truth be told, don't we all just want to look pretty?"

Blaine took his hand and then Karen's. Her other hand was holding a pretzel that was almost as big as she is. "Do you want me to hold that for you, sweetie?"

"No thank you. I'm going to eat half, and give the other half to Midnight. That's called sharing." She said the last word slowly, to emphasize it for them.

"Well that's a very good girl, Karen. It's nice to share."

"Will you marry me after you marry Blaine, Kurt?"

They had gotten to the van and were loading Karen and her bags in. "I would love to, little one…but I'll already be married to Blaine. I can't be married to two people."

"Blaine is lucky." She crossed her arms and pouted.

He looked over at Kurt, at the face that took his breath away…and told her "Yes, Karen. I am the luckiest man in the world."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment, and had dropped Karen back with her mother, the boys decided that they needed to make a serious list of things that still needed to be done before their big day. They fed Bocelli, who was practicing the new word Kurt had been trying to teach him—BLAINE—and he kept saying it over and over again until Blaine finally gave him a carrot to snack on just to keep his mouth occupied.<p>

"Why hasn't anyone responded yet?" Kurt flopped down onto the couch and made a sad face at Blaine.

Remembering the stack of envelopes sitting at their parent's house, he said that he would call Carole and check. She had never called him—Finn must have forgotten to give her the message. He dialed, and when she answered, he asked about the replies. She said she had about ten of them. Blaine asked if she had opened them, and she said no, she was saving that for them. When he hung up, Kurt was looking up at him, waiting for…something.

"She said there are ten responses. Do you want us to go over and get them?"

"I'll run over. You stay and relax." Blaine knew it was just Kurt's way of telling him, if people say they aren't coming, I don't want you to see my reaction.

"Ok, sweetie…but not too long, ok? We need to make some lists and figure out last minute things. And…" Blaine sat down next to him and put his head on his shoulder…"I am in the mood for some serious Kurt time tonight."

"I like the sound of that. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Anything you want." Please, Blaine thought to himself, don't let it be pizza.

"Pizza then." Kurt stood up, and Blaine sighed. "Do you want something else?"

"Oh, I do…but it will have to wait until after dinner." He reached over and touched Kurt's hand as he stood there, and for a brief moment they just looked at each other.

"I won't be long." Kurt walked towards the door, and as he was turning the knob, Blaine called out to him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're going to be an amazing father."

Kurt put his hand over his heart, as if one of Cupid's arrows had made a direct hit, and he walked back over to Blaine, kneeling down in front of him at the couch.

"What a beautiful thing to say."

"I mean it. Every time I see you with Karen, I know that any child will be lucky to have you as a dad. And I'm the one who gets to share that with you."

"Now I don't want to go."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "Go. But hurry back. I'll call for dinner."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the kitchen where Carol was starting dinner. He glanced past her, to the pile of envelopes. Carol reached over and grabbed them, handing them to him. "Where's Blaine, honey?"<p>

"I left him home. I didn't want to…over react…in front of him, you know…when I open these." He sat down at the kitchen table, running his finger over the writing.

"Stop stalling. Just open them. You have to eventually."

"Well, if I make believe they never came…then I can just say they got lost in the mail, never the wiser…"

"Kurt. Open them. Do you want me to help you?" He nodded, and handed Carole one of the envelopes. She slid her finger under the flap, and pulled out the card.

"William Shuester and Guest will attend".

Kurt smiled and began to bounce in his chair. "Open another one."

She did, and each one was the same. There were no negative responses.

"I can't believe it", Kurt said as he took the cards from her to bring home to Blaine. "And Mr. Collins…bringing a guest?"

"Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend in town." Kurt chuckled to himself, knowing that it was certainly not a woman that Mr. Collins had stashed away.

"Do you want to eat something while you're here?"

"No..no…Blaine is waiting." He hugged Carole and started for the door.

"Hey!" Burt yelled from the living room. What am I, invisible?"

"Sorry, Dad."

"We need to have a talk about something, kid." Burt gestured to the couch, and Kurt sat down, looking at his dad curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…I just want to talk to you, about, you know, being married. It's just around the corner."

"Dad, Blaine and I live together. I don't think you need to talk to me about..."

"Kurt, it's not about sex, ok? Trust me, I am well aware that ship has sailed."

He smiled when he saw how red Burt's face had become. "Then what is it?"

'You know, Kurt…not a day goes by where I don't wonder if letting you and Blaine live together was the right thing to do or not."

"Wait…how can you say that?" Kurt felt crushed. Did his father still think that he was going to find—or want—someone else?

"Let me finish. Then when I think about it, I realize that for you two, it _was_ the right thing. I just worry because you are both only 17, and have already been living the life, with the same worries, as an adult. I don't want you to miss out on anything, Kurt. That's all."

"Dad, all I want in life walks this earth in the form of Blaine Anderson."

"I know that. And that's part of what I want to say to you, Kurt. The commitment that you two are making, it's for keeps."

"I know."

"You know that I will always be here for you, Kurt. Always. If you ever need advice, you know I'm here. But…once you two are married, Blaine needs to be your rock."

"He already is, Dad. I love him."

"I know you do. But this isn't just about love, kid. When the going gets tough…and it will…you need to turn to him, confide in him. You can't run away from problems. Can you come to me, and to Carole, and Finn? Without question. But at the end of the day, when those lights go out, the only person you need to be accountable to is your husband. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Kurt was staring at the floor, moving his foot around in a circle. "I think so, Dad."

"Look at me, Kurt. You have a good young man there who obviously adores you. You need to always make sure that he knows that when life messes with you, he can count on you to still be standing next to him when the dust settles."

"He can, Dad."

"Good. I just wanted you to…you know…know that you can come to me, but you need to go to him first. And he needs to do the same, with you."

"Dad…don't you think I'm strong enough for this?"

Burt looked at his son…his only birth child…and had flashbacks to him as a baby…as a toddler…at his mother's funeral…and thought about how much life Kurt had already actually lived. "I know you're strong, Kurt. What I'm asking you to do now is have faith. Faith in Blaine. And faith in what you have together."

"He's waiting for me, Dad."

"Then go. And I'm sorry for the lecture. I just felt like it was something I needed to say, before you take that big step."

"Thank you, Dad. And don't worry, ok?"

"I'm a father. That's what we do."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked to the apartment door and thought about what his father had said. He was right. Kurt couldn't hide from problems like he has in the past. Or run away from them. It wasn't fair to Blaine, or their relationship. As he turned the key, he heard Blaine talking to Bocelli and started to laugh.<p>

"Oh, there you are. Kurt, you won't believe this." Blaine pulled him over to his laptop and pulled up the website for Breadsticks. "You might want to sit down."

Kurt did, and Blaine turned the computer towards him. "This can't…be true…"

"It is…and I have one coming here for dinner. Kurt…it's the best of both worlds."

Kurt sat back on the couch. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded."

There was a knock at their door, and they looked at each other like it was Christmas morning. Kurt ran to the door, and as he swung it open, he looked at the box in the delivery person's hand.

"Is that…it?"

The delivery person nodded. "Yep. One large macaroni-and-cheese pizza".

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and handed a tip to the driver. Kurt was still staring the box, and Blaine pulled him back into the hallway and closed the door.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine was smiling and tried to take the box from Kurt.

"This…is a thing of beauty. I don't think I've ever been this excited about anything."

"Hey, wait a minute…"

"Blaine, this is macaroni-and-cheese pizza."

Blaine crossed his arms and stood looking at Kurt. "Are you telling me, Kurt Hummel, that a pizza is more exciting to you than I am?"

Kurt looked between the box and Blaine.

"Well?"

Kurt put the box on the counter, grabbed Blaine's hand and walked him quickly to the bedroom. "Ok, yes, you are way more exciting to me than that pizza out there." They sat at the edge of the bed, and Kurt kissed Blaine, teasing him with his tongue. Blaine let out a sigh, loving Kurt's kisses. He opened his eyes, and caught Kurt looking towards the door.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm…"

"Truth. What are you thinking right now?"

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his, looked him in the eyes, and with the sweetest, sexiest voice he had, he told Blaine the truth.

"I'm thinking that the most delightful thing that we will ever eat is getting colder by the second." He smiled at Blaine, who pushed him off of the bed and towards the door.

"I can't believe I'm playing second fiddle to a pizza."

"Don't be jealous, silly. You know that in the morning, I'll have forgotten its name."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt tried to make good on his promise to Blaine. They put the dishes in the sink, and headed to their bedroom. It was still early in the evening, but Kurt didn't anticipate them leaving their bed once they were in it. They started to undress, stealing kisses in between, when they heard a knock at their door.<p>

Kurt looked through the peephole, and then stepped back. "Blaine, it's you father." He opened the door, and greeted David Anderson, inviting him in.

"It's good to see you, sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, Kurt, but thank you. I just needed to drop some things off. Blaine, how are you, son?"

"I'm good. Thanks. So what type of things?" Blaine wasn't trying to be rude, but he still some plans with Kurt that he had every intention of fulfilling.

"I was going to send these over with a messenger, but I thought I would go for the more personal touch. He held out a white envelope for Blaine.

He took it from his father, and opened it. Inside was a check to cover the reception, the signed paperwork giving his consent for Blaine to be married, and another check made out to Blaine.

"What's this for?"

"Incidentals. You know, any last minute expenses."

"But…why?" Blaine held the check and tried to read his father's face.

Kurt took the check from Blaine's hand and put it on the table. "I think what your son is trying to say, rather poorly, is thank you, David."

Blaine looked at the two of them. "David? Since when are we on a first name basis?"

"Since we ran into each other at the jewelry store and Kurt showed me your ring."

"What? When was this?"

"When I went there to have your ring engraved. What was I supposed to do, Blaine? Take you with me?"

"Well, no. I'm sorry. It's just a shock to the system to see you two like this."

At that moment David Anderson's text alert went off. He read the screen carefully, and then closed it back up. "Well, that's a shame."

"Something wrong, Dad?"

"It was just my office, telling me that someone I used to know, from the lake house area, passed away last night."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, and felt their hearts sink.

It can't be.


	36. Just The Way You Are

**A/N-Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Life, you know? So a few more chapters, and then THE BIG DAY! I've created a special electronic wedding invite for my fabulous readers. If you would like one sent to you, let me know in a PM, and I'll be sure to get it out to you. And don't forget-I love your reviews :)**

They both sat, Kurt holding Blaine's hand, looking up at his father.

"Dad." Blaine's voice was shaking. "Who was it…that died?"

"No one you know, Blaine." He looked at the two boys sitting on the couch gripping each other's hand, their faces pale. "What's going on?"

Blaine could barely speak the words, as if saying them out loud would make it true. "Was it Mr. Collins?"

"Mr. Collins? No, no…it was some fellow that was a notary in town. What made you think of Mr. Collins? You haven't seen him in a very long time."

Blaine thought about how much his father didn't know about his life. That he and Kurt would stay at the lake house. How close they are to Mr. Collins. And that Mr. Collins was the one who bought the house. For them. He supposed that at some point he would need to talk to his father about this, but not now. Not today.

"He's really the only person I remember from our visits there, Dad. He was always so nice to me. That's all."

"Well, I should be going. You two have a good night, and let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

"We will, Dad. And thank you." Blaine walked his father to the door, and when he closed it behind him, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm a terrible person, Kurt."

"Well, we both know that isn't true." Kurt patted the seat cushion next to him.

"I'm thankful that it was someone else that died. I'm happy that it wasn't our loss. How could I think that? It means some other family lost their loved one. How can I be happy about that?" He sat back down next to Kurt and put his head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Don't think about it, ok. We need to be thinking about happy things. Like our wedding." Blaine got up to grab a pen and a piece of paper so that they could put together a list of last minute things to do.

"Do we need to do a seating chart?" Kurt was looking through the RSVP's for the reception, and smiled as he read each of the names.

"Well, I think the only thing we need to worry about is putting anyone next to Finn. Their food is not safe."

"Maybe we should just do open seating. Let everyone just go where they want."

"Or we could play some music, and when it stops, they have to sit wherever they are at that moment."

"Even better, let's just have them wrestle for position." They both started to laugh, and Blaine put his pen down and looked at Kurt.

"Are you getting nervous?"

Kurt didn't want to hurt Blaine with his answer, but he also wanted to tell him the truth. "I am."

"Me too."

"Are you having second thoughts, Blaine?"

He answered immediately. "Of course not, Kurt. I can't wait to marry you. I'm just worried about making you happy." Blaine put his arm around Kurt, and kissed the side of his face. "I want you to have everything that big heart of yours desires."

"I desire you." Kurt put his head against Blaine, and the two just sat for a few minutes, each loving the feeling of the other pressed against him. Kurt closed his eyes and thought about their wedding day, and how he couldn't wait to have Blaine's ring on his finger.

* * *

><p>"We're not making much progress on the seating chart, beautiful." Blaine held him tighter, breathing in his scent. There was a knock on their door, and they hesitated at first about answering it.<p>

"Have you noticed we get a lot of foot traffic in this apartment?"

"Maybe if we stay really quiet, they'll go away." Kurt didn't want to lose this moment.

"Well, it must be important if they've come here in person. Let's just see who it is." Blaine got up, while Kurt tried to pull him back down, and they both laughed when Blaine fell back onto the couch. "Kurt, come on…the sooner we answer it, the sooner whoever it is will leave."

When he looked through the peephole, he didn't see anyone. As he pulled the door open, he felt something pushing against it, and looked down. It was Karen.

"Blaine, I have a problem." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. Bocelli started to bounce up and down and make noise, and she put her finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"Karen, where's your Mom? You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself."

"She's coming. She's a little slow, you know." She finally let go of Blaine when she saw Kurt on the couch. He put his arms out, and she ran towards him, jumping onto his lap.

"How are you, little one?" Without even thinking about it, Kurt began to adjust the clips in her hair. Before he could close the door completely, there was another knock, and Blaine opened it to see Ellen standing there, holding Karen's Hello Kitty purse.

Kurt started to laugh. "That's quite a look. I hear that Hello Kitty is all the rage on the runways this year."

"I'm sorry, guys. But she said that she had to come and see you about a little…situation…that we're having."

"Come on in. So what's the problem?" Blaine closed the door behind them and walked towards the living room.

"Well, it's kind of awkward." She handed Karen her purse, and sat next to Kurt. "You see, Karen's day care center is having a Father-Daughter dance on Friday, and…well…there's one component missing for us."

"Mary Ann makes fun of me because I don't have a dad like the other kids."

Kurt's dander was up. "And who is this Mary Ann person?"

"She's in my class, and she's mean. And one time she stole my apple juice."

"Heathen". Kurt started to get worked up, but Blaine shook his head at him.

"Kurt, this is a child that we're talking about."

"A child with apparently no sense of boundaries or manners."

Karen pointed her little finger at Blaine, which made him have to stifle a smile. "That's right. No boundaries." She then looked at Kurt and whispered in his ear "what's a boundary?"

"It's something that people that were raised right just do. It's knowing what is right and what is wrong to say."

"Maybe she never learned how to play with others." Blaine was trying to be optimistic.

"You don't know, Blaine. She also pulled my hair once."

"That _is_ pretty mean. And I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Kurt, will you and Blaine go with me? Will you be my dads for the day?"

They looked down at her face, and couldn't resist. "Of course we will. But do you think it will be ok to bring two people?"

"Oh, it's ok. And I'll show that Mary Ann that I have two dads and she only has one."

Ellen looked at them nervously. "I'm really sorry. But she was determined to talk to you both about this. She's pretty stubborn."

Blaine laughed out loud. "She really could be your daughter, Kurt."

Ellen sat back on the couch and looked at her child, who had now moved to Blaine, holding his hand and swinging his arm back and forth. "You know, it's so hard sometimes, not having, you know…a father there for her. You both have been so great, and I really hate to always impose on you."

"Don't be silly. We love having you both in our life. Honestly." Blaine rubbed the back of Karen's hair, and then bent down to pick her up. "And you are never imposing. Ok?"

"It's just that you must be so busy, with the wedding and all. But thank you for saying that. It means a lot."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine. "So what is the dress code for this event?"

"Well, they are trying to make it as formal as you can with little kids. So I think…suits?"

"We can do that. And what about the princess here?"

"That's another story. We really don't have anything dressy for her. Would you mind…would it be alright…if she wore the dress you got her for the wedding?"

"I think that's fine as long as someone", Blaine looked at Karen with a serious face, "promises to not spill anything on it."

"I promise, Blaine. Hug, please." She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him, then reached over for Kurt, who took her from him. "You are the best guys ever."

"Well, that's quite a compliment. Did you hear that, Ellen? Best…Guys…Ever."

They all laughed, and Ellen got up slowly to leave. "Come on, Karen. Let's leave these two alone before they get tired of us." She walked to the door, and turned to say goodbye. "She's right, you know. You are the best."

* * *

><p>They went to the house the next day to see if there were any more responses for the reception, and were happy to see that there were, with everyone saying that they were coming. Blaine loved the look on Kurt's face as he eyed each one. He would run his finger over the card, as if he could feel the love and support from each person that would be there for them.<p>

Kurt looked up to see Blaine watching him, and the small smile that Kurt gave him—the softness of his face and in his eyes-warmed Blaine from the inside out. It was funny, he thought to himself. He carried in his head, and his heart, snapshots of Kurt's face that when he closed his eyes he could recall at will. That special smile, the tilt of his head…it was saved forever in Blaine's memory. This was one of those looks that he would remember always.

Finn came running down the stairs and grabbed his car keys.

Carole held his arm to slow him down. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Puck and I are going to the movies." Finn looked at Blaine, who gestured with his head towards Kurt. "Hey, do you want to go with us?"

"Well, we have some stuff to work on. I don't think so."

Blaine nudged him a little. "You should go, Kurt. I have something I want to talk to Burt and Carole about anyway."

"Oh? Should I not be part of this discussion?"

"No, you should not. And don't pout. It's a surprise."

"Come on, buddy. We need to get moving. I have to pick Puck up."

Kurt thought for a second, and then agreed. "Ok, I'll go. Thanks for asking me." He gave Blaine a kiss goodbye, then walked off trailing behind Finn.

Burt turned to Blaine, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Care to explain?"

"I just wanted Kurt to spend some time with Finn. He's been a little out of sorts about being "one of the guys", so I thought it would be nice if he went out with Finn and Puck. Was that wrong?"

Carole walked over and hugged Blaine. "I think it was a nice thing to do. And they'll take good care of him. Now…what's this surprise you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. My father stopped by yesterday and brought the paperwork, and the check for the reception…and another check, for whatever we wanted to use it for. I'd like to use it for a honeymoon trip."

"Well, that sounds reasonable. What's the plan?" Burt looked at Blaine and smiled. He really is a good kid.

"Well, I was thinking that I would surprise him with a trip to New York."

Carole looked at him and nodded. "I think that would be the best honeymoon ever."

Burt laughed. "It would kind of be like him heading for the mother ship."

"I know. What I thought I would do is get tickets so that I can take him to see "Wicked", and then, you know they have these same day ticket booths where you can see a show for not that much money, so we can go out each day and find something and just go. And I can take him for a horse carriage ride through Central Park. Does it sound too touristy?"

"Honey, I think that it's very romantic. You know him better than anyone. What do you think his reaction will be?"

"After the screaming and jumping up and down? I think he'll like it."

"Love it. He'll love it."

"Ok. I'm off. Oh, is there a florist close by?"

"Are you getting him flowers, too? You really are the romantic, Blaine."

"No, Carole. I have a date on Friday with a young lady, and I want to get her a corsage."

Burt looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's ok. Kurt will be there too."

"Ok, I have to ask…"

"It's Karen. She needed a date for her Father-Daughter dance. So we're helping out."

"Blaine, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Isn't it, Burt?"

"Yeah. I was scared there for a minute."

"Trust me. For this guy standing here, it's all Kurt. Forever. See you soon." And off he went.

* * *

><p>They had decided to take Kurt's car, and as they drove to get Puck, Kurt asked what movie they were going to see.<p>

"Not sure. Any suggestions?"

"Well, there's a Julia Roberts movie that's supposed to be pretty good."

Finn looked over at Kurt, who kept his eyes on the road. "I was hoping to see some sort of action flick."

"Well…I hear she gets some action in the movie. Does that count?"

"Ummm…no. We'll just have to see what's playing when we get there. I like being spontaneous."

"That's a mouthful." Kurt was happy to be spending some time with his brother. They hadn't been alone together for a while.

They pulled up to Puck's house, and he came running out, jumping into the back seat. "Hey, Kurt. Do we have custody of you for the day?"

"Funny, Noah. Finn invited me. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is.

"Maybe we can grab something to eat after the movie. I'm starving."

"Finn, you're always starving."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." Kurt looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Heaven help us."

* * *

><p>They paid for their tickets, and took seats towards the back of the theater, where Kurt wanted to sit.<p>

"If I knew we would be sitting in the next time zone I would have brought my binoculars. What the heck, Kurt?"

"Noah, don't you want to get the full effect…see the whole screen?" He sat down between Finn and Puck, and looked back and forth between them. "Do you want to sit together?"

"Why? We're not out on a date or anything." Finn nudged Kurt with his shoulder, and decided to ask him something that had been on his mind all day.

"So…when you two get married, what name are you going to use?"

Kurt hadn't really thought about it. "I guess…I don't know…Hummel-Anderson?"

Puck repeated it a few times, to see how it sounded. "It seems like a lot to say. What about just Anderson?"

"I like the name Hummel. It's…part of who I am."

"And what about Blaine? Is he going to be Anderson-Hummel?"

Kurt suddenly felt a little sad. "I can't believe we've never really talked about this. Something so important."

Finn patted his leg. "It's ok. We still have a few weeks to figure it out."

Kurt looked at Puck. "What would you do?"

"Me? I'd just go by one name. Just Puck. Like Cher. Only without the boobs."

"Why do I even ask?" The movie was starting, so they got comfortable, sharing a large tub of popcorn that Kurt was holding. They had decided on a western themed movie…action for Finn and Puck, and cowboys for Kurt. About half way through the movie, Kurt felt something brush against his hand.

"Finn Hudson, remove your fingers from my Twizzler."

"Dude, really? That's your brother." Puck tried to look anywhere but at the two seated next to him.

"Kurt, why are you so cranky? You're like an old man."

Kurt lay his head back on the seat, trying to keep his voice down. "I miss Blaine."

"You've been away from him less than two hours. Is our company that bad?"

"No. It's just…when he and I are at the movies…it's different. That's all."

"I bet you let Blaine grab your Twizzler." Puck laughed out loud, and Kurt shot him a look in the dark. "And listen, you're here with us because of him, so don't be missing him too much."

"What does that mean?" Kurt looked at Finn for the answer.

Finn felt his stomach knot up as he looked past Kurt at Puck and shook his head. "It's nothing, Kurt. We just wanted to take you to a movie with us. You know, some male bonding."

The expression on Kurt's face was killing Finn. "Do you want to tell me the truth now?"

He had to tell him. Kurt always knew when he was lying. "Look, it's no big deal. Blaine just thought we should take you out, you know, like one of the guys."

"_Like_ one of the guys, Finn? I _am_ a guy."

"Look, lover boy just wanted you to hang out with us so that you would have some exposure to how the other half lives."

Finn reached his arm behind Kurt and smacked Puck. "Stop talking. You're making this worse."

"So did Blaine say that I wasn't enough of a guy for him?" Kurt began to squirm in his seat, and before either of them could answer, he stood up, putting the popcorn bucket on the floor.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Finn reached for his arm but grabbed his hand instead.

"Careful, Finn. People might think you aren't a real man if they see you holding your gay brother's hand in public." Kurt pulled away, slid past Puck and walked up towards the doors.

"Way to go, genius." Finn grabbed his drink and made his way to the aisle.

"I didn't mean anything by it. You know Kurt's my boy." Puck sighed out loud and got up to follow Finn. They made it to the lobby, but there was no sign of Kurt. They pushed the exit door open and walked out into the parking lot. Kurt's car was gone. It served them right to have to find a way home, Finn thought to himself. They were supposed to make Kurt feel better and did nothing but upset him. And now he'll be mad at Blaine. Great.

"Why is he so touchy?"

"Puck, it's hard for him, you know. He tries to be everything…to everyone. We keep forgetting that he and Blaine are gay in a basically straight world. It can't be easy."

"Well, he needs to stop trying to be something he's not. He should just be himself, because he's pretty awesome. They both are."

"I know. Come on, let's figure out how to get home. And that comment about Blaine and the Twizzler. Gross. I'm just saying…"

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home with tears in his eyes. One of the guys. One of the guys. Wasn't he? He knows he's different in so many ways, but wasn't he, in the end, just a boy? A man? A…what? He felt like a freak right now, embarrassed that Blaine would feel the need to have him spend time with Finn and Puck to feel more masculine. He was right all along. He embarrassed Blaine with the way he is…the way he talks, the way he walks. He thought if Kurt hung out with the jocks that it would rub off on him. Right? Kurt looked in the rear view mirror and hated what—who—he saw. Finn told him once, when he was whining about changing himself so that Blaine would want him…he said to him, why would you want someone that didn't want you for who you already are? But wasn't that what was happening right now? Blaine wanting to change him? He felt tears run down his face as he thought about how he felt Blaine was—is—perfect. In every way. And yet…Kurt wasn't perfect to him.<p>

He pulled into their parking lot and sat for a minute, trying to clear this mind. When he had gathered himself, he got out, and walked slowly to their door, hesitating for just a moment before putting his key in and turning it. When he walked in, he saw Blaine sitting on the couch with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Hey, beautiful. I've been waiting for you."

"Stop it". Kurt could feel himself shaking as he looked at Blaine. At male perfection.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"You could say that." He tossed his keys on the counter, and the hard thud made Bocelli jump.

Blaine got up from the couch and walked over to him, reaching out to take his hand. Kurt pulled it away.

"So where do I fall, Blaine? Somewhere in the middle?"

He was confused. "Kurt, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Jeremiah. Rachel. Do I fall somewhere in between?"

"Kurt…"

"Not really a boy. Not really a girl. But just enough of both. How could you do this? How could you ask Finn to take me out so that I will be more like one of the guys?"

"Sweetie, that's not what happened. You were upset about your…role…in the relationship. Yes, I wanted them to take you out to do things, so that you wouldn't feel like you were constantly being thought of like…how did you say it…the little woman?"

"I thought I was enough for you. As I am." Kurt put his head down and began to cry, embarrassed by what had happened with Finn and Puck, and heartbroken because he felt that the love of his life didn't think he measured up.

"Kurt, I love you. Everything about you. There is nothing I would change. Now come on, sit with me. We have wedding plans to finalize."

Kurt closed his eyes, and opened them slowly to look at Blaine.

"Yeah…about that…"


	37. True Love Ways

"Kurt, I don't think I want you to finish that sentence." Blaine looked at him and saw something that wavered between anger and…fear?

"When will I be enough?"

"You _are_ enough, Kurt. I don't know what happened, but can we talk about it before you say something that you can't take back?"

"I was humiliated. I sat there between Finn and Puck while they told me that I was only there because of you. Because you thought that I should spend some time with them because…."

"Like I said, sweetie…I was just trying to remedy something that you had concerns about. That's it. Honestly, I missed you. I wanted you here with me."

Kurt sat down on their couch and crossed his arms, looking up at Blaine. "I missed you too. I mean, I love Finn, and Noah is…well, Noah…but I just wanted to be with you. I know it sounds obsessive, but you're the only one I want to be with."

Blaine sat down next to him, taking his hand in his. "I think what we have here, Kurt, is a classic case of pre-wedding jitters. Now come on…talk. What's this really about?"

Kurt turned his head from him, and Blaine grabbed his chin and pulled it back. "Talk."

"I don't think I can change, Blaine."

"Who said that you should change? I love you, exactly the way you are. Kurt, to me, you are perfect. Why can't you believe me when I say that? I'm right where I want to be. With you."

"I'm always going to sound different. And walk different. And dress different. And…"

"And…you will always be you. And that's who I love."

"I love you too. I just can't bear the thought of being less than what you deserve, Blaine. I look at you, and I see this gorgeous guy who has no flaws and…"

"Whoa…ok, hold it right there. No flaws? I think you need to open your eyes a little more. You know how I pull my shirts off without unbuttoning them? I know it irritates you, because I hear you grumbling when you do the laundry."

"Yes…it's maddening."

"And how I never close the kitchen cabinets?"

Kurt nodded. "One of us is going to lose an eye like that."

"And how I roll up my jeans sometimes if they're too long, just because I'm too lazy to get them hemmed."

"You look like Huckleberry Finn when you do that. I'm just saying…"

"So you see, my beautiful Kurt, this guy here is far from perfect. Would it help to tell you that I'm suffering from a case of the jitters too? I mean, here I am, getting ready to marry the man of my dreams. And all that keeps going through my head is, can I make him happy? Can I give him everything he needs?"

"You already do."

"Obviously not, if you still have doubts about how I feel about you…about us."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "I love the sound of the word _us_."

* * *

><p>"Ok…tonight is our night. No visitors. If they knock, we don't answer. No phones. No texting. No wedding plans. Just you and I. Sound good?"<p>

"It sounds great, Blaine. Thank you."

He turned on the couch to face Kurt. "I want to make love to you all night".

Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled at Blaine. "Make love _with_ me, you mean."

"No. Not tonight. I want to spend tonight making love to the man who makes my heart stop just by looking at him."

Kurt's face began to flush, and Blaine took his hand and pulled him up from the couch. "Come on, beautiful." They walked into their bedroom, and Blaine kissed him…softly at first, and then just a bit harder, loving the taste of Kurt's lips on his. This would be his night. All night.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, and when he finally got to the last one, he looked into those amazing blue eyes…the ones that made him melt inside. He slid the shirt from Kurt's shoulders, and let it drop to the floor. He pressed his mouth across Kurt's bare shoulders, one, then the other, and then his neck. Kurt leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The kisses were light, like a feather brushing against his skin. He let out a soft moan, and Blaine stood back, looking at him.

"You, my darling Kurt, are amazing. I love looking at you. Your face…that body…"

Kurt barely spoke above a whisper. "I love you, Blaine."

"I know you do. And I love you. Only you. _All_ of you."

He reached down to undo Kurt's belt, and slid it through the loops in his pants, one by one. He could have just left the belt in place, but he enjoyed teasing Kurt just a little bit.

"How would you feel about a nice, warm, relaxing shower?"

Kurt wasn't sure what was happening to him. He felt…butterflies…as if this was the first time that Blaine was touching him. They have shared everything between them in the physical sense, and yet somehow this felt different. He looked down, and Blaine again lifted his face towards him.

"Kurt Hummel, are you being shy with me?"

Kurt shook his head, and when Blaine took his hand to lead him towards the shower, he followed willingly. As Blaine started the shower, Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror. He just didn't see it, all of these things that Blaine saw in him.

When the heat began to rise from the flowing water, Blaine pulled the curtain back, and helped Kurt step inside. "I'll be right back, sweetie" He walked into the kitchen and began looking for some candles. He found a few of varying sizes, and brought them into their bedroom. After lighting them, he closed the blinds and pulled the comforter down, fluffing their pillows. He wanted everything tonight to go perfectly. He hesitated only for a moment—this was not how he thought disagreements should be resolved—but he felt as if he had been perhaps not as demonstrative as he should be with Kurt about how passionate he is about him. They had been so busy lately with wedding plans that they were forgetting to take the time out to just appreciate each other.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Blaine pushed it open, and as he undressed, he took his finger and drew a heart in the steam that had gathered on the mirror. Placing a large "K & B" in the middle, it reminded him of the mirror from the guesthouse. It seemed like so long ago.

Blaine pulled the shower curtain back, expecting Kurt to be standing there, under the stream of water. Instead, he was sitting down, with his back against the wall of the tub.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He readjusted the shower head so that the water wasn't hitting Kurt directly. "What's happening?"

"Blaine, I'm so scared." He was shaking, but Blaine couldn't figure out if it was from fear or the cold porcelain against Kurt's back. "I don't know if I can do this." He saw tears starting to well up, and Blaine knelt down in front of him, the surface hard on his knees.

"Don't know if you can do what, Kurt?"

"I don't know if I can make you happy forever. What if I let you down? What if after 30 years you decide that you've made a mistake? I don't think I could take it. I want to be everything to you, and I'm so scared that I won't be."

"Hold that thought, ok?" Blaine reached over and turned the water off, and then pushed the curtain back to grab one of the towels that he had laid out for them. He stood up, and then put his hand out for Kurt. Helping him up, he wrapped the towel around him, rubbing his skin with it to warm him up. He put his arms around Kurt, and just held him.

Kurt spoke into Blaine's chest so that it was barely audible. "I love you so much that it almost hurts."

They stepped out of the shower, and Blaine grabbed a towel for himself, drying off quickly so that he could pay attention to his partner. He dried Kurt's hair, and walked him over to their bed, patting the mattress so that Kurt would slide into his spot to the left of Blaine. He was still shaking, and Blaine pulled the comforter up to this chin.

"I'm getting the bed wet." Kurt slid the comforter down as if to get out, but Blaine pulled it back up.

"It only water, Kurt. It's ok." He slid in beside him, and Kurt immediately pressed against him, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Now, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" Blaine pulled him in closer, his mouth against his ear. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I know. But I don't want you to think I'm having second thoughts, because I'm not, Blaine. I promise. I just am so afraid of…". Kurt stopped talking, and Blaine slid down so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Look at me. I will never hurt you. And I will never leave you. Ever. I know that I can say anything and make any promise I want right now, but I need you to believe me, with all your heart, that what I'm saying is true. I don't care how old we get, or how hard things may be…at the end of every night, and the beginning of every day, I will be right here next to you."

"I think I'm afraid of me, Blaine. My dad said that I need to stop running from you when things get hard. And I know I need to do that. I'm afraid of me. Of messing this up. I want to be strong. I just don't know how." With that statement, Kurt began to cry because he knew it was the truth. He would rather run from Blaine than ever see a look of disappointment in those eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Kurt, you are the strongest person I know. Look at everything you went through at school…when I had my accident you were my rock…when Burt had his heart attack, who took care of him? You're stronger than you think."

"I want to be strong. And I love you so much, Blaine. I don't want to ever have you look at me and say to yourself, what on earth was I thinking?"

Kurt closed his eyes as the tears fell, and Blaine gently kissed each eyelid, the salt of his tears stinging his lips. And then he moved lower, pressing his mouth against Kurt's, his hand moving up to his face. Kurt's eyes looked deep into his as his thumb brushed the teardrops from his cheek.

"Let me love you, Kurt…tonight, let me show you…" His sentence went unfinished as he moved Kurt onto his back and began kissing along the side of his neck, his hand pressed against his chest. "Tonight, my love…it is all about you."

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, and as their lips touched, Blaine slid his hand down and wrapped his warm fingers around him. His eyes were closed and he let out a sound that told Blaine that it was ok to continue. He moved his hand up and down slowly, feeling Kurt becoming more aroused by not only his touch, but by his tongue, which was pressed against Kurt's.

Their lips parted as Kurt began to breath heavier, his back arching just off of the bed, and Blaine knew that he was almost there. He whispered is his ear "I love you, Kurt", and it was almost as if the sound of him saying his name sent him over the edge, his hand reaching down to hold Blaine's in place.

Kurt was barely able to get out the words "I love you" before Blaine moved on top of him, straddling his waist. Blaine looked down at that face, with his eyes unfocused, his mouth slightly open. How could he not know how sexy he is?

Blaine leaned in and kissed him, first on his lips, and then moving down his chest, brushing his tongue across his nipples, which make Kurt shiver. "How does that feel, Kurt? Do you like that?" Blaine thought that he said yes, and his nodding confirmed it for him. He took each of Kurt's hands in his, and held them as he moved lower…kissing across his waist, and he smiled to himself as he heard a small laugh come from Kurt. The laugh stopped soon enough, as Blaine looked up at Kurt and their eyes locked as he slid his mouth over him, just enough to tease him. Kurt reached down and put his fingers in Blaine's curls, and his hold tightened as Blaine made love to him. For the second time in less than ten minutes, Blaine felt his heart fill as Kurt moaned with pleasure, his name said between breaths.

"You taste so good, Kurt." Blaine wanted to be inside of him. But not yet. He crawled up alongside Kurt, and they lay together, drifting off for a little while until Blaine woke him up by kissing the back of his neck. He wished he could put into words what this night felt like to him. Just the two of them loving each other. It had been a while since they had taken the time to just _be_ together without interruption. And it was what they both needed.

And so their night continued…making love between brief naps, gaining their strength before starting again. Would it always be like this, Blaine wondered? Of course, as they got older, their physical relationship might change. But what he felt for Kurt, what they felt for each other…he knew that it would last a lifetime.

As the sun began to rise, Kurt was lying face down on their bed, blissfully exhausted by the previous hours. But Blaine wasn't finished showing him…not yet.

"Hey, sleepy head. How about that shower now?"

"I don't think I can stand. I don't want to move."

"Ok, then we'll stay right here, and perhaps I can reintroduce you to our lovely headboard."

* * *

><p>"We have a long day ahead of us, you know. Karen's dance is today. I don't know how steady I'll be on my legs after last night."<p>

"I think we'll be able to muster up enough strength to handle a room full of children, don't you?" Blaine reached over and pushed Kurt's hair off of his forehead. "I mean, two grown men versus a bunch of kids. I think our odds are pretty good."

"I want to make sure that this Mary Ann character gets the message that it's hands off when it comes to Karen. Honestly, Blaine, what has happened to basic manners?"

"You know, kids mirror what their parents do. Who knows what this girl's home life is like?"

"I guess it would be too much to hope that ignorance would skip a generation."

"Maybe some day, Kurt. We can only hope."

* * *

><p>As they dressed for Karen's dance, they talked about the last time they had worn these dress clothes. At <em>their<em> first dance. It seemed fitting to be wearing them again today.

"Let me look at you, Kurt." The burgundy suit that went so well against his skin. The dress shirt that Blaine remembers hanging open that night, as if it was yesterday. "I think that you will be the hottest daddy there."

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Mr. Anderson." Saying his last name out loud reminded Kurt of the conversation he had with Finn about their name once they are married. "So listen…there's something that we haven't talked about. A minor detail really."

Blaine adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror but paying attention to Kurt. "Go on."

"Well, when we're finally married…what last name will we use?"

"Huh. I can't believe this hasn't come up before." Blaine leaned against the door frame, and looked at Kurt. "What are you thinking?"

"I want your name, obviously. It's just that…I don't think I'm ready to let go of Hummel yet. Does that upset you?"

"No. I get it. I mean, your family means the world to you. It's your name. I, on the other hand, would have no problem changing mine. If you want me to."

"Thoughts on hyphens, please?"

"It's fine. I mean, like I said, I have no big desire to hang on to Anderson."

"But it's you. It's who you are right now. And really…your father has come around. It might be nice to keep the name going."

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I can deal with that."

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Ugh. We'll still have different last names."

"Why not just go with Anderson-Hummel? It sounds great, Kurt."

"Ok. Names settled then?" Kurt felt better. One less thing to worry about.

"Names settled. Oh, I got a text from Rachel. She said the girls have a hot night waiting for us tomorrow. Something about a wedding shower?"

"Hmmm…girls and hot night in the same sentence. Never thought I would see the day."

* * *

><p>They walked over to Ellen's apartment to pick up their date. When Blaine picked up the small corsage that he bought for Karen, he also brought home two boutonnières for he and Kurt. As he put it on Kurt's lapel before they walked out the door, so many memories came rushing back of that wilted but still so important to Kurt flower that lay in the drawer of his nightstand. He was sure that this one would find it's way there, too.<p>

After two knocks, the door flew open, and there stood Ellen, looking completely frustrated. "Come in, please. I'm trying to fix her hair, but she's giving me the worst time."

Kurt walked past her and into Karen's room. "What seems to be the problem, little one? You have two very sharply dressed men waiting for you."

"Kurt, I want a braid. Mom isn't doing it right. Can you do it?"

"Sit down. Let me see what I can do." He sat on the edge of her bed, and Karen stood in front of him. "You look really pretty, you know. Just like a princess."

"And you look like a prince. Is Blaine here too? Can I see what he looks like too?"

"Prince Blaine, you are being summoned."

Blaine stepped into the small bedroom and stopped in his tracks. What a picture this made. Kurt's long fingers worked delicately on braiding her hair, while she tapped her hands on his knees, which were on either side of her.

"How are we doing in here? We need to get going soon."

"Just about done. There. A perfect braid. Karen, go get your shoes on while we talk with your Mom for a minute, ok?"

Blaine smiled at the two of them. "You look beautiful. Both of you."

Ellen took several pictures before they left, and during the short drive to Karen's day care, she asked the boys several questions.

"Do you know how to dance, Blaine?"

"Kurt, do I need to wear my shoes the whole time?"

"Will you both dance with me?"

"Don't dance with any other girls, ok?"

"Can we go back for my Hello Kitty purse?"

When they finally arrived, Kurt picked her up out of her booster seat, and they walked towards the entrance. He turned to look at Blaine. "Why am I nervous about this?"

"Because today, you get to be a dad. Another set of training wheels for us, Kurt."

* * *

><p>The large meeting room was decorated with rainbow colored balloons, which caused Kurt to chuckle out loud. "They obviously knew we were coming."<p>

Karen grabbed Blaine's hand and pointed. "There she is. That's Mary Ann."

"She's sitting by herself. I wonder where her father is." He felt kind of sorry for her, really. She was sitting alone and looking miserable.

"It really does look nice in here. They did a good job. And it looks like a pretty big turnout."

They mingled amongst the other fathers, finding them, for the most part, friendly. Each parent was given a tag to wear which had the name of their respective child written on it. Of course, some attention was drawn to the fact that Karen had two daddies, but other than a few looks, and some awkward nods, there wasn't much else.

Music played so that the girls could dance with their fathers, some fast, which made Kurt laugh as he watched the lack of coordination that most of the other men had. At one point, he just tilted his head at one father and whispered to Blaine "I certainly hope that whatever is causing that spasm is not genetic."

Karen danced several times with them, each time standing on their feet while they twirled her around. "Kurt has bigger feet than you, Blaine."

"I think you have bigger feet than me, Karen."

"It's ok. They are still great for dancing with me."

Kurt had made his way over to one of the daycare staff, and asked what the story was with Mary Ann. "Her father was here, for about ten minutes, then left after he received a phone call. Said to call him to pick her up when it's over. He does this all the time. Poor kid. I always hold out hope that one day he'll come through for her."

He looked over at her, sitting in her party dress, alone. He knew that feeling, at least before he met Blaine. That sense of not fitting in. It was devastating.

"Young lady, would you like to dance?" He held his hand out, and she looked up at him, nodding. "Then come on, let's get out there. We can't waste that pretty dress that you have on."

Blaine was finishing a spin with Karen when he looked across the room and saw the most wonderful man in the world making the dreams of a lonely child come true. This, he wanted to tell Kurt…this is why he loves him so much. Because of the simple acts of kindness that he does every day without thought.

"Karen, do you see that? Kurt is dancing with Mary Ann. She doesn't look so mean now, does she?"

When the dance finished, Kurt walked over to them holding Mary Ann's hand. She looked at the small wrist corsage that Karen was wearing. "That's really pretty."

Without missing a beat, Kurt knelt down and unpinned his boutonnière, placing it on the corner of Mary Ann's dress. "There. Now you have one, too."

Blaine just stared at his partner in awe. These things, these mementos, meant everything to Kurt. And yet, he sacrificed one of his memories to make one for someone else. For a child.

"Karen, do you want to go with me to get some cake?" Mary Ann was holding out the peace offering. And Karen took it. As they walked towards a table across the room, holding hands, Blaine helped Kurt up off of the floor.

"I love you, Kurt. I don't know how it's possible to love you more every day, but I do."

He dusted off his pants and shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone should have a first dance."

"Do you remember ours?"

Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's arm, the most appropriate gesture considering their surroundings. "I remember everything about that night. It was just the beginning of this story of ours, you know." For a moment, they just looked at each other, and were snapped back into reality by Karen grabbing their hands. "Can we go now? I want to bring some cake to my Mom".

"Of course we can. Did you say goodbye to your friends?"

"I did. And thank you for bringing me to my first dance."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "You'll find, little one, that the "firsts" are always the ones that you remember forever."

* * *

><p>David Anderson waited at the coffee shop for Hannah. He really did enjoy her company, and when she walked into a room, it was like a breath of fresh air coming through. He had only been waiting a few minutes before he looked up and saw her, and a smile immediately crossed his face. She was dressed in what could only be described as bohemian. And it suited her perfectly.<p>

"Hey Daddy-O…what's happening?" She kissed him on the cheek, the flopped down on the chair across from him.

"Daddy-O? What happened to the "You're not my father" speech I got not long ago?"

She passed her hand in front of her face, as if to push that thought away. "Listen, there are worse things in life than having you as a father figure, David."

"Thank you. I think."

"So how are the wedding plans coming? Am I still invited?"

"Of course you are. You're family." He pulled an envelope out of his suit pocket, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She opened it and smile. "Is this hush money? Am I supposed to keep it a secret that deep down, you're a nice guy?"

"It's so that you can go shopping for something to wear for the reception. You're my guest, and I don't want you laying out money you don't have."

"Now how do you know that I don't have some rich old man keeping me in the lap of luxury?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No. And don't look at me like that. It could happen. But thank you, for this."

"You're very welcome."

"You do remember that Blaine doesn't even know who I am. Or his mother's role in my life. When are you planning on telling him?"

"After the wedding. I don't want him worrying about things he has no control over. But I'll tell him."

"So, really, David. Are you ok with all of this?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Blaine is happy. Kurt is a good kid. Why fight it?"

"Wow. You have changed with age." She laughed at the look on his face.

"You know, Hannah…my relationship with Blaine has barely been that of two casual acquaintances for as long as I can remember. Now, I'd like to put all of the blame on his mother, and she did have a huge part in driving a wedge between us, but it's been my fault, too. I gave him a good life, but not a father. I want to make that up to him."

"That's really beautiful, David. I mean it. I think being supportive for this is huge. You'll get him back."

"Well, I don't think of it as getting him back. Remember, in a few weeks, he'll be a married man."

"But he'll always be your son. I'm proud of you. You've come a long way, baby."

"So what's the story on your love life? Are the suitors lined up around the corner?"

"Hardly. I don't think they can handle all of this."

"Well, there will be plenty of eligible young men at the reception wanting to punch your dance card."

She shook her head. "Well, considering this isn't the 1930's, I don't think I'll be carrying a dance card. But they can text me."

"Funny. I'm just throwing out there that the boys have a lot of nice friends."

"I'm not interested in those uppity Dalton boys. Most women love a man in uniform. I think I'll pass."

"Kurt has a nice brother. Kind of goofy, but he grows on you."

"Details, please." She made a motion as if she was writing on her napkin.

"Tall, dark, handsome…quarterback at McKinley…"

"Wait. Are we talking about Finn Hudson?"

"Yes, we are. Do you know him?"

She smiled. "I know of him. And he's Kurt's brother?"

"He is."

"I'm thinking, Dad...that this is going to be the best party ever."


	38. All The Single Ladies

Blaine smelled the coffee before he even opened his eyes. He looked next to him, and somehow Kurt had slid out of their bed without him even realizing it. He must have been more tired than he thought.

When he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Kurt standing against the kitchen counter, facing the coffee pot, with his eyes closed. From where Blaine stood, he looked like an angel. As he walked over slowly, he put his finger to his mouth to try to make sure that Bocelli didn't make a sound. It didn't work. The minute he saw Blaine moving towards the kitchen, he let out a loud squawk, which caused Kurt to open his eyes. He turned his head and gave a weak smile to Blaine.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Kurt grabbed the coffee pot and started pouring two cups. "Not much, really. Just thinking about the day…and getting together with the girls tonight. I'm tired and the day hasn't even begun. And why are you up? I was bringing us coffee in bed."

As soon as Kurt put the coffee pot down, Blaine stood behind him and slid his arms around his waist. He pulled him close, and Kurt put his head back on his shoulder. He seemed down, Blaine thought. But he knew what would cheer him up. He spun him around so that they were facing each other, and took both of Kurt's hands in his. "Do you know what today is, beautiful?"

Kurt thought for a minute, and then looked at Blaine blankly. He must be joking. When he didn't say anything, Blaine blurted it out.

"Kurt, it's exactly two weeks until we get married. Two weeks! Can you believe it?" He pulled him into a tight hug, and whispered into his ear. "Do you realize that two weeks from now will be our wedding night?" Kurt let out a little laugh, and pulled away so that he could look at Blaine.

"I don't think there are any surprises left for us, do you?" He tilted his head just a little, and it sent a chill down Blaine's spine. He loved when Kurt looked at him like that—a little bit of innocence hidden behind a lot of sexy. It was disarming so early in the morning.

"Oh, I think I can come up with a few new moves, don't you worry. In case you've forgotten, I'm very limber."

"I remember. Now here, take your coffee and lets go back to bed." Blaine leaned in to kiss him, and Kurt reminded him that he was holding something very hot. Giving him a not very chaste smile Blaine put his arm around his waist to lead him back to the bedroom, and said "I believe that I, too, am holding something very hot."

They crawled back into their bed, and pulled the comforter up. "This is nice." Kurt put his coffee on the nightstand next to him. "I like mornings where we don't have to do anything."

"And just think…in two weeks, we'll be waking up married. I can't believe it's so close." Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was just staring ahead. Neither one of them said anything, until Kurt started to laugh. "We're sitting here like two five year olds waiting for Christmas morning. Could we be any more ridiculous?"

"It's not ridiculous, Kurt. It's sweet. I mean, ok, I didn't want to really share this, but last night, when you fell asleep, I was just watching you…and you kept smiling…like you were dreaming about something amazing. I'd like to think you were dreaming about us getting married."

"I always dream about us. And you know something? In almost all of them, we're holding hands. I just feel…safe, when you're holding on to me."

Blaine reached under the comforter and put his hand on Kurt's thigh. He looked over at him, shaking his finger. "That, my friend, doesn't feel safe at all."

"I'm…sorry?"

"Hardly. And might I say you've been especially frisky lately. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Well, I can't help it if I love touching you. Just looking at you drives me crazy, Kurt. You know, we _could _spend the day in bed. We have no plans until tonight."

"We have some last minute things to figure out. Let me go grab a pad and pen, and we can work on them right here. Don't move."

"I have you in bed next to me, I have my coffee…where would I go?"

Kurt came back and sat beside Blaine, who started talking before Kurt was even settled back in. "We need to figure out who is going to ride with whom on the big day. We can fit seven of us in our van, and…"

"Listen, do you think that you and I can just ride alone? I know it sounds selfish, but I just want to be with you that day. For that ride."

"We can do whatever you want, sweetie, but I think that Burt and Carol, and especially Finn, will be feeling kind of left out, don't you?"

"I guess. It's just that…I wanted us to be the only ones in the car, just in case…" Kurt stopped what he was saying, but Blaine knew the end of the sentence.

"Just in case I change my mind?"

Kurt nodded, feeling ashamed having even thought it. "I don't want to have to deal with all of those sad faces looking at me if you decide to back out. If we're alone, we can just turn around, you can go live your life with someone new, and I will become a hermit, living alone in a cave dreaming about what could have been."

They both laughed at the drama of Kurt's statement, and then he cuddled in against Blaine. "I can't believe it's so close."

"I know. Fourteen days. It will be here before we know it."

"So, we do the civil thing, right? And then, at the reception, we do…what?"

"Well, I was thinking that we can say our vows then…in front of everyone that matters. I'll have you know that I've already written mine for you."

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It was easy writing down all of the reasons why I want to spend my life with you. What we can't do at the civil "thing", as you call it, we can do at the reception. We can do anything we want there. It's our day."

Kurt's phone chirped that a text message was waiting for him. He reached over onto the nightstand and picked it up, glancing at the screen. "It's Finn. He wants to come over." He looked at his watch on the nightstand. "It's early for him."

"It's ok. I'm sure he won't be here long. Just don't open the refrigerator and he'll be gone in no time."

"I don't want to get out of bed."

"So we won't. He has a key, right? Just tell him to let himself in."

Kurt answered the text, and as they waited to hear the door open, Kurt thought again about the reception. "Are you sorry we're not having corn dogs?"

Blaine kissed the side of his head. "No. It's the cotton candy that I wanted most."

They heard the lock turn, and Kurt called out to him. "Finn, is that you?"

"No, it's the Boston Strangler. Thanks for having that extra key made for me and the rest of my serial killer friends." Finn walked into their bedroom and stood just inside the doorway, shaking his head at them sitting in bed, still in their pajamas. "John. Yoko."

"That's funny. It's not like we do this all the time, you know."

Finn walked over to Kurt's side of the bed, and pulled the comforter down. "Thank God you have pants on. This could have gone either way with you two." He slid in next to Kurt and pushed him towards Blaine, who leaned forward to look at Finn.

"You do know that there is a future episode of Dr. Phil written all over this little picture." He pulled the comforter back up on Kurt, and then leaned back on his pillows. "So to what do we owe the honor so early on a Saturday morning, Finn?"

"I wanted to apologize to Kurt about the other day at the movies. Listen, buddy, I think it's not cool to try to change who you are. I've always told you this. So you're not an athlete. Or don't have a deep voice. Who cares? You are uniquely you. And…well…I love that about you. So, I'm sorry about making you feel bad. And I'm sorry I grabbed your Twizzler."

"Ok, I'm hoping that we're talking about the candy here." Blaine looked at the two of them, wondering what exactly did happen at the theater.

"Of course we are. He's my brother. Don't be gross."

Blaine felt a pang of guilt over the whole situation. "It's my fault too."

Finn leaned forward and looked across Kurt. "Yeah it is."

"It's ok. Blaine explained it to me, and I'm not upset any more." He looked up at Finn. "Really. And I'm not mad at Noah either."

"Good. So I'm off. Hey, do you guys know that you're getting married in two weeks?"

They looked at him with feigned surprise. "Really? That soon?"

"I know! I can't wait. Anyway, later…" Finn had gotten almost to the door of the apartment when he turned back around again. He popped his head into their bedroom, and spoke to his brother.

"You're wrong, Kurt, about what you said in the theater. I'd never be ashamed to hold your hand in public." And with that, he was gone.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and smiled. "Ok, I'm listening…"

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the doorbell at Rachel's house, and right before it opened, Blaine made an observation.<p>

"You know, it's really hard to stand next to you sometimes."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Is it because I'm taller?"

"Well, no…I was going to say because you always dress so much nicer. But thanks for that, sweetie."

They didn't notice the door open until Rachel was almost on top of them. "Welcome! Come on in. We're using the downstairs room, which I know you are both familiar with."

"Painfully" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Just keep your kisses to yourself, and we'll all be fine."

"That's funny, Kurt."

The New Directions girls were all already there, and the room had been decorated with signs and balloons. There was a table with food set up, and a cake that said "Congratulations Kurt & Blaine" on top.

Everyone had some something to eat, and were talking non-stop about the wedding, what they were wearing, what kind of music would there be, and all of the small details that come with an event like this. After finally wearing the boys out with a million questions, they decided to take a break.

"Ok, everyone sit on the floor. Let's play a game." Rachel pulled out a sheet of paper and a clipboard. "We're going to write the story of your relationship. Each one of us will write a sentence about you both, working it towards the wedding day. And we can say anything—so no hurt feelings."

"I better brace myself", Blaine said out loud, and he was surprised by the response he got from Santana.

"Settle down, Happy Lips. This isn't all about you."

He looked at Kurt. "Happy Lips?"

"You have a history, what can I say?"

The story was written like a fairytale. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kurt Hummel…"

…who had a beautiful voice

…who joined the football team

…who became a cheerleader

…who had a better wardrobe than anyone in the school

…who went to spy on the competition

…who met a Prince named Blaine

…who had to leave his school because of a big bad wolf

…who waited…and waited…for his Prince to notice him

…who had a bird named Pavarotti

…who sang a song that made the Prince finally notice

…who had a magical kiss

…who went to a far off land called New York City

…who is getting married to the Prince, and they will live happily ever after.

Brittany was weepy after they finished the story. "I hope I find a Prince. Only taller."

"Thanks, Britt."

"So we were all going to chip in and get you a gift card, but then we talked about getting you something a little more personal." Quinn came to sit in the circle they had created on the floor, and she handed the boys a regular card signed by all of them, wishing them love and happiness.

Rachel had gone over to the closet and pulled out a large gift. "This is from all of us. We've been working on it since you told us you were getting married." She sat down next to Kurt and Blaine, holding something heavy and the size of a poster, and all of the girls crowded around to watch them open it.

Brittany came over and sat between the boys. "We hope you like it. If not, I'll take it."

"No, you will not take it. Now everyone, hush, so that they can open it."

Kurt slid his fingers underneath the taped part of the wrapping, and pulled the paper off. As he looked at the gift, he felt his breath catch. He tilted it towards Blaine, who had the same reaction. Mercedes gestured for Brittany to get up and let them sit together, and after a few seconds, she did.

"This is…I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." Kurt looked at Blaine, then at all of the faces of the girls around them. "How did you do this?"

"It was easy, really. Every time you guys are together, it's like, the perfect moment."

Kurt ran his fingers over the glass of the frame. Inside were black and white pictures…a lot of them…of he and Blaine. Of them leaning in to whisper something to each other, a smile on their faces; them holding hands while walking across the parking lot; eating lunch; sitting at the coffee shop, just looking at each other. And the two that stood out the most were both taken at their locker. One was of Kurt alone, watching Blaine walk away from him. Etched on his face was the longing that he felt whenever they weren't together, his hand resting on his heart. The other was of Blaine, as he watched Kurt walk to class, leaning up against the locker, the same look on his face. His hand was also resting on his heart. Identical poses for the two boys who had become one.

"We wanted you both to see what we see when we look at you guys. You say "I love you" to each other without saying a word. We just wanted to show you that." Rachel walked behind them both and knelt down, putting her arms around them. "We're glad that you like it."

Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand, and saw that his eyes were closed, tears rimming them. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at everyone, and when he did, a tear rolled down his face. "I can't believe that I am going to marry you. You all know how much I have loved him since the day I laid eyes on him…" He looked at Blaine. "They know. They all know that my heart has been yours since that day on the staircase. And these pictures…"

"He did drive us nuts after he met you, Blaine. If I had to hear the word "dreamy" one more time…" Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled. "He _has_ loved you from day one."

"Oh, remember the time that Kurt said that Blaine was the most beautiful human he had ever seen walking the earth? And when we tried to remind him that he had never been out of Lima so how would he know... he didn't talk to us for almost a week."

Kurt's face was turning red as Blaine enjoyed every moment.

"When we were at the outlets, and Kurt was at the Ralph Lauren store sniffing what he later confessed was you're cologne, Blaine." Rachel remembered that being a rough day for Kurt. He and Blaine had been apart, and were both so brokenhearted.

Blaine leaned over to wipe Kurt's face with the back of his hand. "We love it. And I know exactly where we're going to hang it." Blaine thought the perfect spot would be above their bed. He didn't say it out loud, but when he locked eyes with Kurt, he nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, this is amazing. It's…I can't even describe what this means. Thank you."

Blaine ran his hand along the side of the frame, and saw that there was an empty spot in the middle. "What's that space for?"

Tina spoke up first. "It's for your wedding picture. To make the journey complete."

"And now, here we are. You two are getting married!" Just as Rachel said it, they all turned to the CD player that was going softly in the background. A familiar song came on, and they all looked at Kurt.

"Oh, no. I've given my one and only public performance of that song, I believe in this very basement. Forget it."

They were all trying to pull Kurt up, wanting him to dance, one more time, to "Single Ladies."

Brittany grabbed him around the waist and hugged him. "Pleeeease, Kurt. It's the last time we will all be single ladies together. Well, you know what I mean."

"I don't think so. I'm trying to be more dignified in my behavior. I'll be a married man soon." He looked at the disappointed faces around him, and was shocked when the next voice wasn't from one of the girls. It was Blaine.

"Will you do it for me?" Blaine stood up and turned Kurt towards the stage that Rachel's dad's had built.

"Honestly, Blaine? You want to see that again?"

"And this time it won't cost me so much. If you remember, I gave Finn my debit card to keep everyone occupied while I….while we…at your parent's house…"

"Ok, ok…I'll do it. But one last time. And just for you." With that, Kurt, Tina and Brittany began their final performance of "Single Ladies", laughing the whole time. Blaine had to admit—the way Kurt moved during this was far from wholesome. He was glad that they now had their own place to go to after this.

When they were finished, Kurt stepped down from the stage and shook his head. "I may have thrown out my hip." Blaine grabbed him into a hug, and kissed him.

"I think it was perfect. Thank you."

Kurt leaned in and whispered to him "You can thank me later."

"Oh, I plan to. I'm going to be thanking you until that headboard of ours throws up a white flag."

* * *

><p>David Anderson called Finn to find out the details of the civil ceremony. He wasn't going to tell him he was going, but just that he wanted the info so as not to be out of the loop. He invited him to his office, and when he felt a presence in the doorway of his office, he looked up, expecting Finn. Instead, it was a smiling Hannah.<p>

"Well, aren't you looking pleased with yourself. Want to share?"

She walked into his office and sat down across from him. "You'll be happy to know, David, that I put your money to good use. I found a dress that will be the talk of the party."

"Well, I think that Blaine and Kurt are supposed to be the center of attention that day, but I appreciate your enthusiasm."

He heard a knock at the door, and then Finn's familiar voice. "Hey, Mr. A…how are you?"

"I'm good, Finn. Come in. I'd like you to meet my…friend of the family. This is Hannah. Hannah, this is Finn Hudson. Kurt's brother."

"Hello, Finn. Long time no see."

David was confused. How did they know each other?

"Hannah…hi. Good to see you." Finn shuffled his feet nervously, then handed David a piece of paper. "Mr. A, everything about the wedding is on here for you. If you need anything else…" He lost his train of thought for a moment, and then looked back at Hannah, who smiled at him. "Umm…if you need anything else, let me know, ok? I have to go."

"Thank you, Finn. It was good to see you again".

"Yeah. Ok. See you."

Once he was out the door, David turned to Hannah, his arms folded across his chest. "Care to explain?"

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the driveway and sat for a few minutes in his truck. His head was spinning. How could this be?<p>

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen where his mom was getting dinner ready. She looked at him, and he was completely pale. "Finn, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom…is Burt here?" He sat down at the table, looking down at his hands.

"He's in the living room. Finn, what's the matter?" He got up from the table and walked into the living room, where Burt was sitting in his chair, watching TV.

"Hey, kid…what's going on? You're just in time. Dinner is almost ready."

"Burt, can we talk? Alone?"

Carole watched from the doorway to the kitchen, worried about her son. "Sorry, Mom…it's a guy thing."

"Yeah. Sure. Let's…come on, we'll go out to the garage."

Once they got out the door, Finn didn't wait until they got to the garage to start talking.

"Burt…I have a problem."


	39. The Talk

Burt and Finn made their way into the garage, and they both leaned against the workbench.

"So what's wrong, kid. What's going on?"

Finn tried to find the right words so that he didn't come out looking like a bad guy. "Burt, there's this girl…"

"Rachel?"

"No, not Rachel. A girl I met at a party Puck and I went to when Rachel and I were not together for a while."

"Go on." Burt turned and tried to busy his hands while he spoke to Finn. "Do you still like her?"

"Well, no…I mean, I don't even really know her. She goes to some private school. The thing is…". Finn wanted to tell Burt the truth, but respected him so much that he didn't want to disappoint him. "The thing is, Burt, that she and I…we went a little too far that night. If you know what I mean…"

Burt put the hammer he was holding down and looked at his son. "Are you saying that you slept with her?"

Trying to make light of the tense moment, Finn answered. "I wouldn't say there was a lot of sleeping going on."

"Not funny, kid. Please tell me you used protection because honestly, I have enough on my plate right now with the other two, I don't need to become a grandfather just yet."

Finn nodded. "I don't know what I was thinking, Burt. I really don't. I was upset about Rachel, feeling bad about myself. It was just poor timing."

"So why the confession now?"

"I saw her again. At Blaine's dad's office. I went there to bring him some info about the reception, and when I walked in she was sitting there. He said she was a friend of the family. Burt, what if Blaine finds out? He'll hate me."

"Well, he hasn't found out yet. But if this girl is suddenly back in the picture, you may need to tell him. There's one thing we value in this family, and it's honesty. And you know Blaine. He doesn't judge."

"Burt…what if Rachel finds out? I can just see the look on her face."

"I know you two weren't together when it happened…but you may want to think about talking to her about it. Something like this always has a way of catching up with you." He put his arm around Finn's shoulder, knowing how terrible he felt. "It will hurt her, sure. But the longer you keep it from her, the worse it will be."

"I'm sorry to let you down, Burt. I really am."

"Unfortunately, Finn, we all make decisions that we regret sometimes. I hope this is a lesson learned. Does your Mom know?"

Finn shook his head slowly. "No, she doesn't. Does she need to?"

"For now, I'll just tell her that you're having some girl troubles. But if she asks for specifics, Finn…I won't lie to her."

"I know."

"So what's the name of this young lady?"

"It's Hannah."

* * *

><p>Carole opened the back door and yelled out to Finn that Puck was there. Finn and Burt headed back to the house, and Burt put his hand on his back. All of his sons have such grown up issues, he thought to himself. Whatever happened to just being a teenager?<p>

Burt and Carol ran out to run some errands, leaving the four boys alone at the house. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch watching television, and Finn and Puck were out near the side of the house. The window was open, so the boys could hear the whole conversation coming from outside.

"Do you hear those two out there? Blah Blah Football…Blah Blah Girls…just listening to them lowers my IQ."

"They probably say the same thing about us, Kurt."

"Impossible."

"Not everyone wants to hear about seating charts and cake choices, you know."

"Blaine Anderson, how dare you mock the social event of the season."? Kurt began to pout, and Blaine leaned over to kiss him. They stopped when they heard a thud come from above their heads, and then some choice words coming from Puck. They looked over and saw Finn looking through the screen of the window in the living room, a big grin on his face.

"Kurt, come here for a sec. I need your help."

He and Blaine walked outside to see Finn and Puck looking up. "What's going on?"

"I was tossing my keys, and I swung a little to far to the left and they landed on the roof."

"And I can help you…how?"

Blaine looked at Finn. "Oh, I don't think I'm going to like where this is headed."

"I want to hoist you up so that you can grab the keys. It's easy."

"If it's so easy, why don't you lift Noah?"

"Because you're lighter than him, Kurt. I won't hurt you."

"Famous last words about many a martyr."

Finn leaned down and put his hands together. "Come on, buddy. Just step in and I'll push you up there. It'll just take a second. Puck will make sure you don't fall over."

Kurt put his foot on Finn's hands, and felt himself rising up towards the corner of the roof. He started wobbling, and Puck came and stood behind him, putting his hand on his back to steady him. "It's no wonder you look so good in clothes, Kurt. You have no rear end."

Kurt turned to look down at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"No…I mean, you always have such a clean line when you're wearing things. It's because you're basically flat on both sides."

Blaine started to laugh but then thought better of it after he saw the look on Kurt's face. "I don't really know if that's a compliment, Puck."

Finn was having a hard time boosting Kurt up any higher. "I just need a few more inches…"

"Sounds like a personal problem." Blaine gave Finn an innocent look, which landed like a rock.

"Blaine, be thankful that both of my hands are full right now. And speaking of full hands, why are yours on Kurt's butt, Puckerman?"

"I'm trying to push him up higher. Kurt, do you see a set of keys up there?"

"I don't know because I'm trying to put the fact that I am now the poster child for "bad touch" out of my mind. Noah, are you a spotter, or a groper?"

Finn gave Kurt one last push upwards, and he crashed into the gutters, which were full of leaves, water and bugs. "Oh my God…oh my GOD! My hand is…ewww…"

Blaine knew what this kind of stuff did to Kurt. "Finn, bring him down, please. Sweetie, I'm going to go get some towels and hand sanitizer." He looked back at Finn. "Honestly, please bring him down."

"Ok. I'm sorry, buddy. I just thought that you would be able to see where the keys landed. We'll bring you down now."

As Kurt was trying is best to hold steady without getting anything from the gutters onto his face, he told Finn to stop. "Wait. I see them. You need to move me to the left about two feet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm already up here, and already dirty…just take a few steps to the left."

Blaine came back outside, annoyed that Kurt was still up there. "Finn, I thought I told you…"

"No, Blaine, it's ok. I see the keys. It'll just take a minute."

None of them heard Burt and Carole pull up behind them. When they saw the totem pole of boys with Kurt on top, they both shook their heads. "What on earth? Carole, I swear between the four of them they don't have an ounce of common sense. And what's more disturbing is that three of them are ours."

"Don't yell at them, honey. You don't want to startle them and have them drop Kurt."

"Less than two weeks before they get married, and he's going to break his neck." So they stood watching, to see exactly what the boys were doing.

Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder to steady himself while they moved him towards the keys. "Ok, stop." He reached up onto the roof and grabbed them. "Got them!". And then, it happened. As Kurt slid his fingers around the keys, he felt something slimy crawl onto his hand. He let out a scream and pulled away from the roof, causing the keys to fly out of his hands and backwards, and the momentum caused Finn to lose his grip on Kurt's foot. Puck tried to hold on to Kurt as Blaine ran over to try to break his fall.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but when it was over, there was a pile of teenage boys on the ground, with Kurt on the bottom, his feet sticking out. Burt and Carol ran over to pull everyone off of him, and they were surprised to hear laughter coming from underneath Finn. He rolled off of Kurt, and sat on the ground next to him. "Are you ok, buddy?"

Kurt was still laughing, trying to push Puck off of him. "Once Noah gets his knee out of my groin, I should be fine. Blaine, are you ok?"

Blaine was lying on his back, shaking his head. "What just happened?"

Burt finally spoke up. "What just happened is that once again you four have proven that we can't trust you alone for even a few minutes." He bent down to pick up the set of keys that was lying next to Kurt and handed them to Finn.

He then reached out his hand to help his son up.

"Blaine, are you ok?" He was still on the ground, looking up at all of them.

"I can't be sure. I think when we fell I touched…someone."

Carol started laughing. "Honey, it's ok. It was accidental." His face was bright red, and he started to get himself up. "I'm sure no one noticed."

As they all walked into the house, dusting themselves off, Puck leaned over and winked at Blaine, making the phone to the ear sign. "Call me."

* * *

><p>Kurt asked Burt and Carole why they were back so soon.<p>

"I forgot my wallet. And it's a good thing or who knows what kind of mischief you lot would have gotten into."

"It was a accident, Burt. I was tossing my keys…"

"Which thankfully didn't go through a window." Burt looked at Blaine, who had his head hanging and was saying nothing. "What's wrong with you?"

"I feel like I'm a member of the Three Stooges."

"You boys just need to think about the consequences of things." He looked at Finn, thinking about the conversation they had earlier.

Carole grabbed Burt's arm. "Come on, we need to get moving. Kurt, why don't you come with us?"

He looked at Blaine and the others. "Why? Am I in trouble?"

"Well, I didn't think having to spend time with your father and I was punishment, but no, you aren't in trouble. I just think there's less chance of a problem if you aren't all together alone. And Noah…maybe you should head home."

"Sure, Mrs. H. Sorry about before. Later." As he walked out the door, he turned to Blaine. "Later, Happy Hands."

With Carole, Burt and Kurt gone, it left just Finn and Blaine.

"Are you hungry, Blaine?"

"Not really. Just a drink, ok?"

Finn walked into the living room with two drinks and a bag of chips. He handed one of the cans to Blaine, and sat down hard next to him on the couch.

"Are you getting nervous?"

"No. I'm used to being alone with you, Finn. Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine." Blaine smiled at him, and then realized that the look on Finn's face was serious.

"Not about us, genius. About the wedding."

Blaine thought about it for only a moment. "Not nervous. I kind of just want to get it over with, you know. Kurt's really anxious."

"Well, he's still worried that it won't happen. I'll be glad when it finally does."

There was a brief silence between the two of them, and Finn several times seemed on the verge of saying something. When he finally did, it stunned Blaine.

"I need you to promise me something, Blaine. If there ever comes a time when things don't work out…"

"That won't happen, Finn. I plan on being married to your brother forever."

"I know. But things happen. I mean, you guys are looking at being together for over fifty years. I'm not saying anything will go wrong, but if it does…if for some reason you don't want to be with Kurt any more…promise me that you will talk to me so that I can be there for him."

"Finn, this is kind of a ridiculous conversation. I'm not going to leave him. Ever." Blaine would have normally gotten mad at someone for this kind of statement, but he knew what Finn was trying to say, and where his heart was. If for some reason they split up, he wanted to make sure that Kurt was ok. "But it's not something you should worry about, ok?"

Finn turned on the couch so that he was facing him. "Blaine, what you need to understand is that my family means everything to me. I didn't know my father, and Burt has treated me like his own son. And Kurt…" He stopped to gather his thoughts.

Blaine nodded at him. "I know."

"No, you don't, really. Kurt is my brother by marriage, but I couldn't love him any more than if he was my blood brother. When he's happy, I'm happy. And when he hurts, I just want to clobber the person that did it. I know that may sound weird, but he's so important to me, Blaine. He loves you completely. And I know you love him. I know that. But there will always be a part of me that wants to protect him from everything. Including you."

He was confused. "Protect him from me? Why?"

"He's always felt he wasn't good enough for you. He and I have talked about it. A lot. I just want to know that you love him as much as he loves you."

"Finn, of course I love him. He's everything to me. He's my life."

And awkward silence, and then-

"You know, I'm glad you were his first."

Blaine sat back on the couch and looked at Finn. "Excuse me?"

"Before you and Kurt finally got together, I was worried about him, you know, trying to be with someone else to get over the feelings he had for you. That kind of stuff happens all the time." Finn was drawing from his own experience with the girl from his past that has suddenly resurfaced.

As Blaine thought about it, he realized that this was something that had never dawned on him. His reluctance to admit that he had feelings for Kurt, and how that made Kurt feel, could have pushed him into a situation that both of them would have regretted-into the arms of someone else. It would have changed the course of both of their lives.

He thought back about their first night of making love, and how that moment of sharing that experience—the first time for both- would never have happened. It gave him a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"But it was always you, Blaine. And as much as, back then, Burt told him that he should get out, do things, meet someone…it always came back to you. I guess I just want you to know that. I want you to know that that amazing heart of his has always only held you."

"Finn, I know. I know that Kurt used to have feelings for you, remember?"

"Dude, that was nothing. A crush. It didn't _mean_ anything. We all have our first crushes, and then we move on. When he met you, it was different. Do you know that the first thing he spoke about in the morning, and the last thing at night, was you? When I see you two together…holding hands, just _being_ together…Blaine, it's beautiful. What you have is the stuff of romance novels."

"Finn…"

"Dude, all I'm saying is that you're part of my family now. I don't ever want anything to happen to change that."

"Finn, I love Kurt. I think I've loved him since the first time I saw him. And I've made mistakes. But I can tell you without hesitation that I know what I have in Kurt, and I'll never do anything to jeopardize that. Or my family. _This_ family."

Finn nodded, and held the bag of chips out to Blaine. "And besides, I kind of like having you around."

"Are you flirting with me, Finn Hudson?"

"Dream on, Hobbit."

* * *

><p>At their apartment later that night, Blaine watched Kurt as he went into the kitchen to make coffee. He took in all of his movements, the way he seemed to glide across the linoleum…his gentle manner as he fed Bocelli…how he hummed to himself. It brought a smile to his face. And he thought more about what he and Finn had talked about.<p>

"You know I love you, Kurt. I always will."

"And I love you too. Are you hungry?"

"Are we talking food?" He laughed to himself as Kurt turned in the kitchen and made a face at him.

"Yes, we're talking food. Unless you can convince me that there is something more satisfying than grilled cheese waiting in another room."

"Oh, I think I can convince you that I am more enticing than a sandwich, Kurt."

Kurt walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to be enticed." He began to tap his foot, so Blaine got up from the couch and walked towards him. Kurt took his hand and led him towards their bedroom.

"It's a little early for bed, beautiful."

"I don't believe I said anything about being tired, Blaine."

"Ahh…duly noted." The gift that the girls had given them was hanging over their bed, and it was the first thing you noticed when entering the room. "I like how that looks there."

Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed. "And I like how you look…there."

They crawled under the covers, still fully clothed, and Blaine put his arm around Kurt to pull him in close. "Here we are, still dressed, and you still turn me on, Kurt. It's a gift, really."

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"When we have kids, I want them to be just like you."

"Well, I think they will probably be a combination of the two of us, no?"

"I don't want a child that acts like me. Moody. Ultra-sensitive. Insecure."

"You mean perfect? Because that's how I see you, Kurt. All of these things make up who you are. And in my eyes, you are perfection."

"Can I make a confession?" Kurt put his arm across Blaine's chest and held him tighter.

"Of course you can. No secrets, right?"

"Right. So, when we were at the house, and you said you…touched someone…I know it's stupid, but I felt jealous. Like, immediately jealous. Why?"

Blaine wasn't sure. He had no reason to be. "I guess because we should only be touching each other. It was an accident, Kurt. I didn't…"

"Oh I know, Blaine. I know. It was just…Noah said I was flat. Which made me feel like one of those GI Joe dolls that when you undress, there is no specific…you know….it's just...flat."

"Kurt, I can guarantee you that when I think about your body, which is often, the details are _very_ specific". He slid his hand down towards the front of Kurt's pants, and rested it there. "Yeah…like I said…very specific."

"And what about the other side?"

Blaine reached behind Kurt and grabbed his left cheek. "Again, perfect."

"Thank you for your unbiased assessment."

"So…you used to undress GI Joe?"

"You know me, Blaine. I've always had a thing for a man in uniform."


	40. Giving Thanks

**A/N-The timing of this chapter is one week before the wedding. Kurt and Blaine are dealing with last minute jitters...and dreams...while around them, those that love them are also carrying them in their thoughts and in their hearts. Enjoy.**

"Kurt? Are you home?" Blaine saw his car in the parking lot, but the apartment was quiet. No answer. He put the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, and stuck his finger into Bocelli's cage to play with him a bit. Maybe Finn had picked Kurt up to go and do something. He just wished he would leave him a note.

Once everything was put away, he made a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch to watch some television, checking his watch every few minutes. He also checked his cell phone to see if there was a message from Kurt. Nothing.

With nothing much on television, Blaine walked into the bedroom to grab his book from his nightstand when he heard a small sound coming from…the closet. The door was opened just enough to peek inside and see Kurt sitting on the floor in the corner of the closet. His eyes were closed, and it looked as if he had been crying. He was holding Blaine's old Dalton tie. What could have happened in the short time that he had run out to the store?

He pushed the door open gently so that he didn't startle Kurt. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Kurt opened his eyes, and the tears began to fall. He shook his head.

Blaine walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, taking his face in his hands. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"We have a week to go, and I'm so scared. Can we elope? Can we just run away and do this, please?" He was crying harder, and Blaine sat down next to him, putting his arm around him.

"I don't understand, Kurt. What happened?" He was shivering, and Blaine stood up. "Don't say anything yet. I'll be right back." Kurt leaned forward and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Please don't go. I don't want you to go…"

"Baby, I'm just going over to the bed to get our comforter. Or do you want us to go lay in the bed where it's warmer?" Kurt shook his head again, and let go of Blaine. He walked over and pulled the comforter from the bed, and when he got back to the closet, he sat down and put it over the both of them. "There. That's better." He put his arm back around him, and pulled him close. "Now…talk to me."

"What if something goes wrong? What if someone objects?" Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's chest and held tightly on to him. "What if it doesn't happen?"

"Kurt, the people that are going to be there at the legal part are our friends and family. They want us together, remember?"

"I don't think I could take it if this doesn't….if we don't…."

"Do you want me to tell our friends not to come to the legal ceremony? I can do that, if it will put you at ease. Kurt, all you should be thinking about right now is that in one week, you and are will be married. Forever."

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "I feel like everything is going to change."

"Well, it will…but not how we feel about each other. Or how we go through each day. Are you having second thoughts?"

"NO! I want this more than anything. I want you more than anything."

"You already have me, Kurt. Look, next week, we get through the legal part, and then we celebrate with our friends. Now come on, let's get up off of the floor and go lay in the bed. I want to cuddle with my future husband."

Blaine stood and then helped Kurt up, and they walked hand in hand over to the bed, dragging their comforter behind them. Once in the bed, they just lay holding each other for a few minutes, each thinking to themselves how lucky they are.

"Kurt…I want to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Maggie, thank you for coming in on the weekend. I appreciate it."<p>

David Anderson was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee, pushing paperwork back and forth in front of him.

"Well, something tells me that my boss was not just worried about work. What's going on, David?" She took a seat on the couch in the office, and waited. She's known this man for quite a while…there was something bothering him.

"Do you think it's the right thing…letting Blaine get married? I mean, Maggie…he is a child. They both are. Should I have tried to stop this?"

"I think I've asked you this before. Is Blaine happy?"

"He couldn't he happier. He absolutely adores Kurt. But that isn't the point. As a parent—a father—was this the wisest decision? He has college coming up. He could have done so many things…"

"And he still will. Look, you could have done one of two things here. You could have dug your heels in, been what you consider the voice of reason…and lost him forever. Or…you could have done what you did, which was be the supportive father offering your pearls of wisdom. Now you tell me, David. Which father do you want to be?"

He knew she was right. "I didn't do right by Blaine when he was growing up. I was never there. And his mother…well, let's just say that she basically gave him away because it wasn't convenient to have him around. What must he think of his parents, Maggie? We were both wrong, in our own ways."

"But that's in the past. Just keep doing what you're doing now with him. David, deep down, you know he loves you. You'll get there. I promise. Does he know that you're going to the wedding?"

"No, I want to surprise him. Did you get a dress yet?"

"I wasn't sure if I was still going, with Hannah here. I don't want to impose."

"Margaret." He only used her official name when he wanted to prove a point. "You are my wing man…err…woman. I need you there."

"Ok then. But my boss is going to need to give me a raise because I'm also feeling like a new pair of shoes is in order."

* * *

><p>Here it comes, Kurt thought. Blaine is changing his mind. He started to pull himself away from Blaine, who just held on tighter.<p>

"Where are you going? I want to hold you." He ran his hand along the side of Kurt's face, and kissed him along his hairline. He was remembering the things that Finn had said, about how happy he was that he and Kurt were each other's "first". It had actually been dancing around in his head since he and Finn parted that day. He knew that Kurt wouldn't exactly be happy that he was talking to Finn about such intimate things, but he would deal with that.

"Kurt, this may sound strange…but I want to thank you…for saving yourself…for me." Blaine waited for some sort of physical reaction from Kurt, but he just continued to lay there, his arm still wrapped around Blaine.

"I never wanted anyone until you, Blaine. I never felt…like that…about anyone else." Kurt wished that it was the same for Blaine, but he knew better. He fought the urge to say it out loud.

"Finn and I were talking about this, and…"

"Wait. You talked to Finn about our sex life?" Now he got a reaction from Kurt, who sat up and looked at him. "Don't you think that's something that should be off limits to my brother?"

"Sweetie, it wasn't like that. Finn actually brought it up. He said that he was glad that our first time…was with each other. He said that he had been worried about you. That's all."

"Worried about me how?"

Blaine wanted to tread lightly with this. "He was worried that you would try to forget about me by being with someone else."

"You mean by _sleeping_ with someone else. So poor Kurt, doesn't get the man of his dreams so he grabs on to any man that comes along, is that it? Love the one you're with?" Kurt was furious, and slid off of the bed. "Is that what you two think of me? That I would just sleep with anyone to be with _someone_?"

"Oh my God, Kurt, I never said that. You know, after Finn brought this up, it's been all I can think about. How my stupidity could have pushed you into the arms of someone else. I would have never forgiven myself, Kurt. That night, that first night for us…never would have happened. I can't even imagine being with anyone else my first time. That night, with you, was magic."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, do Kurt and Blaine like girls?" Karen jumped up onto the couch and sat next to her mother, who grabbed the remote so that she could turn the volume down.<p>

"I'm sure they like girls, honey. Why do you ask?"

"I guess they couldn't find the right girl so they are marrying each other. They love each other, right?"

"Yes they do. Very much." She wasn't ready to have this conversation yet with Karen, but what could she do. "You know, it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you are happy. And that's what we want for Kurt and Blaine."

"Why do you think that they don't like girls?"

"Well, when you get older, you meet a lot of people, and some of them have the qualities you are looking for, and some don't. When you find that special person, whether they are a boy or a girl…you want to be with them forever."

"I wish I could marry Kurt and Blaine. They would make good husbands."

"And they will make great husbands for each other. But you, young lady, are way too young to be thinking about such things. Now let's go get you dressed."

"Mommy, do you think I will find a man like Kurt or Blaine to marry forever?"

"I hope so, Karen. I really hope so."

* * *

><p>"Now come and lay back down with me." Blaine pulled the comforter back, and Kurt made a face at him before getting back into their bed. "Kurt, what I'm trying to say, very poorly…is that I'm thankful that I was your first. I know this is going to sound very crass, but the thought of anyone else…having that part of you…it makes me want to scream. And there is no one that I can imagine ever touching me the way you do. If I had done anything to jeopardize that…"<p>

"My father wanted me to go out and date. To get you out of my head. It wasn't as easy as that."

"I have to say that this is a time when I'm glad that you disobeyed your father. Sweetie, I know I made things hard…"

"Pun intended?" Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"No, no pun intended. It would have made sense if you had tried to find someone that is worthy of you. But I'm glad that you didn't. I'm glad that what we share…what we shared that first night…is all ours. Only ours."

"But why would Finn bring this up?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed like something else was bugging him. But I know that he really cares about you, Kurt, and everything he says, and does, shows that. He's off the mark sometimes, but in the end, he really does have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. He just wants us to be happy."

* * *

><p>"Burt Hummel, I don't think I've ever seen you pick at food before. Do you want me to make you something else?"<p>

"My boy will be married in a week. A week. How did this happen, Carole?" He raised his coffee cup to his mouth, and then looked at her. "How is it that my teenage son will be a married man in seven days? Is he…are _they_…ready for this?"

"Are you having second thoughts about them being together? Because honestly, honey, I can't think of two people that love each other more, or who want to be together more, than Kurt and Blaine."

"Yeah, I know. And I love Blaine like a son. They are just going to have so many obstacles in their life. I hate the thought of them going through that. In case you haven't noticed, people are mean."

"And there are a lot of people that are good, and they will be the ones that the boys need to surround themselves with. Burt, they have been through so much together already. Things that would have driven an older couple apart. And look at them. They are stronger than ever. Doesn't that say something about the maturity level that they bring to the table?"

"I worry about Kurt, Carole."

"Of course you do. He's your son. But Blaine won't do anything to hurt him. You have to believe that by now."

"I do. It's just…Kurt likes to run away instead of dealing with things. He can't do that once they're married. It wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"And you need to tell him that."

"I did. And he said he understood. I just hope that he does. I have one stubborn kid there, you know."

Carole laughed and sat down, taking Burt's hand in hers. "Really? I wonder where he gets that from?"

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry? I bought some stuff to make macaroni and cheese for lunch."<p>

"I don't want to get up, Blaine. I want to stay with you forever like this."

"We can eat in bed. Be rebels."

"What would the neighbors think?"

"Considering they shouldn't be peeping into our windows watching us eat macaroni and cheese in bed, they best not be thinking anything."

"It does sound decadent. And delicious."

"You are delicious, Kurt. Have I told you that today?"

"No sir, you have not."

Blaine rolled onto his side, and ran his fingertip along Kurt's profile. "Well, Mr. Hummel…you make it very difficult to do anything but want to lay here and look at you."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Anderson?"

"I believe I am, yes."

Kurt closed his eyes, and a smile crept onto his face.

"Well that's a naughty look. Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm thinking that macaroni and cheese is not going to cook itself."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek and got up from their bed, shaking his head.

"You, Kurt, are quite the romantic."

"But I am, you see. I'm taking charge of dessert."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my boy Kurt is getting married." Mercedes was sitting across from Rachel at Breadsticks, playing with the straw in her drink.<p>

"I can't believe that they've never dated anyone else. Isn't that what being young is about? Experimenting? Finding your soul mate?"

"They did, Rachel…only a lot quicker than most people. Boy, when I think back, I had it bad for Kurt."

"I remember. We were all scratching our heads about that."

"Listen, he treated me good. I just…misread the signals, that's all. And what about you with Blaine? What was that all about? You know that hurt Kurt pretty badly."

Rachel twirled her spaghetti around, feeling awful about that brief episode. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, let's face it, alcohol didn't help the situation. But Blaine is really cute."

"Yes, he is. And he was taken. Kind of."

"You want to know something? The whole time we went out that day, he never once tried to hold my hand, or touch me at all. And if I'm being completely honest, he did mention Kurt a lot."

"Of course he did. He was in love with him then. I'm just glad that they finally made it to this point. I want Kurt happy. And Blaine does that for him. Can you believe it's only a week away?"

"No, and I need to get something to wear. Do you think Kurt is too busy right now to help me find the perfect dress?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rachel. I think Kurt has something more pressing on his calendar."

* * *

><p>"When do you think we'll have kids, Blaine?" Kurt was happily eating his lunch propped up against the headboard, being careful not to drop anything on the sheets.<p>

"Well, we need to get through high school, we have college…I'm not sure, sweetie. It really wouldn't be fair to have a child and not be home to take care of him or her. I know that my father was never around, and it really hurt. You're lucky that Burt was always there. He truly is a great father."

"And he'll be an amazing grandfather." Kurt put his plate down on the nightstand. "I really want it to happen, you know. I want us to be parents."

"It will. It may take some time, but it will."

"I'm afraid that…people will object to us becoming dads. If there are people out there that don't want us to get married, can you imagine the contingent that would be against us having a child? It worries me, Blaine."

"I know. But let's think in realistic terms. It will probably be years before we take that huge step. We need jobs, we need a bigger place to live. By that time, who knows? Things may have loosened up as far as gays having children. But remember, Kurt…we may have some roadblocks if we try to adopt. But no one can interfere if we use a surrogate. I've been doing some research, and…"

"Honestly? You have?"

"Of course I have. It's something that is so important to both of us. A surrogate will be our best bet. And that way, the baby would have the traits of at least one of us, right?"

"It should be you. You're gorgeous."

"I appreciate that, beautiful, but I think that you would be the better choice. Although, if our child is born with those blue eyes of yours…I'm a goner."

* * *

><p>David Karofsky sat on his bed, flipping through a copy of Sports Illustrated. It was happening next weekend. Kurt Hummel is getting married. At least that's what he's heard through the grapevine.<p>

He wished him well, he supposed, although if he was honest with himself, he still has feelings for him. How could he not? The way Kurt moved, the way he spoke…he is perfect. If he had just done things differently over the years…if he had not pushed Kurt around to cover up his feelings for him, would they have ever had a chance? If he had just been true to who he is, would Kurt have given him a second look? Would he have been the one that would be spending his life with him?

Blaine was a good enough guy, really. And he loves Kurt. When Azimio crashed Blaine's car, was it so awful that for a moment…just a moment…he thought that with Blaine gone, he could take care of Kurt? But no…he'd made a habit of torturing the object of his affection every day until it was too late to do anything else.

Be happy, Kurt, David thought to himself. Even though you don't know it, you will always be the one that got away.

* * *

><p>"Can we still have an extra chair at the reception…for my Mom?"<p>

"Of course we can. And she is going to be looking down at us, watching us pledge our love for each other. I wish I could have met her, so that I could thank her for giving me you."

Kurt pulled the comforter up and wrapped himself tightly around Blaine. "I miss her so much, you know. Every day. Especially now. I want her to be there for all of these amazing things that are happening for us. I want her to hug me and tell me she loves me, just one more time." Kurt was trying to fight back tears, and Blaine really was without words. "I want to feel her put her hand on my face and tell me she is proud of me. Of who I am".

"Baby, she is always with you. I know sometimes you may not feel it, but she is. And she'll be there next weekend, standing right there, watching her boy get married. She wouldn't miss that for anything." Blaine rubbed his thumb along Kurt's cheek, and felt a tear that had fallen. "I only hope that I can show her every day how much I love you, and will take care of you. She never has to worry about that. You are my everything."

"Blaine…thank you for loving me."

He tilted Kurt's face up so that he could look into at his beautiful face. "No, Kurt…thank you for waiting for me."

* * *

><p>"I want what they have." Finn tossed the football to Puck, who just stood there looking at him.<p>

"Have I never told you, Hudson, that you are not my type?"

"Not with you, you fool. Remind me again…why am I friends with you?"

"Because no one else will have you." He tossed the ball back to Finn. "If you ask me, I can't imagine hooking up with one chick for the rest of my life."

"You know, when I first met Blaine, I didn't really like him. I thought he was a little too slick for Kurt. But Kurt saw something more. I'm glad he was right."

Puck laughed out loud. "I think that Blaine is probably the most boring person I know…in a good way. I mean, he likes staying home, he always wants to be with Kurt…"

"Nothing wrong with that. And he loves him more than I've ever seen anyone love another person. How do you get to that, at their age? How do you know when it's _the_ person for you?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, my man."

Finn walked over to the front step and sat down. "I want Kurt to be happy. You know, I think back to when I first met him, and how I just wanted him to stay away from me. And now…" Finn began to get choked up thinking about his brother…"now, I can't imagine my life without him in it. Don't take this the wrong way, but I love him."

Puck sat down next to him, putting the football between them. "You have a great family, dude. You're lucky. And Kurt is my guy. So to speak."

"Want to hear something weird? I don't even think of them as a gay couple any more. They're just a couple. When they're sitting there holding hands, or touching each other, it's like, the most natural thing. Kurt taught me that, Puck. He taught me that when love finds you, you grab onto it like your life depends on it. Because sometimes…it does."

"That's really deep, Finn. Even for you."

Finn stood up and started to walk inside. "Yeah. I want what they have."

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by as the boys talked about picking up their rings, and their tuxes…about the second set of vows they would take in front of their friends…about family, and what it means to them. And they talked about fate.<p>

"If you had never come to Dalton, Kurt…we wouldn't be here right now. One chance meeting has given me the love of my life."

"I remember the exact moment when I laid eyes on you, Blaine. It was hard to speak at first. Because I knew…I just knew…that I was meeting the man I would love forever. It was a lot to take in on that staircase."

Blaine nudged him with his shoulder, pointing to the window. "Look, the sun is going down. We've spent almost the whole day in bed."

"You know what that means? We're inching closer to the big day when we become one."

He kissed Kurt tenderly, gazing into the eyes that held all of their hopes and dreams. "We already are one, Kurt. Next week? Just a technicality."


	41. With This Ring, Part 1

**A/N-Their day is finally here. I've written this chapter in two parts, because their wedding day has two very important events-the civil ceremony, and then their reception where they will again exchange their vows and their rings in front of everyone that loves them. I promise it will be an evening you won't forget. Thank you to all of my readers, who have made the journey to this day an amazing one. I appreciate all of your reviews. Part 2 of this chapter will be the end of this story...but fear not, for I will be continuing with the boys as they head off on their honeymoon in NY and start their life as newly marrieds. So many adventures to come for our favorite couple. I hope you continue to join me on them!**

Blaine looked over and saw Kurt staring up at the ceiling, with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Big day today, sweetie."

"The biggest." Kurt rolled onto his side and looked into Blaine's eyes. In them, he saw nothing but love. It was _the_ day. Their wedding day.

Blaine brushed some of Kurt's hair off of his forehead, and felt himself melt looking at his face. "I thought you would have been up, dressed, and ready to go already."

"I don't want to rush this day, Blaine. I want to savor every second of it. Of you."

"Well, I know a way we can pass some time. You know…our last time before we're married."

Kurt smiled at him, and laughed as he spoke. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm too nervous for…that. I don't want to have performance anxiety, and then be thinking about that all through the day. Besides, tonight's our wedding night. I'm saving myself."

"I see. You know…" Blaine was interrupted by a light tapping at their door, and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. "Who on earth would be here this early?" He slid out of bed and walked towards the door, where he heard several more light knocks.

"Who is it?"

"Dude, it's me. Open up." Finn. Of course. When he opened the door, he saw Finn standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hobbit, do you know what today is?"

"Double coupon day?"

"Funny. Why aren't you dressed yet? And where's my brother?" Finn didn't wait for an answer as he walked back to their bedroom. When he saw Kurt, he couldn't believe his eyes. Still in bed.

"Kurt, for crying out loud, get up. We have a big day ahead of us. And wait, Blaine…no…don't get back into…come on, guys…"

"Finn, relax. We've got time. We're just enjoying each other."

"Eww." Finn walked towards the bed, and shoved in next to Kurt. "Spare me the details."

Blaine looked over at Finn in bed on the other side of Kurt, and shook his head, laughing. "Finn, this is becoming a regular thing for us. Are you sure there's nothing you want to share?"

"Look, I just wanted to come over and talk to you both real quick. We might not have any time alone together later, and…well…I wanted to tell you both how happy I am that this is happening. I want you to know that I love you both, and am glad we're finally here. Is that so bad? Jeez…"

Kurt put his head over on Finn's shoulder. "No, Finn. It's perfect. Thank You."

"Yes, Finn. And you've been a large part of why we _are_ here. You've always supported us, and helped us through some…tough times. And you never lost faith in us. Thank you for that."

"No problem. Ok, now you need to get up. We have about a two-hour ride across to Illinois, and then a two-hour ride back. And hey…Burt said that you didn't want everyone going to the legal thing. How come?"

Kurt looked up at Finn and shrugged his shoulders. "Less chance of interference, I suppose."

"Kurt, no one will interfere. We all want you both together. Stop worrying, ok?" Finn slid out of bed and turned back to them when he got to the door. "Now up…come on…"

"Ok, ok. Finn? Are you wearing your tux to the civil ceremony, or your suit?" Kurt wasn't sure what they should do about that, either. He didn't want them to look silly all dressed up when everyone else was wearing something more casual.

"My tux, man. I'm going to get the most mileage out of that bad boy that I can." He cleared the doorway of their bedroom, and then turned around, reaching into his pocket. "Hey, Kurt…head's up." He tossed something onto the bed, which Kurt picked up and held between his fingers. "What is it?"

"It's a marble. I found it when I was going through some of the boxes of my stuff at the house. I wanted you to have it."

Blaine took it from Kurt and held it, rolling it around in the palm of his hand. "Why?"

"It's your "something blue", Kurt. It matches your eyes. Just stick it in your pocket when you get dressed."

Kurt felt a stinging in his nose as he looked at his brother. "Thank you, Finn."

"Well, listen…we didn't grow up together, and we couldn't share toys and things like that. But we're brothers now, just as much as if we had the same parents. I wanted you to be carrying something from me."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I love you. I really do."

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" And with that, he was off.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and just smiled. "Amazing."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, he is."

* * *

><p>Blaine was making coffee for them, and feeding Bocelli, when there was another knock on the door, this one more forceful. "Kurt, can you get the door, please? I have my hands full of bird right now."<p>

When Kurt opened the door, there was Karen, all dressed up in her flower girl outfit. "Good morning, little one."

"Kurt, you aren't wearing _that_ are you?" She shook her head, and Kurt turned when he heard Blaine laughing.

"No, these are my pajamas. I'll be getting dressed in a moment, if you must know. Where is your mom?"

"She went to bring something to the car, so I told her I was coming here to make sure that you and Blaine are dressed. Which you aren't." She waved her finger at him, and then walked past him into the apartment. "Where is Blaine?"

"I'm right here, Karen. Wow, don't you look pretty. Turn around, let me see."

Karen did a spin for him, and then went to sit on their couch about the same time that Ellen showed up. "I'm sorry, guys…she's been up and dressed for an hour. I tried explaining that she didn't need to get ready until tonight…but...well, you know. Karen, come on, let's give Kurt and Blaine some time to get dressed. They have a big day today."

"Mom…I _know_ that. But they aren't getting dressed. Tell them they need to hurry."

Ellen looked at them both and made a face. "Apparently the General has spoken."

Kurt went over and sat on the couch, and Karen jumped into his lap. "Here's what I need you to do for us…I need you to go with your mom so that Blaine and I can get ready. We need to go out for a while to take care of some things, and then we'll be having our big party tonight. And that's where _you_ come in."

"Will you dance with me, Kurt?"

"Of course I will. I think Blaine will, too. Right, Blaine?"

"Yes I will. You will be the hit of the party, young lady. Now…let Kurt and I get dressed, ok?"

She jumped off of Kurt's lap. "Ok. I'll see you tonight." She blew them both kisses and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Bye, guys. I'll be thinking about you all day."

"Thanks, Ellen. We'll see you tonight." Blaine turned to Kurt as he closed the door. "Now we need to start moving. So what are we wearing? It's your call."

"Let's go with the tuxes. I don't care what people think. It's about you and I today. No one else."

"That's fine, Kurt. Now, why don't you go in the shower first, since you'll take a bit longer than me to get ready."

"What are you saying?" Kurt grabbed a towel from their closet and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm saying that your daily routine is a little more, shall we say, extensive than mine."

Kurt went into the bathroom and closed the door, and Blaine began to lay out their clothes. He couldn't wait to see Kurt in his tux again. Sitting on the end of their bed, Blaine thought about the first time he saw Kurt in a tux…at their first formal dance. That night was the beginning of so many things for them. He started to get butterflies in his stomach as he thought of Kurt standing in that burgundy tux and then, piece-by-piece, removing it. And he thought about tonight…their wedding night…and smiled to himself.

He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out the cuff links that had belonged to his grandfather—the ones that had their initials on them. And then he looked under his book in the nightstand at the itinerary for their honeymoon in New York. Kurt didn't know yet. He wanted it to be a complete surprise.

As the water in the shower stopped, Blaine closed the drawer and went to grab his own towel. When the bathroom door opened and he saw Kurt, hair all messy, he walked over and kissed him.

"What was that for? Not that I mind, certainly…"

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Kurt? I swear, every time I look at you, I fall more and more in love with you."

"Well, considering we will be married for about a hundred years, that's good to know." Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at Blaine. "I'm scared, you know."

Blaine sat down next to him, and took his hand. "What are you afraid of, baby?"

"I want everything to be perfect. I want to be perfect. For you."

"And you are. Today is going to be amazing. But I did want to ask you about something. Our rings. Are we going to exchange them at the courthouse, or at the reception?"

Kurt thought just for a moment. "Can we do it at the reception? I want everyone to see me put your ring on your finger."

"Absolutely. Is there anything else we need to talk about before…"

"I love you, Blaine. I wish I could put into words just how much."

"Sweetie, you show me every single day how much you love me. No worries, ok? Now let me get in the shower so that we can get this show on the road."

Blaine showered, and Kurt answered a call from Burt. They would be taking the van, and would pick up Burt, Carole and Finn at 9:30. Their appointment at the courthouse was at 12:30, which should give them plenty of time if traffic behaves.

Kurt stepped out into their living room, and stood near the sliding glass door, looking out into the parking lot. This was their little world, really. An apartment that they loved, their van which gave them a head start on having a family vehicle…he really loves his life, he thought to himself. And he loves that guy in the shower, who was singing a very familiar song.

"Hey, Teenage Dream, let's get moving. I want to see you in your tux again."

The water stopped and Kurt fought the urge to walk in and look at his handsome and dripping wet soon to be husband. By the time Blaine opened the door and stepped outside with the towel wrapped around his waist, he was distracted by other things.

They got dressed slowly, each making sure that ties were straight, and that everything was buttoned properly. Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head in awe. "You know, beautiful…when I saw you wearing this at the tux shop I remember you looking amazing, but, good God, Kurt…you take my breath away."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and ran his fingers along the edge of his lapels. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Mr. Anderson." Kurt turned to walk towards the bed, and Blaine reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him. "As good as you look in that tux, Kurt Hummel…I am counting the seconds until I can take you out of it." He saw the blush creep across Kurt's cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, Kurt. More than you will ever know." Blaine walked over to the nightstand and picked up the cuff links, gently attaching them to the end of Kurt's sleeves. "There. Perfect. Just like you."

Before they left, Kurt grabbed the boutonnières. They shared a wordless glance as they attached them to each other's jackets, and then took the first steps towards the day they have been waiting so long for. The next time they stepped back into their apartment, they would be married.

* * *

><p>Burt slid behind the wheel as the three boys got into the back seat of the van. Almost immediately after buckling their seat belts, it started.<p>

"Finn, move over…you're crushing me. Man, you're such a doofus."

"Blaine, if you weren't so short…"

"That's not what you said when you crawled into bed with us this morning."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Finn. Did you go and bother them this morning?" Carole looked at her son, who gave her a big smile.

Blaine opened his legs wider so that he could push Finn over closer to the door. "Finn…move over."

Burt turned around and looked at them. "Are you two kidding me? Today you're doing this?" He looked over at Kurt, who was staring out of the side window. His son looked so young and so small sitting there getting ready to take such a grown up step in just a few hours.

Kurt felt his father staring at him, and turned to face him. He gave Burt a weak smile, and put his hand on the back of Carole's seat. Burt reached over and put his hand on top of Kurt's, patting it lightly. Kurt nodded his head and said softly, "Let's go, Dad."

"Let me just make sure we have all of the paperwork." Carole flipped through a folder that she had in her lap, doing a mental checklist. "Ok, we're good."

As they pulled out of the driveway, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. Normally, Finn would make a comment, but he just looked at them and wondered what was going through their heads at this very moment. It was really the finish line for what had been a sometimes bumpy road for them, and instead of making a remark, he draped his arm over the back of the seat so that is rested along Blaine's shoulders and his hand was on Kurt's back. Kurt smiled as Finn tapped him, and for once, when Burt looked back at his three boys, he saw nothing but contentment on their faces. It brought a lump to his throat.

The long drive was mostly quiet except for some small talk about the party later that night. "Mom?"

Carole turned as she heard Kurt's voice. "What is it, honey?"

"What will we dance to tonight?"

Carole felt her heart warm as she thought about how hard this will be for Kurt without his mother. "Whatever song you pick will be perfect, Kurt."

"Ok." And then he was quiet again, looking down as Blaine ran his thumb along the top of his hand. That small gesture meant everything to Kurt. It comforted him in a way that he couldn't explain. He didn't need to. Not to Blaine. He just knew.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the courthouse at 11:45, and as they walked through the front door, Blaine pulled Kurt off to the side.<p>

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Blaine's eyes were moist as he fought back the tears of someone who was finally seeing the end of a long hard battle. Kurt tilted his head at his soon to be husband, and put his hand on Blaine's chest. "I've been dreaming of you my whole life."

They took each others hand and walked to the front desk to ask where they needed to go. Once they found the chamber where the civil ceremonies were performed, they quietly stepped into the room and looked around. Much to Kurt's surprise, most of the couples there, some same sex, most man and woman, were all dressed in their formal clothes. This made him relax; he didn't want anything to make them stand out more than he felt they already would.

They slid into a row of seats and waited. Blaine held Kurt's hand, and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"You know, Princess Grace of Monaco had a civil ceremony." Kurt stifled a laugh and looked over at Blaine.

"Are you comparing me to Princess Grace? You do know that while she tried to be cutting edge for the times, most of her outfits were _de__rigueur.__"_

"Sweetie, I don't even know what that means. Have I told you how sexy you look right now?"

"Blaine Anderson, we are in a house of all things legal. I am sure that you are breaking some type of law about decorum with the way you are looking at me. Which…" Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine's ear… "I really don't want you to stop."

Finn tapped his mother's arm and pointed to the boys. "Mom, I think we need to separate them. It's not right."

"I think it's perfectly right, Finn. Now, settle down. We should be called soon."

Not long after she said that, the judge, a woman who appeared to be in her late forties with a kind face and warm smile, called their names. The five of them walked in front of her desk, and she greeted them by standing up, asking them to verify their names and shaking their hands.

"I'm Judge Helen Foster. And don't you two young men look handsome." She looked at Kurt. "Calvin Klein?"

He stood straight and immediately was charmed by this woman. "No. Ralph Lauren. But I like the way you think."

"Ralph Lauren has an amazing formal line this year. There was a runway show here a few weeks ago."

"Judge, don't toy with me." She and Kurt shared a laugh, and then she looked at Blaine. "And you must be the quiet one in the relationship. Doesn't let you get a word in edgewise I bet, does he?"

"Your honor, you don't know the half of it." Blaine looked at Kurt and took his hand.

Finn was feeling left out. "I'm the best man, your judgeness."

She have him a big smile. "By whose standards, young man?"

For once, Finn Hudson was silent. Carole laughed and squeezed Burt's hand.

"And are you folks the witnesses?"

"We're Kurt's parents, Your Honor. I'm Burt Hummel. This is my wife, Carole. And this is Finn, Kurt's brother."

"Well it is my pleasure to meet all of you and share this day of joy. Do you have all of the paperwork?" Carol handed over all of the necessary forms, including the letter of consent from Blaine's father. Kurt gripped his partner's hand tighter, and Blaine could feel it shaking. Kurt had his eyes closed, and Blaine could barely hear him breathing. He was scared. The clock was running down, and he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Now Kurt, I need you to look at me when we're doing this, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." He and Blaine looked at her, and she took her glasses of and rested them on the table.

"What we're doing here is uniting you, Blaine Anderson, and you, Kurt Hummel, into a civil partnership that is a recognized union here in the state of Illinois. It is not a religious ceremony but one of commitment…to each other, and to any children that you choose to bring into your relationship. By standing before me, you are declaring that you are here freely, and understand that a union such as this should not be taken lightly.

In unison, they both nodded their heads and affirmed what she had said to them.

Looking at Burt and Carol, she asked if they were witnessing this union freely and without reservation.

Burt spoke for them. "We are, Your Honor."

The door at the back of the room opened with a creak, and the judge looked away from the boys. The man walked halfway down the middle aisle, and then stopped.

The judge put her glasses back on and looked at him. "May we help you?"

"Your Honor, excuse me, my name is David Anderson, and I'm Blaine's father."

Kurt felt a tightness in his chest and closed his eyes again, letting his hand drop from Blaine's. "No…not now..." he whispered to himself, and Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand in his again. He didn't turn around to look at his father.

"And how can I help you, Mr. Anderson. We're in the middle of something pretty important here."

"I know. And that's why I'm here, Your Honor. I'm sorry that I'm late…but I would like to be a witness…for Blaine."

Blaine turned around to look at his father. David smiled at his son, and walked over to stand next to Finn, who leaned over and whispered "Nice, dude." Turning back around to face the judge, Blaine looked at Kurt, who had one tear running down his face. His worst fear had not come true. This was a cry of relief.

"Ok, now, if I may continue…"

She looked at the two boys standing before her holding hands, who stole glances at each other every few seconds, bringing a blush to Kurt's face. This, she thought…this is what love looks like. And then she spoke.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel wish to affirm their relationship and to offer to each other the security which comes from vows, sincerely made and faithfully kept. However, if any person here present knows of any lawful impediment to this civil partnership then he or she should declare it now."

There was silence. No one objected.

"Good. Now, repeat after me."

"I, Blaine Anderson, pledge to share my life openly with you. I promise to cherish and tenderly care for you, to honor and encourage you. I will respect you as an individual and be true to you through all the good times and bad."

"Now you, Kurt. And relax, hon. It's going great." She looked at Kurt and he smiled back at her.

I, Kurt Hummel, pledge to share my life openly with you. I promise to cherish and tenderly care for you, to honor and encourage you. I will respect you as an individual and be true to you through all the good times and bad."

"Will you be exchanging rings?"

Kurt spoke up first. "Not now, Your Honor. Later tonight, at our reception."

"Ok, then. Well, here is the part you've been waiting for." She looked at the two boys in front of her and smiled

"The ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as legal partners is about to begin. Blaine and Kurt,go and meet it gladly."

At firs they didn't move, and she finally added, "And yes,you may now kiss your partner."

They turned to each other and shared their first kiss as was everything they had hoped for—and more.

Finn caused a bit of a scene in the lobby shouting "My brothers are now married!" Burt kept trying to keep him quiet, and Carole talked to David as they all fell in step behind the boys heading towards the doors of the courthouse.

As they pushed it open, their faces brightened when they saw all of their friends waiting near their van, having placed "Just Married" banners on either side. What looked like tin cans were tied to the back bumper.

Rachel started to walk towards them, saying proudly "You said we couldn't come inside,Kurt. You never said anything about us waiting outside."

"I love it. It's fantastic." Kurt hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. All of you."

Puck walked up to Blaine and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you made an honest man out of my boy Kurt. You take care of him, ok?"

"I will, Puck. I promise."

They all walked to the van, and got in for the ride back home. Finn decided to ride with the rest of the kids to give Blaine and Kurt some space in the van. As he started to walk away, Kurt called out for him.

"What's up,buddy?"

Kurt reached into his tux pocket and held the small blue marble between his fingers towards Finn, who just smiled and nodded at his brother. "Thank you,Finn."

_ "_Bah…anything for you, Kurt._"_

**LATER THAT EVENING-**

"David, I'm really happy that you decided to come. I know it means the world to Blaine."

"You know, Burt…when I look at him, I'm looking at a man. He's not a kid anymore, and I missed all of that. I don't want to miss any more. And I don't think I ever thanked you…"

"For what?"

"For being there for Blaine. For taking care of him when his mother and I failed to do so. You're a good man, Burt, and I appreciate everything you've done for him." He reached out to shake Burt's hand, and then turned to look down the hall. "I think we should tell them everyone is waiting for them."

The two men walked down the hallway, until they reached a small room whose door was partially open. David was about to push it open when Burt grabbed his arm to stop him.

As they looked inside, they saw the two boys, newly wed, having their own private first dance. Blaine was singing softly to Kurt, and they held each other tightly, moving slowly, looking into each other's eyes. There was no one else in the world but the two of them, it seemed. Looking at his son, and his son-in-law, Burt felt a knot in his throat. And for the first time, he would admit, he knew that they would be ok. He looked over at David, and saw tears building at the corner of his eye.

"You ok, David?"

"I just…I've never seen him like this. They really are all grown up, aren't they, Burt?"

"That they are. And I hate to interrupt them, but they need to get in there." Burt knocked on the door. "Hey, lovebirds…your public awaits."

"Coming, Dad."

The two fathers stepped away from the door and headed back down the hallway. Burt put his arm around David's shoulder, and with a smile said "Welcome to the family, David. Heaven help you."

David didn't answer, but thought to himself that it was nice, for once, to belong.


	42. With This Ring, Part 2

**A/N-and so begins the conclusion of this story. My next story will begin on their honeymoon, and continue with their lives as newlyweds. Thank you for joining me on this adventure. I hope you continue the ride with me. Peace.**

As Blaine and Kurt stood hand in hand in front of the double doors leading to the reception area, they were hit from behind by the tiny hurricane named Karen.

"Boy, you two look nice. Spin for me." Kurt laughed at the phrase that they had used on her many times being thrown back at them. They did as she said, each giving her a 360-degree view of them in their tuxes.

"Is it my turn yet? I've been waiting _all day_."

"Yes, little one…it's your turn. Now, here's what I want you to do. When we open the doors, we want you to walk nice and slow…remember how I showed you how to…"

"Kurt, I don't know if that's _exactly_ the way we want her to walk…"

"Blaine…really…she'll be fine. Now, are you ready for your big moment, Karen?"

She brushed the side of her hair and ran her hands down the front of her dress. "I am ready for my public, Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother. Are you sure you two aren't related?"

Kurt pushed the door open, and all eyes turned towards the back of the room. Karen gave one final look at the boys, and then walked slowly through the door, carefully making her way down the white runner that had been placed down the center aisle. From a small basket, Karen tossed rose petals in both directions, smiling the whole time. She was clearly enjoying her time in the spotlight. Ellen watched her daughter with pride, and they exchanged smiles as Karen passed where her mother was sitting.

When Karen got to the end of the aisle, she went and stood next to Puck, who put out his hand for her. She jumped into his lap and then turned towards the door she had come in from. "They look handsome, don't they?"

Puck didn't hesitate. "Yes, they really do. And you look so pretty today. You did a really good job."

"Kurt taught me how to walk like a lady."

He held in a laugh—barely. "Well, I will tell you then it comes to doing walks that get attention, you couldn't have had a better teacher." Puck played with the young girls hair. "They are pretty amazing, the two of them." Karen nodded, and then clapped softly as they stepped into the doorway.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and together they crossed into the room that held all of their friends and family. Kurt smiled as he saw the decorations, burgundy and gold, with no signs of balloons on the tables. He took a deep breath as they stood still for a moment taking it all in.

Blaine looked to his right and immediately saw Mr. Collins. He struggled to keep it together when the older man smiled and gave him a slight wave. Blaine nodded at Mr. Collins as he pulled Kurt forward.

"Are you getting cold feet?"

Kurt looked over at his partner. "I think that ship has already sailed, don't you?"

They walked towards the front of the room, to where Finn was standing. He couldn't believe that they were finally having this moment. As they stood in front of him, Finn spoke to the gathered guests. Kurt looked over at the empty chair next to his father…the one that Blaine promised would be there to honor Kurt's mother.

"Hi everyone, I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt's brother. I want to welcome everyone to Blaine and Kurt's commitment ceremony."

* * *

><p>"I've seen many beautiful things in my life, Kurt. I've seen paintings in museums that are masterpieces. I've seen sunsets that have given me silent pause. But until that day on that staircase, I had never seen perfection in human form. Until I looked up at you."<p>

Blaine gripped both of Kurt's hands in his, and fought back the tears that were quickly starting to overtake him.

"When I look in your eyes…those beautiful blue eyes…I see our future. I see our hopes for a family, which I can't wait to start with you." The warm tears began to fall as Blaine continued. "I look in those eyes and I see the love of a man I never thought existed outside of my dreams." Blaine raised Kurt's left hand and softly kissed where his ring would now go. He put his other hand out, and Finn placed Kurt's wedding band in Blaine's open palm. "I love you, Kurt, without limit. Like sands on the beach, or stars in the sky. I will love you until I take my last breathe…and then into the next life, where we can start all over again." Blaine held the ring so that Kurt could see the inscription, which brought a smile followed by tears of joy to his face. As he slid the tri-color ring onto his husband's finger, Blaine said out loud what was written inside of Kurt's ring.

"You are truly My Life…My Love…My Kurt."

Burt looked at Carole and she put her arm around him as he wiped tears from his own face. What more could he ever ask for his son than to have someone that loves him the way that Blaine does. He closed eyes and thought of Kurt's mother, who he knew in his heart, was watching and smiling from above. Our boy is all grown up now, he said to her silently, looking at the empty chair where she should be sitting on this important day in their son's life. I hope we did you proud.

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his, and looked around at the people surrounding them. There was barely a dry eye in the place. And then he looked at Blaine…and his heart felt almost too big in his chest to even beat.

"You know, I always thought that I would be alone. That there was no one that I would be able to give my whole heart to. Because, you see, when you do that, it hurts that much more when you lose them." Kurt took a deep breath, and put his hand up to use his thumb to wipe away a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"When I first saw you, Blaine…I felt this rush unlike anything I'd ever experienced. It was as if at that very moment, I knew what cupid's arrow felt like. I looked at you, and I thought to myself, how is it possible for someone to grab hold of my heart before he's even uttered a single word? You turned and looked at me, and I was yours."

Kurt put his hand out for Blaine's ring, which Finn handed to him with a wink and that smile that warms the room. His brother was getting what he wanted most in life, and Finn could barely contain the joyous tears that he tried to blink away.

"Blaine, you gave me courage. You gave me hope. And most of all, you gave me a love that makes me wonder every day how I got so lucky. I will love you and honor you every second of every day. And I want you to know that my heart came to life with the words, "Hi…I'm Blaine."

He held Blaine's ring so that he could now read the words that Kurt had chosen for him…the words so secretly guarded all these months.

"You and I Will Be Young Forever."

"Our life together began on that staircase, my love. But our future begins at this moment, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The boys looked at each other as if there were no other people in the room. And to them, really…there weren't. They had been through so much to get here. They wanted this moment to be frozen in time.

However…Finn had other plans.

"Hey, lovebirds…you have a lot of people here waiting for…you know…some action."

"Oh dear God." Burt shook his head and looked over at David, who was laughing out loud.

Blaine and Kurt obliged, and shared their kiss…not their first as a legal couple, but the one that mattered. In front of all of their loved ones. As their kiss lingered, sounds that reminded Burt of a barnyard came from the New Directions, and he looked at them wanting to chastise them, but how could he? They were celebrating the joining of these two amazing young men. When they finally separated, a round of applause came from the entire throng.

Finn put one hand on Blaine's shoulder, and the other on Kurt's. "Ladies and Gentlemen…may I introduce Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

* * *

><p>They made their way to the head table and looked out at all of the smiling faces. They recognized almost everyone, and Kurt leaned in towards Blaine to make a few observations.<p>

"I know the one woman with your father works for him. But who's the young girl that looks like she bought her dress from a Woodstock clearance sale?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask in a little bit. Hey, did you see that Mr. Collins brought someone with him?"

"I did. We need to get the dirt on that situation immediately."

"Maybe we should mingle a little bit. You know…do some high level intelligence work under the guise of being a newly married couple."

Kurt was horrified when his laugh was caught somewhere in his throat, and ended up coming out like a snort. He acted as if nothing happened.

Blaine gave him a look. "You know, you marry someone, and they immediately let themselves go." Before he could say another word, a waiter came up to them with a covered dish. Kurt checked his hair in the reflection first, and then looked at Blaine.

"What's this?"

"Let's just say it's a special appetizer that I had them prepare for us."

"Pizza?"

"Umm…no. Something a little more…upscale" The waiter lifted the lid, and while their guests milled around chatting with each other, the boys shared a private joke. Lying on the platter were two corn dogs. Side by side. Again, Kurt let out a laugh that was unlike any sound Blaine had ever heard from him.

"Honestly, Kurt. Where is that sound coming from?"

Kurt picked up one of the corndogs and eyed is suspiciously. "Well, nothing says loving like his and…his…processed meat on a stick." Blaine picked his up, and they tapped them together, as you would two champagne glasses.

"Shall we?" Blaine tilted his head at Kurt, who immediately knew what he was thinking. He put his arm out, and Kurt wound his arm around, so that each could feed the other.

"Please don't let this be the picture that is burned into everyone's retinas. And, wait…is there cotton candy, too?

"Kurt, please. You said you wanted things classy."

* * *

><p>David walked up to Mr. Collins, clearly surprised to see him in attendance. The older man extended his hand. "How are you, David. It's been a long time."<p>

"That it has. It's good to see you. I have to say, I'm a little surprised."

"Aw, now don't be. That's a good boy you have there. He's always kept in touch."

David wasn't aware of that, but really had no issue with it either. Mr. Collins had always been good to his family. "How have things been out at the lake? Still busy this time of year?"

He assumed that David didn't know that he had given the lake house to the boys, so he didn't mention anything about it. "Oh, you know. People trickle in and out of town. How about you, David? I heard about…your wife…I'm really sorry. She always was a little high strung. If you don't mind me saying…"

"No, that's fine. I don't feel as much a failure as a fool." He looked over at his son and Kurt. "I've missed a lot because of her. I hope that now I'm making it right."

"You are. By being here…that's a huge step. You're a good man, David. Like I've always said, it doesn't matter how long the journey is, as long as you get to where you need to be." He patted the younger man on the arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go say hello to the young fellas that brought us all here together." He walked towards Kurt and Blaine, stopping to shake hands with Puck. "Still wearing that thing on your head, son?"

"Dude, it drives the women wild. I'm telling you."

"I'll take your word for it." When he finally reached the head table, the boys stood up and each gave him a warm hug.

"Mr. Collins, thank you so much for being here. It really means the world to us." Blaine offered his seat to him, and he waved him off.

"Well, you know that you and your young man here are like my family. I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"Mr. Collins?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Who is the man that you brought with you? Is that someone from the lake area?"

He smiled at the two of them…at their youth…and all of the opportunities that they will have that he didn't. "Well, I'll tell you the truth. That looker over there? He's _my_ Kurt."

The man looked over and waved at Mr. Collins and the boys.

"Does he know? I mean, are you two…?"

"Oh, no, no. He doesn't know. It's my secret. And now yours to keep for me. Things for men like us…well, let's just say we had to invent lives that fit into society's norms. But you two..well, look at you. All married now. I'm so proud of you two. You hung in there. You had faith in each other. You let love win."

"Mr. Collins, thank you. For everything."

They watched as he walked back over to where his friend was waiting. How they wished that he could feel what they are feeling today. Even if just for a moment.

* * *

><p>Before they could discuss what they had just heard, Wes and David came up to congratulate them.<p>

"So who would have ever thought, all those months ago when you were looking to borrow some pants for your boyfriend that it would end up with wedding bells."

"Funny." Blaine shook his head, remembering that night all too well.

"We're really happy for you, guys. Everyone here is." Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder, then pointed to Kurt. "Now you be good to each other, ok? I don't think I've ever rooted for a couple more than I have for you two. I mean it."

"Thanks, guys. You've been really good friends."

David grabbed Wes' arm and steered him towards the appetizers. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. There's a shrimp cocktail calling my name."

"Ok everyone…before their first dance…I'd like to propose a toast to Kurt and Blaine." Finn looked over at the boys, and had a series of flashbacks to different points in their relationship. A lot of fun…a lot of love…and some heartbreaking moments that sometimes were almost too much to take. He never really doubted that they would get to where they are today. The journey was anything but smooth sailing. But they weathered it together.

"Blaine…it seems like you have always been a part of our lives. I remember in the beginning…I wasn't very fond of you. Not because of anything you had done, but because to me…" Finn needed to clear his throat to continue… "To me, no one was good enough for Kurt. He's like a butterfly, you see. His wings are fragile, yet they give him the strength to soar above everyone else. And he is one of a kind."

Carole watched her son with awe, as he spoke from his heart without a trace of the child that she sometimes felt he still was. She smiled at him as he continued.

"I knew that you would do anything for my brother when you were willing to give him up to save him. It was an impossible thing to ask of anyone in love, and yet you put him first. It broke all of our hearts to keep you two apart even for a day. You proved me wrong, Blaine. There was only one person good enough for Kurt. And it is you." And then Finn turned to Kurt.

"Kurt and I had a rough start. And I will always regret the time lost before getting to really know you. We became family when our parents married…but you became my brother when you showed me how to be a man and deal with the sometimes horrible things that life hands to you. You are my hero, Kurt. When I grow up, I want to be like you."

Finn looked down for a moment, before gathering his last thoughts.

"I want to thank you both for allowing me the honor of being a witness to your love story. I've watched you two speak volumes without words. I've seen what the touch of a hand can do. I've learned the difference between tears of joy and tears of sadness. But most of all, I've learned that when you love someone as much as you two love each other, nothing…nothing…is more powerful. I love you both, and I wish you all of the joy in your life that you've brought to mine".

And finally, Finn Hudson, the gentle giant, lost his composure as he looked at Kurt.

"Buddy…you're married!"

He grabbed Kurt into a tight hug, and allowed the tears that he had been holding in to flow. Kurt whispered into Finn's chest "Thank You." Finn hugged Blaine next, and laughed as he said quietly to him "Take care of my brother, Hobbit."

* * *

><p>Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to the center of the floor, waiting for their music to start. They had chosen the song that they danced to that night in the guesthouse…wrapped in bedding with the radio playing. "Slow Dancing" was their song.<p>

_It's late at night and we're all alone_  
><em>With just the music on the radio<em>  
><em>No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone<em>  
><em>Just me and you and the lights down low<em>  
><em>And we're<em>

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_  
><em>Slow dancing, just me and my girl<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>No one else in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>Just you, girl<em>

They moved slowly, leaning completely on each other. Kurt pressed his cheek to Blaine's, the two now one, and he whispered, "I love you, Blaine" to his life partner. His husband. His lover. His life.

_And we just flow together when the lights are low_  
><em>Shadows dancing all across the wall<em>  
><em>The music's playing so soft and slow<em>  
><em>The rest of the world so far away and small<em>

"I love you too, beautiful."

_As we dance together in the dark_  
><em>There's so much love in this heart of mine<em>  
><em>You whisper to me "hold me tight"<em>  
><em>You're the one I thought I'd never find ...<em>

As their song came to an end, their ears were filled with applause from their guests. Kurt, ever the showman, gave Blaine a final spin, dipping him before kissing him quickly. He then looked for Carole, the woman who had not given birth to him, but was his mother in every other sense of the word. He finally spotted her across the room and walked over.

"Mom…may I have this dance?" Kurt put out his hand for Carole, and guided her to the dance floor.

The song he picked for them was, he thought, appropriate. Before she married his father, Carole was a friend. An ally.

And so, for her, he picked the song "Because You Loved Me."

_For all those times you stood by me_  
><em>For all the truth that you made me see<em>  
><em>For all the joy you brought to my life<em>  
><em>For all the wrong that you made right<em>  
><em>For every dream you made come true<em>  
><em>For all the love I found in you<em>  
><em>I'll be forever thankful baby<em>  
><em>You're the one who held me up<em>  
><em>Never let me fall<em>  
><em>You're the one who saw me through it all...<em>

"Kurt, I am so proud of you. And so happy for you both." She hugged her son with all of the love that a mother had to give. "Thank you for letting me be part of your life."

He held her tight as they danced. "Carole…Mom…thank you for never letting me lose faith in him. In us."

Burt looked on as they danced, and when the song came to an end, Kurt and Carole held on to each other for a moment. It was one that neither of them would ever forget. As Burt took his wife's hand for a dance, Kurt walked across the room to his waiting partner."

"Shall we?" He put his hand out for Blaine's hand, and when he didn't respond, Kurt began to pout. "You don't want to dance with me? Is the bloom off of the rose already? We haven't even had cake yet."

"I have something for you, Kurt. Something…special."

"I think I've gotten all I need already."

"Well, this is just for you. Here…" he led Kurt to a chair. "Sit right there."

Blaine walked over to Finn, who gathered up all of the New Directions guys, and Wes and David. When they were all standing together, Blaine asked for everyone's attention.

"Kurt…I wanted to take you back to where it all started. This is for you, my love."

And then, to everyone's delight, they began singing the first lines of "Teenage Dream". The look in Kurt's eyes was everything that Blaine wanted from this moment. It was where it all began, really. Whether he would admit it or not, he was singing to Kurt that day. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that Kurt was the one. That his life from that moment on would never be the same again.

By the time the song came to an end, everyone was on the floor dancing. Kurt was dancing with Karen, who had her two small feet balanced on the tops of his. She was happy to be dancing with one of her favorite people in the world.

Finn was dancing with Rachel, and as the song finished he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Finn Hudson. How have you been?"

Hannah.

Finn stammered a bit, feeling uncomfortable as he looked back and forth between this girl from his past and his current girlfriend.

"I'm…hey…how are you…I'm good."

Rachel looked at the girl suspiciously, then at Finn. She introduced herself.

"Rachel Berry. And you are…?"

"My name is Hannah. I'm a friend of Blaine's father. Nice to meet you."

Finn tried to think of a way to make a hasty retreat, but was stuck between the two girls.

Hannah laughed to herself as she watched Finn squirm. She'd let him off the hook.

"It was good to see you again, Finn. Don't be a stranger." And with that, she was gone. It would not be the last time they would see each other.

Rachel looked at Finn, crossing her arms. "Care to explain?"

Before he could speak, something caught his eye.

"Hey…cake!"

* * *

><p>As the evening drew to a close, people gathered up their jackets, their favors, and wished the newlyweds the best of everything. Kurt stuffed envelopes filled with gifts for them into his pocket, and when everyone but family had departed, he handed the bounty to his dad. "I don't want to lose these in all of the excitement."<p>

Blaine took his hand. "What do you say we call it a night?"

Kurt nodded, and they each hugged their family. And it was their family now. One family.

As they walked to the exit, the boys looked back and saw Burt and David shaking hands, and were filled with a sense of…completion. What Blaine wanted most was his father to share his joy. And by being there, he did.

Once outside, they saw that their van had been re-decorated by their friends. It looked completely tacky…and utterly perfect. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, and reached over to buckle him in. Their hands touched for but a moment…

"Let me get you home. Quickly." Blaine slid into the driver's seat, and they drove off to their apartment. Once there, walking across the parking lot, they realized that everything was different than it was when they left the apartment that morning. They were married. And the next chapter of their lives was about to begin.

Blaine turned the key in the lock, and they were greeted by the loud yelling of Bocelli.

"Shhh…it's ok. Relax." Kurt put his finger into the cage and stroked the little birds feathered head. "We're home now."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and walked him towards their bedroom. And then he stopped at the door. A feeling of defeat came over him.

"What's wrong? Why aren't we going in?"

"I wanted to carry you onto the bed. I don't want to drop you. Let's face it…I'm no Rhett Butler…"

"Well thank God for that. I mean, that moustache…really…?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, and thought of something.

"Ok, you stand right here." He moved Blaine to the exact center of the door frame. "Don't move."

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Listen, we may not be able to do this the "Gone With The Wind" way, but we can certainly do this the Kurt and Blaine way."

"Meaning…?" Blaine stood still.

"Meaning…remember that time at the lake house…when you told me there were snakes…and I didn't want to walk to the house…"

"Oh, no…"

"Brace yourself, husband of mine…here I come…" and with that, Kurt, still in his tuxedo, jumped onto Blaine's back and wrapped his legs around his waist. They were both laughing so hard that they barely made it to the bed without collapsing onto a heap on the floor.

"Kurt, you are insane. And I love you."

"Hey, it wasn't pretty, but it did the trick. And, yes, I love you too."

Blaine began to undo Kurt's tie. "How about we get out of these clothes?"

"I couldn't agree more."

They both removed their tuxes, and as Blaine walked over to lay them on the floor of their closet, Kurt sat on his side of the bed. When Blaine returned, he watched as Kurt took his boutonnière and placed it gently in the drawer of his nightstand, along with the blue marble from Finn.

Blaine slid into his side of the bed, and pulled Kurt to him. They kissed tenderly for a few moments, their hands beginning to wander along each other's body. Blaine then realized that he hadn't told Kurt yet about their honeymoon.

"Beautiful, hold that thought for one moment. I have a surprise for you."

"You're pregnant?"

"Now that would be a surprise, but no…close your eyes…"

"You're not going to pull out another corn dog, are you?"

"Kurt, that…that's just not right."

"I'm sorry. Ok, I'm closing my eyes." And he did.

Blaine reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the itinerary for their honeymoon. "Alright…open them."

Kurt did, and as Blaine waved the paper in front of him, he let out a sound that was half gasp and half squeal.

"New York?"

"Yes, Kurt. New York. We're going to Central Park for a carriage ride. We've going to the top of the Empire State Building. We're going to see Wicked. We're…"

Kurt jumped out of the bed and began pacing.

"Get back in this bed immediately, Kurt."

But he was met with a look. THE look.

"How can we sleep at a time like this? I have so many things to do. Outfits to pick out. I…"

"Come to bed, Kurt."

Kurt walked back over and stood next to Blaine's side of the bed. When Blaine reached his hand out, Kurt grabbed it and pulled him up and almost onto the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Blaine, we have so much to do." He dragged Blaine over to the closet and threw open the door. "We have nothing to wear for a trip like this."

Blaine just shook his head and smiled. Kurt was happy. That was all he wanted in life.

They have so many nights ahead of them. So Blaine let Kurt be Kurt and watched as he rifled through their clothes and tossed shoes around. When he finally came to a standstill, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Too much?"

"No, Kurt. Everything is just right."


End file.
